To Be A Runner
by Aqua Elsa
Summary: A secret unknown mission, a shot down helicopter, a guilt-ridden heart, and no name. I came to Abel Township for one reason only, but after my helicopter is shot down, I'm forced to stay longer than expected, and it's here I learn that not everything about the apocalypse is as it seems. Here I will learn about Project Greenshoot, and what it has to do with the zombie apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1: Jolly Alpha Five Niner

I sigh through my nose impatiently, my hand reaching up to grab one of the straps of my backpack for the tenth time. I shift in my seat uncomfortably, having long since given up the effort of not fidgeting in my chair.

Another huff of air leaves my mouth as my other hand adjusts my headset. I hate waiting. For years I have been praying to God to help me with patience, but still it's a daily struggle. With the zombie apocalypse going on one would think I'd have my thoughts and prayers focused on other things, and while they are, patience is still at the top of my list.

"Abel Township is just on the horizon. See it now?" My partner asks. I blink, returning back to this cruel reality. I look over at... Sierra? Yes, that's her name, I think. She brushes back her black hair as sapphire eyes dart over to glance at me for a split second before returning to what's in front of her.

"Not much more than a few fences to keep the zoms out. I don't know how they live like that."

Me neither, I think to myself. Seeing the town at first glance I can't help but think... pathetic. If I could, I would voice my thoughts, but I can't and signing it would take too much time. Besides, I don't feel like starting up a conversation anyway.

"Guess they won't be living like that much longer." She presses a few buttons before speaking again. "Abel Township, Jolly Alpha Five Niner from Mullins Military Base. We're five miles out, approaching from the East, bringing med supplies, shelters, and loan of one of our people. Abel Township, Jolly Alpha Five Niner requesting permission to land."

"Got that," A male voice replies. "I uh, mean roger that. You're clear to-yeah, you can-you can come on in."

I bite my lip as a smile slowly spreads across my face. He's nervous. It's... cute in a way...

In a very small way.

"Roger that, Abel," Sierra confirms. "Heading down now."

Then she looks over at me. I blink, then rub my brown eyes as Sierra continues her intense gaze, making me shift in my seat for different reasons than boredom.

"Level with me. You and me both know we haven't got half the usual supplies. We've lied to the township."

I fiddle with the ends of my hair, shrugging, and my partner sighs.

"Yeah, I know, you don't know anything. Someone at Abel's going to come up and say, 'I'm here to brief you on project Greenshoot,' and then you'll find out what your mission really is."

I swallow, silently wondering if I want to know what my mission really is. The secrets and whispers are usually what causes trouble, and if this mission is so important I'm getting briefed by someone outside Mullins... The thought makes me feel uneasy.

"I just-" Sierra's words cease and she looks ahead with wide eyes. "What the-Someone's shooting." I feel my pulse quicken. "That's not from the township. Who the hell has a rocket launcher in this-"

I'm suddenly jerked to the side and the second after we're shaking. My teeth are rattling and I clench my jaw painfully as one of my hands grab the bottom of my seat to steady myself. It doesn't do much really, but my thoughts on my rattling brain and shaking bones are put to a halt as I hear a loud reoccurring beeping noise and red lights flash. It burns my eyes. And Sierra's words shake me to the core.

"We're hit. I've lost the tail rotor."

I can feel us falling, getting closer and closer to eventually hit the ground with a loud crash and painful splat. With my racing thoughts I instantly grab for a parachute, slipping it in and pressing it against my thin backpack.

My throat is dry and my chest is tight.

My heart is hammering in my chest so hard it's actually painful. I can't breathe properly. I can't-

Don't panic, My brain screams, shaking me from my fear. Don't breath too quickly. Don't freeze up. Don't do anything stupid.

And don't die.

I am not going to go in a helicopter crash.

Heaven will have to wait.

"Mayday, mayday, mayday," Sierra says urgently, handles fiddling with the controls, desperately trying to gain control of the helo only to be unsuccessful. "Jolly Alpha Five Niner going down, three miles east of Abel Township. Two souls on board."

"This is Abel Township calling. Supply Copter, can you hear us?" He breathes out. "You're coming down fast."

I know that. I'm out of my seat before I can even give myself a second to think about it and then I'm heading for the exit-racing with quickened breaths and fear pulsing through my veins. My mind is racing at a hundred thoughts a second, all revolving around one word.

Survive.

"Can any of you hear us? Open your chute. Jump. Jump."

Way ahead of you, Abel Township.

I take the leap, and I want to scream as I see the ground so, so far away.

But I can't scream. I can't make a single sound.

It takes everything in me not to release the parachute immediately. Tears of terror spring to my eyes, but I blame it on the wind hitting my face and stinging my eyes.

Only seconds pass, and then a minute, and I grab the string of my shoot and pull. The sudden pull startles me, but the tightness in my chest lessens.

I'm falling still, but at a slower speed than when I was in the copter. I hear an explosion so loud I think my ears start to bleed, and there's a blazing heat from above. A small strike of fear hits me in the heart.

God, help me. Help me, please.

I hit the ground hard, stumbling just the slightest bit, but my balance is forgotten when a voice comes through my headset.

"Hey, hey. I uh, this is Abel Township calling, over? If there's anyone, if any of you got your parachute open, this is Sam Yao from Abel Township." Sam groans, "I'm just a-I'm just a radio operator, man. I'm not supposed to handle this stuff."

I look around quickly for Sierra, but she's nowhere to be seen. My eyes scan around the area of falling metal and debris but see nothing?

Did she ever even get out of the copter?

I bite my lip in worry as I run a hand through my dark brown hair. I don't know her very well (She has only been my partner for one other mission) but she could still be out here. She's not a runner like I am. I can't get anymore blood on my hands. Not anymore human blood.

"You've landed in a horde of zombies," Sam says, interrupting my thoughts, and I internally groan. Just when I think I've hit rock bottom someone has to hand me a shovel. "They've heard the noise. They're coming. There are thirty? No, forty. Aw, crap. Your only safe path is towards the tower. If there's anyone alive there just run."

I can hear the groans of zombies. They're coming, and quickly. It's a familiar noise, but not a pleasant one. I shake off the shock of the crash, my will to live stronger than the fear that could keep me frozen to my feet. I cast one more look around for my partner.

Nothing. Nothing but fire, smoke, and ashes.

Another sigh through my nose and a silent prayer is sent up for her.

"Run!"

Then I obey. I listen. I run.

•

After about ten minutes of running to some music Sam put on for me-not that that makes me feel any better-I hear him speak again.

"Wow, there's-there's someone alive down there... running. Hey, can you hear me?"

I would reply if I had a clicker for morse code but I don't, and my headset is already damaged from recent events, so I just continue to run silently. My heavy breathing and pounding feet are the only other sounds I can hear besides his voice.

"No answer," He says, and I huff.

Sorry, I think to myself. It wasn't my choice.

"But still, look at 'em go. Straight for the tower, just like I said."

That's the plan. Follow the guy that leads me to safety.

Sam tells me where to go, and I obey and change directions, which fully assures him that I can hear him. He seems nice, and his voice sounds nice as well.

Is it weird to think that?

"No, we can't ask 'em that," Sam says to someone else I'm assuming. "She... she might be injured."

"All the more reason to ask her that," A female voice replies. "This is Dr. Meyers, only Medicare at Abel Township. Lord knows I'm sorry to ask this but your route will take you almost past the old hospital. We know there are still medical kits from the first wave of infection. If you could pick up even one or two it would be a great help."

"You can't. It's too dangerous," Sam interrupts. "You know what happened to Runner Five."

What happened to Runner Five? I think to myself, although I have a feeling I already know.

"The zoms have all followed the noise of the crash," The doctor argues.

"But what about whoever fired that rocket launcher?"

The two continue to argue about the routes, the doctor saying that if someone wants to kill me taking an unusual route will make it harder, then she tells me something really pisses me off.

"Look, everyone pulls their weight around here and-and if you can't bring us anything useful then," She sighs heavily, "then I'm afraid we won't be able to let you in when you get here."

I clench my fists in irritation, one hand slowly moving up to grasp the strap of my backpack. She must be joking, right? I wasn't sent here to retrieve med kits that have medicine that's most likely outdated. I'm here for... well, I don't exactly know why I was sent here but still. It's been three years since the first wave of infection!

But I guess bandages don't go bad, so off to the hospital I go. I try to keep at a streaky pace, with my breathing regular. I keep an eye out for any passing zoms, but thankfully find none. But even though I see no zoms, I can't help but have that eerie feeling that they're all around me, watching-waiting, I shudder and push the thoughts away.

I reach the hospital a few minutes later, and once I do Sam begins to speak to me again.

"That's great. You're making good time." I raise a brow at this. I've never been told this. At Mullins and... well, at Mullins I was always called an average runner, sometimes a below average. That's why I was so surprised when I was sent for this mission.

My age, my speed, even my height doesn't match up for an important mission like this, whatever this actually might be.

"Hey, listen," He says. "I'm gonna call you Runner Five."

That's nice.

"Um, just cause... I don't know your name..."

And you're not going to.

"And because we lost a runner. In that same hospital you're running in actually."

Well, that's just peachy. I think to myself as I run down the dark and creepy hallways of the hospital. It's cold and dark and I can't shake the feeling that a guy in a clown mask will jump out at me any second. A shudder runs up my spine at thought.

Spotting a couple of medical kits in a nearby corner, I race over to them, grabbing them and then shoving as many as I can into my backpack. And off I go again, wanting to get out of this place as quickly as possible. I'm not exactly one to believe in ghosts, per say, but I still don't like being in a place like this.

"She was so fast," He says in a dreamlike voice, and I can't help but roll my eyes. "Really funny. And clever. Me and her we sort of..." His voice trails off and he sighs deeply. "She was amazing."

I slow down to a light jog as a frown appears on my face. A dull ache pounds in my chest. I know exactly how he feels. I close my eyes as his name-his voice glitters though my head.

You're never going to leave me be, are you? I wonder, although I already know the answer to that question.

"But hey, you can be our new Runner Five," He says, trying to lighten the mood. I pick up my pace again, trying to shake the feeling of emptiness that threatens to consume me.

"You know the runners are pretty important to us, here in Abel. They get us everything we need basically. And since you're one of our runners that means you're important too, not to say you weren't important before but uh... yeah."

I nod. I already know this, since I am a runner, but hearing is nice. I don't get called important a lot. At Mullins you're all the same really. Easily forgotten, easily replaced. It's simply routine and mechanics; You just try to make it to the end of the day.

Sam gives some instructions to go through the ground floor since some zoms were swarming about in the parking lot, and he says something about getting anything that looks official for the doc, but I wasn't really listening since my attention was on the folder that said CDC on it.

Well, what do we have here? I grab the folder and search through it, but I can't understand a single thing. All medical terms and medicine I've never heard of. I shove the folder into a box with the same letters and don't even attempt to look at the other things inside said box. Even with the curious nature, I know I need to get to the Township as soon as possible.

Good thing this thing is light weight so I won't be slowed down too much.

More music plays as I leave the hospital, and it seems like an eternity before Sam speaks again. I don't like silence while running, and I've found that music only helps when you know you're safe. When I'm safe I'm perfectly okay with silence, but while on a run...

"I've got you on camera now, although you're a little blurry," Sam chuckles but then pauses. "Hey, what's that you're carrying? Doc, check this out. Runner Five picked up something from the hospital."

"Is that the Centers for Disease Control file?"

I feel a grin spread across my face. I think I've just found Waldo.

"Runner Five, I don't say this lightly but that box might be worth your life to protect," Dr. Meyers says. "Don't drop it."

"What is it?" Sam asks curiously.

"It might be nothing. It might be everything."

Like that helps. I think sarcastically, rolling my eyes. There are many things that could be described like that.

"What's that shadow over there?" She asks. I turn my head and while no sound comes out since I lack a voice, I mouth out a string of curses when I see the shadow the doctor is referring to. Then I make a mental note that I need to read my Bible and pray for forgiveness when I get to Abel.

"Oh no," Sam groans. "That's what they did to her. That's what happened to the old Runner Five."

Well, I have no intention on following the old Runner Five's footsteps... In any ways. Wait, what?

I shake my head and do the only thing I know I can do.

I run.

•

"They're so fast," Sam says after another agonizing moment of silence. "Why are they so fast? They never run. Why-why are they running?"

I push myself to run faster, fear pulsing through my veins; Their moans drowning out any sarcastic thoughts in my head. Sam tells me they're gaining on me, which makes my heart beat faster than it already is. My lungs are burning and my head is pounding in the same rhythm as my feet as they hit the ground for a split second and then leave again.

Dr. Meyers speaks through my headset, telling me that there are people waiting for me at the gates with guns.

"There's only one zombie that's close to reaching you," She continues. "Just put on a burst of speed now!"

I obey, sprinting as quickly as possible and trying to ignore the first pain in my muscles. I hear a moan behind me, and that's all I need to forget the pain and oncoming burning sensation and keep running.

"Oh, God," Sam says, his voice just barely above a whisper. "It's her. It's Alice. It's the old Runner Five. She's the one that's chasing you."

That empty feeling fills my chest as the bitter taste of bile rises in my throat. I swallow it down, telling myself to quit being a pansy and freaking run. I have to keep going. I have to live.

I can't die, not now. Not after everything that's happened.

Another voice comes through the coms link. One I don't recognize. The voice identifies himself as Runner Seven, Head of Runners, and he then proceeds to inform me that if I keep going I'll receive help.

"Don't look back," He instructs. "She's right behind you. Just run."

Fear floods through my mind-through my veins and into my heart. My chest is aching and my lungs burn, and I pray that I'll be able to make it back to the Township in time.

Barely a minute later I see the township walls. And I smile despite myself. They're even more pathetic looking up close.

I hear gunfire, and only then do I notice the men with guns.

Great job, Runner. Great job. We all know who'd be the best at helping Dora find Swiper the fox.

"This way," A man says. Runner Seven. He points to the gates, and I obey.

The sounds of gunfire rings in my ears, blocking out the sound of my heart beating in my throat.

"They're going to shoot her," Sam says with pain in his voice, and I cringe. "I can't watch. I-I don't want to."

Dr. Meyers tries to offer some comfort, but I only grit my teeth angrily when I hear them. Words never help. Not really. But maybe I'm just thinking that because I can't speak, and the silence has healed me, and broken me.

"Raise the gates. Raise the gates!" Sam yells, and then a loud, annoying sound fills my ears as the gates open and I run inside the township.

And then I'm surrounded by people.

They all welcome me kindly, commenting that's nice to see a new face.

"Good to see you in the flesh," A red head says to me. "The 'unbroken not bitten by zombies' flesh, right?"

A brunet elbows him in the side.

"Jack!"He hisses, but I still nod in reply.

"Hey, at least I didn't mention the fact that she looks like a ten year old."

"Jack!"

I blink, looking down at my body. Jeez, I knew I looked younger than my current age of fifteen because of my height and my nearly flat chest but a ten year old? Gosh, I need to do something about that.

"Step back. Step back," A voice instructs, the owner of it pushing through the crowd.

I smile as I recognize the voice.

Looks like I'm going to get to meet the radio operator of Abel.

"Give Runner Five some space. She can't take in so many new faces right now." His words stop when he finally lays his eyes on me, and I blink when I see him as well.

His dark hair and eyes...

He's a lot nicer looking than I'd imagined


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

Wait, did I really just think that?

What the hell? ...oops.

Sam stares at me, and I simply stare back, because it's not like I can really say anything.

I wish I could.

He blinks, as if pulling himself out of the shock of... Whatever shock it is of seeing me. Probably my youth, which is something quite a few people seem to be surprised about when they meet me. It's as if since I'm younger I don't know how dangerous being a runner truly is, as if I haven't seen life after life taken by the undead over the past three years.

But when have you really cared about what other people thought? My inner voice questions. You just barely cared about the opinions of those two people at Mullins, and they're both dead.

I grimace, but bring my attention back on Sam. Studying his face a bit longer I see he doesn't look that old either. Just past nineteen or twenty I'm guessing.

"Sorry," He says after we both stand there for several seconds in silence. "I'm guessing you're our new runner."

I nod.

"Well, I'm Sam, but I guessed you kind of figured that."

Another nod.

"Well, welcome to Abel Township," Sam laughs then rubs the back of his neck. "Don't worry. Not every mission will be like that."

'Good,' I sign without really thinking about the fact that he probably has no idea what I'm saying. 'Because as... exciting as that was, I'd rather be prepared for my missions, if that's not too much to ask.'

Sam laughs again. "Yeah. We'll be sure to make sure you prepared for your next mission."

"Uh, Sam," The redhead-Jack-says, "Runner Five didn't say anything."

"Well, yes but she... she signed it."

I blink, my lips twitching up in pleasant surprise. Well, looks like I have someone who'll know what I'm saying after all.

"When did you learn sign language?" Jack asks, and Sam shrugs in reply.

"I've always known it. Just never had any deaf people in the township."

I tap my foot to regain their attention, the small smile that had been on my face morphing into a frown. 'I can hear perfectly fine. I'm just mute. That's why I'm still a runner.'

What idiot would make a deaf person a runner?

Sam looks away in embarrassment for about half a second before turning his eyes back to me. I let out a breath of air, and resist from shuddering at the feeling of my sweat starting to dry and causing my clothing to stick to my skin. It's happened before many times, but that doesn't exactly mean I've gotten used to it.

But even with my very strong urge to shower and get off the grime and slightly burnt smell I have lingering on me, my need for answers is a lot stronger.

'I also want to know who shot a rocket launcher at my helicopter,' I sign with a straight face, 'and why?'

"What'd she say?" Eugene asks Sam.

"She asked about her helicopter and the rocket launcher," Sam replies. "We don't know really. It definitely wasn't anyone from the township. We needed those supplies."

I look around the pitiful town with a hint of disgust. Obviously

It's all mostly tents, with a few buildings here and there. But even those look weak and old and run down, as if they were hastily and poorly built. There's only one building in the middle of the settlement that looks decent-good in fact. It appears to be a farmhouse but I'm sure it's being used for reasons other than living space.

"We'll talk more on that later," Dr. Meyers says, speaking for the first time since I arrived at the gates. "Right now I need to check her for bites."

I raise a brow at the doctor, then sigh quietly. Of course. It always is.

It's the basic routine-something I've known to do since the AMTB-watching eyes, wondering hands, the gentle voice reminding me to relax and not tense up my shoulders. It's all the same, although Dr. Meyers smiles when she states that I'm clean; She smiles genuinely.

That's new.

Sam is waiting for me when I leave the tent, and I can't help but give him a questioning look.

'Don't you have runners to direct?' I sign, but he shakes his head.

"No, after your helo crashed we decided it would be best to... not send out any more runners today," He explains, and I nod in understanding.

That does make sense, after all. Since whoever fired that rocket launcher could be roaming around, and if they have a rocket launcher than who know what other weapons they may have?

But that not the real question that keeps running through my mind. Not by a long shot. The real question is:

Rocket launchers aren't something you come by everyday, so what exactly was in that chopper to make them fire their rocket launcher at it?

It boggles my mind to actually question it, since all we were bringing was supplies. Nothing special, nothing new, just supplies, tents, and me.

"I uh, thought I might show you around a bit. At least-at least show you where you'll be sleeping until Mullins sends someone to pick you up," Sam stutters, giving a nervous cough into his sleeve.

I blink and tip my head slightly to the side. Maybe he's better with talking to people over headsets and coms links then face to face.

I stand and wait for Sam to start leading me toward my... tent, but he just stands there, staring at me as if he's trying to figure out what to say or do next.

The stare he holds-it's not the admiring type, but more or less the studying type of staring, as if he's searching for answers about me... about who I am.

Well, he's not going to get anything.

Not about me, my past, and if I have anything to say about it-my friendship, because once you gain a friend, you'll eventually have to face inevitable pain of losing them.

And I can't go through that again.

I take a step forward and wave my hand in front of Sam's face, quickly snapping him out of his daze. He blinks for a few moments before his eyes meet my curious ones, and a slight blush comes across his face.

"S-sorry," He says. "Guess I was just thinking too much."

I nod, not saying-well, signing-anything. There's a bit of an awkward silence before Sam breaks the silence again.

"I should... I should show you to your tent now," He mutters, and I nod in agreement. I've noticed I've done that a lot in the past fifteen minutes.

Sam begins to walk, and I hastily follow. He doesn't talk at first, but this doesn't exactly surprise me. People at Mullins were always professional, and the few times they weren't I never seemed to be interested in idle chatter. It's been along time since I've had an normal conversation with someone.

"Are you alright, Five?" He asks suddenly, and my eyes snap up at hearing my new name. His eyes have a sliver of worry in them, but I know him asking is more of him being polite than him actually caring, but then again it's more than most world get at Mullins or the AMTB.

'What were you thinking about?' I ask, not bothering to answer his question.

Sam raises a brow at the change of subject. "What?"

'Back there. You seemed pretty... deep in thought.'

"Oh," He says, his face reddening again, "I was just thinking about how you were..." His voice trails off.

'How I was not what you were expecting?' I guess.

"Yes," Sam breathes out, and then his eyes widen and his face burns brighter. "I mean, no. I mean, yes, but that's not a bad thing." He chuckles nervously. "It's just that we've never had a runner this young before."

I shrug. For me it's not unusual, but maybe that's because I started out at the AMTB before I was shipped off to Mullins. From what I can tell most teenagers my age are just starting their training for running, at least that's how it was at Mullins, but at AMTB any kids that weren't bitten and weren't disabled were put into training.

'Well, if you're wondering, I'm not a ten year old, even though I probably look like one.' I smile and emit a small huff of air that might just resemble a laugh.

"Well, you don't look like you're ten," Sam says. "Maybe... sixteen?"

I send him an unamused look. 'I'm fifteen, and you are a horrible liar.'

"Okay, so yeah, you're right. I am a awful liar," He admits. "And you do look younger than your actual age but not by much. I would guess maybe thirteen or fourteen." He shrugs then sends me a small smile. "And besides, looking younger than you really are is a good thing, especially when you get older."

I find myself smiling-really smiling-but it's gone a few moments later.

Yeah, if I actually live long enough to get older.

'Well, you don't seem that old either,' I sign. 'Just how old are you exactly?'

I don't know why I'm asking this. I shouldn't really care. I don't care. But I guess since this guy is going to be leading me to safety away from the zoms while I'm running, being nice and keeping on his good side seems like a good idea.

"I uh, just turned twenty a few weeks ago." He laughs. "Never thought this would be the way I'd be spending my twenties."

I shrug again. I never thought this would be how I'll be spending my teenage years either. But I keep that to myself. We can't do much except try to survive. Talking about this... it's just depressing and sad.

Apparently Sam thinks so too, because he takes a different turn on the subject. "We've never had a runner that couldn't speak either, since most people who can't speak either can't hear or are mentally disabled, and we can't have either of them running out there in a zombie horde."

'Trust me,' I sign, looking down at my feet as I walk. 'I didn't want this. I didn't ask for it either.'

Sam gives me an odd look. "When does anyone?"

I don't reply. Instead I keep walking with my gaze down at my feet. He doesn't understand, and he never will-not if I have anything to do about it. I can't tell him who I am, not really.

"So, mute, young, and incredibly fast," He says. "Five, you are one of a kind."

I flinch, but then quickly recover. It's better to be one of a kind, because that means no one else has gone through what I've gone through; that no one has done what I've done-or felt that type of betrayal that I've felt... But being the only one is horrible. It's a slow torture that takes its time with the kill. I know. It's been killing me for two years, ever since-

'Yeah. One of a kind,' I reply. I hide my pain well, but over the last few years its gotten so easy I don't even have to think about it. Now it's almost like second nature.

"Well, this is your tent," Sam says, stopping in front of the small, green tent. It looks like it could fit a person and some possessions, if I had any besides the KJV Bible I have in my backpack.

"I know it's probably not as great as what you got over at Mullins, but it was the old Runner Five's and-"

I shake my head vigorously, silencing him. Truthfully, I hated it. It smells like fish and body order and I know it will probably be freezing when night falls, but I couldn't tell Sam that, not after he just lost his girlfriend. I can't offer him much comfort but I can at least be polite.

'It's fine,' I say. 'It's completely fine.'

"Oh, um... gr-great," He says, casting a glance at the tent-at that girl's... Alice's old home-and I grimace at the pain I see in his eyes. "Then I'll uh... I'll leave you to it."

I can hear it in his voice. Of course he's still hurting. Alice has only been dead for what-an hour? I remember how long I grieved after-

No! I scold myself. Stop comparing his situation to yours! It's not the same! It will never be the same! He didn't have to do what I did! He didn't even have to watch!

Sam's already walking away, but I pick up a pebble and throw it, hitting him lightly on the shoulder. He pauses and turns to look at me with a raised brow, and I rub the back of my neck awkwardly.

'Hey,' I sign after removing my hand from my neck. 'I just want to say I'm... I'm sorry about Alice.'

Sam forces a smile, and I internally cringe as I recognize that face all too well. The face I made before I learned to hide the pain; the grief.

"Yeah, I am too," He mumbles. He looks at me as if expecting me to say more, so I do.

'Well, she's in a better place now, at least.'

You stupid idiot.

I hate myself. Did I really just say that? Of course, she is in a better place-I at least hope she is, but saying that never helps. It doesn't offer any real comfort, now matter how hard you try to find comfort in it. It still hurts. And it never really stops hurting. There's always a dull, painful throb that never leaves your heart.

"Yeah," Sam says with a small nod. "Yeah, she is."

Then he turns and walks off without another word.

I contemplate going after him but decide against it. I know the pain of it, and Sam hasn't gotten any time to grieve; he probably needs some time alone.

With a sigh, I enter the tent-my new home. I need some time alone too. I need to pray and read my Bible, because I have a feeling I'm going to need guidance to get through the these next few weeks, or with how Mullins will probably be hesitant to come to my aid since the helicopter was shot down, months.

A/N: hey, everyone. I really hope you like this chapter and please be sure to tell me what you think. Thanks!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Distractions

I sigh through my nose as I re-read a verse in my Bible... for the eighth time. Scowling I close the book and rub my eyes, frustration and disappointment a clear feature.

Three days... I've been here three days and I already can't stand this town. And it's not even how pitiful it is or how I've gone on one supply mission since my arrival-well, that last one might have something to do with it-but the most annoying thing about this place are the people, and how nice they are.

Especially to me.

I know it will wear off soon, but people constantly asking how I am and all that is getting a little irritating. Their concern about my condition and how I'm handling myself after the crash is almost unsettling. I can tell some of them are only trying to hear more of the action, using my young age as an excuse for their questions. But some of them...a lot them... most of them are actually, genuinely concerned. And besides an few hands interpreting to 'I'm fine' and 'thanks for asking' I'm not sure what more to say.

Maybe because I'm not used to it anymore. At Mullin's they'd only give you a day off if it was something like a broken bone, and at the AMTB you were lucky if you got that. It's not normal to me anymore...

I've never been good with people. At church I had some close friends, but I was considered the awkward friend, and it's not that I don't like nice people, but how do you handle it? I'm used to being alone. To me, people who care-really care-are foreign, weird even.

Man, that sounds awful, I think back to my old church friends, when we always had something to smile about. I guess there's still something to smile about-being alive's a good one-but I wonder what it'd be like to feel the happiness I felt three years ago before all this crap began.

Suddenly I hear Sam's voice over my headset, reminding me I still had it on. I wore it constantly, just a habit from wearing headphones when I was younger.

"Raise the gates," He says, and I hear that annoying sound meaning the gates are being raised as he asked. Then I hear a weird CLUNK sound, and I blink at the change in routine.

That's new...

"Agh, that's not suppsed to happen," Sam says with a distressed voice.

Oh, dear...

"The gates are stuck. Can everyone see the gates are stuck? Have we got an engineer?"

Static crackles through my headset before Runner Seven's voice rings in my ears. "Runners, we have an emergency. The gates have gotten stuck in open position, and we're open to all attacks."

I can hear guns being fired, and an uneasy feeling settles in my stomach as bullets are continuing to be fired.

"The following runners are to report to the main gate immediately for run and distract, Runner Two, Runner Three, Runner Five, Runner Eight. Go, Go, Go."

I'm already up and ready before he finishes the sentence. The second my name is called I'm ready. It's one thing the AMTB taught me: If you're called, get up and listen to the rest as you go. Time is a very crucial thing and it cannot under any circumstances be wasted.

"Um, Runner Five," Sam says what sounds to me a bit nervously, "We need you ready to go right now, Runner Five. We're pairing with you up with Runner Eight here."

Suddenly there's someone coughing beside me, and I jump. My muscles are still tense as I look at the person standing beside me.

What is this lady, a ninja?

"Sorry about that," She says after her coughing fit. "Hey, there. I'm Runner Eight-Sarah Smith. How ya doin'? Ready to go out and misdirect some zombies?"

"No time for chit-chat," Sam buts in, voice irritated and shaking with panic. "Grab one of the noise makers from the lockers."

Sarah hands me one quickly and it starts to make an loud beeping sound. Yep, that's sure to catch some attention. "That's it. Now go out and get some zoms to chase while we... try to fix the gates. Go! Run!"

'I'm going! I'm going!' I sign, even though he can't see me, and then Sarah and I are rushing out the gates, trying help save Abel.

•

As I'm running I study the person I'm partnered with...

I don't like her.

I don't necessarily think she's a bad person, because well, I've just met her, but I hate her name. It's stupid, really, since it is a very popular name-Sarah, but I've come to find I dislike a lot of people who own the names of my old church friends before all... this happened.

She doesn't look like the Sarah I knew. She has dark hair and green eyes, while the Sarah I knew has... had blonde hair and blue eyes. The Sarah I knew was happy and kind, and the most sheltered kid I knew. She wouldn't hurt a fly. I don't think the same goes for Eight. I feel kind of bad for disliking her for her name, and I know it's not very Christian like, but every time I meet someone with one of their names... Sarah, Ashley, Zoey, Eddie, Anthony...

Wesley.

I shake my head, trying to push those thoughts away. I know if I ever met someone with his name... Well, I'm not sure what I'd do. And then-then Her name pops up into my head. I scowl, knowing if I ever met anyone with her name... I don't want to think of all the ways that could go down.

"You okay, Five?" Eight asks me. "You seem pretty deep in thought."

I shrug, not in the mood to in start signing out lies. I doubt she knows it anyway.

Then she starts speaking into her headphones. "Okay, Abel Township, we're clear. Nice, steady pace. About ten of the zoms on our tail; all going well. How you guys holding up?"

"Yeah, not so well here, Runner Eight." There's a slight hesistation in his voice. "We're kinda," He sighs a bit dramatically. "The mortors are shot, they're telling me. It looks like... it looks like something got in there and chewed it up."

I don't even wanna think about what that something might be, I mentally say as a shudder runs down my spine. But those thoughts are ripped away as Runner Eight begins to cough raggedly. I send her a raised brow, half concerned for her and half worried for myself.

"Sorry about that. Bad chest cold," She explains with a small smile as I nod and look ahead. "So do you guys want more time?"

"The longer you can keep the zoms away the better."

"Got that," She coughs. "We're just having a great day out here. Me and my buddy Runner Five can get to know each other."

'We are not buddies,' I sign, although she's not paying me any attention. Her head is craned back to see how many zombies are tailing behind us.

"Yeah, yeah, That-that cough," Sam says skeptically, "You're okay, aren't you, Runner Eight?"

"It's just a cough." Eight rolls her eyes, looking over at me. I keep my face neutral, effectively not giving away the emotions I don't feel.

"We just need to be careful. You know the drill: First a cough, then a rattle, then a moan-"

"That's how you know the dead are walking," Sarah interrupts with another eye roll. "It's just a cough. Sam."

She turns over to me with a slightly annoyed look. "He's always fussing about something. Hey, Sam, if it bothers you so much I'm turning off that transmitter. That way you won't have to hear my coughing."

I raise a brow at her. Is that really a good idea?

"Oh, no you don't. That's not how it works-"

Click.

And it's off.

"That's better," Eight sighs. Then she looks over at me with a glint in her eye that I can't quite read, but I tense nonetheless . "Now it's just you and me."

I blink, feeling the slight weight of my stomach dropping at her tone and how dark it suddenly has become. Now I'm not sure if my disliking toward her is just because of her name.

•

We run in silence, leaving me to my thoughts. I don't enjoy that very much, not complete silence. Music is alright. I like enough, but usually when I'm on a run without multiple zombies chasing me. I like hearing someone talk, usually the radio operator, but I'll listen to Sarah, or at least her voice. I've learned how to tone out the words.

But I don't like complete silence, because that causes me to think, more specifically over think, which I tend to do quite a bit. And usually when I overthink, things get to be very depressing very quickly. Even if I think of something happy, it'll bring back memories of something that will never be the same again and then I'll be upset again. But it's not like I'll start crying during a run. Oh, no. I've gotten good at keeping tears at bay if they every do rise to the surface.

I used to be horrible at it when I was younger, but now I've gotten much better since the apocalypse. I haven't cried since...

I push the thoughts of the past away and try to focus on my breathing, or my step pattern, or the repetitive music that's just barely considered audible through my headset.

"So you just came down in that chopper a couple of days ago, huh?" Runner Eight says. I nod, my eyes flashing to meet hers for a split second before returning my gaze ahead. "Must've been pretty scary. Seems like you're the only one who survived, at least, we haven't seen any other survivors."

I hear a moan come from behind me, and I quicken my pace a bit.

"Duck down for just a second there, honey," She instructs, and I obey, gritting my teeth as a gunshot rings in my ears. "There we go. We don't usually have guns; There's not enough to go around, but they like to try and help us out on a decoy mission like this."

I blink as I'm reminded of the patheticness that is Abel. At the AMTB we almost always had guns on us, and if we didn't we had at least a crossbow on us. And the only time you didn't carry a gun at Mullins was if it was an easy supply mission.

And I'd almost forgotten about how bad this place is out of shape.

"Amazing how you turned up here. Just dropped out of the sky, after someone fired a rocket launcher at your helicopter."

'A miracle from God, I suppose,' I sign, but my words are ignored.

"That's really strange, isn't it?" Eight asks. "I mean, you were just bringing in supplies. We've been in touch with a military base about a hundred miles north, and they drop off supplies like medicine and wet weather gear. That sort of thing."

I keep running, feeling myself growing tired of her talk about my interesting arrival. If she could talk about something else it would be great, or at least change that odd tone of voice.

It sounds like she's trying to bait me for something.

"So, who would do a thing like that?"

I don't know.

"And you know what I keep thinking about?"

No, but I'm about to find out, aren't I?

"How do we know it was you who was on that chopper at all?"

My head snaps to the side to meet her gaze, my eyes wide. Okay, now she's got my attention.

"We haven't gotten anyway to transmit pictures anymore, so we didn't know what you'd look like." Sarah shrugs before continuing. "Sure you show up in the right uniform, but that could've been stripped from a body. You could've not been in that chopper at all. It'd might've been you who shot that chopper down."

My jaw drops as I stare at her in disbelief. I start to sign rapidly in my defense, although I have no idea if she can understand me or not, when I hear a moan from behind me.

Eight clicks her gun and points. "Duck down, will ya? Wouldn't want to hit you by mistake."

My eyes widen slightly. Looks like I was right. We aren't buddies.

"There, got him," Sarah says after shooting her gun. "That was a close one. Better stay close." She turns on her transmitter and smiles mischievously. "Hey there, Sam. Were you worrying about us? Just didn't want to irritate you with this cough, that's all."

"Never ever, ever, ever, Runner Eight-Runner Eight, you know-you know you never ever turn your radio off. Never do that, okay?" Sam asks, his voice practically dripping with irritation. I can't help the small smile that forms on my lips.

I wonder how many times I'm going to end up ticking him off while I'm here...

"He gets lonely without us," Runner Eight whispers over to me, and my smile widens ever so slightly when Sam pipes in.

"I-I heard that," He stumbles, before his voice becomes stern. "And it's not about me, okay? It's about keeping you alive. Eight more have joined the pack chasing you. You're still ahead of them. Just-Just keep going."

"We're heading west. We clear?"

"This is why you never ever turn off your radio," He says though what sounds like gritted teeth. "There's a swarm to the west and we think they've... ugh, yeah, here we go," He groans, "they've heard you. That's zoms to your west, east and... yeah, south."

'I guess that means we head north?' I sign, but Sarah just looks at me with a raised brow.

"Huh... well then, time to-"

"Head north," He finishes.

I roll me eyes. 'That's what I said.'

"I have a plan," Sarah casts a glance toward me, while I stare at her with curiosity, wondering whether or not she's going to tell me said plan.

"Hey, Sam," She says after a moment or so of silence, "I've just realized that we haven't shown Five around the neighborhood. Or the neighbors."

I tilt my head to the side. We have neighbors?

"You mean New Canton?"

"I sure as heck don't mean the zombies."

"Do we want to start a war with New Canton?" Sam questions.

I narrow my eyes in confusion and fascination. War?

"Just a little payback," She answers. "Don't you remember when New Canton hearded those zoms towards us when they were building new barracks?"

Sam groans. "Yeah, but-"

"If the Major were here, we'd check with her," Eight cuts him off, "With the situation as it is, New Canton's to the North, our exit is to the North. You know it makes sense."

She looks over at me. "Speed up, quick, towards New Canton."

I feel a slight sinking feeling in my stomach, but I know Eight's right; It does make sense, and if she'd stop with that dang coughing I might actually be able to enjoy a small fracture of peace in this run.

•

"Stop!" A voice rings out as guns are fired. "In the name of New Canton not a step further."

Great. Either I get shot or I get eaten alive. Isn't this just peachy?

"There are zoms behind us! Run!" Runner Eight yells, but I'm not sure who she's really talking to. I just keep running, ignoring the impulse to squeeze my eyes close as a bullet flies past my face.

"Stop!" The man says again. "Stop or we shoot to kill!"

As if you aren't already!

"Keep going!"

We continue running past New Canton as the zombies are now attracted to them instead of us. The loud noises of the gun fire keep them coming to the settlement, and I sigh with relief.

"Wa-hoo! Well, that's one way to take down a bunch of zoms." She smiles slightly when I glance back at the settlement. "Oh, don't worry about New Canton. They've got the fire power to deal with them. Means you and me are home free."

I nod, feeling no longer worried. I mean, sure I don't like talking to people that much, but people are still people. Each life is a life. Not worrying would probably scare me more than worrying to death.

"Hey, Sam, how's the gate coming?"

"Yeah, nearly there. Come on in if you don't have a pack dragging behind you."

"I guess this turned out to be less of a good time for a little chit-chat than I hoped, Five," Sarah pauses when I give her a confused look. "Truth is, I wanted to find out if I could trust you. There's some pretty strange stuff going 'round here.

"The Major's called away on urgent business, someone brings a chopper down firing from the middle of the zombie wilderness, and you show up like a white knight." Her eyes harden and I can see the danger in them. "Too damn convenient, Five."

I start to sign again in my defense but Eight just laughs. "If you haven't noticed yet, Five, I don't understand a single thing you're saying, so you're wasting your time."

I huff. I knew it.

In about fifteen minutes time we've made it back to Abel, because those fifteen minutes were filled with silence, sideways glances, and the occasional snippet from Sam that only eases the tension for about half a second. So all in all, I'm actually quite grateful to be back, seeing how Eight's the one with the gun and seeing how suspicious she is of me I wouldn't put it past her to shoot me at some point if I seem too suspicious...

Well, I guess she could probably do that at Abel as well but still. If she doesn't want to trust me then she doesn't have to, because I sure as hell don't trust her.

"We got her working again," Sam says with glee as that annoying alarm goes off as the gates open. "Welcome home, runners. Not a single hostile anywhere near our gates."

"Oh, yeah. Me and Runner Five make a great team. We'll be going out all the time, won't we, Five?" Sarah smiles at me but I can see the look in her eyes. It shows her weariness of me crystal clear, and I just sigh.

Great, Just great. I think sarcastically.

"I uh, yeah, maybe not next time though," Sam says, and I officially declare that he is my favorite person here in Abel. "We have reports of a child stuck in No Man's Land. Get some rest, Runner Five, because we'll need you to do another fast run as soon as you can."

I smile to myself. Now that I'm back here, I can finally get some quiet. Like Sam said, I'm going to have to do another run very soon. So getting some rest is a pretty good idea. And rest means quiet. Well, as quiet as you can get in the zombie apocalypse.

A/N: Look who finally decided to update. Hope you like this chapter and please vote and comment. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting The Fans

After getting checked out by Dr. Meyers and getting the all clear, I make my way though the town and towards the showers. On my way there I receive a few waves and appreciative smiles from some of the townspeople, as well as some kind pats on the back from fellow runners. I do my best to smile back and seem polite, but I'm sure everyone can tell my smile is forced.

It's not that I don't appreciate their gratitude-I do! I actually find it flattering, although a bit unnecessary since this is my job. But I'm not sure how to respond to this. I'm so used to being isolated. Interacting with others outside a mission-even just small gestures-is odd to me.

It's mostly my fault, since there were people at Mullins and the AMTB that tried to get close to me, but I didn't let them. I found after... what happened before, it would be best if I kept to myself to avoid the risk of being betrayed again.

I've almost made it to the showers, and I sigh with relief. Being a runner has its perks, seeing as after a run we get a shower with hot water. Most of the township residents have to take cold showers except for the few times a month Rajit-the person on charge of the showers-feels like being a nice person.

In this moment I just want to wash away the dirt, sweat, and grime that's made it's way into my pores during my run; I don't get that chance just yet because someone grabs my hand to keep me in place.

"Hey."

I jerk my hand away in reflex, spinning around in panic. I hadn't heard anyone come up behind me and I was lucky I didn't embarrass myself by jumping three feet in the air...

I'm lucky I couldn't embarrass myself by screaming like a little girl...

I look down to see two boys watching me with wide eyes. I am just barely taller than them, seeing as to I'm only 5'3, but judging by their faces puberty hasn't hit these two yet so most likely neither has their growth spurts.

Lucky them.

I look at the two boys curiously. One has brown eyes and brown hair that flicks up slightly at the tip, which is honestly kinda cute, but seeing as how I'm tired and gross (and smell like a guy who hasn't put on deodorant in a week) I don't really think aww like I might've any other time. The other boy has a matching pair of brown eyes, but his hair is jet black and doesn't flick up as much. They look similar to each other, but that might be because they're both wearing the same awestruck look.

'Um, can I help you two?' I sign slowly, with a raised brow.

The brown haired one's eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a split second, but it is gone soon after.

"You're the runner that was in the helicopter crash," He states, and I nod in confirmation.

"That's so cool," the other boy replies in awe, and I feel a small smile-a genuine one-tug on my lips.

"We wanted to talk to you after you arrived, but everyone kept telling us to give you space," The brunet comments with a shrug. "I'm Milo Scotts, by the way, and this is my brother Willis." He jabs a finger at the raven haired boy and then behind him. "We have a sister too, but she's kinda shy."

I crane my head to see a young girl-much younger than the two boys-hiding behind a tent. The dark haired girl makes eye contact for a brief moment before retreating back, hiding herself behind the tent.

"Yeah, that's Penelope," Willis says, breaking the silence. "She'll warm to you eventually. She's just really shy."

I nod, waiting for them to finish so I can go take my shower. Like I said before, it's flattering how much people seem to like me and I'm grateful-well, somewhat-for their kindness, but I'm not sure how to respond to it anymore. So I can tell if this goes on too much longer, it'll get real awkward real quick.

"We uh, we know you can't speak and that's why you're not saying anything," Milo states nervously. His eyes dart to the ground as if he's scared he might hurt my feelings or something. The boy lets out a small breath and continues, "I was wondering if you could maybe teach me and Willis sign language," He finally looks up at me, "so you could have someone to talk to. You know, besides Sam."

I blink, looking at the two for a moment. I'm not necessarily ecstatic to think that the only two people that could talk to me besides Sam are a couple boys who probably aren't even teenagers, but I can't find the heart to flat out say no. And really, they're probably only three years younger than me, four at the most.

'Sure, but I don't know how good of a teacher I'll be,' I reply, mentally slapping myself when I see the boys' confused faces. With a sigh I nod, smiling tightly when the two grin like idiots, practically beaming.

"Thanks, Five!" Willis exclaims as he slightly rocks on his heels. "It'll be so cool to be able to talk to you and hear about what you did when the helicopter crashed."

I snort. Of course. That's what every twelve year old wants to hear about. The exciting story with crashes and explosions.

"Yeah," Milo nods, "And maybe you can tell us your name."

I flinch at that, but neither boy seems to notice.

"So when can we start?" The brunet asks excitedly. I don't ever think I've seen a Middle Schiller so excited to learn.

I shrug, unsure how to respond since the boys can't understand sign langurs and I have nothing to write with.

"How about on the days you don't have missions?" Willis suggests, "after we finish school."

I nod, not really thinking over. I'm more than ready for my shower now so the sooner this conversation ends the better.

"Okay then. Thanks again, Five." Willis turns to leave with Milo right behind him, and I mentally sigh in relief.

"We promise to not let you down!" Milo calls from over his shoulder before excitedly whispering something to his brother. I roll my eyes.

I'm sure you won't.

•

After showering and changing into a different pair of clothes, which were given to me by some generous townsperson because I came here with just close to nothing, I make my way back to my tent. There's dinner in about an hour or so but I'd like to use this but of free time I have to have a bit of quiet and read my Bible.

I haven't gotten the chance to truly read it since I've been trying to settle in and contact Mullins to get more insight on when they can come pick me up. Also with the mission I just pulled I'm sure there will be more like it, given the state of this poor township. I make a mental note to start bringing more supplies to get the place up and running a bit more. Lord knows they need that kind of help.

I hear footsteps run up beside me, but think nothing of it. Hopefully whoever is making the slight effort to go faster is only doing so because they want to get somewhere a bit quicker and not make a conversation with me. That one-sided talk with Willis and Milo was enough interaction for one day. I'm not sure I want to have another one of those right now.

"You seem deep in thought."

I would've given a annoyed sigh if not for the fact that I recognized the voice as someone-the only one-who could actually understand what I'm saying.

I look over at Sam, who has a small smile on his face, which surprisingly isn't hard to return.

'Just thinking about today's events,' I reply, pausing for a brief moment to run my hand through my still damp hair. 'I thought you said I'd be prepared for the next mission.' A teasing smile makes its way to my face. 'Are you sure it's not always like this?'

"N-no, actually," Sam answers, his laugh having a bit of a nervous tone to it. "Just with you, apparently."

My smile falters more than slightly. 'Are you saying I'm bad luck?'

Wouldn't be surprised. Not really. I tend to bring trouble with me, no matter if I want it or not.

"N-no! Not at all!" Sam exclaims with wide eyes. "Actually you're quite the opposite, Five. You seem to be one that's good at staying alive, so far at least." He gives another nervous laugh, to which I reply with a half smile.

'I get that a lot.'

He raises a brow at that. "Oh, really? So what, were you the miracle runner of Mullins or something?"

'I like to believe I have a guardian angel keeping me safe,' I reply, not making eye contact. It's usually not smart to tell others about your beliefs, since most abandoned theirs after all this happened, and criticized those who still cling to their faith; but this isn't blatantly telling him what I believe in, so this is fine... right?

"Yeah, I used to say a prayer before sending out a runner but I stopped with that a few months ago," Sam comments, which honestly surprises me. I didn't think him one to be religious.

'Why'd you stop?' I question, to which Sam sighs.

"Because I don't know what to really believe in anymore. Because why would God up there, watching us from His giant chair or throne or whatever it is he sits on, allow this to happen?" I look in his eyes and can almost hear the added unsaid question.

Why would He let the people we love die?

Alice.

Wesley...

I push his name out of my head as Sam starts to speak again. "Come on, Dinner will be soon. Best we get there before the good-well, actually decent stuff is gone."

We fall into an odd silence as we both make our way to the kitchen, and I find myself wishing I had something to say. Normally, if I'm not out on a run, I don't mind silence, since I'd usually be reading my Bible, training, or trying to learn new words with my hands, but this silence is almost dense. I don't like it.

I nudge Sam with my elbow, gaining his attention. 'Apparently,' I sign, letting out a huff that I hope resembles laughter, 'my luck or lack of it-depends on perspective-has given me some fans.'

Sam raises a brow questionably. "What do you mean?"

'Before I got my chance to take my shower today, these two boys came up to me and they were just saying that I was so cool for jumping out of that helicopter and all that. They asked me to teach them sign language so I could tell them more about my life at Mullins and such.'

He laughs. "Probably should've guessed the children would be fond of you. Especially how you came in with a bang."

'Literally.'

"But if you're going to teach them sign language, you might want to teach some of the runners as well, since it might be useful since well... you'll need to find a way to communicate with them."

I nod. 'But what about me communicating with you?'

Sam blinks, clearly not expecting that question. "Well, I'm guessing whoever you're running with could tell me what you said, but that won't help much for solo missions..."

'Do you know Morse code?' I ask, and he shakes his head.

"Do you?"

'Had to talk to the radio operators at Mullins somehow.' I shrug.

"Right," He sighs, and I can tell by his facial expressions he's smacking himself.

I nudge him again. 'I could teach it to you if you'd like. That way we could communicate a bit.'

"That would be a good idea..." He pauses for a moment. "But that's a lot of teaching you'd be doing."

'True, but I can handle it. I'm only teaching sign language on the days I'm not running, according to Willis and Milo.' I shrug once more. 'And if I need any help, then I'll come ask you for it... when you're not directing runners from the flesh eating undead.'

"Yeah, I'd be happy to help, especially since we don't know how long Mullins will wait to come pick you up." I cringe slightly at his words, but Sam doesn't take notice. "Now come on. Dinner must be ready by now."

I grimace in remembrance of what I've had to eat these last few days. 'Aw, yes. Canned spam and frozen corn,' I roll my eyes. 'My favorite.'

Sam snorts and that, and a smile pulls at my lips, but I keep it from showing too much. "It's not that bad," He replies, to which I scoff.

'I don't care if I have to run ten miles there and ten back, but when I get my first supply run I'm raiding a gardening store and we're gonna plant a garden in this town,' I state, and Sam cracks up at that.


	5. Chapter 5: Lay Of The Land

"Raise the gates! Runner Five, ready... and go!"

I sprint outside the gates as the loud beeping noise I've still yet to have gotten used to slows down to a stop.

"Thanks, Sam. I'll take it from here," Says the man running beside me. Runner Seven-I've met him once before, when I first arrived in Abel just a few days ago, but I haven't talked to him since. He believes he should show me around the base first before I venture off into No Man's Land, and seeing how I still am new to Abel I can't really refuse.

"No problem, Evan," Sam replies through the headset. "I'll keep the coms link operational in case of trouble." There's a slight pause before he continues, addressing me this time.

"Runner Five, Seven here is our Head of Runners."

"That's an unofficial title, Sam," Evan interjects, his lips pressing into a thin line.

"Oh, unofficially," He says, correcting himself, and I shake my head slightly and give a barely noticeable smile.

"That's what I get for surviving longer than most of the others," Evan states with a light chuckle. "I'll be taking you on a quick tour around the perimeter of the base today, and show you the main routes to the city. Should be a quick, easy run."

I nod at his explanation before hearing Sam speak up. "You know what happens when you say that."

Evan shrugs in reply, although I'm not sure there's any cameras around for Sam to see it.

"Whatever happens we'll handle it. We always handle it."

His confident tone would be reassuring, but I've learned never to be too confident while out on a run. It could easily cost you your life, but Evan doesn't look like the type to be cocky, and seeing how he's lived long enough to become the unofficial 'Head of Runners' gives me a small bit of assurance. I know Abel isn't like Mullins, but even I know to get a position that lets you tell others what to do is a big responsibility and I doubt it would be given to just anyone.

The more I study Runner Seven, the more I can see why he's Head of Runners. He's just got that leader look to him. He's a lot taller than I am-a foot more at least-which makes it hard for me to keep up with his pace. He runs with a purpose too; It's written all on his face. The look-stony eyes filled with determination and pursed lips with his nose slightly crinkled-makes him less handsome than I'd think he'd be if he was smiling, but seeing is how these past few days are the most I've smiled in years, I don't have much room to talk.

I study his face for a few moments, seeing his dark hair and tan skin that's been out in the sun many more times than mine has, and with a nod I determine that he most definitely does look like a leader.

I look at the scenery around me as we keep running. I try my hardest to memorize the things around me, since I need to memorize this place before I go out into any unknown territory. That definitely wouldn't be smart. It's also a force of having to learn as much about your surroundings as quickly as possible, so you'll know where to hide or find shelter if needed.

"We're sad to lose the old Runner Five, but that's the reality of life on the ground," Evan speaks up, startling me a bit, although he doesn't seem to notice as he continues on. "We've spoke to Mullins-the base you came from-and they're not willing to send a helo until we know who fired that rocket launcher at you."

I groan internally and resist the urge to roll my eyes.

Great. Just what I needed to hear... Guess I won't have to worry about the people of Abel half-assing sign language. I don't even try to correct my cursing mind this time.

"So, this is your new home," He says, interrupting my thoughts. "You're the new Runner Five. Congratulations."

Well, he sure sounds enthusiastic.

"They've told you nothing about us, I suppose. That seems to be the way up at Mullins' base: send people in; Take them out; Don't talk about where you're going; Don't let anyone get attached. It's not the way I'd run it and it's not how the Major runs it here in Abel township."

I shrug in reply. I understand what he's saying is true, but Mullins isn't even close as the AMTB is at being detached, or being taught to be detached. That's how that place always was, especially if you were...

"We care about our people here and as long as you work hard we'll take care of you," Evan pauses his speech for a moment. "So you see we're circling clockwise around the base. The bunker to your right is half the reason any of us are here."

I look over to said bunker as we continue jogging. I cock my head to the side and continue studying it while waiting for him to continue.

"Take a look at that; Low slit windows built into the ground. We use it as a part of the armory now but at the start of the outbreak some of us spent three weeks sheltering in there whilst the world went mad around us."

I grimace at the thought of that and unwillingly remember my first three weeks of the apocalypse.

Lord, that seems like an eternity ago.

I can see twelve-year-old me running from building to building when no zoms were looking our way, trying to find enough food for the three of us. Me, Wes, and her. I can't even think her name without feeling my throat tighten and my heart rate pick up. That was before we were found and put into training.

"Thank God for survivalists building our stocked fallout shelters," Evan continues, gaining my attention once more, "and for the owner of this place. She still lives here with us. The other half of the reason we're here is that building in the center of the compound."

My eyes trail to the area he's pointing at, peering over the multiple buildings to see the best looking building in the entire township.

"That old farmhouse: thick stone walls; good, high vantage point, particularly as we're on a hill." Evan turns his gaze back to me. "You can see why any of us who knew anything about tactics came here.

"With just five rifles we fought off three hundred of the walking dead in our first week here. We're under the command of Major DeSanta. She lost most of her squad but managed to keep us all going. That's how we earned our place."

His eyes narrow as he looks at something in the distance, and I turn my head to the side to see what he might be trying to see himself. The open field seems almost endless but then just as the thought cross my mind I see the trees of the woods, and from my right there is small pecks of something. Buildings maybe?

"Hmm... what's that over there? Can you see it, caught in the trees down the hill?" I squint in attempt to see what he's talking about. "Something white, and flustering-just passed that zombie lurching towards the pines."

I nod when I finally see it.

"Might be nothing, might be

something," He hums. "A good target for a quick run anyway. Don't worry, if that zom gets too close our sniper on the roof will be covering you. Go."

Being used to taking orders like this, I start making my way towards the tree and whatever is caught in it. By hearing the tone of Evan's voice, he seems used to giving orders.

Maybe this is why he's stayed alive so long. I muse to myself. He sends others to do the actual work. But I know to be Head of Runners, even unofficial, you'd have to be good at your job of running... I hope.

"Ugh, I think I see what it is," Evan states through the headset. "Mullins said you'd been at the base almost since the outbreak started."

I raise a brow at that. That's not exactly true, but I'm guessing they couldn't tell how they really got me working with them. Heck, I don't even think most of the people at Mullins know how they got me to work with them. What they did... what the AMTB did to me before I was sent. I shake the thought from my head.

"It's a government drop," He states as I turn my my gaze back to the tree I'm gradually getting closer to. "Do you see that part hanging down-the green tab?"

I nod.

"Pull it and it should come straight through the trees."

A satisfied smile graces my lips as the package gets closer into my sight, and I feel a wave of confidence in thinking how easy this is, until I hear a small growl from behind me. I keep up my quick pace up and don't bother looking back.

"Ah, we've got company. Our position between two large cities does mean we get a steady stream of the wandering dead. You should be able to do it," His voice has a hint of encouragement in it. "Just put on a burst of speed now, and you'll get the government drop and outpace the zombie. Don't wait. Run."

I obey, picking speed as the growls turn into more of a snarl. I jump up to pull down the green tab that was just barely out of my reach. My fingers wrap around the tab, and as expected, the government package falls right out from the trees and into my open arms, but I don't bother stopping or even slowing.

Instead I keep up my pace as I make a wide turn and head back to Runner Seven, grinning when the zombie's moans grow more and more silent.

"That's good," I hear Runner Seven praise through my headset. "I can see you'll be a valuable asset to us here at Abel township."

I suppress a cocky grin that tries to make its way on my face, but still I do not resent the feeling pride that dwells in my chest. It's different getting praise for being a runner. It never really happened at the AMTB or at Mullins, but it might be because I'm new.

Yeah, that's probably it.

"We don't have bullets to waste on zombies, not unless we have to, and we certainly can't waste them firing wide. So we rely on Runners. You'll be well rewarded if you do a good job."

Those last few lines feel more mechanical and rehearsed than praised, but I shrug it off. The tone is something I'm used to. It was used by most of the people above me when speaking to me and other runners. For someone so important, we runners weren't exactly thought as so.

Evan pauses as I get back in place running beside him, slowing down my pace. With him being so tall one of his steps is about three of mine. I look at him for a moment and he simply looks back, as if he just forgot what he wanted to say.

Or maybe he wants me to say something... does he even know sign language?

I am about to sign something before he turns his gaze ahead and speaks once more, face completely neutral. "Run along the main road with me for a while. I've got something to show you."

I nod, and we both fall into a silence as we run. That's what it is-a silence. Not an awkward one, or a tense one, and definitely not a comfortable one... but it's there, and I'm unsure how to feel about it.

Abel isn't as bad of place as I'd originally thought, defense wise I mean. I never thought ill-will on the people here. Of course some them being so kind and welcoming is a bit unusual for me, but I don't dislike any of them... except Sarah.

In my defense, I reason with myself, She did threaten to shoot me. Not outright, but it was still implied.

"Here we can get the best view of the land," Evan states, pulling me from my thoughts. "There are the major cities. We'll probably send you in there looking for supplies, but never try to spend the night there. Crawling with the undead."

His words are fast, clipped, as I've noticed they've been almost this entire time. It's different from when I first met him, but his more business like manner of speaking reminds me of how it was at Mullins, and more specifically the AMTB. It's normal, and almost comforting, in a weird, probably not healthy way.

"And see that castle on the hill? That's New Canton. They're the biggest settlement of living humans within a hundred miles we think."

I grimace at the memory of my first and only encounter with the settlement so far, and Evan takes notice as a look of what almost appears to be disgust makes its way on his face.

"For the most part we don't talk to them, they don't talk to us and that's the way we all like it."

Well, that's a relief.

"And see over there?" He continues pointing off to another area. "The burned barns to the west? That used to be a little settlement, called themselves Skoobs."

I raise an eyebrow at the silly name.

How odd. Who would think to name their settlement-

"Mostly teenagers."

Should've seen that coming. I mentally smack myself by not thinking that. I am a teenager after all.

"They were about the size of Abel Township. We... don't know what happened to them," He says with some hesitation, but whatever nervousness he has is gone as he explains further. "One day they were doing fine-swapping DVDs with our runners, keeping chickens, growing their own marijuana-next day, burned out shell."

He lets out a breath and clicks his tongue distastefully. "Probably a zombie attack caused a fire somehow..." His voice trails off as his trail down towards me, and I look at him expectantly for either instructions or another story.

His eyes flicker into mine for a brief moment before snapping back to what's in front of him. "Right, another practice run."

I hear groans coming from behinds us and look back to see about three zombies about fifteen seconds behind us.

"Let's out pace these zoms and head back to Abel." I give a curt nod at his instructions and push myself to go faster. The zombies seem to be nothing more than shamblers, so if only takes a few minutes to get in the clear and completely lose them.

But even so, I'm beginning to feel tired, and with the fact I have a mission to do in the morning, I'd like to get to my semi-nice bed. Especially since a child's life is on the line.

I think about children as if I am an adult. My thoughts echo bitterly.

"You know, some people in Abel

Township were worried about taking you in, Runner Five."

I look up at Evan and give him a raised brow.

I wonder who he could be talking about? My thoughts drip with sarcasm as a certain fellow runner pops into my head.

"That rocket launcher attack spooked us all, of course," He says quickly, almost as if trying to justify his words. I didn't mind really. I mean, I wouldn't exactly trust me either, if I were in their situation. A kid-looking teenager that's surprisingly a runner survives a rocket launcher attack that blew up the helicopter she was supposedly on? Of course people would be suspicious, but suspicious to the point of threatening to shoot me with no proof is a bit low if you ask me-even for being in the zombie apocalypse.

"We weren't aware that anyone in this sector had that kind of capability, and Mullins hasn't always been straight with us." He sends me a pointed look, and I shrug.

Well, he's not wrong, but I'm pretty sure the people at Mullins aren't even straight with each other. In fact, I know they're not.

"Funny thing, Runner Five... Just before Skoobs settlement was destroyed they'd had a man sent from Mullins base. Arrived on a helo just like you, but without half the supplies they'd been expecting. Strange." He pauses for a moment before sparing a glance at me, to which I reply with a raised brow. If he's expected me to say something then-

"Right. More zoms approaching from the east. Let's head back into Abel. You've done well today. We'll have use for you soon."

I cringe at his words as we continue our run back to Abel. His voice held no praise whatsoever, and even those few moments ago when I got that government drop his voice had a hint of it. I don't know what he was expecting me to say, about Skoobs or the trust of those of the township, but I came here with a job, and now apparently a mystery to solve as well. That being said, I'm not trusting anyone easily, and there's no way on God's green Earth am I going to spill my secrets on the second encounter.

I sign two words after adjusting the package on my back, but Runner Seven doesn't seem to notice.

'Sorry, Evan.'

A/N: Here's another chapter, you guys. Really hope you like it! I'm hoping to get more regular with writing this, but you never really know because life is life. But at this moment I'm more than motivated to write so I should have some more chapters coming soon


	6. Chapter 6: A Lost Child

A young girl trudges through the woods, grumbling and complaining as a branch hits her face, making her hiss in pain. The dirt from it stings as it enters her eyes. Her filth stained skin looks even worse as her own blood trickles down her face from the scratch that's just been created. She can't imagine what she must look like.

The thirteen-year old lazily wipes

a bead of sweat from her brow with one hand, careful not to touch her bleeding scratch. The other hand holds an old rusty knife; It's color matches her hand now, a gray-red as it's caked with dried, crusted zombie blood. She found it not too long ago and has yet to put it away. She'd rather not use what's left of her bullets unless necessary, which is exactly why her pistol is strapped nice and snug on her hip.

Pushing those thoughts away she continues on, until she hears a groan-a human one-from behind her. She turns and looks at the older boy she's been traveling with these past three days. His face is scrunched up in pain. His hand is gripping the wound on his shoulder, while the blood soaked bandages do little to hide what's underneath.

"It's getting worse," He groans, but the girl ignores him.

"Shut up. You'll be fine," She spats, since she knows showing sympathy will only make it worse, because of what he'll say.

"So you keep saying," He mutters, and the girl refuses to meet his gaze. She can't look him in the eyes, or else she'll start to doubt the words that just came out of her mouth.

"It's only a day's walk 'till we get to the base. Less than that if we can run."

It was a stupid thing to say. Even the thought of her friend running is laughable. With the fever that keeps coming and going, he can barely shuffle along, barely keep at a pace to stay out of the clutches of the undead. Running would be impossible.

"I'll be gone within a day," The boy says, but the girl continues walking.

"You know it. You know I'm right."

"Come on. You're wasting time," She responds, trying to stop the nagging in her head that repeats over and over again.

"You can't save me-"

"I said, 'shut up', Wes!" The girl screams, twirling on her heel to face him. Her brows knit together in a glare as blinks away tears and tries to regain her composure. "You're-you're going to be fine."

"It's infected," Wes deadpans, but the girl doesn't say a word. Instead she turns back towards the way of the bad and starts walking again.

"Runner Forty-three," He calls.

She stays silent.

"Runner Forty-three."

Nothing.

Wes sighs, and the girl pauses mid step when she hears her name leave his lips in a broken plea. Runner Forty-three, closing her eyes, shakily lets out a breath as she turns to face him. She knows what he's silently asking-begging-her to do. Why he would ask such a thing from her is a mystery. It kills her to even think about it.

"I can't," She nearly sobs, but after a year of seeing death after death she's learned how to keep her voice somewhat steady.

Wes looks at her pleadingly, his eyes shining, but not with happiness. His voice is a desperate sound as the wound begins to bleed again, blood soaking through the crappy bandages and running down his arm. "Please."

A sob escapes from her mouth before she has time to stop it, and for the first time since this God-forsaken mission started she's glad her coms went out. "I don't want to."

He says her name again, which makes her heart clench, even more so as he keeps talking. "I'm dying."

"But-"

"There is no buts," He interrupts, his voice cold, but not stern. He's trying to sound that way, but he can't find it in him-not this time. "You have to. I'm just slowing you down. It's best if we just do this now and-"

"It's not fair!" She screams, finally losing her temper. Runner Forty-three curses as she feels the wet trail of salty tears run down her face. "Don't you remember our promise? The one we made when all this started?"

That promise seems like a dull dream now. Like a fairytale. Something for children, and she's not a child anymore. Well, she isn't considered one, not in this day and age.

"You said... you said that'd we'd grow up, and after some hero saves the world from whatever hell this is we'd get married... and have seven kids, and a dog," A laugh escapes her lips as bile rises in her throat, "named George."

Wesley laughs at this too. Laughs at the little joke they made up together-the silly fantasy that kept them going... kept them running. The little fantasy that kept them both alive...

Until now.

"I know," He breathes, giving her a sad apologetic smile.

"Do I... do we really have to do this?" She asks. "Are you sure we can't-"

He says her name in a warning tone, but his voice... he seems so tired. He sounds so much older than he really is, and it hurts. It hurts that they're so young and have to make this decision. It hurts almost too much to describe.

The girl pulls out her pistol, heart hammering in her chest. It resembles the sound of a beating drum, but it's not calming. It pounds in her ears, and rattles against her skull. Tears blur her vision but she's quick to blink them away. Her hand shakes as she aims for his head. Quick and easy. That's what she tells herself, although she knows this will be neither of the two.

"I don't wanna do this," She states, as if it's not the most obvious thing ever.

"I know," Wes replies, his eyes starting to tear up as well. "That's why I'm so thankful for you doing it."

She hates him. She hates him for making her do this. She chokes down a sob.

"I love you, Wes."

Wesley gives her a loving smile as he looks into her eyes.

"I love you too, C-"

BANG!

•

My eyes snap open, but I don't move from my place.

I'm not covered in sweat. I'm not breathing heavily. I'm nowhere near close to tears. Looking at me you'd have no idea what I just dreamt.

It's getting better.

Not the nightmares, but my skill at hiding the fact that I had them.

I grunt as I push myself up into a sitting position, my muscles aching and sore from yesterday's run. I stretch out a bit before rubbing the sleep out of my eyes; They sting slightly as I wish to close them again and return to the slumber I was in a few moments ago. I would call it peaceful but that would be a lie, seeing the dream my brain decided to oh-so-kindly give me.

I push myself to my feet, reminding myself of the run I have this morning in attempts to keep my nightmares out of my consciousness and out of my mind. Getting dressed is mechanical-routine. The same thing I've been doing. It's one of the things that's stayed the same all this time. I always get ready the same way. Clothes, hair, teeth, shoes. It's normal; It's one of the few things I do that still is like my old life.

I leave my tent quickly. The sun's just now rising, and I blink as my eyes are still getting used to the light. It won't take long to eat breakfast and get ready for my run. Normal I'd skip out on eating canned peaches mixed with the pale concoction they call porridge, but a child's life is at stake, so I'm going to take as much energy as I can get.

My steps are slow and lazy, since my legs are still waking up. With the sun just now making it's appearance very few people are awake, except for those morning people that I'm nearly positive are not human. But they pay no attention to me, and I do the same to them.

As I'm finally starting to come to my senses, I take a seat at an empty table near the outside kitchen. I send out a silent prayer that today's mission will go well, and that I'll be able to find out who shot down my helo so I can go... back to Mullins.

None of these places are my home. I tell myself. Home died the second Wes did.

The second my voice did.

•

"Raise the gates!" I adjust my headset as I hear the murmur of some nearby people and the blaring noise signing the opening of the gates. "Runner Five, ready... gates are open, covering fire, and... go."

My feet start hitting the ground repeatedly, creating a steady rhythm. A hand grips the hand on my backpack for a brief second out of habit before returning to my rhythm.

"We've had that report confirmed, Runner Five," Sam speaks, his voice falling in with the steady tap, tap, tap of my steps. "There's a kid wandering in No Man's land. You're headed right for it. Sometimes happens that way, you know? Zom attacks, parent fights it off, gets bit, kills the zom, then abandons the kid and runs as far away as possible so they won't eat it when they turn."

A shiver runs up my spine and I hear Sam shudder through the headset. "Kid zoms are the worst though, aren't they? Sometimes in these scenarios the kid's been bitten too. Watch yourself," he warns, "but in this case, we think not.

"We've been monitoring for a few hours and kids usually turn faster than adults. Faster metabolism-everything works faster. I saw a kid once went zom in under five minutes, parents watching." He pauses for a moment, and I cringe at the thought of the parents and how painful that must've been to watch.

"So, hey, Runner Five," Sam says a beat later, sounding eager to change the subject, "you've already made quite the name for yourself 'round here, especially after luring those zoms from here to New Canton.

"We didn't expect to get a new runner so soon. Well, I knew someone would be coming in on the supply copter from the military base up north, but all they told me was that all we'd be getting was some more med kits, extra shelter, someone who knew how to put them up," He explains, his voice dragging slightly. "Guess you were supposed to chopper in, show us how to build the shelters, chopper out, right?"

Ugh... not exactly.

"Guess your guys don't want to send another chopper for you soon," He laughs lightly, and I give a questioning look that he can't see. Why would that be humorous to him?

Maybe he might be happy I'm staying?... He'd probably be the only one, besides Milo and Willis.

"With what happened to the first one, eh? Bummer..." His voice trails off for a moment. "We're still nowhere nearer figuring out what happened there. Didn't come from New Canton; Didn't come from us, obviously."

I roll my eyes at his laughter. Obviously.

"Uh, didn't come from the city. No one there except for the undead anyway and the day they start to use rocket launchers we'll all be in trouble. Seems like it might've come from the wilderness... kinda where you're headed today." He seems a bit hesitant in saying that last part, and I push the uneasiness that's beginning to settle in my stomach away. There's no time for such thoughts.

Apparently Sam thinks the same thing because he's quick to start up conversations. "Anyway, you're doing great. Yeah, nice, steady pace. All clear on the scanner ahead. Just keep going."

I keep going as normal, smiling slightly when I hear an upbeat tune play through my headset. One of the things I like about music is the fact it can make this feel like one of those runs normal people would do before the apocalypse to be healthy, but it didn't distract you enough to end up with you getting bitten. At least, it's never happened to anyone I know, not that I know that many people personally but...

I shrug it off as I slow down to pick up a sports bra that catches my eye. It's looks to be in good condition, and with the amount of female runners in Abel this could be something of use. And like Sam said, I'm making a name for myself, which means people aren't going to leave me alone for a while (at least until the new wears off) so I might as well keep this for the heck of it.

I hear a loud cry in the distance, which makes me snap my gaze into the direction it's coming from. The loud wails coming from what I think is a child in the far off distance surprises me beyond belief.

With the kid screaming like that it's a wonder it hasn't got a swarm following after it.

"Alright, you're getting close to the kid now," Sam mutters, "I know the Major's always saying we haven't got enough space back at the base and every person has to pull their own weight and taking newcomers is how New Canton got into the situation they're in now but still... I'm glad everyone's on board with not letting children die from exposure. Basic ground rules of human society, you know?

"Hey, c-can you see that? There's some movement on the scanner. You should be able to see the kid any second now. I think they're heading towards you."

The little speck I saw from a distance is becoming more distinct, and the wailing has definitely become louder. I notice this more now since Sam is no longer talking. But also with the persistent cries I hear a hum come through my headset. It sounds somewhat loud, but muffled a bit.

I tap the little mic part of the headset, thinking it might be it causing the odd hum...

Wait, that's not coming from my headset.

The realization hits me a second before Sam starts talking again.

"What's that?" He groans in what sounds like annoyance. "Someone else incoming. Looks like they're coming in from behind you, heading for the kid too." His voice is beginning to take on more of a panicked note. "If you don't hurry they'll get there before you do. Run!"

My steady pace turns erratic as my feet pound into the ground. I grit my teeth as I hear the hum of what I now recognize as a motorbike's engine.

That is so unfair.

If I keep myself running like this I'll probably tire out quickly since I'm outright sprinting to get to the kid, who I can see looks like a two or three-year-old girl. I can only sprint at full speed for about two minutes if I remember correctly from my last speed test at Mullins.

So as long as Mr. Motorbike doesn't speed up I'm in the clear.

The closer I get to the girl, the louder her screams become. If she gets any louder I will be deaf by the end of this mission.

"Go back where you came from!" The man yells from behind me. His voice is hard and demanding. "Give the kid to me."

"Okay, okay," Sam pipes up, making me feel a bit better at hearing his voice. "I don't know what that guy wants and he's practically on top of you but you're still ahead." He takes in a shaky breath, which almost match my ragged ones. "Just-just put on a burst of speed now and you'll find that kid and then you'll grab it and-and... w-well-well just keep running. I'll think of something."

If this were any other time I would have smiled at Sam's rambles or the fact that he keeps calling the toddler 'it'. But I'm already sprinting, my short legs carrying me as well as I can.

But still with a gulp of air and whatever adrenaline is pumping through my veins I push myself just to go a little bit faster.

I don't speed up by much, but it's just enough to grab the crying girl, who sputters a bit as I encase her in my arms, only to go right back to screaming; This time it's in my ear.

How is this child's throat not raw?

"Put down the child now. Leave her for me."

"Uh, yeah, keep running," Sam instructs, to which I can't help but agree with that choice.

Zombies aren't the only thing to be worried about out here. There are all kinds of wackos and lunatics out here, even more so now since it's the apocalypse.

The man rides up beside me on his bike, racing in front of me before coming to a stop, bringing myself to a stand still as well. My breathing is labored as I hug the crying toddler closer to me.

"Put that child down!" He demands, then he looks at the kid in my arms. "Molly. Molly, it's okay. Daddy's here. Don't worry, Molly. I'm gonna take you home." His gaze hardens as it snaps to me face. "Give her to me."

I wait for Sam's instructions, because truthfully I still don't trust the guy. People will say all kinds of things to get what they want.

But this is a lot of trouble to go through just to get a kid...

"Yeah," Sam's wavering voice drifts through my headset. "A-actually-"

"My name's Ed. That's my daughter, Molly," His eyes drift down to the girl in my arms for a brief second before they move back to me. "I know you're just trying to help out. If you could pass her to me we can go home. Come on, Molly. That's a good girl."

Molly reaches her hands out to Ed, her tears long gone as he pulls a stuffed bunny from his pocket.

"See? I got Mr. Rabbit here for you. Here's Mr. Rabbit." Ed hands the bunny to the girl who happily takes it.

"Whatever heartwarming scenes are going on over there, guys..." Sam's voice cuts in, and I turn the volume up for Ed to hear. "There are-there are five zoms heading for you. You'd better get going."

Ed holds out his arms once more and gives me an expectant look. "Just pass her to me and I'll put her on my bike and..." His voice trails off for a split second as he tries to start up the bike. "Damnit... Out of fuel."

He quickly stands and just nearly rips the kid from my arms. "Okay. Just pass Molly to me and run."

I'm still reluctant to comply, but since the kid seems to like him I let it be. Besides, it'll give my arms a break. I'm used to carrying supplies in my backpack, but in my arms... it was throwing off my balance.

"I've seen you guys before," Ed states, looking at the number on my shirt. "Abel Township, huh? Yeah, Becka always said we should join up with you guys." He pauses for a moment and looks back at the bike. "I don't want to abandon it and I know a fuel dunk near here... If I get some, will you help carry it back? You can take some for yourself. I guess like everyone else you guys are interested in finding fuel."

"Another three zoms on your tail," Sam interrupts. "Keep up the pace."

Ed sighs. "I guess you're wondering how Molly here-you're a strong girl, aye, Molly," He praises with a panting voice, "strong and brave girl... I guess you're wondering how she ended out up here all by herself... I can only guess myself.

"Me and Becka, we've been holding out in a farm house about eight miles out from here. We've... we've been okay, you know..." He continues to explain how he went to a different farmhouse to hunt some pigeons. "Never stayed out overnight, but last week, damn, I got stupid-made too much noise. Didn't keep moving. Before I knew it, the farm house was surround by forty zoms. Had to take 'em all out with a head shot, but then more came, and more, and more.

"I was away five nights, six days before I took the last one down and left. Becka must've thought I was already dead, because when I got back she was gone. There was a note she left, explaining she was walking to... to Abel. And on the way I guess..." His face contorts into pain, and my chest tightens in sympathy. "I guess if she ran as far away from Molly as she could before she died... I guess that's the last thing she could do for her daughter."

There's a short, painful silence after that.

"Okay, fuel dunk's just over that bridge. We'll pick up a few and head back to the bike." I nod as he explains. "You know, the last time I was down there I saw some guys set up camp near here. New guys. Haven't seen 'em before-wore some kind of blue uniform. Just over there."

I look over in the direction he's pointing in and blanch as he laughs, completely unaware of my thoughts.

"Look at that. They've left their rocket launcher."

•

Ed keeps talking after we've gotten what we need and are getting back to the bike, but his voice sounds like it's under water to me, as if the tsunami of thoughts rushing through my head is drowning him out almost completely.

It takes Sam's voice to pull me back into reality.

"Woah," He says cheerily, "hey, I've got you on the cameras. You guys found fuel." I can hear the smile in his voice. "You're just getting more and more popular around here, Five... What the hell are you carrying there?"

"Guess those guys must've left that launcher. Weirdest thing. Those are valuable, especially now." Ed takes the launcher from my hands and passes a happy Molly into my arms. "Just run with her while I fuel up the bike. Just in case... Come back in a few."

I give a curt nod before taking off, my mind still whiling about the launcher.

New guys, huh? This has to have something to do with Project Greenshoot, but still no one's briefed me on it. How will I get any closer to figuring this out if-

A loud moan cuts off my thoughts, followed by hungry growls. I crane my head over my shoulder to see two zombies-fast ones by the look of it-following after me.

I mouth a curse before adjusting Molly in my arms and start running faster, but with her added weight in my arms is making it harder to keep my balance.

"Aye, aye! Get away from that runner." I hear the sound of something hard hitting rotten flesh. Two strong hits are all it takes to get the groans of the undead stop.

I slow down to a stop as Ed rides beside me on his bike, grabbing Molly who squeaks in delight. He explains that the bike is working perfectly fine, and subtly explains how he's not sure he wants to go back to the old farmhouse.

"I guess you could use a decent mechanic over at Abel Township, yeah?"

Before I can even think about myself Sam cuts in. "That guy just took down two zoms on his motorbike. Tell 'em we'll take him in."

I nod to Ed, who smiles broadly. "Okay. I've got the launcher strapped on the back of the bike, and the extra fuel cans. I have Molly riding up front with me, but I don't think there's room for well..." He chuckles sheepishly and I sigh through my nose, knowing the words that are about to leave his mouth. "I guess you're gonna have to run."

A/N: okay super long chapter... sorry guys. Anyway, hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7: Exhaustion

Yeah, because it's not like I'm tired or anything from running around trying to save your kid from exposure, or the ya know... flesh eating undead!

I stand there for a few short moments as Ed speeds off on the bike, but after a second or so of catching my breath I'm back to a quick jog. It's not as steady as before, it quickening and slowing down from time to time, but it's still at a good constant I think.

My mind drifts toward the rocket launcher we found-the one that's now strapped to the back of Ed's bike. I doubt we'll be able to go all C.I.A. on it and check for finger prints, but now we now where they were camped, and where they might actually be from. The closer we get to finding that out, the closer we get to finding who exactly 'they' are, and why they did what they did.

Costed Sierra her life, that's what they did. And I'm going to find out why.

I didn't know the pilot all that well, mostly because I'm not a people person, but she was still a human being. A person who had dreams and goals and maybe a hope that we might find out a way to stop this madness, and now she's gone... She's gone because of some unknown person shot down our chopper for some unknown reason.

My breathing quickens and I can feel the heat on my cheeks and neck, although I'm not sure if the reason from the two are from anger or the fact that I'm just nearly sprinting now, my rage filled thoughts distracting me from what I'm doing. Good thing there aren't any trees nearby or I'd most likely have smacked right into one by now.

She's dead because of whatever the hell is Project Greenshoot. She's dead because she knew something about it even though really it's ME who's supposed to get the briefing. She died because she just so happened to be the lucky pilot who was flying ME to Abel Township. She died...

"Hey, Five. What're you doing?"

She died because of me.

"Why're you running so fast? I don't see anything on the scanners."

With his words I come to a complete stop. My hair hits my face and flies into my open mouth which is gasping for air once more. I run one hand into my already messy hair while the other nervously grips my backpack strap.

I'm thinking too much. I realize. I'm thinking too much.

"F-five? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Sam questions with concern practically dripping from his voice. I'm not really sure how I can respond. I don't think he'd be able to see me signing on the cameras and I haven't gotten the chance to teach him Morse code.

"Um, okay. Since I don't know Morse code just yet we're going to do the simple tap one for yes, tap two for no, alright?"

I roll my eyes as I start lightly jogging again, having now somewhat caught my breath. I tap the mic of my headset once in response.

"Okay got that. Now are you okay?"

Tap.

"Are you sure?"

Tap.

He hesitates before speaking again. "Are you lying?"

I frown at that, tapping twice a bit more forceful than the times before.

"Hey, not so hard, Five," He scolds. "It was just a question, although you did scare me a bit. Thought you might've saw something that I couldn't." There's a hint of nervousness and fear in his voice, but he plays it off with a light chuckle. "Don't do anything like that again, alright?"

Tap.

He lets out an amused huff. "That's my runner. From what I can see on the cameras and scanners you're home free. Not a zom in sight. Guess it's a reward for helping out Ed and Molly, huh? They've made it back to Abel already. You should be here in a few minutes if you keep with that pace."

I don't know if Sam says anything after that. My mind is still echoing on his earlier words.

"That's my runner."

I've never heard that before. Not at Mullins and especially not at the AMTB. I've never heard it said towards anyone else either... and I'm not sure how to feel about it. It doesn't feel bad, but I think that's the bad thing about it.

I force myself to just look ahead and keep going. It's best to ignore the pleasant feeling that's settling in my chest. Can't get too attached. Abel Township maybe my... the place I take shelter in but in a split second Mullins could say they're coming to get me and off I go. I'm theirs, and I know they aren't going to just give up a runner. Especially not one they-

"Raise the gates!"

The beeping noise of the gates snap my back to the real world, and I run back inside the walls of Abel. Sweaty and tired, I lazily dump out the sports bra I found early, as well as a few items like some canned spam-it's dented, but unopened so it should still be in good use-and a pair of worn men's trainers. Afterwards I follow Dr. Meyers into a nearby tent so she can check me for bites.

"You're all clear," She states after a few minutes of running her dark fingers over my bruised and dirty skin.

'Great,' I sign, and the doc laughs a bit sheepishly.

"Since I'm a Doctor I should know at least a bit of what you're saying, but I don't really remember much sign language," She explains. "I learned quite a bit a few years ago but... time takes knowledge away if you don't use it."

I shrug at her words. Honestly I was mute for a good few months before I was taught at Mullins, but to make her feel better I grab a notebook and pen that's nearby.

'I said, great,' I scribble down.

I hand the notebook for her to read, and she scoffs. "That's what I felt guilty for not understanding."

I grab the pen and write down something else.

'If I say I like your accent would that make you feel better?'

She reads it and raises a brow. "Are you making fun of me because I'm American?"

I shake my head, scrubbing down more words. 'No. Actually I like it because I had the accent too, but mine had more of a southern twang.'

I stand as she reads my writing. "Wait, so you're from America-"

By now I'm already out the door and walking away. It's not hard to remember where I'm from, even though America is far from where I am now. But that's in the past. I don't even know how my home country is doing. Heck, I barely know the state the country of England is in, much less the state of a country across the ocean.

I head towards the showers after grabbing a pair of baggy sweatpants and a faded pink shirt from my tent. I tell my grumbling stomach it can wait for its fill of whatever it is we'll be getting for lunch today. Hopefully something with tomatoes, since I hear there's a small garden in a corner of the town and the red vegetable (it's a vegetable. I will not be swayed by the technicalities) does become ripe in the summer months.

It might be not be true though, seeing how I got this information from Milo just before I went to bed. I was dead tired at the time, so there's a good chance I may have dreamt the whole thing, but I hope it was a real conversation. Because having a tomato would be amazing, a close second to peanut butter.

I reach the showers and strip down to nothing before stepping inside. I reach down and turn the hot water on, grimacing and slightly sputtering as the spray hits me square in the face. It takes a moment for it to get warm, so I press myself against the wall in attempts to keep the cool water away from my skin. Once it becomes the right temperature I step into the spray and start scrubbing at my arms and shoulders. It's nice feeling the grime and sweat of today's run leave my body.

I try to use this time to calm myself and not continue thinking a million miles per hour only to try to push them away to be forgotten. The process itself is tiring, exhausting. It drags out the seconds and slowly consumes you until you're not even there anymore.

I have enough things already trying to do that. I think as I rinse the shampoo that smells strongly like a grandmother's perfume from my hair. Don't need to add my own mind into the mix.

It takes another five minutes before I'm clean and dressed and heading outside towards the kitchen. That's what they call it anyway. Really it looks like a run down concession stand with a few picnic tables around it. Although there's only about sixty or so people here at Abel, so the size of it seems to fit.

After grabbing a plate of food that was handed to me, I take a seat at an empty table, sighing in slight disappointment when I see a meal with no tomatoes.

Definitely going to raid a gardening store sometime soon.

I take a small bite of the food, swallowing a moment later. It's bland, but not unbearable. I take another bite, a bigger one this time, and look around at the few people sitting around the other tables. There seem to only be a few others here, meaning I'm either early or late. I didn't exactly get a schedule so I'm not too sure about the times.

Something catches my eye a few tables over. Really, it's a someone, and then someones. Penelope. I see her standing near one of the picnic tables, talking to Ed and Molly. I've only seen her once before, and that was when she was hiding from me. Here she seems completely different-all smiling and happy. But I guess small toddlers can have an effect on you.

"Hey, Five," Willis says, sitting beside me. I flinch in surprise, even more so when I see Milo sitting in front of me.

Is Sarah Smith giving these kids lessons on sneaking up on people?

I keep the thought to myself as I give a small wave before taking a bite of my food.

"We met Ed-the guy over-and he said you helped get fuel for his motorbike." I nod as Willis points over to Ed, who seems to be engaged in a conversation with Penelope. "Penelope really likes his daughter. She loves babies." He rolls his eyes. "I think they cry too much."

I snort at that. You got that right.

"He said he was a mechanic, which is pretty cool," Willis mumbles. "Too bad the only things that really needs fixing is a few radios or so. Janine makes sure everything's all wired and we only have Ed's motorbike-which he said you didn't get to ride."

I look at the two with interest. Janine?

"Yeah," Milo cuts in. "He said you had to run back to Abel. That must've sucked."

"Don't interrupt me," Willis scolds.

"Don't tell me what to do," His brother responds, crossing his arms.

"I can whatever I want."

"Then so can I."

I watch awkwardly as the boys continue to argue, not showing any sign of either backing down from such petty matters.

I wonder if I was ever like this.

I slowly stand and pick my now cleaned up plate, having just now finished. Since the last time I saw two siblings fight I was one of the two siblings, I'm not sure how to make them stop. I slowly start to step away, hoping an adult can make the two stop with their bickering.

Neither of the two seem to notice me getting farther and farther away from them, and after a good distance I turn around and start to briskly walk...

Only to nearly plow into someone.

"Oh, hello, Five," Sam greets cheerfully, if not a bit awkwardly as he takes a step back to put some distance between us. "I was looking for you actually."

I blink at that. What a way to step right into conversation. 'You were?'

"Yeah. I just wanted to make sure you were really alright. When you were running, you broke out into a full out sprint like something was chasing you. Had me a bit worried because there wasn't anything on the scanners."

I roll my eyes at him, having a more teasing manner than usual. 'And how do you know I wasn't just trying to get back here faster?'

Sam scoffs at that, sending me a sly grin. "It doesn't take a genius to know you're not too fond of Abel, not yet anyway. I know my runners."

I shift a bit uncomfortably as he says that. It shouldn't feel as good as it does to know he includes me as one of his runners. It really, really shouldn't.

"But either way, is something bothering you?"

'Just overthinking,' I reply, and Sam nods.

"Right," He drags out the word. "Should've thought you'd be having your mind on that rocket launcher. We'll figure out who did that to your helo, I promise. It might take a while but we'll figure it out." He gives an assuring smile, which I try to return, and fail miserably. But Sam doesn't seem to notice, or maybe he does and decides not to mention it.

"Oh," Sam speaks again, "before I forget-"

"Hey," A voice calls from behind me. I turn and see Milo and Willis marching towards us. "Where'd you go?"

I point to Sam, who gives a small wave to the boys before returning his attention back to me. "Anyway, I was wondering when..." His voice dies off as he notices the two still standing there, watching us both intently. Out of the corner of my eye I see Penelope a few feet away, shying off when she thinks she's been seen.

"Um, do you-do you need Runner Five for something?" Sam questions, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"No, we just like talking to her," Willis replies nonchalantly.

He seems a bit taken back by that answer. "She can't speak and you don't know sign language."

"She's going to teach us," Milo comments before his brother can. "Plus she's a good listener."

Sam looks over at me and I shrug. 'I guess I am.'

"Well, you can listen to me ramble on so I guess you are too," He grins, and I feel my lips twitch in a small attempt to smile.

"Hey, Five," Willis calls, "when will you start teaching us sign language?"

I sign and answer, which Sam speaks for me. "Soon."

"Could you teach us something today?"

I shake my head and give another answer, waiting for Sam to voice it.

"No, she has something else planned," He explains, his eyes clouded with confusion as he looks over at me. I can see he's questioning what I planned and I sigh.

'I'm teaching you Morse Code tonight, remember?' I nearly laugh as his eyes widen.

"O-oh. Right," He stutters, sounding slightly embarrassed. "Sorry. I forgot about that."

"About what?" Milo asks, but I give a wave of my hand to dismiss it before turning back to Sam.

'I'll meet you after you finish all your runs, okay?'

"Y-yeah. That sounds good." His voice still has that hint of embarrassment which makes me smile.

'I have the day off tomorrow, right?'

He nods.

'Could you tell the boys I'll teach them then, after school?' I pause to think. 'Might have to tell some of the other runners too, huh.'

"Don't worry," Sam shrugs. "I'll be sure to tell them."

'You're the best.'

The words are signed before I actually realize it. An old habit I had instead of saying 'thank you'. I don't think anything of it. It was something I'd always done. Didn't seem that important probably because 'thank you' or any word like it wasn't used often by me anymore. I don't count myself as rude or anything, but life now is all mechanical.

Don't get too attached.

Which means I shouldn't feel as glad as I do when Sam grins, or when Milo and Willis start curiously pestering Sam to tell them what I said. I really, really shouldn't.

Scratch don't get too attached. Don't get attached at all.

•

It's about fifteen minutes into my Bible reading when I remember it.

Crap! Crap! Crap! How could I have forgotten in just the span of a few hours?

I rush out of my tent, not caring if the few people who were still out and about see me with only one shoe on and my hair in a very limp ponytail. It's still pretty early in the evening; the sun set less than an hour ago, but most people are inside doing... whatever it is the social people like to do. I know some of the townspeople are like me and just read and maybe fiddle around with their thoughts and whatever old trinkets they might have.

Still, seeing as the sun set around an hour so ago, that's how long Sam's been done directing runners. Because no one's dumb enough to go running at night, unless you have a death wish.

I knock on the door the coms shack, hoping Sam's still there since I have no idea where he sleeps (if I did that'd be very odd).

I can see why it's called the coms shack, because that's exactly what it is. A shack. A small, iron hut with a radio tower to the side. It's not much, but it's enough. And it looks alright from the outside, but I haven't seen the inside yet.

The door swings open to reveal a smiling Sam Yao. "There are you are, Five. I thought you'd forgotten."

I sign multiple apologies as I step inside the shack. My eyes are focused on the ground as I feel slightly embarrassed about forgetting about this when we'd just talked about meeting a few hours prior. Then I see he's not watching my hands.

"Why do you only have on one shoe?"

I feel heat creep up the back of my neck. While I didn't give a care that random people of the Township who I'd never met before saw me like this, Sam-someone I seem to talk to and will be talking to on a regular basis... that's a different story.

I pull my hair out it's sagging ponytail and run my hands through it, most likely making it look worse.

'This is what happens when I rush,' I reply, avoiding eye contact.

I don't know whether to feel better or worse when he laughs. "It's noted that I'm never going rush you." He jokes teasingly. "Is this why you don't like surprise runs?"

I roll my eyes at him, more embarrassed that agitated, although I feel a little of that in me too.

'Come on, funny guy. Let's get started. It's a lot of work. Trust me.'

•

I think we go on for an hour and a half before my vision starts to get a little blurry. This is a lot harder to teach than I originally thought. Much, much harder.

Sam's not too bad of a learner, although he gets confused quite often. But in all honesty, so did I when I started learning it. Plus seeing how I have to show him the different taps, write the dots and slashes, and talk all with my hands... I can understand him getting confused.

And I'm getting frustrated because of how much harder it is to teach without a voice. Plus I'm getting rather tired, which makes me even more frustrating. Although I don't think I'm letting it show too much.

"By the look on your face I'm guessing I got it wrong again?" Sam guesses cautiously, and I blink myself back to reality.

I shake my head and rub at my face before replying. 'No, just... frustrated.'

"With me?"

'With myself,' I pause and give him a sidelong glance. 'Mostly myself... It's much harder to teach this then learn it, especially when you're mute.'

"Well, you seem to be a pretty good teacher to me," He says, and I give a small huff at his attempt to make me feel better.

I run my tired eyes and nod. 'That's a nice compliment, although I'm sure I could do better.'

Sam ignores my comment and looks at me with a raised brow. "You look pretty tired, Runner Five." He follows suit in rubbing his eyes, with a yawn escaping his mouth, "maybe we should continue this another day."

'I'd really like to finish this last bit...' My hands lazily talk for me, but my eyes are already drooping. I hear a soft chuckle come from Sam.

Something gently grabs my arm and pulls me into standing position. "Come on, Five. Let's get you to bed. You look exhausted."


	8. Chapter 8: Paul Revere

"How did we do today, Five?" Milo asks hopefully, and I give him a thumbs up in reply.

This is the third lesson in sign language I've given him, his brother, and his sister so far. They're the only constants that seem to want to learn. While there are a few other runners who come-a kind, younger woman named Jody and a somewhat flirtatious man named Simon, for example-none have came all three times or have the excitement to learn like Milo and Willis do. Penelope seems interested but her shy nature makes it harder than it already is to talk to her.

"Will you be able teach us tomorrow?" The brunet questions, but before I can reply a voice comes over one of the loud speakers.

"Runner Five? Runner Five, report to the main gates immediately, Runner Five. It's an emergency.

That's definitely not Sam's voice.

But still I grab my headset from off the wooden bench-I've learned to keep it on me at all times-and hastily put it on as I make my way to the front gates. I hear the same female voice grumbling and complaining through the headset.

"Where is the switch that makes the-"

The loud noise of the gates beginning to raise cuts her off, although this time without its rather loud beeping. It almost seems abnormal not to hear that...

"Ah, excellent," The woman states. "Runner Five, you're the only person available and we rather desperately need you to..." Her professional tone of voice trails off as I hear multiple papers shuffling. "Ugh, why does Mr. Yao keep this place in such a Godawful state?"

I smile a bit at that.

"It's not as if we have infinite resources for him to-" Her rant is cut short as she makes a noise of disgust.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in my coms station, Janine?" Sam asks, sounding more than a bit agitated.

"Never mind about that. What is this brown sticky goop covering the desk under your keyboard?" The woman known as Janine (didn't Willis mention her a few days ago?) takes in a shaky breath. "Please don't tell me it's-"

"It's marmite, Janine. Plain, simple, ordinary, delicious... marmite."

I hear a feminine grunt of annoyance. "But why have you-"

"The jar broke. I may have been demonstrating how to use it to crush a zombie skull."

I roll my eyes as a silence follows his words.

"Now... get out of my chair." He sighs in frustration, "and away from my mic. You know we had a deal: we don't interfere with your private quarters, and you don't-"

"It's an emergency." Her words are clipped and precise, somewhat like Evan's. It's a voice I'm used to, but hearing it semi-arguing with a pissed off Sam is something entirely new.

"Such an emergency you couldn't come and find me?"

"We've had word on Roufflenet that about seventy zooms are headed for Brunswick," She explains, "but their communications are down; We can't raise them. We need to send a runner to get there ahead of the horde and warn them of what's coming."

"And you choose Runner Five to do that? You do realize she can't speak, right?" There's a slight hesitation in his words, but that doesn't stop the sting.

"She's the only runner available. It's either her or no one. We'll figure something out."

"Y-yeah, you're right," Sam stumbles. "Runner Five, go."

Finally. I think to myself, taking off through the gates. I listen to the murmurs that come from my headset. I can't make out the words, which I'm sure is what the two are aiming for, but I can hear the edge in both their voices. Probably over the fact that I can't speak to actually warn them.

Well, there must be some person in Brunswick who knows sign language, right?... Dear God, I hope so, or else this mission is going to be a complete disaster.

"Okay, Five. Yeah. Looks like Janine was right," Sam states, "One of the New Canton satellite settlements fell a few weeks ago. We don't know what happened. Probably the usual: someone got bitten, didn't want to admit it, come back home and bam! Seventy new zombies wandering the wilderness."

"And there's the fire."

"Yes... thank you, Janine. I was just getting to that," An annoyed Sam mutters, and I give a half smile as he continues. "Brunswick is fairly isolated. They used to be 'Brunswick technology park'. Set in forty acres of rolling countryside... Not great food stocks but a coms hub, and they traded working tech for other supplies-"

"Until the fire!"

"Yeah, alright. Thank you. I was getting there..." I hear a few huffs and can imagine a shared glare or two.

"There was a fire, last night. One of their building went up like a torch-killed their areals. It's still burning though. No fire engines around to put it out now. We had a runner arrive from Brunswick to bring us the news, and we've sent one of our guys to bring them some emergency supplies but-"

"Their communications are gone," Janine states, interrupting Sam for at least the third time.

"We can't tell them that the fire's attracting the zombies like moths to a flame," She continues. "If moths wanted to eat your face off."

A moment of silence erupts after that. Even I'm unsure of what to think, so instead of thinking a reply I grab the small notebook that's lying on the ground, not slowing my pace for a second.

The silence continues until Sam decides to break it. "That's... poetic, and creepy."

"I have friends in Brunswick," Janine snaps, ignoring Sam's sarcastic comment. "Good people. Equipment from Brunswick is what keeps you talking to your runners, Mr. Yao."

"So yeah. There are seventy zoms moving at a slow shamble towards Brunswick, and if you can't keep up the face, Five-"

"Soon they'll be fifty more zombies in Brunswick," She finishes.

But ya know, no pressure. The sarcastic little voice in my head sings, making me grimace. So I have to make sure I get there before the zombies, and warn the people of Brunswick about the zombies, even though I have no voice to do so.

This oughtta be good.

•

It's about twenty minutes of running and having collected another two sports bras before Sam starts talking again, thankfully stopping the upbeat music that does little to help with my mood.

"Yeah, I see them. That's... wow. Haven't seen that number on the move for quite awhile. Five, you probably won't be able to seem them yet," He informs. "They're screened by the cover of the hill, but if Brunswick is at... uh twelve o'clock, there's a massive pack heading towards them from... eh... about ten past ten? Uh, quarter past ten... well, sometime in the pre-elevens anyway."

I let out a huff of laughter. The music might not have raised my spirits but for some odd reason that sure did. There's a brief pause, as if maybe Sam heard my voiceless laughter, but I don't have time to wander about it because he's right back to talking again.

"Right. The point is they're nearer Brunswick than you are, and Brunswick won't be able to see them, even if they're looking out. You're going well though," He assures. "If you manage to keep steady at that pace you should be able to make it a good... forty minutes before the zoms.

"Hmm... is that enough? Yeah, maybe try to speed up a little bit." At his words I start pumping my legs faster, gaining more speed.

"Runner Five! Runner Five," A distant voice calls out, and I look around in confusion.

"Did you... was that something through the headphones?" The radio operator questions.

"Runner Five, over here!"

The voice is clearer now, and I internally groan as I recognize the voice.

Please let me be wrong. Please let me be wrong.

"Janine, didn't we send Runner One to Brunswick this morning?" Sam inquires. "That's what I was told before my break."

Janine lets out a hiss of irritation. "No. Mr. Pluke is still recovering after that nasty business with the exploding unitions."

"Oh, yeah... unpleasant...So, right, yes. I definitely have a bit of paper somewhere here..." I hear the rustling of papers as he speaks, "to tell me who's out in field and at what time. Just-just hang on right here. Let me..."

Please don't let it be who I think it is.

"Runner Five, it's me, Runner Eight," Sarah greets as she approaches.

Jesus on a freaking boat!

I can hear Sam muttering out guesses on who is here with me, but I tune him out as I stare at the runner in front of me. She doesn't seem to notice the weary look I'm giving her, or maybe she does and just doesn't care. There doesn't seem to be any look of suspicion in her eyes either, but that's most likely because of the situation at hand.

"They sent me here this morning but my damn communicator's on the fritz again, so I can't get in touch with Sam to tell him that there's no one left in Brunswick," She explains. "We've taken them all to shelter until the fire dies down."

She nods as I cast a glance just to the left. "Yes, just over there is where we are."

I can still hear Sam talking through the headset, so I'm quick to take it off and hand it to Sarah. She gives me a questioning look before putting it on. We both slow down to a stop as she speaks.

"Sam, it's Runner Eight. Five just gave me her headset so I'm guessing there's something I need to hear."

I can hear Sam's mumbled voice through the headset, with Janine making an occasional input. Sarah's eyes widen only a fraction before she nods and returns my headset. I can almost see the gears turning in her head, and she motions me to start running again.

"Okay, Five," She pants, "if what Sam says is right, then we've got a lot of people to warn. The people in Brunswick are split along several small camps along the hill here. You need to go from one to the next to tell them the zombies are coming."

My eyes widen at her statement. Me?

"We can outpace them easily. I'll run to Brunswick now and probably barricade... barricade the East building-the one furthest from the fire-to keep the people safe until Abel can send in help to kill the zoms."

"Yeah. I heard all that," Sam pipes up, and I turn up the volume on my headset. "That's good, but don't you think Five should be the one building the barricade and you warning the people? Since... you know, you can-"

"Talk?" She finishes, and I scrunch up my shoulders just slightly at that. "I thought of that, but we have no idea of Five's skill is at building. It won't do us any good if the people are warned only for the zoms to end up breaking through the barricade."

"But-"

'It's fine,' I tap out quickly on the mic. It takes Sam a few seconds to understand it, but by the time he does I'm already running in one direction and Sarah in another.

As much as I would love to argue that I can, in fact, build a strong barricade to keep out the zombies, I know doing so would waste time. Time's not something we have at the moment, especially since I have to find someone who might be able to help me warn others.

I make it to the first camp, instantly grabbing a few people's attention. I start signing rapidly to them. There's only a few, maybe seven, but all of them look at me in confusion.

'Do you know sign language?' I ask the question over and over, each time getting shrugs and muttered 'sorry's. I run a hand through my hair in frustration.

'Does anybody here know freaking sign language?'

"I do."

I snap my head to the side and I sigh with relief as I see the young man offer me a small wave.

"Hi."

I offer him what I hope is a friendly smile, but with how desperate I am to get this news out I'm not sure I'm portraying the look like I should. 'You know sign language?'

"Had to learn it," He explains, pointing to his ear as I notice the small hearing aid that's placed there.

I nod, my mind racing as I remember that time is very much of the essence. 'I need your help.'

He tips his head to the side. "About the fire? You are aren't the Abel runner from this morning-"

'There are zombies coming, seventy of them. I need you to help me spread the word that at the East building of Brunswick is a barricade. Everyone has to go there unless they want to be eaten alive.' My hands are going at lightening speed, and I see the boy's eyes widen in shock at my news. I glance over at the people watching in confusion just a few feet away, but the young man makes no move towards either them or me.

I grind my teeth in frustration. Come on!

I grab the boy's hand and lead him right to the group of people who I'd been trying to speak to earlier. My tight grip on his hand seems to snap him out of his daze and he quickly begins explaining what's happening. Those hearing the news nod frantically before heading off to the East building, while the two of us make our way from camp to camp.

"I'm Caleb, by the way. Caleb Shelly," The boy pants from beside me. I simply nod in response, reaching down and grabbing a perfectly good water bottle from the ground.

"Do you normally pick up random stuff from anywhere?" There's a hint of amusement in his voice.

'If it has value... and I'm Five.'

His eyes dart from my hands to my shirt, and then to my eyes. "That's your name?"

'It's what I'm called.'

He opens his mouth to question it but by now we've already made it the next camp. We quickly make our way to warn the two standing nearby, explaining where to go and wasting no time before moving on, with Caleb trying to edge me into a conversation.

Sam's voice sounds into my ear, startling me slightly. My running partner notices my flinch and gives me a questioning look. I tap my headset lightly and turn its volume up once more.

"You're doing well. That's twenty people running back to Runner Eight's barricade... Keep going. Those people are depending on you."

"No pressure or anything," Caleb adds, and I bite back a smile. He notices and his eyes light up. "Wow. Someone actually laughing at my sarcasm. I'm gonna have to mark this down."

'I didn't laugh,' I sign as I continue running towards the next camp, my face now completely neutral. 'I didn't even smile.'

"But you almost did."

'Almost.'

"Almost is still something in my book-"

"Five, who's that talking to you?" Sam asks suddenly. "I know that's definitely not Runner Eight-"

"I'm Caleb," The red head replies a bit breathlessly, "Also known as 'Runner Five's temporary voice'."

"What?" He asks incredulously.

"I'm her temporary voice, since she has no other way of warning Brunswick about the zoms," He clicks his tongue. "Need to get the word out somehow, right?"

"Yes, of course," Sam mumbles, still sounding a bit confused. "Keep going. Just a bit more and you'll have gotten everyone heading towards Runner Eight's barricades."

"Got it," Caleb says, "I was saying that for both me and Five-"

"Yeah, I uh-I got that."

•

"Okay, you've sent another fifteen people back to Runner Eight's barricaded building. I can see the last group just ahead of you and you're still in front of the zoms. Just about. These guys can see the zoms. They just need to know where to go-if you just wave at them..."

I start waving at Sam's command at the last group, which tells them exactly where to go. Caleb quickly follows suit after a short second of confusion.

"Yes! They're following."

I turn over to Caleb. 'You should head with the group. I'll catch up after I hear what they have to say."

I point to my headset as his face falls slightly. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that. This is the most exciting thing I've done in a while."

I blink. That's one way of putting it.

"There's a reason I think if it like that." He answers, as if reading my thoughts. "I might tell you about it later."

I raise an eyebrow at that. 'Who's to say we're going to keep talking?'

He shrugs, a smile gracing his features. "Call it a gut feeling." Then he turns around and runs off, his feet hitting the ground in a tap, tap, tap, tap pattern that's not much different that my own.

Through my headset I can hear Janine rejoicing quietly over the fact her friends-one specifically-made it out alive, but playing it off when Sam inquires about it.

"Certainly not, Mr. Yao. I'm grateful to Runner Five, that's all. Ben... Mr. Jones and I worked together a few years ago while I was still in the private sector."

I can picture his face already. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, and I expect you not to ask questions. I'm grateful he's alive...You've done good work today, Runner Five." Her praises are clipped and sound mechanical, but if I listen very, very, very closely, I can hear a touch of sincerity in it. "You saved these people's lives. Now, back to Brunswick as quickly as you can. You and Runner Eight can take shelter at the barricades until we send runners to take care of the zombies. Brunswick's very important to the operation of Abel, Runner Five. You've done more than you know today."

By now I'm already halfway towards the barricades, the distant but still deadly growls and groans motivating me to keep my speed up. As I run, I count my steps. It's a good distraction to keep from thinking about when I'll return back to Abel in about a day.

And how I almost can't wait to do so.

A/N: New chapter. Yay! Hope you liked and if so please be sure to leave a comment or vote on it. Thanks everyone!


	9. Chapter 9: Little Trinkets

The more I run here in Abel, the more I come to the odd realization that I am really good at finding things.

It's an odd thing, but it seems like every time I go out on a run, I find some random item that could be of use to the town. I don't exactly search for any items while running, but something always seems to make its way into my line of sight.

It's usually not much. Most of the time it's a bottle of water, an old blanket, or maybe even a portable radio. The best thing I've found is an axe, which I'm allowed to take with me on missions. While truthfully I'd rather have a pistol, I know that Abel doesn't have too many guns or ammo, and running out of bullets with multiple zoms chasing after me would most definitely not be good.

"You found quite a bit on that last run, Five," Sam comments as I fiddle with the trinkets on the picnic table. Little things I found that are no use to anyone here in Abel, so I get to do with them as I please.

I nod. 'Most of it was just stuff like this, but Dr. Meyers was pretty happy when I handed over the few half full bottles of pain meds I found.'

"And you didn't even go on a supply run," He chuckles before pointing to one of the smaller items on the table. "What's that?"

I pick up the trinket he's pointing to and lay into across my palm. It's small-tiny even-and the fact that I noticed in the first place is astonishing. A small, pink looking charm in the form of a tiara, it's brass hoop at the top rusting and stained with dirt.

'I think it's an accessory to a little girl's charm bracelet,' I send him a grin as I place it front of him. 'Why? You want it?'

He breathes out a laugh as he shakes his head. "No thanks. I'm perfectly fine without it, plus I don't have a bracelet to put it on."

'I could probably find you one on my next run.'

He rolls his eyes in response to my teasing. "Haha. Very funny, Five."

'I could give it to someone. I'm sure one of the elementary girls would have a bracelet to put this on.' Even as I say the words, I'm a bit reluctant on letting things go, because really these few things are the only items that are truly mine. They are things that are in my possession, and giving it up will be harder than I'm letting on.

But I also have that little voice telling me that someone will like it, and that I shouldn't be so greedy over such a little thing. I look down and decide to find a little girl who will take the charm and take care if it. As best as she can, at least.

I'm finding myself getting more comfortable with the people here. I know it's not a good idea to get attached, so I'm just letting myself get familiar with them. I still keep my distance-only talking in brief conversations and casual waves, which is easy since very few people know sign language well.

But the people of Abel aren't my friends. None of them. I won't let myself be susceptible to that kind of betrayal again. Most of the people here I consider just that: people. And a few, a very rare few, are considered my acquaintances... but they aren't my friends.

And they never will be.

I don't know which to fear worse, the fact that I made such a promise, or the fact that there's a chance I might break it...

If I'm not already doing so.

"It's amazing how you even spot things like this," Sam continues on, not noticing I'd spaced out. He picks up a cheap looking ring and examines it. "Why do you bring them back?"

I lift up my shoulder in a half shrug. Most people would say something sentimental-that this was someone's special something; That it had value to a random stranger that is probably wondering the wilderness as a flesh eating monster now; That at one point this little trinket meant something to someone.

But that's not my reasoning. I'd rather not think of who these things may have belonged to. In fact, I avoid the thought completely.

'I saw it and I just decided to grab it.' The answer's honest enough. I just wanted it, something else I can call mine besides my worn out backpack and my Bible.

"You mean you just take them so they'll be apart of your collection?"

I nod, tapping on the little bell that had most likely had been on a cat collar. If I want to I can maybe find some string to actually make into a collar again.

Too bad I don't like cats.

"So you're sort of like those little birds-Magpie-with you collecting things," Sam comments, and I simply blink, unsure how to respond. When I look up at Sam, he seems to be having complicated thoughts about it as well, judging by his slight frown with eyebrows drawn together.

"That... sounded a lot better in my head," He finally mutters, bringing his eyes up to meet my own. I raise a brow as a teasing smirk appears on my face.

'You think so?'

Sam sends me an unamused look, and I have to bite my cheek to keep from smiling any wider.

'Well, if it makes you feel any better, I've given worse compliments... if you were intending that to be a compliment.'

"I was!" He exclaims a bit too loudly. "I mean, I wouldn't insult you... not over a hobby like collecting."

'Oh? What hobby would you insult then?'

"Well..." He drags out, "actually, I lied. I would insult you on collecting things, but only if you were collecting something like... like rocks."

'Rocks can be interesting,' I respond.

"Not when you're in the zombie apocalypse. Think about it, you find all these rocks that you think are pretty or rare or whatever it is rock collectors think when they find a rock, and you're putting them in your backpack, and it starts to get heavy. Then a couple fast zoms see you and decide you'd be a tasty meal. Image how much that'd slow you down."

'That could go for anything, Sam,' I remark with a roll of my eyes. 'Even little trinkets can slow me down.'

"Yes, but imagine going back to the Township and trying to show what you brought," He insists. "'Oh, Runner Five. You sack looks rather full. What'd you bring back'... 'Rocks'."

I snicker at that, and Sam's eyes brighten a bit. "See? You know I'm right."

"Are you guys really arguing over rocks?"

I don't even flinch at the new voice, having now accepted that everyone here in Abel can suddenly become ninjas at will. Even Sam, who fell out of his chair reaching for a pen last night during his lesson of learning Morse Code.

I crane my neck to see Caleb staring at us with a hint of amusement in his eyes. He raises his hand in greeting once he notices he's gained my attention. I casually raise my hand in response.

After putting out the fire at Brunswick, a few people from there are taking temporary residence here until the building is rebuilt. Caleb is one of the few who are making Abel their new home for the next few weeks, and he's been following me around everyday trying to get me to engage in conversation.

I don't mind really, since he can be rather entertaining, but he's an acquaintance. He'll never be my friend even though he seems to want to be so desperately.

"Yes, we are," Sam answers, making me take my gaze off the red head. "And as for the argument, I'm winning."

I don't respond when Caleb sends me a questioning glance just after giving Sam an unconvinced snort. Instead I simply raise a shoulder and tip my head to the side in an awkward shrug.

"Told ya," Sam gloats before standing up. "As much as I'd love to continue our argument, I have a coms shack to get back to."

Sam turns to me after slight hesitation. "We're meeting up after sunset, right? To go over Morse Code?"

I shake my head. 'No. I promised Milo and Willis I'd help them with sign language tonight.'

I feel a little guilty at saying that, since I usually only teach sign language on the days I haven't ran, but I made a promise, and it would be unfair to break it.

"Oh, right. Of course." I cringe at the disappointment in his voice, but manage to keep it unseen by the two. Sam jabs his thumb towards the coms shack behind him. "I'd uh, better get going."

There's an awkwardness that follows as he turns to leave, and Caleb sends us both a questioning look.

"What was that all about?"

I stand up and shove my tiny, random items into my pocket before answering. 'We had a bit of a routine, I just broke said routine, and neither of us actually like it.'

"Well then why'd you break the routine then?"

We start walking away from the table, and I sigh. 'I didn't mean to. I just forgot I had a run today, and I made the promise to tutor Milo, Willis and any runners who wanted to learn this morning.'

"So you teach sign language on the days you don't run?" He guesses.

I nod curtly. 'And I teach Morse Code on the days I do.'

"How long have you been doing this routine?"

The question is a bit of a shock, mostly because I have to actually think about it to remember. I have to ponder on how long I've been in Abel...

I've never had to do that...

The thought is odd, seeing as before in Mullins and even at the AMTB I could tell exactly what time I got there and what time I left, but here it seems like forever ago, although I don't think I've really been here for even a month.

Well, when I arrived at the AMTB or Mullins it wasn't right after my helo was shot down...

'I think I started teaching about two weeks ago,' I reply, feeling rather unsure of my answer.

Why does it seem like I've been here so much longer?

"You don't seem very certain about that," He states, but I keep my plain face. He studies me for a moment, as if waiting to see if I'll reply before continuing. "But if the routine had only just now become a routine, why does it bother you two so much?"

I take a moment to answer. 'I'm not sure.'

That's what scares me.

There's a brief pause of silence before Caleb's eyes widen in what looks like realization. "Wait a minute... Are you and Sam-are you two...?"

It takes me about two seconds to catch on to his suggestions, and the noise that comes out of my mouth at the realization resembles something to a cat choking on a hairball. Heat creeps up the back of my neck and I pray to God Almighty that it doesn't make its way to my face.

I don't have to sign a question to tell him what's going on through my brain at this moment. My gaping mouth and bulging eyes tell the story for me.

The red head raises both hands as if surrendering. "What? I'm just saying with you two seemed so disappointed about not meeting up later. Plus the fact that you smile ten times more when he's around and that his eyes light up like a damn Christmas tree when he sees you sorta..."

I raise up a hand to silence him, the other rubbing my eyes. I'm sure the blush has made its way to my face and I take the few seconds of quiet to try to will it away, but I'm not sure it works. With a huff I open my eyes with a dull expression shining through them as I frown.

'Caleb, when I first arrived about three weeks ago, Sam saw his zombie-fied girlfriend shot and killed, which means he's probably still mourning her death, just not on the outside,' I sign, pursing my lips as he nods casually. 'Also, I've only known him for three weeks. This isn't one of those fairytale stories where people get together with a few days of knowing each other. That's weird.

'Also, I do not smile wider and Sam's eyes don't light up like... Christmas trees.'

"Uh-huh." His portrays exactly his thoughts of disbelief, but then he waves a hand of dismissal. "Okay, whatever. You don't like each other."

'We don't,' I deadpan.

"That's what I said."

My eyes are squinted in suspicion, but Caleb's face gives away nothing, so I blink a few times before attempting to change the subject.

'Do you want to go see what they have in the library before I head to work? I have kitchen duty tonight,' I state, dreading the idea of doing so. Being a runner, I still have to do things to help around the town, whether I've ran that day or not. And sadly, my best skill is in the kitchen, since I'm good at cooking meals without using anything that might cause an allergic reaction. That's what I was told when I asked anyway.

"Last time I checked, Abel's library consists of Moby Dick, some book talking about chickens, and the A couple books about the Amish," He replies with a click of his tongue. "Not much to choose from."

'I'll have you know that Amish are very interested people,' I argue. 'I used to read stories about them before all this happened.'

Caleb blinks. "Really?"

I mirror his action of surprise, mostly because I didn't actually mean for that to slip. It's nothing important-nothing that could tie myself back to who I am, but still usually you don't tell your acquaintances such random things. Not really.

"You must've been a fun child then," He smirked as I scowled. "Life of the party, I'm guessing."

'You're hilarious, truly.'

There's a light laugh that follows my words. "Why, thank you. Most people would say otherwise but I'm glad you think so."

I look heavenward with a sigh escaping my lips as he keeps speaking.

"Since you graced me with such a compliment, I will repay by taking over your little sign language class for today."

My brown eyes drag upwards towards his blue ones. I look at him with nose scrunched up slightly as he just smiles innocently and taps at his hearing aid. "Don't tell me you've forgotten why I know sign language already?"

'Why?' Is all I ask.

"What a friend's for," He responds with a lopsided grin, and my fingers twitch. "Plus you'll still be able to talk to your boy-I mean, other friend."

His smirk is supposed to be teasing, seeing my glare at him, but neither of the two names are true. The one said or half-spoken. He doesn't know. He doesn't know what I know about friends... how they create a weakness. It's like letting them aim a gun right at your heart and trusting they won't pull the trigger.

I'd rather not.

'Yeah, thanks.' My response is quick as I make no effort to make eye contact, and through the corner of my left eye I see Caleb's smirk falter.

"I was just joking, you know," He says in a nervous laughter. "I know you just see him as a-"

'I have to go. Sorry.' And I'm rushing off before he can finish.

Can't let that happen. Can't let them in. They've already gotten this far. I can't...

I can't have anything else ripped away from me. I won't let them hurt me like she did.

•

As I stand outside the coms shack door, I can't help but feel slightly nervous...

Kind of nervous...

Extremely nervous...

Why?

I have no freaking clue, although I'm guessing it has something to do with Caleb's earlier words.

Well, he's actually not expecting me to come tonight so I could easily turn back... but then I would have to help finish up the kitchen, and I really hate doing dishes...

My thoughts linger on my options, and I know I have enough time to turn back because the sun has yet to set. The colors of the sky are just now beginning to change into various shades of pink and orange. Meaning I have a good five or ten minutes to sprint back to my tent like the runner I am.

But if I do I'll never hear the end of it from Caleb. And knowing Willis he'll be pestering me for answers of why I wasn't there while Milo stares into my soul. So Sam'll likely hear about it anyway, which'll make this much more awkward than it needs to be.

I push all those thoughts to the darker corners of my mind where hopefully all the other twisted annoying thoughts that reside there will swallow them up. My hand grips the door knob and twists it agonizingly slow to push the door open. As I peak through the ever-opening door I see Sam rub his eyes as he leans back in his chair, apparently having finished his last run in the last few minutes.

After a few minutes of me quietly-and a bit creepily-watching Sam sit there I clear my throat. My faces scrunches up at how even it sounds different than a normal person's voice would..

Sam's hands fly away from his face as his eyes snap towards me. He sighs in relief the second he recognizes my face.

"Oh, thank God. I thought you were Janine," He breathes, and I give a questioning look that he immediately understands.

"Since the Brunswick mission she now believes she can enter the coms shack whenever she pleases and scold me about how I should keep this place in a more 'orderly fashion'." He air quotes, and I eye the shack skeptically.

It's not terrible, although there is loose paper everywhere. I'm surprised he hasn't slipped on one and killed himself yet.

"What are you doing here?" Sam pipes up once more. "I thought you had to help the children learn sign language."

'Caleb said he'd do it for me so we could keep up our routine,' I explain, to which Sam nods with his lips pressed firmly together.

"Huh... okay." A smile begins to spread across his face as the realization starts to set it. "So, um, I'm guess we should-we should get started?"

I nod and make my over to his desk and lean against it. I grab a random paper from beside me and turn it over before looking around for a pen.

'Do you have anything to write with?' I inquire after glancing around and finding nothing.

He flushes slightly as I watch him. "Y-yeah, there should be some pencils over... here." He begins picking up the multiple papers sounding his desk, with myself helping after a few more seconds of still finding no writing utensil.

"Sorry, I know I should've probably cleaned up more," Sam mumbles sheepishly; I give him a half smile.

'Well, you didn't really know I was coming, since I cancelled it...'

"Yeah, but I probably should've, since Caleb did come into the coms shack earlier."

I freeze at that, my eyes widening and stomach dropping just a bit. I swallow and sign in Sam's line of sight as he continues looking for a pen, grateful he doesn't notice my sudden hesitation.

'What all did he say?'

"I don't know really; Wasn't paying that much attention." He place so a neat stack of papers on the desk, but still sighs in frustration at that fact we still haven't found a pen.

"I had two runners I was trying to get away from a pack of zoms, so I wasn't really paying attention... Plus he was talking pretty weird. Said something about Christmas lights and some other stuff..."

At the word 'Christmas lights' I make that same sound I made before: cat choking on a hair ball. Sam's eyes widen in fear at the sound that just left my mouth, and if I weren't blushing like an idiot, I would've laughed at the face he's making.

"F-five, are you okay?" His voice shakes slight in worry, all thoughts of finding a writing utensil forgotten.

I nod, still blushing and realizing it's going to be much more difficult than I thought to keep these pleople as just my acquaintances.

'I'm fine. Just swallowed some air wrong.'

His face scrunched up in confusion. "How do you swallow air wrong?"

I smirk. 'The same way you compliment a mute girl by comparing her to a bird.'

A/N: This one is quick, but I just wanted to say if you do collect rocks or know someone who does I wasn't trying to offend you. Anyway if you liked it please vote and leave a comment.

Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10: Supply Run

I exhale softly as the blaring of the gates being opened sounds and I take off running. My mind is spinning with questions, mostly why I haven't actually gotten briefed on this mission even though it was planned beforehand. I attempt to calm myself down by taking in deep breaths and keeping a casual pace.

You'll be fine. A voice

echoes in my head. I'm not even sure if it's mine since I can't remember what I used to sound like besides the Southern accent...

Sam wouldn't put you in too much danger.

My shoulders tense, making the blunt of axe I have strapped to my backpack dig into my lower back. Sam is the last person I need on my mind, which is unfortunate seeing how he is my operator. I reach up and adjust headset to keep it from pulling my hair. I'm surprised I have any hair left since Caleb's been trying to drive me insane.

It's just slight teasing-nothing serious. But still, I can't let or even think of Sam becoming my actual friend, much less... anything else.

"Hello, Runner Five? Runner Five?" Janine's voice flows into my ear clearly before it becomes small and annoyed. "Is this thing on, Mr. Yao?"

"...And ya have to... ugh. J-just give it to me a sec." His voice becomes louder once he addresses me. "Hey, Runner Five! We're changing things up a bit? Isn't that exciting?"

There's something more exciting than running from zombies? I wonder. This... should be interesting.

"Look," Sam sighs. His voice is lower and less clear so I can only guess he's talking to Janine, "you just keep this button pressed when you're talking and make sure you lean... this way so your body, you know, extends the area a bit and uh..."

"Good grief. Is this how you've been managing all this time?"

"Pretty much. Yeah," He replies. "I make it work."

"But if you plug this in here," There's a sound of a cord being plugged into something, "then you can sit back and the signal's better."

"I uh, yeah. I knew that... I-I didn't. I didn't know that at all."

I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face and the little voiceless laugh that escapes my lips, mixing in with my slight pant.

"So, Runner Five, Janine here will be your controller," He explains. "We're sending you off on a very special assignment. Aren't we, Janine?"

"Don't patronize me, Mr. Yao," She deadpans.

I hear stuttering through my headset. "I wasn't. I-I didn't mean... I-"

"Runner Five," Janine sighs in exasperation. "Just run."

A bit of music follows after that, but I don't focus on it. My mind is wondering to what mission I have today. There's only been a few missions where people other than Sam direct me. And those were all supply missions besides the one in Brunswick.

Then I notice something. It isn't shiny, or overly out there to be seen, but I seem to have an eye for things. I slow down my pace to a brisk walk as I make my way to it, grinning when I see a perfectly good coil of rope. I pick it up to examine it, and I smile when I see that it's clean. It seems pretty sturdy as well, judging by the multiple sharp tugs I give it.

"Runner Five," Janine's voice rings a bit too loudly in my ear. "Runner Five, why are you stopping? This is a very simple exposition for you today. It's nothing too taxing, but it is important that it's done swiftly."

Her voice is cold and hard, and I almost flinch. I just might have if I could see the sharp stare I know she's sending the scanners.

"That's why we call them runners, you know," Sam says in a grumbling voice, and I smile seeing he's coming to my defense.

"Yes," Janine hisses. "Quite."

'Sorry. I found something interesting. Thought I'd take a look,' I tap out on my mic after stuffing the rope in my bag and starting to run again.

"She said-" Sam starts, but Janine cuts him off.

"I know Morse Code, Mr. Yao."

"You do? Well, you never told me-"

"I had no reason to," She responds harshly, and I frown just a bit. I'm used to that type of voice being used towards me but I'm not sure how I feel hearing it aimed at Sam.

"And if this is one of those trinkets Dr. Meyers told me you collect I'd suggest you save that for next time."

'It was rope,' I tap quickly, my face showing no emotion. 'Good rope too. It'll be of good use to Abel.'

A little noise of satisfaction and amusement fills my ears and I can only guess who made it.

"Oh, of course," Janine states a bit awkwardly, before going right back to business. "We're low on cable-electronic supplies-that sort of thing. They're getting harder to find as time goes on. Weather corrodes, rats gnaw, looters well, loot. So I need you to head towards New Canton."

My step falters a bit at that, and I replay the sentence in my head to make sure I heard correctly.

"New Canton?" Sam questions.

"That is what I said," She pauses for a short moment. "It's all very straightforward, Mr. Yao. We treat New Canton like our enemy. Why?"

Because they threatened to shoot me while Sarah and I were running from a pack of zoms? I mentally speak.

"Because... they ... enforce martial law over there. They refuse to take our people in when under attack, and they're getting too big, and they're having dangerous outbreaks of the zombie plague."

'Those do seem like some good reasons to be wary of them,' I pipe in. Janine huffs in disapproval.

"They're still people. If we humans can't stick together, we can't expect to survive this extinction threat."

I press my lips together tightly at that, knowing that she does have a point but not wanting to admit it. I've been shot at more then once, so this little grudge is not entirely the reason I don't trust what she's saying. Something just... feels wrong. As in tremendously wrong.

It's a gnawing in my stomach and a tightening of my shoulders and a heavy weight of dread in my chest. Surely it can't just be me. I'm not that paranoid... Well, no one's ever told me otherwise.

"I've been in touch with the people in New Canton," Janine continues explaining, and I pray that I didn't miss too much. "They'll be waiting for Runner Five."

Sam makes a noise that tells he's not entirely convinced. "I don't think that sounds as good as I think you think it sounds."

"It's all going to be fine," She assures, although her voice is still clipped and icy. "Just keep running, Runner Five. You have to trust me."

"That's the last thing you should say in a situation like this."

I agree. I contemplated voicing my thoughts but decide against it seeing as Janine is not in the best of moods.

Silence erupts but is soon swallowed by the sound of music once again filling my headset.

I spot something ahead of me, and ponder if I should run past it or blindly grab at it like I've done before. I know that stopping isn't an option, lest I get another scolding from Janine, so I take the risk and reach down once I get close enough. My hand grabs at the slightly larger item as I pick it up from off the grass. My eyes grow wide in surprise as I look at the jacket in my hands. It has a an olive-sized blood stain on it, but other than that it looks to be in a decent condition.

I stuff the jacket into my bag with some difficulty. Trying to open my backpack with the axe strapped to it is much more challenging than I thought.

"I don't need to be in touch with all of them," Janine snaps. "As you know, Mr. Yao, we've set up a rudimentary form of the internet which allows communications via kind of bulletin board operated by a radio.

"I've contacted one or two people from New Canton telling them about our need for parts. They've kindly offered to let us have some and I have no doubt we'll return the favor in due time, of course."

Yeah, still don't feel any better about this...

"Yes, I-I do know that," Sam replies. "Why are you telling me something I already know saying 'as you know'?"

"I suspected given your inability to work your own area that might not actually know," She sasses, and my jaw actually drops.

God forgive me but damn.

Sam hums. "As you know, the switch you just flipped with your elbow when you turned 'round is letting Runner Five hear our conversation."

'Don't mind me,' I reply. 'This is surprisingly entertaining.'

I hear Sam snicker, and Janine stutter slightly. "You're doing well, Five. Carry on. Yes, run."

I smile once more as music blasts into my ears. I honestly wish Sam had kept the link on a tiny bit longer. It's more interesting than music and I actually like hearing them talk.

And that's not a bad thing. I tell myself. It's not. They're just... entertaining. That's all.

That doesn't even sound slightly convincing. But I press on and continue running, trying to match my steps with the rhythm of the song and failing miserably. It makes a good distraction.

"She's gone to the bathroom," Sam whispers. "To be perfectly honest, I mildly suspect she may have bugged the coms desk... coms shack... coms desk."

I shake my head as he corrects himself.

"Can you hear me, Janine?" He laughs. "Yeah, she can't hear me. Well, she wouldn't say if she could here me. That woman is tricky."

'You're a dork, you know that?'

There's a quiet chuckle that's replied, but then his voice turns serious. "Listen, she's coming back in a second. I uh, know she's very good at her job but just to be on the safe side I'm keeping as many of our scanners focused on you as I can."

I pull my bottom lip between my teeth to keep from smiling, feeling just slightly flattered at his words.

Keep telling yourself that. And really, don't flatter yourself. You're a runner; he's a coms operator. It is his job to be worried about you.

I blink, realizing that little voice in my head is right. And I know I shouldn't let myself get too distracted with theses thoughts. Distractions lead to mistakes, and making a mistake out here could cost you your life-which is something I'm not particularly fond of losing at the moment.

"What are you doing, Mr. Yao?"

"I-uh, nothing," Sam says far too quickly. "Just talking to Runner Five. That's my job. My job is talking to Runner Five. Doing my job."

I just nearly face palm. Sam. Oh my God.

"Yes, that's your job." The suspicion in her voice is crystal clear. "While we're talking, Runner Five, slight diversion. If you just head towards that large green building-you'll be able to see it on your right-my contact tells me there'll be some electrical supplies. It's an electrical and engineering building."

I look to my right and as Janine said, there is a large green building, still a good few minutes away. I start towards it, my feet hitting the ground and creating an echo of suspicion.

This feels wrong.

This feels wrong.

This feels wrong.

But still I keep quiet, unsure of sharing my paranoia, seeing as nothing has gone wrong yet-

"You do know what those are on this monitor here, right?" Sam questions, his voice shaking with nervousness.

"Oh, yes," She replies, "and there's quite a large concentration of zombies in the area so do run."

Of course. Of course I spoke to soon.

I pump my legs faster, taking longer strides and quicker steps, not wanting to have to use any extra energy of chopping of a zom's head from its body. But unfortunately for me, the closer I get to my target, the more zombies I see...

And the more zombies see me.

"Runner Five, there's about eight zoms on your tail but they all appear to be pretty slow except... except two," Sam warns, although his voice is calm. "They're actually starting to catch

up to you. Just recently changed probably. Try to pick up some speed if you can."

I ran faster, looking back to see the small pack of undead chasing me. The two that look to be less rotted are slowly catching up. I grit my teeth in annoyance, guessing these zoms must've been runners before they were changed.

"They're still catching up to you, Five. You might want to-What the... Five, what are you doing?"

By now I've slowed down to a jog, my dominant hand reaching bag and grabbing my axe. Groans and moans of the dead come from behind me, and in a flash I spin around, using the force of the swing to land the axe right into one of the zombie's skull.

I jump back as the other one lunges at me, pulling out the now blood stained ax. I swiped at the other zom, the tip of my ax landing in its neck, causing the reddish-gray blood to flow from the wound.

But it's still not enough to kill it. I use my foot to kick the zom away and free my axe. I can hear the growls of the slower zoms as they begin to catch up. If I can just take out this one...

I angle my swing as the zombie comes at me with gnashing teeth and peeling skin. This time my axe comes down swift enough to take the whole head off, leaving the body to fall onto the ground and continue to rot.

I waste no time in strapping my axe back to my backpack and running towards the target building. I get there within a minute and quickly slip inside, now safe.

"Why did you do that, Five? You could have outpaced them." Sam asks with a voice full of annoyance with slight anger.

'They were catching up, and after I leave here with the supplies I would have been slower and more tired. They would have been able to catch me.' My response is a long one, but it's what needs to be said.

"Just... tell me next time you plan on becoming the zombie version of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, alright?" Sam asks, his voice teasing with a bit of nervousness lying underneath.

"She's fine, Mr. Yao. Now let's leave it at that," Janine cuts in. "Now, Five, grab what you can and do it quickly. There's still a bit more that needs to be done."

"There's more?"

If Janine answers it's after she turned the communications to silent, but I leave that thought be as I take off my backpack and axe. I grab whatever I find that doesn't look damaged and put it in my backpack. Some of the devices peak my interest, but I don't think asking Janine the use of these things would be a bright idea.

I pause when I see the backpack is full, and then notice how much room the jacket takes up. I gnaw on my bottom lip as I ponder on what I should do. The jacket would be of good use to the Township, but we are running low on parts. With a small sigh I take out the jacket with a less than happy look, and replace the space with electrical parts that I couldn't name if I tried.

I head to the door, and take one last longing look at the jacket that is placed on a nearby table before sprinting out the building. A few slower zoms attempt to follow me and I easily make an escape, the added weight of the parts only slowing me down a second or so than before.

"Very good, Runner Five," Janine praises. Her voice still has that professional tone to it, but there's a sincerity that's hidden in there if I look hard enough. "You're quite right to recommend this one, Mr. Yao. A very efficient, competent worker."

"Yeah. We don't wasn't to lose Runner Five," He agrees. "Just... bare that in mind."

"Nothing to be alarmed about, Mr. Yao. Everything's going well. My contact-Herjase Hatab-has means for a cashe to be waiting for us to pick up just outside the city. The rebels in the city are very eager for us to make contact."

My steps falter for a second time since I started this mission, and the feeling of dread and the tensing of my muscles return twice as strong as before.

"The rebels?" Sam repeats. "Are you trying to start some kind of war with New Canton?"

"We all know New Canton is going to fall, Mr. Yao. It's only a matter of time and when they do some of them will want to join up with us."

A laughter full of nerves leaves Sam's mouth. "Yeah. You know what a city like New Canton falling means. There are 17000 people in that complex."

My mind struggles to imagine such a large settlement so close to the smaller on of Abel... And the fact that New Canton being as large as it is refuses to help Abel when needed.

"When the city falls, that won't be 17000 happy people with blankets and picnic baskets," He continues. "That'll be 17000 zombies, caused by someone too afraid to admit they got bitten."

A shudder runs through me at the thought of that many zombies. If that were too happen, how long would it take for Abel to fall after? It's not dumb to think that within a few days they'd be surrounded by zoms all looking for their next meal.

"All the more reason for us to help some of them get out now. We need to be there on time. Do pick up the pace."

I scrunch up my nose at her command but obey, the words in my head still echoing with each step.

This feels wrong.

This feels wrong.

This feels wrong.

But I push it down, ignoring the churning of my stomach and the erratic beating of my heart and I just focus on how to keep my breathing steady.

I take longer strides when I see the walls of the city and Janine starts speaking.

"Your contact should be meeting you just over the edge of the ridge from where you are right now," She tells. "Keep running."

A sudden noise sounds out over the speakers of New Canton, and just a millisecond later an alarm is blaring out, the sound loud and painful. It takes all in me to not cover my ears, but then the sudden gunshots take my attention away from the alarm's sound rather quickly.

The urge to stop is strong, but I force myself to keep running as bullets whizz past me and a voice talks over the speakers.

"Runner from Abel Township!"

"It's a trap," Sam says in a small voice, and I hope Janine smacks him for stating such an obvious thing.

"Take evasive maneuvers!" Janine commands as a bullet flies past my face, nicking my ear. I hiss in pain as I feel warm liquid start to slowly flow from the minuscule wound.

"What evasive maneuvers?" Sam nearly yells. "I should've known..."

His last few words are drowned out by the speakers. "Runner from Abel Township, you are surrounded."

My eyes nearly bulge out of my head when I see multiple New Canton runners heading toward me. In a moment of quick thinking, I dig my heels into the ground to stop myself before making a sharp turn to the right. My breathing is rapid and uneven as my heart feels like it's going to beat itself right out of my chest.

"There's only one evasive maneuver," Sam states.

"There's no escape!"

"Runner Five. Runner Five, there's a break in the uh, yeah. There's a lot of people surrounding you," I hear him groan in frustration. "If you keep heading in the direction you're going, you might head out of scanner range but... but Runner Five, just run!"

And I do. I run. Quick strides, harsh breathing, heart pounding. I run as fast as I can, my lungs burning and legs aching. I run far away.

Away from New Canton.

Away from danger.

Away from Abel.

Away from safety.

A/N: Oh!!!! Cliff hanger! Any who, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you did please vote and comment. Thank you very much!


	11. Chapter 11: A Voice In The Dark

Running. It became my life after the apocalypse. It saved lives, so many lives, but now it won't be able to save mine.

The coolness of the autumn night causes the constant sweat that my body releases to chill my skin and leave my teeth rattling together. I clench my jaw in hopes to keep the zoms from hearing, and I feel the regret of leaving that jacket lying there on the table.

My hands and fingers are cramping from the tight grip I have on my axe. I haven't lessened it from my grip since I fled New Canton, which feels to be an eternity ago.

My feet are numb from pain. It took about an hour of running for them to beginning aching, another two to make the pain unbelievable, and now, however long it's been seeing as I've lost count, there's no pain at all. No feeling.

I guess I should get used to it, since I know the truth-what's going to happen to me.

I'm going to die tonight.

Denying it would be pointless. I know. The chances of me making it unbitten by sunrise are slim to none. I hate the thought of me becoming one of those things, but it's most likely going to happen. I'm most likely going to die.

I raise my axe over my head before bringing it down on another zombie, effectively ending it and keeping myself alive for a little longer. I can't stand the thought of someone doing the same for me, but I know I can't run forever, and there's no shelter for miles.

I start going again, pushing my weakening body to go faster when I hear the groaning of the undead in the otherwise silent night. I know soon enough exhaustion will take over, and I'll pass out to become the meal of whichever zom that happens to shamble by.

I swallow down the bitter taste of bile as the thoughts swirl around my head like a tornado. I've never actually thought about dying by a zombie. I thought it would be something like a sickness or maybe-if I got lucky-old age. I never imaged I'd die at the young age of fifteen and... what, three fifths? Something like that. The thought itself nearly brings tears to my eyes.

No! I think to myself angrily, squeezing my eyes shut. I'm not going to become one of them! If I'm going to die I'm going to stay dead. I know where I'm going afterwards...

But still I feel like I could have done so much more. That I could've helped and eased my guilty conscience a bit more before leaving this world to head towards heaven.

Guess I'll get to see Wes again. I smile tightly. I come to a stop, my breathing labored but quiet to keep from drawing extra attention. This is the first time in a while I've been away from any zombies. And I know I'll use my time wisely.

I look down at my bloodied axe. I'll have to do the same thing to myself as I have with zoms if I don't want to get infected, but even if I did do that, my corpse would still be lying around to be eaten. I don't want that. I'd rather give Abel a chance to find my body-to know I'm gone.

Then it hits me.

The rope.

I quickly shrug off my backpack and pull the coil of rope from my bag, cringing when the electrical supplies clink together noisily.

Janine's lucky I didn't just scatter them along as I ran.

The thought came to me more that once, but I refrained from doing so because the Township needs these, not just Janine. I think of the few people in Abel that I'll miss as I run to a nearby tree. Willis and Milo, seeing as they stayed eager to get to know me even after the new started wearing off, and Penelope too, even with her shyness.

Caleb. I'll miss him even if I have only known him for about a week or so. He's funny, and kind, although he did tease me about liking Sam.

Which I don't...

But still my chest tightens at the thought of him. Oh God, am I going to miss him. I know I shouldn't but I will. I'm going to miss him so, so much. He was so kind, and funny, if not a bit of a dork. A part of me wishes we would've met before the apocalypse, but that would've been impossible since I was in America at the time, not to mention if we had met our age differences would have kept us from being friends.

I take a look at the tree in front of me, feeling a lump begin to form in my throat, but I swallow it down. I take my axe and strive to carve my name into the tree's bark. It looks messy, but it's readable. So when they find my body, and if I'm still recognizable, they'll know my name.

Although I'm really not sure why I want them to know...

I leave my backpack at the base of the tree, taking the rope with me. Once I reach a spot that I know the zoms won't be able to reach my lifeless, hanging body, I begin to tie it around the tree branch. Then I tie the noose, staring at it for several seconds before putting over my head and around my neck, making sure to keep it tight.

I feel myself start to tear up, knowing this is it. I remember the last time I cried...

After my voice was stolen from me.

That feels like such a long time ago...

I give the rope a tug, frowning at the sight of a small strand breaking. I brush it off and tell myself it's just me trying to back out of this. I take in a deep breath-my last breath-and slide off the tree branch.

I hoped my neck would break at the jerk of the rope and kill me instantly, but it didn't. The sharp pain that ran up my neck and shoulders weren't enough, so I feel the tightening of the rope against my neck, burning into my skin. I gasp for air but none comes. I kick my feet in attempts to find leverage, my body's instincts to survive overriding my brain.

I mouth out my own name, no sound coming out. As I feel myself starting to slip away, I try to remember what it sounded like to say my own name, but I can't. I can't remember.

Maybe Wes will tell me after I meet him again.

Yes, that's what will happen. My vision begins to go blurry and my feet aren't kicking with as much vigor as before. I'll be gone and get to see Wesley and my mother and father and my church family and-

The rope snaps, and I fall right on my back, pain exploding there and making the stabbing ache in my shoulders and neck ten times as worse. Air fills my lungs in a desperate gasp, and I feel tears spring to my eyes once more.

No!

With a soundless sob I push myself up, grabbing my axe and keeping it in a tight grip. I don't want to do this. I don't want to die this way, but I won't let myself become one of those things.

Just one good blow to the head. Get the brain to make sure I don't get infected.

That's what I tell myself as I lean the axe back. Tears are slipping past my eyelids as I get ready to send my weapon flying into the front of my skull.

There's a crackle in my headset.

"Runner Five? Runner Five. Come in, Runner Five. Can you here me?"

I suck in a sharp breath of air, letting the axe slip from my fingers and fall to the ground.

Sam?

"Come in, Runner Five. Are you out there?" His voice tiredly says. "Calling Runner Five. Come in..."

I nearly sob with joy, but I manage to keep myself together as I tap out an answer. My fingers are shaking as my breathing quickens.

'I'm alive, Sam. I'm not sure where-'

"Runner Five... I don't know if you can hear me. Our scanners are down. It never works that well at night anyway, and a couple bits of equipment have broken down so..." He lets out a long sigh, "so there's no way to see where you are."

I slowly stand up. My eyes are wide with horror and my legs are shaking as the realization hits me that my mic's broken, probably from the jerk of the rope.

He can't hear me.

"Truth is I-I don't even know if you're alive. Odds aren't good, right?" Sam laughs bitterly. "Hey, odds aren't good for any of us but I'm still-well, I guess I'm still alive."

So am I, although I won't be for long if I don't get moving. I hear the moans of the zoms around me, and I quickly put on my backpack. One hand grips the strap in habit while the other has wrapped around my axe. With the noose still tied around my throat I start running, having a new found desire to stay alive.

"Runner Five, we... we don't know where you are. We know you didn't get taken by New Canton. We managed to track that much, but you haven't come back, and it's the middle of the night, Runner Five. And there's a reason we don't send patrols out at night.

"If you're where we think you might be-to the North-the area's swarming with zombies, and they head for us at night." I hear him take in a breath that sounds almost like it hurts. "If they get here before you do it... we're gonna have to bar the gates. They'll be no way for you to get in and we'll... I'll have to watch..."

There's a painful tightening that occurs in my chest as I hear his voice hitch. The pain makes it that much harder to run.

"You're not even my second Runner Five, you know that? You're my fourth. I guess there's no better reason you'd make it back than any of the others... but we've put the red beacon on top of the tower, so if you can see it, my best advice is... run."

As if on cue, I see a flashing red light to my right. It shines through the night for me, and I can't help but sigh with happiness.

Jesus on a boat.

I hear a snarl from beside me, and in a moment of panic I swing my axe with everything I have, making a deep cut in the side of an undead shambler. I pull the axe out with slight resistance before slamming it into the side of its head. The blade goes deep and once I pull the axe from its place the zom falls to the ground, dead for good this time.

With adrenaline still pumping I take off with much more energy than before. My legs still burn, and the aching numbness in my feet is still present but I easily ignore it at the thought that I still have a chance to live.

"So... I'm just gonna keep talking for awhile," Sam says, his voice sounding hollow. "Well, for all I know I could be talking into the ear of a zombie. But hey, undead fiend who used to be my friend, Runner Five. At least I can irritate you with the sound of food you can't get at."

I stumble at his words, barely hearing his forced laughter.

"Over here, look at this tasty human meat..." His voice trails off. "Yeah, we've all gone crazy these past few years, haven't we, Runner Five? I-I mean, you know, that's a thing you don't really think about during an apocalypse. How's it going to effect your ability to... like, be normal ever again? Do you think we've just forgotten how to be normal? Do you even remember what normal felt like?"

I can't answer that question. Honestly, I try to keep myself from remembering anything before, because it's all gone, and what was left soon became broken and shattered and shipped off to Mullins Military Base. I'm not even sure I'd want normal back if I could have it...

What would Wes say to that? What would she say to that?

"I called you my friend just before, didn't I?" Sam's voice is small, but those words are enough to make me jerk slightly, sending a shooting pain up my shoulder and neck. "Is that cool with you? I mean, I'm definitely not your friend if you've gone gray, but I feel like we have a kind of... simpatico... something? I rather do... did like talking to you. Don't know if you felt the same way."

Yes. Yes, I did! My mind screams. A loud moan rings in my ear far too loudly for liking, and I push my ever tiring legs to go faster.

"I guess we're talking now," He muses. "So, yeah. Let's just talk like normal people-like buddies or something. Before all this I-I bet you had a pretty good life, yeah? Someone like you, I can see it. People you cared about, teachers you didn't hate.

"I know lots of people don't like to talk about all that stuff. 'Think forward,' the Major says. 'Rebuilding is key,' but I feel like we have to remember what it was like so we know what we're building, don't we." There's a slight pause in his voice. "I-I don't mean escalators and shopping malls and frozen yogurt, although I could really go for an ice cream roll right now."

A smile graces my face as I hear him chuckle. He's rambling, the little dork.

"Do you remember those things? Cake outside and ice cream in the middle, or was it the other way around?" He laughs again, and my smile fades. "I don't even remember anymore. Now wait-wait, hang on. I'll go and check."

My eyes go wide in panic. No! No, Sam, stay. Please!

"And um, if you're still Runner Five, keeping running."

Silence. No music fills my ears this time. The only sounds are my steps and ragged breathing, along with the songs of moans, groans, and growls coming from the walking corpses. I pick up my pace, my hand grip tightening on my axe as I look behind me.

I see three zoms trailing behind me. They're slow, and I can take them out easily but looking at the beacon still off in the far distance, I know I need to keep to save my strength, so I keep going to eventually outpace them.

•

"Okay. Hi. Right, so two things. A: I was right. It was cake outside and ice cream inside. B: Apparently checking this is not a good enough reason to wake Janine up in the middle of the night. Okay? Okay. Got it."

I glower at the mention of Janine. Right now I'm rather ticked at her and seeing how Sam's the one making an effort she can go-

Nice thoughts. It's by the grace of God you're alive right now. Do you really want to push your luck?

I scowl at my voice of reason, but push those thoughts away to continue listening to my radio operator.

"So where were we?" He asks. "Ah, yeah. Before. Want to know what I did before this? I'm imagining you're brimming enthusiasm that with these mad skills you'd think I was a DJ or a radio host or something. Nuh-uh. I was a student, man. Engineering degree. I was one of those kids that had those weird birthdays that made it seemed like you skipped a grade in school or something."

He laughs sheepishly. "I was-just for the record-really, really, really, terrible at it. I didn't even enjoy it. That's the sad part... I tried so hard and-and my parents, they wanted to be so good at it so much." A sigh comes through my headset. "And I... yeah. Well, I guess it's good they died not knowing I was probably going to fail the course."

I feel a pang of sympathy at his words, and I can relate in a small way.

My family died not knowing what a horrible person I was-still am.

"My dad would've been so angry. He was angry when I failed French and he didn't even care about French. He's Chinese. He was all, 'you have dishonored the family' and all that."

I furrow my brows at that, a twinge of anger bubbling inside me. I sigh through my nose as sweat rolls down my face. How could you say that to your own family?

Like you have room to talk, My mind casually whispers. Do you not remember the last words you said?

I clench my jaw as my shoulders stiffen and the pain from before returns. I ignore it, knowing my situation was so much different. I had reasons for my words...

"You know what's really bad, Runner Five? You know what's really, really horrible? This-what I'm doing right now-is what I wanted to do. I used to mess around at the radio stations at Uni. I wanted to talk on air or work behind the scenes." His voice looses its temporary excitement. "I thought that if maybe I failed my degree my parents might let me go do what but uh... yeah.

"And what's really, really bad is somedays... somedays I'm grateful for all this because I don't have to get up in the mornings and go to classes and pretend... pretend that I care about engineering." There's a long pause. "I-I'll be right back."

I didn't try to stop him this time. I didn't really try the first time but I don't even try to do so mentally. I'm slightly scared he won't return, that he'll believe I'm dead and decide it's not worth it... That I'm not worth it, but I shake my head and refuse to let the insecurities fill my head because I have to make it back to Abel. The red beacon is getting closer and closer the more I run. It's just a matter of time.

•

"Hey, hey. Hi," Sam's voice floats through my headset once again, and I smile at hearing it. "I-I say hi; Possibly I mean, 'damn you, fiend who has taken over the body of Runner Five,' or possibly I mean... 'sorry you're dead, Runner Five.'

"That stuff's weird, isn't it? Not the people you know are dead; I-I know my parents are dead because... yeah. But my sister-no idea," He starts to tell me about her just starting her first year of Unit to be a lawyer. "She did skip a grade. Made my parents proud. Came home with top grades after her first term.

"You remember the Christmas before... before the fall of civilization?" He lets out a breath. "All the praise for her, I was jealous, and then... the thing happened while she was staying with her boyfriend, and we couldn't get her on her phone and she-she never knew our parents had turned and... I don't know. She's probably dead, but you never know, right?"

I swallow thickly. It's been two years since I last saw a family relative, and honestly I don't know if...

"And you know what else is weird?" Sam continues, rambling on for the sake of talking while having no clue how much I both do and don't want to hear his voice. "How some person you barely know will suddenly come floating in your head..."

I barely listen to him talk about Simon or Steve or whoever Sam thinks his name was as I hear groans of the undead just behind me. Craning my neck while trying not to wince in pain I see at least five zoms following me. One hand grabs my backpack strap in panic as adrenaline is the only thing keeping me going.

"This morning, I woke up from dreaming about him and I realized I don't remember his name," He continues. "And he's probably dead, and maybe I'm the only person left alive who remembers him. And maybe... maybe that'll be the same way with you, Runner Five. If you're gone, who'll be left to remember you?"

There's a huff of frustration and sadness and I can picture Sam running his hands through his hair.

"Yeah, sorry. I guess that's not too inspiring. What I'm saying is... run, Runner Five. Run home, if you can."

•

My breaths are quick and heavy. My arms are heavy from carrying the weight of my axe. My legs are burning. My body is covered in sweat and dirt.

My adrenaline is beginning to not be enough, exhaustion starting to take over my body. My steps are beginning to slow even with the sounds of flesh eating zombies behind me. I'm starting to burn out.

But there it is-Abel Township. I see it's poorly built walls and average deferences and I want to jump for joy, but I try to save what's left of the adrenaline in me to just keep going.

"I don't know, Five," Sam yawns, his voice sounding depressed. "They said to me just now that I should probably hit the sack sometime soon. They'll send out someone else to keep sending out pings throughout the night but uh, I-I've got to be honest. We're losing hope here."

No. No, please. I'm right here. I'm coming. Please just give me a few more minutes.

I force myself to keep running, trying to push myself to go faster but to no avail. I'm losing energy. I don't know if I'll be able to make it.

"Couple of zoms have arrived at the gate. And that usually means the bigger hoard is that on its way. Maybe only a few minutes until we bar the gate."

I grunt as I attempt to go just a bit faster-just a bit to get me closer to the Township. I start waving a hand in the air, my muscles screaming at the action.

Please see me.

Please see me.

Please see me.

Sam sighs, and I can here the disappointment in his voice.

No. No, this isn't happening.

"Another good runner gone. Another piece of equipment lost, and we're..." His voice cracks, although it is barely noticeable, "the next time I see you I may just have to shoot you in the head."

No! I can still make it.

A silent cry leaves my mouth as I push my body to go faster. My feet pound into the ground, each step agony, but I can't stop. If I do it's certain death.

"No one stays sane through this, Five. Whatever the future is, it's not gonna be like the past. No amount of ice cream rolls will make it better. No one saying they're proud of me would make it okay...

"Maybe you're better off is all I'm saying. I know we're not supposed to say that but sometimes I think... maybe if-if you don't have to try to build the future then you're the lucky ones."

Sam Yao, you are an idiot, I think. How could he think walking around as a rotting skin bag would be better off? Being dead is better off than being one of those monsters.

"Maybe... what?" His tone becomes one of confusion as a muffled voice speaks to him.

I continue to wave up my arm, the other just barely able to carry my axe.

Please see me.

Please see me.

Please see me.

"What is it? I told you our scanners are down. We can't... Oh my God!" He exclaims. "Is that-Runner Five, I can see you!"

It takes everything in me to smile at his comment. My steps keep falling out of rhythm since my legs are about to give out, but I'm close. So, so close.

"Runner Five! Runner Five, if you can hear me, I can see you. My God, Runner Five," He laughs-truly laughs-and I feel like that's the best sound in the world right now. "You uh, you can't see them but there's a tail behind you. Zombies-about thirty of them. They're-they're getting closer."

My body aches, pain erupting from everywhere all at once and the world around me starts to become blurry. But I'm so close. The gates are just a few more yards away.

"Run, Runner Five! Run! Run!" Sam's panicked yet equally excited voice commands. "Raise the gates!"

I hear the sound of the gates being raised and for once I think of it as a beautiful, beautiful sound. My cramping hand releases the axe as soon as I reach safety. My world becomes a blur of blacks as I sway on feet with Sam's jubilant voice ringing in my ear.

"We've got you, Runner Five!" He shouts the world fades. "You're home."

A/N: Here's another super long chapter. Heh... anyway. Hope you liked because this one was a pain in the rear end to write. If you liked, please make sure to vote and comment because I love to hear from you! Thanks, everyone!


	12. Chapter 12: Home

"We've got you, Runner Five! You're home."

Home.

That's the last word that echoes in my mind before the world fades, exhaustion engulfing me into a world of sleep.

I don't dream. Instead I just stay in a peaceful darkness with no sound or movement. It's not cold or hot or any temperature really. I'm just... there. Or really, I don't see myself there either. It's a world of comforting nothingness; a solitude of sleep-filled black.

But then... then images start to appear-memories I'd rather not think I'd dream about.

"I know you're hurting. I am too, but you can't just sit here and do nothing."

"You don't understand," The girl, Runner Forty-three, replies. Her chocolate eyes are dead and soulless, her voice holding no emotion. "I killed him. I killed Wes."

"He was already dying," The younger girl states.

"But I'm still the one who pulled the trigger. I shot him." The girl breathes in sharply. "I murdered him."

"It was a mercy kill. He was suffering."

Runner Forty-three doesn't respond. She just turns away and stares at the wall with a blank expression. The younger girl sighs as she takes in the runner's state.

"You haven't been sleeping... or eating," The girl murmurs. "It's been effecting how you run."

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" Runner Forty-three snaps, but the younger female just purses her lips and crosses her arms in annoyance.

"You won't be for long if you keep this up." She rubs her temples before pulling out a bottle about half full of pink liquid. "Take this; it will help you sleep. It doesn't taste bad. The medicine was mixed with punch to mask it."

Runner Forty-three raises a brow questionably. "How did you get this?"

She shrugs. "It's... complicated to explain. But don't worry, I won't get caught."

"Of course you won't," She deadpans at the younger girl.

"It's just to help you sleep, and maybe if you get some shut eye it'll help with... you know."

"I doesn't feel right without him here."

The girl sighs. "I know. I miss him too."

Runner Forty-three feels tears prickle and sting her eyes. "We were a family. Him and you were the only thing that made this place feel like home."

The girl cringes slightly at that, but the runner barely notices. "This will be the start to making everything better. You'll get through this. We'll get through this. I promise."

Runner Forty-three takes the bottle of liquid and smiles in appreciation. "Thanks, Katelyn."

"Anything for you."

•

I grimace as consciousness returns to me. Light flitters into my vision, stinging my eyes as I blink rapidly. I slowly push myself into sitting position, my muscles screaming in agony at the action.

Taking in the sight before me, and I instantly recognize it as one of Abel's hospital rooms. There aren't many, and the rooms themselves are pretty bare-just a shelf on the far room with only a few pill bottles and med kits and a sheet hung up by a string and clothespins to be a makeshift curtain, with another cot on the other side. But it's the best we've got.

Looking away from the room I'm in, I turn my attention to my skin, which is now scrubbed clean and is spotless besides the few bruises I don't remember getting. I notice I'm in clean clothing as well-a simple gown that's thin and light.

"You're finally awake, I see."

I jolt at the sound of a calm voice, immediately regretting it as a sharp pain runs up my neck. After a second of keeping still to let the pain fade I look in the direction I heard the voice, and find Dr. Meyers smiling softly at me.

"You've been out for quite a while," She informs, "although I can see why. You were moving for what, five, six hours?"

'How long have I been out?' I sign slowly, hoping she'll remember the little bit I've taught her.

"Um, you just asked how long you were asleep, right?" She questions, and I can see the hope in her eyes. I nod, and her face breaks out into a smile. "You've been asleep for about twelve hours, give or take."

I blink, surprised that's all I slept considering how tired I was. But I just nod in reply, still feeling an ache in my entire body. But strangely my thoughts aren't on my pain. My still somewhat foggy mind has wondered enough place its thought on one person in particular.

Sam.

I remember him talking to me just before I passed out, but the memory is so blurry I can't make anything out, except one word...

Home.

He said I was home, but... was this place my home? I don't-or didn't think I'd ever have a 'home'. Yes, there would be a place I stayed and took shelter but a 'home'? No, that thought is just that-a thought. I can't have a home. I don't have a home...

Not yet, anyway.

I have mixed feelings on that thought.

"You're very lucky, Runner Five, to come back with no bites after being out for so long. Although you're going to have to let your neck and shoulders heal a bit before you can go running. There's been some muscle strain, which is lucky in your case, but we don't want to cause anything to tear." Dr. Meyers says, frowning when she sees my unfocused state. "Is everything alright?"

I nod, now giving away some of my attention to her to calm my raging mind. But still I can't help but wonder where he is now, and if anyone else has come to visit me.

"You're thinking about Sam, aren't you?"

My eyes snap up to meet her gaze and I clench and unclench my fingers as she smirks. How does she-

"Caleb helps me out at the hospital," She laughs, answering my unasked question. I glare at her, and she giggles even more before pulling back the makeshift curtain, revealing a sleeping, messy-haired Sam.

"I had to give him something to actually get him to sleep," Dr. Meyers muses. "He swore up and down he wouldn't rest until you woke up. I assured him you were okay but... I had to slip in a Melatonin packet into his drink when he wasn't looking. He'll be happy to see you're awake though."

My lips twitch at that, but I force back the smile. If the doctor sees my expression I'm sure she'd tell it to Caleb, and his teasing is not something I need to hear right now.

"He'll probably wake up soon, since I gave him the Melatonin just after we got you cleaned up." She pauses for a moment and looks at Sam thoughtfully. "I'm surprised he's not awake yet. I guess all that stress tired him out."

I remember everything he told me as I was running last night. I remember the ice cream rolls, and the French and engineering and Steve or Simon or whatever his name was. I remember the sadness and pain in his voice. But most of all I remember him calling me 'friend'. I remember him telling me to come home...

Home... I barely remember what it's like to have a home. Will... would if feel any different if I were too call this place home?

A mumbled out sentence and the ruffling of sheets pull me back to reality. I look at the cot beside me, watching as Sam sits up to run one hand through his hair while the other rubs his eyes. He looks at me, still a bit disoriented, and after a couple long seconds of staring it finally seems to click.

"Five, you're awake!" He exclaims, scrambling over beside me. "H-how are you feeling? I-I mean, you probably feel horrible but... still, how are you feeling?"

'Why do you think I'd feel horrible?' I question, as a teasing smile appears in my lips. 'Do I look that bad?'

My smile grows as the tips of his ears turn red. "N-No, I mean, you don't look as good as you normally do but-wait, that came out wrong. I mean, you look... great-fine. You look fine."

By now his entire face is red, and I bite my lip to keep from giggling, although my laugh would be voiceless...

'Thank you, Sam. Although I'm not sure I can say the same for you.'

My joke seems to ease some of the tension, and Sam runs his hand through his already messed up hair.

"You're probably right," He laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. "I haven't really looked in a mirror today."

He pauses a moment as a pained expression appears on his face, his eyes trailing away from my face. He swallows and there's an emotion in his eyes I can't quite recognize. I furrow my brows in confusion. His breathing becomes a bit shaky as his eyes bore into mine.

"Were you really going to do it?"

I blink, my face contorting to one of confusion. 'What?'

"Were you really going to..." His fingers reach up and brush against the skin of me neck, making me shudder and pull away slightly. "There's a pretty dark bruise, but even it weren't there we saw the rope around your neck."

I shrug. 'Well, I'm still here, aren't I?'

"The rope was broken, Five!" He fumes, and my eyebrows raise at his sudden anger. "Not cut, which means you didn't back out of it and... a-and you weren't going to, were you?"

I sigh through my nose, my eyes downcast as I sign out my honest answer. I remember the feeling of the rope around my neck, the desperate gasps for air although none came. I remember my feet kicking in attempt to find some kind of leverage. I remember coming rather close to death-I remember dying.

'I was going to try again after the rope broke,' I admit, glancing up at Sam and seeing his eyes glued to my hands, waiting for me to continue, 'with my axe... I was desperate. I knew my chances to find shelter were next to nothing and I didn't want to turn so I... was going to do it with any means possible.'

"What stopped you?" He asks lowly, and I almost laugh at the fact he hasn't realized it yet.

'You.' His eyes widen and his lips part slightly.

"Me?"

'I was just about to do it until I heard you on my headset," I explain, my mouth stretching into a smile. 'You have great timing, by the way.'

"But... all the things I said about being better off as-as one of them and no one remembering... ah, I'm sorry, Five," He groans and burrows his face in his hands. "I didn't mean it-any of that I didn't mean. I just... I didn't think-I couldn't think you were alive."

I reach up and touch his arm to get his attention. I examine his guilty expression as he finally brings himself to look back at me, and I send him a questioning look.

'Then why did you keep talking to me?'

He sighs at that. "Because I wanted to believe it. I wanted to but I-I knew if I did and you didn't come back or-or you did but it was too late..." He groans in frustration, not sure how to voice his thoughts while I just watch intently.

'If it weren't for you, I'd be dead,' I say, a few seconds later. 'I was about to commit suicide, and if I hadn't heard you through the headset, I would have. You kept me going. Everything you said, whether it was about ice cream rolls or your family or even about me being an undead fiend,' Sam chuckles at that.

'It all kept me going.'

"Well, I'm glad," Sam utters softly. "I'm glad you came home."

'Although I do have a question.'

He straightens a bit at that, the weird sort of comforting moment gone. "Ask away."

'Did you really mean it when you called me your friend?'

"Yes." There's no hesitation in his voice whatsoever. His face is serious with eyes sincere and God, it shouldn't feel as good as it does to hear him say yes to that question.

"Do you want me to be your friend?" His voice is calm and small, eyes wide and searching as if trying to find the answer before I say it.

I raise my hand to reply but a new voice sounds out before I can.

"Do you like to nearly giving me a heart attack?" Caleb shrieks as he barges in. "I was worried sick! The only cool person I've met since the zombie apocalypse and she decides to nearly get herself killed. Oh, hey, Sam. And another thing-"

His voice comes to a stop when he takes a look at the two of us-me frowning and Sam sending him a sharp glare.

"I'm totally interrupting something, aren't I?"

"You could say that," Sam grumbles under his breath.

"Should I leave?"

"No, I'm sure you've been wanting to speak to Runner Five just as much as I have," He responds, to which Caleb raises a brow before smirking at me.

'I doubt that,' He signs as Sam's attention is elsewhere. I scowl at him and shake my head, and he snickers in reply.

Sam notices the unspoken conversations between us and glances back and forth questionably. "What? What am I missing?"

"Nothing." Caleb grins, before looking back at me, his smiling slipping. "What's with that bruise going along your neck?"

I can feel the blood drain from my face as I look away. Biting my lip, I desperately try to think of someway to say this and make it sound not as terrible as it actually is... was.

"It's complicated," Sam answers for me. I send him a grateful smile and I see him strain to keep his straight face and not return it.

"Uh-huh," He replies skeptically, but quickly changes the subject. "So, Five, for real... are you okay? I know I was yelling and ranting just a minute ago but you scared the hell out of me. If I would've gotten any more worried I would've become holy water."

I snicker at his joke although I myself am Baptist, and Caleb's practically beaming at the fact that I laughed at his joke.

'I'm fine, although I do feel like I've been beaten with a stick many, many times.'

"Yeah. You're not going to able to run for a while," Sam remarks. "Especially since..." He eyes my neck with a slight frown and I turn my eyes back to Caleb, who is standing there awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

'So, the only cool person you've met since the apocalypse started?' I grin. 'I'm flattered.'

"Well, I may have exaggerated a little bit on that," He extends out the word 'little' for a few extra seconds. "I have maybe one or two other interesting people, but don't be any less flattered. You out rank them by far."

I smile at the compliment. 'I'm surprised you two are the only ones who came to visit-not that I'm not glad you two came to see me-'

"I never left," I hear Sam murmur under his breath, and then eyes widening just slightly at the realization he said it aloud. I realize I've probably embarrassed the poor guy enough already so I let it slide.

'I'm just wondering why Milo and Willis aren't here to see me.'

"Oh, they wanted to," Caleb says quickly. "I did too, but Dr. Meyers only let Sam stay with you while you were knocked out. I get to visit you now but I don't think those two or Penelope will get to see you until get out of the hospital. Guess she thought we'd wake you up or something."

"I doubt you would've woken Five up if you had started playing '1000 Miles' at the highest volume while dancing along," Sam says, crossing his arms over his chest. "She hit the ground right after she made into Abel."

'That's probably where I got these bruises,' I comment before looking at my arms. It appears to be that Sam just notices this judging by his knitted brows.

"But Maxine probably just let me in here because, you know, Five is one of my runners."

I give an odd stare at that statement, not sure how to respond, or if I should respond. But I really hope that Caleb won't but going by the grin on his face it's in vein to do so.

"So you'd do this for all your runners?"

"Yes, well, the ones I like."

"So you like Runner Five?" Caleb smirks, ignoring the daggers I'm glaring at him.

"Yes, I mean, no," Sam sputters in realization, and out of the corner of my eye-I'm still glowering at Caleb-I see him grit his teeth in embarrassment. "Not... like that."

He mutters something under his breath and sends Caleb a sharp look, and I can't help but tilt my head to the side in curiosity. But Sam doesn't look at me.

"I should probably get going. Let you guys talk since I've been here the entire time." He starts to get up but I grab his arm in a flash. He looks at me with an eyebrow raised in question and I contemplate on whether I want to ask him to stay. I enjoy talking to him, but I don't want to give Caleb anymore reason to tease me over an attraction that isn't there.

'The question you asked me earlier,' I sign, watching his eyes brighten in recognition and anticipation. 'Yes. Yes I do.'

God, I pray I don't regret this.

A half of a smile slides into his face as he stands. "I'm glad we're... on the same page."

With that he gives a wave and a smile and he's gone, and the room goes silent...

For about two seconds.

"So... were you two talking about you liking him or..."

'I hate you.'

Caleb scoffs. "You know you love me."

'I don't love anyone.'

"You love Sam."

'No, I don't!' I glower at him before turning my eyes away, sure that he'll continue his teasing, but there's nothing but silence. I look up at him and the expression he's wearing is unrecognizable to me. 'What?'

His eyes widen a simple fraction, just barely noticeable. "Oh, uh, nothing... Just thinking about how glad I am that you came back."

'Yeah," I answer. 'I'm glad too.'

•

The second I leave the hospital a day later, I'm nearly tackled to the ground as three people rush up to me.

"Runner Five, you're okay!" Willis shouts after I've stepped back into my personal space bubble. I nod, calmly, although frowning when I notice the distressed look on the three children's faces.

"We thought you wouldn't come back," Milo says, and Penelope takes a small step out from behind her brother.

'Well, I did. Don't have to worry about me.' I respond, giving a small shrug at his words.

"You must've really wanted to get back home, because you did like, the impossible."

I suffer for a moment at hearing that word, but then huff out a laugh and shake my head. 'I wouldn't call it impossible.'

"We really didn't think you were going to come back," Milo admits once more. "Which sucked because you're actually really cool-cooler now since you survived being out almost all night."

I smile at their concern, but the smile drops when I feel a hand tugging on my own. I stare down with shocked eyes as Penelope motions me to crouch down. I slowly do, and she leans closer to talk into my ear.

"You're going to be okay now, right?" She day in a voice just above a whisper. I silently nod, still surprised she's actually talking to me.

'Yes. I'm going to be fine...'

Now that I'm here. Now that I'm... home, or as close a home as I can get right now.

A/N: Hello. Sort of a filler chap here but it's still good. Shows the relationships growing and crap. Anyway, please be sure to comment and vote if you like it! Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13: The Old Mill

I bounce on my toes as I stand at the gates, giddily ignoring the few murmurs from the townspeople as they walk by. Finally after a good week and a half of staying inside I'm anxious to go out and actually do something besides working in that God-awful kitchen. I hate that place, mostly because I have to do the dishes, also known as my most hated chore as a child.

Plus it'll get me away from Milo, Willis, and now Penelope's (still quiet but a bit more brave) constant following. It's flattering really, but that paired with Caleb constantly trying to make sure I'm okay and Sam apologizing for his words... it's becoming a tad too much.

"Raise the gates!" Sam yells, the familiar yet slightly less annoying alarm sounding off. "And go."

I sprint off out of Abel, grinning when I see there's no zoms I have to avoid. Since it's been a week or so, it'll take me a few minutes to get warmed up, so not having to worry about any zombies starting off is a blessing.

"Hey, Runner Five..." Sam says softly, "how are you doing after that night run through zombie territory?"

I sigh, tapping out my reply over my mic. 'It's been over a week. I'm fine-'

"I know you said you were okay," He argues, although his voice still has its calm tone. "But you did try to, you know, hang yourself just so you wouldn't get bitten. So, are you sure you're-"

"Runner Five is doing fine," an American voice cuts him off. "Did the checkup myself-just the normal effects of shock and cold."

Really regretted leaving that jacket.

"She had no cuts, no broken bones-"

"No bite marks." I can hear the smile in his voice as he says that.

"And the only contusions she got were from the fall when she arrived and uh, from the rope." There's a bit of hesitation in the doctor's voice but I ignore it, and instead focus on keeping my breathing steady.

It wasn't the smartest choice I ever made when I tried to kill myself, but I would have definitely had to put an axe through my brain if I had gotten bit. So what other choice did I really have?

"It's useful for us," the doctor continues. "We're building evidence that the walking dead may have poorer vision than we thought.

"Yeah, although..." Sam lets out a very forced laugh, "not poor enough to start doing night operations, right? Right?"

God, I hope not. Because I never want to put myself through that again.

"I don't think anyone sees any need for that, Sam."

"Good," He breathes, "because I can't cope with another one of those."

'Took the words right out of my hands, Sam,' I tap quickly against the mic, smiling when I hear a airy chuckle in response.

"I'm guessing she said something funny?" Dr. Meyers guesses.

"Uh, yeah. Sort of..." He responds, and I wait to see if he'll explain my little joke or not. "So, ah, what's on the cards today, Doc? See? I could've said 'what's up, Doc?' I don't that'd be inconsiderate but I like to make my own material every once and awhile."

I roll my eyes, grabbing my backpack strap for a quick second. I roll my shoulders in experimentation and wince at the pain that comes at doing so, but still noting it isn't nearly as bad as it used to be. With my neck and shoulders still needing to recover I can't swing my arms like I'm used to. It messes up my rhythm and I'm not too fond of it.

Dr. Meyers says something in response to Sam's comment, but I don't quite catch it. Then she addresses me.

"Just a quiet training mission today, Runner Five, just to see how you're fairing. You'll be passing through an area where med pacs have been dropped. I wanna get on a research project but I don't have enough basic equipment yet." I nod as she continues to explain. "And then out to the old mill-east of the city-we think there's some food stored there. Ready? Time to run."

'Did you think I've been frolicking through the field of daisies picking flowers for Caleb this whole time?' The sarcastic remark probably isn't the smartest thing to say, and it's not even a good one-most of my church friends would be disappointed-now that I think about it. But really, I'm already starting perspire. That doesn't just come from me standing here.

"What did she say?" She asks.

"She asked if you thought she was frolicking through..." Sam's voice trails off. "Wait, why Caleb?"

'That's what you got out of my really stupid sarcastic remark?'

"N-no, I'm just wondering. And you're right, that was terrible sarcasm."

"What's she saying, Sam?" Dr. Meyers asks again, but apparently he ignores her.

"But seriously, of all people, why Caleb?"

'He was just the first on my mind,' I snicker. 'Would you like me to pick you some daisies too, Sam?'

He scoffs, but says nothing. I grin at how easy it is to get him just annoyed enough to be agitated, but not enough for him to be angry. Although really my question is why does he seem to care so much about me talking about Caleb, and about getting him flowers?

I shrug it off, listening to the music that's been put on for me. After a good ten minutes of running I hear Dr. Meyers speak through my headset.

"You should see a few med kits left in front of that old shack. Be sure to get as many as you can carry. If there are any left we'll send another runner after them."

I nod and head towards the shack, picking up the four medical kits and shoving them into my backpack after removing my axe. But my eyes wander to something just around the corner of the shack-a small box.

"Be quick, Five. We still need to get the old mill," She reminds me, but I ignore her and pick up the box. The writing on the paper has been worn away by the weather, so I tear at it to see what's inside.

Jackpot!

I smile widely as I look at the shot gun shells in the box. I shove it in my backpack, still making sure there's enough room for whatever food I may find in the mill.

"What'd you find, Five?" Sam inquires. "I saw you pick up something from the camera."

'Nothing big. Just a box of shotgun shells.'

"Five, that's awesome. We've been running low on those, and I can hear the sarcasm, even if you're using Morse Code."

I smirk. 'I'm impressed. Not many can pick up on things like that.'

"Well, I think I've gotten pretty good at reading you, Five."

'I'm going to keep letting you think that.'

"Are you saying I don't know you as well as I think I do?" He questions teasingly.

'That's exactly what I'm saying,' I respond.

"Well, you'd be surprised-"

"If you two would quit flirting and focus on the mission, that would be great," The doctor interrupts. "And what'd she find?"

I nearly trip over my own feet at that, sending a glare at no one in particular. I make a mental note to punch Caleb since I can't do that to the doctor because... well, she's a doctor.

"F-for one: we weren't flirting," Sam answers, sounding flustered. "And two: Runner Five found a box of shotgun shells."

"That's great," She exclaims, continuing on without a second thought on her previous words. "You're doing well, Runner Five. Everything looks clear."

That's good, I think to myself, shaking off the twinge of embarrassment from a second ago. Because these med kits are heavier than I remember.

"Have we heard anything from New Canton since the attack?"

"Heard from?" Sam repeats. "You mean they'd actually communicate with us? Without using bullets? Nah, not so much, no. All quiet on the New Canton front. My guess is they tried to trap one of our runners, failed, and are cooking up on something else."

"That's what we get for not joining the New Canton collective, I guess," She muses.

"Yep," He chirps in agreement.

'Okay, now I am being one the left out. What is the New Canton collective?' I say, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Five. I forgot you haven't heard about that."

"It seems like ancient history," Dr. Meyers sighs, "but maybe you never heard the story."

'How'd you guess?'

"What'd she say?"

"Oh um, just another sarcastic remark," He replies and I huff.

'Thanks for ratting me out, Sam.'

"Anytime." I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Short version of our history with New Canton: When the world went mad everyone was seeking shelter," She explains in a slightly annoyed tone. "New Canton started off as an old castle; ample food supplies, extra protection, guns and excellent sniper positions on the tower."

I listen with interest as I reach down and grab two objects as I pass by. Looking at it I see yet another spots bra and a brass pin. Another thing to help the Township as well as a new trinket for my collection. I've missed that the most in the few days I was forced to stay cooped up in Abel, because now I can say I found another thing that I can call mine and mine alone.

"Perfect place to survive the apocalypse," Sam says. "Also, perfect place to imprison a bunch of people and force them to live according to your dictates if they want to live."

I blink in surprise.

Wow. I had a feeling that New Canton was bad but I never thought it would be that bad. I wonder if they're anything like the AMTB.

But I immediately reject the thought. No, no one knew the AMTB was as bad as it is, not even most of the officials. The only ones who did were the those three liars who held power, those who they persuaded to work for them, and...

And those like me. The unlucky ones.

"We don't actually know if that is what's going on over there," Dr. Meyers counters, to which Sam 'tsk's in reply.

"We don't know anything about what's going on over there. That-that's the whole point. Everywhere else you get radio guys talking to each other when the atmosphere is right; runners passing info; chatting on Roufflenet."

"Do we have to call it that?" The doctor asks, and I roll my eyes.

'You do realize the internet had a thing called 'Yahoo', 'Wattpad', and 'Kik', right? 'Roufflenet' really isn't that much of a stretch for odd names.'

"Yeah, that is true," Sam mutters, "but aside from Five's reasoning-"

"Which I didn't understand."

"-the world's ended. We have no time for dignity. Anyway, most of the other places you hear from but New Canton? Official orders, communicays, and the occasional refugee. And there was a time they weren't mopping up survivors; they came to us. A team of three people-not military, but really stiff-two guys and a girl. Told us if we wanted to survive then we should head over there."

The old mill comes into my view, but it's still a good few minutes away. I can see figures around the mill. Or at least, I think they're figures, but I can't tell if they're people or zombies from the distance. With the sun right in front of me it makes them look merrily like dark skinned humans, but judging on the amount I see, I very much doubt it.

"Well, the Major," He laughs, "you don't threaten the Major."

"Not even by accident," Dr. Meyers adds. "Since then, well... if you're not with them, you're against them. You should be coming up to that old mill pretty soon."

I internally groan when I see all the rotting flesh bags surrounding the mill, the sun now hidden behind the actual building and giving me a clear view of the disgusting creatures.

"That's quite a few zoms," Sam mumbles. "Maybe we should wait before looking for food. Distracting those zombies and turning around to get the food would use a lot of energy, and this doesn't seem like a very good solo mission."

"You're right," She agrees. "You seem to be doing okay, Runner Five, but you should probably turn to head back. We don't want you to exhaust yourself after a week off."

I'm not exactly sure if that's the best idea, since the food maybe gone next time we come looking for it, but since this is my first mission after being the cold night of the zombie wilderness, I trust Sam and the doctor.

"Help! Help! I'm trapped up here!"

What the hell?

My eyes scan around the mill in search for the mystery voice and my eyes widen as Sam speaks.

"Or... mmm... maybe don't head on back just yet," He says as I keep my eyes locked on the man onto the roof of the mill. "Okay, Runner Five. From what I see on the scanner there's a pack of probably fifty surrounding that old mill, and I can see one person on the roof."

'Yep, that summed it up about right.' I answer, and Sam makes a noise in acknowledgement.

"He's..."

"Help me!" The man yells from his spot on the roof. I can't exactly see his face with the sun just peeking out making him practically a silhouette, not to mention the distance. But the tone in his voice is clear. He's scared, but now hopeful to get out of here alive.

"Uh... so yeah, Five. Looks like quite a few of the zoms are wearing New Canton overalls." He scoffs. "Do you believe they took time to make their special overalls in the apocalypse?"

I squint at the outfits worn by the New Canton zombies. If they did take time they didn't take much of it, because they don't look all that great.

"I think they're just repurposed Crota Brankroff company overalls with 'NC' written on the back with market pen," Dr. Meyers corrects, and there's a small fraction of silence that follows.

"Uh, yeah. That makes more sense to be honest."

"Help me!"

"Anyway, looks like that guy on the roof might be the last survivor of a New Canton supply expedition."

"If you make enough noise they should chase away from here," the man shouts, "then I can come down! If you circle back then we can run back together! Hurry!"

I'm a bit wary of helping him, giving the story my radio operator and doctor told me on this very mission, but I remind myself that a life is a life. It's a very valuable thing, especially now.

Sam groans into my headset, snapping me out of my mental talk with myself. I look up and flinch as I see the zombies making their way towards me, jaws open with reached out hands eager to grab onto some fresh meat.

"Yeah, I-I think they're chasing you anyway, Runner Five. You haven't got much choice," Sam informs, but by now I'm already gone, leading most of them away from the mystery New Canton runner.

"Run!"

I breathe in quick pants as I run, taking a quick look over my shoulder to see those chasing me, and fortunately only see a few running after me while the rest simply jog or shamble along. They must've recently changed-the faster ones. Given by their slightly jerky movements maybe three days or so.

"Okay. Okay, you're doing well," Sam praises. "Uh, now they've got your scent, or your sight or whatever it is zombies get but they're not too close. Keep going and then you'll circle around and then head back to the mill while they're still stumbling after you. Could work."

'That's not very reassuring,' I tap but still do as Sam instructed.

"Sorry."

"Could we really trust that New Canton runner to still be there when Runner Five gets back?" Dr. Meyers questions, and I can't help but wonder that myself, or wonder if he'll try to pull anything.

"Well, if not, no harm done, right? Runner Five's fast enough to get out of there."

"Over here!" The man calls as he jogs his way over towards me, laughing-happily and not psychotically, much to my relief. I study his features once he's close enough, and I see that his looks match his raspier voice; broad shoulders, dirty blond hair, ocean eyes, and a five-o'clock shadow. Overall he looks like a pretty nice person, but I've come to the realization that looks can be very deceiving.

"I'm out. I'm down. I'm okay. That was a close one. I don't mind telling you I'm glad to be alive." He reaches out and gives my hand a good shake, causing for me to stumble a bit and struggle to keep upright and running. "Name's Lem, or Runner Thirty-eight-that's what they call me. From New Canton, and you just saved my life. Grateful doesn't even cover it."

He smiles at me and I give a small smile in return. Lem looks ahead and presses one finger to his headset. "Yeah? Yeah, it's a runner from Abel Township. No, not hostile. This runner here just saved my life."

He lets out a chortle and looks at me with eyes shining, and I find it hard to believe someone like this man would be a part of the city that tried to kidnap me just a week and a half ago.

This could just be an act. He could be faking every word, just like somebody else I once knew...

"Operators back at base, they just don't know how it is here in the field, am I right?" His smile broadens as I nod slowly, looking behind to see the zoms not too far behind. "I don't mind telling you, you got me out of quite a jam in there. We were looking for extra food stores down at the mill. Open up the basement, found it full of the undead. They were just lunging at us to get out.

"Three of my buddies are gone gray. If you hadn't come up, I don't know what I would've done."

I smile awkwardly at the flattery. 'Thank you for the kind words, although I don't see much need for them.'

"I don't know much sign language, but I recognized the thank you," He replied. "And you shouldn't be thanking me for anything. They've had me trapped up there for two days already, and I had to fight off the few that didn't chase you as I was coming down. One of them almost got his teeth into my arm, but I don't think it broke the skin."

I look at his arm, and the blood instantly drains from my face. Lem notices my expression and looks down at his arm, his eyes widening as he sees the crimson blood running down his arms to his hands and finally dripping off his fingers onto the hard dirt ground.

"Shoot, it broke the skin. That's not good." As if on cue, he starts to cough, and I can't stop the pinched look that appears on my face as I know what's happening. "And they're still on our tails. Run!"

I keep running, my eyes glancing over to Lems figure every few seconds as his coughs become more violent and frequent. He tries to muffle them with his arm but it does little good.

"I guess I should run as far away from you as I can, huh?" He coughs, peering over to meet my eyes before looking forward and placing a finger on his headset once more. "Nadia? Nadia, there's nothing you can do. I'm bit. I'm gone already."

I see his face scrunch up as a new found sadness appears into his blue irises. "Oh, Nadia, don't cry. We've had a good time, haven't we, honey?" He coughs violently, gasping for breath but each inhale leads to an exhale of more coughs. "More than most people got. I don't want you to hear this, honey. Don't want you to hear me change.

"Just you remember me the way it was, okay? You promise? That's a good girl. I'm turning off the mic now." He flicks a small button on his headset and turns to me. He uses his arm to help muffle his raging cough. A heavy weight settles into my stomach, growing heavier and heavier with each strangled sound that leaves the man's mouth.

"Abel Township Runner, you tried to save my life and that at least means something." He takes off his headset and hands it to me. "Here, take this. Humanity can't afford to waste tech, right? You take that headset, and do something with it."

I reluctantly wrap my fingers around the headset, keeping it in my hand since it could get crushed in my backpack. With my free hand I sign the out 'Thank you.'

He nods somberly. "I'm gonna head off that way, make as much noise as I can to draw the pack away from you. Do something with your life, Runner, and don't forget me."

His ragged coughs start to drift as he runs away from me.

"Come and get me, you disgusting fiends from hell!" He hacks. "Come and freaking chase me!"

As his voice and the zombies' growls and moans fade away, I'm welcomed with only the sound of my footsteps treading into the ground with my pounding heartbeat to match the rhythm.

"Was that... Ace Rimmer?"

"He's dead, Sam. Show some respect."

"Sorry. Sorry," He says, laughing a small bit. "I-I... yeah. It's just, yeah. Sorry... what a guy. He's uh, he's bought you a bit of time there, Five, but keep running. Still a long way from home."

Music fills my ears, it's tune happy as upbeat, but I ignore it, my mind filling with guilt.

I could've done something-made more noise, not run as fast so I would've caught all of their attention.

There's nothing I could've done...

I'm just saying this to keep myself from feeling guilty.

But I'm not guilty...

Isn't that people said about Wes? I killed him. I'm responsible. Everyone I know who's died is because of me and me alone.

I know...

•

"Okay, you're nearly here," Sam states. "Just keep running steady like you're doing. That's great."

I smile at his compliment, but it quickly slips away as I acknowledge the fact that I don't deserve it.

"What was that thing Lem gave Runner Five?" Dr. Meyers asks.

"Headset, I think?" Sam hums. "Technology?"

'It's a headset,' I tap quickly. My face is void of emotion as I keep running forward, swinging my arm without thinking and clenching my teeth at the ache that appears in my shoulder.

I deserve it.

"Oh, alright," He responds with an emotion in his voice I can't quite place. "I guess we'll take a look at it when Five gets in."

I keep running to the music with a straight face, only raising a brow when I hear Lem's headset crackle. I pull it close to my ear, immediately regretting it thereafter.

"Runner Thirty-eight?" A female voice calls out pleadingly, and I grit my teeth and close my eyes just for a minute. "Runner Thirty-eight! Lem, report!"


	14. Chapter 14: Thoughts

My fault.

My fault.

My fault.

The thought continues to haunt me even after I return to Abel. It continues after I clean up and eat. It continues as I help Sam learn more Morse Code, although he knows it fairly well by now. And it haunts me now as I lay on my bed, tossing and turning in an attempt to fall asleep.

My fault.

My fault.

My fault.

I know! I'm sorry! I should've done something to save him!

I wrap my head around my small pillow in attempt to stop the voices of guilt in my head. I try so hard not to care, but even though I never knew him he was still a person-a life. He still had goals and dreams just like anyone I cared about. I know if I had known him-really known him-it would be so much worse. The guilt; the voices.

It's not just Lem, it whispers just loud enough to send shivers down my spine. It's Wes. It's Sierra. It's Mom and Dad. It's Julia and Elijah and Jessica and Jeremiah and Uncle Mike and-

I open my mouth in silent scream. Those names are names I never want to think about. I don't like hearing the names of my old friends, but those I'm guilty for. Oh, God...

I'm a murderer. I'm a monster.

I'm sorry...

Sorry will never be enough.

I grit my teeth and force myself out of bed, grabbing my only other pair of shoes besides trainers. I slip them on to keep my feet from getting too cold, although I know I deserve it. I deserve any type of pain and discomfort that comes my way.

It's dark out and past curfew but I don't care to be honest. I just want to get away from this tent. And I do so not caring a bit of what I look like. All messy haired and in my nightgown, with old worn out boots that are far from comfortable, I head outside.

I trudge along, feeling goosebumps rise on my skin. The colder it gets the more I pray that we'll be able to build buildings for people to stay in and not tents, because we already are battling with the epidemic of a zombie plague. Adding colds, strep throat, the flu, and countless other viruses are not something that's needed now, especially considering how little medical supplies Abel has. Even the few I got does little to help.

"Runner Five, what are you doing out here?"

I turn sharply and see Janine. Her blue eyes somehow seem sharper and slightly more terrifying in the dark night, and braided black hair blends into the night behind her. She watches me with arms crossed and a slightly annoyed look. I give her a simple shrug.

'Couldn't sleep.'

"Unlike Morse Code sign language is one thing I wasn't taught, Runner Five."

I sigh and refrain from rolling my eyes as I crouch down and write out my answer in the dirt.

'Couldn't sleep.'

"Ah, I see. Is something troubling you?" She asks, although her voice shows no actual concern.

'You could say that.' I cringe as I feel the dirt collecting under my nail, but I don't think anyone will judge, as long as I clean them before I help out in the kitchen.

"Mr. Yao informed me that you went on your first mission after that night out with the zoms," She says, and her voice once again shows no emotion. "And how you received a headset from a New Canton runner-"

Her words instantly stop as I begin to create words into the cold dirt at my feet. 'His name was Lem.'

"Ah, yes. Mr. Yao mentioned that as well, but I don't see your interest in my knowing his name when you won't tell anyone yours."

I freeze at her words. My jaw clenched and I can feel my steady tight shoulders tense painfully. My eyes dart up to meet hers and even in the darkness, the few lights all looking outside the city for potential threats-I see her eyebrows go up in slight surprise at the deadly glare I know I'm sending her.

'I have a reason I don't want people to know my name. All of which are personal.' I look down at the ground, mentally finishing what I can't bring myself to write.

You wouldn't understand.

"Runner, Five," Janine sighs, changing the subject, "casualties are bound to happen. It is one of the many things I've learned in my training and during these years in the apocalypse. There's nothing you could have done to save him.'

That's what I've been told about everyone else I'm guilty of killing too.

I look up and see a glint of sympathy in her eyes, but it's gone before I can truly acknowledge its existence. Her face is back to its serious expression, whatever was there before long gone.

"Now, off to bed. You may not be scheduled for a run tomorrow but you will have to help in the kitchen. I hear you're quite good in it, and if an emergency does come up with us needing you to run then you'll need your energy."

I tip my head to the side in question. How did she know that I didn't-

"Mr. Yao seems to think you still need more time to recover after your last running incident," She answers before I can question it, and then quickly mumbles, "which was partly my fault for thinking New Canton would change after all these years."

I keep my scoff trapped inside my throat. Partly?

"Now go. You need your rest, Runner Five..." Her voice trails off as her brows scrunch together in thought. "And try not to think about the people that we've lost, friends or not. You think on it too much and it will consume you."

'Do you know this from experience?' I write out, peering up with questioning eyes. She doesn't answer.

"Goodnight, Runner Five." Her voice is still stern, but there's a softness to it as she walks off, her boots making little noise against the cold ground.

I slowly stand and rub my arms in hopes it will warm them up just a bit. This thin nightgown does little to keep out the cold. I drag my foot along my words in the dirt, destroying them for no one else to see. With a small yawn and tiredly rubbing at my eyes-with my clean hand, of course-I take small, slow steps back to my tent, with tiredness taking over even with the small voice that continues to never cease.

"Psst, Runner Five," A voice whispers from beside me.

Instantly I'm wide awake. I jump and blindly take a swing, my fist landing on the unknown person's jaw. I hear a grunt of pain, and it is only then I recognize the voice. I mentally curse.

"Damn, you wouldn't need a weapon to kill a zom. Hit 'em hard enough and you'll knock its head right off," Caleb exaggerates, rubbing his jaw.

'Sorry. I didn't see it was you and you scared me and-'

He grabs my wrists to stop me, and while I'm sure he actually didn't read a single thing from my hands, he smiles at me kindly if not a bit painfully.

"It's alright," He says, releasing my hands, which I awkwardly let hand down at my sides. "Didn't know you could punch that hard though. Remind me never to get on your bad side."

He now seems to notice my appearance. His eyes widen as he sees my messy hair and dull complexion. "You look uh... wow. It's a good look for you, really."

I smile as he laughs quietly at his own sarcasm. 'What are you doing out here?'

"I could ask the same from you," He replies. "But I've leaned no one actually goes to sleep past curfew. Usually they're up playing games or making up plans to steal some of the kitchen's wine that they keep hidden."

I blink. I didn't even know the kitchen had red wine in stock. Although I guess to me it doesn't exactly matter since I'm under age. Are drinking laws different in Britain than they are in America? It's the zombie apocalypse, do drinking laws even matter anymore?

"Or they could be doing other things that I don't know or care to know about," He shrugs, but then his gaze turns serious as he looks into my eyes. "I saw you talking to Janine. You were writing on the ground so I couldn't exactly see what you were saying but with Janine's responses I'm guessing something happened on you first mission back out in the field?"

'Were you spying on me?' I evade the question by giving him a pointed look.

"I wouldn't say spying. It's more like, concerned watching," He corrects, and I continue to stand there unimpressed. "I don't know what happened on your mission, except that you brought back some medical pacs but that's because I help out in the hospital. Did something happen?"

I look away instead of answering, finding the ground and my shivering feet much more interesting than anything else at the moment. I feel Caleb's hand brush onto my shoulder, and I pull back instantly.

My eyes look into his through the darkness and yet I still can't ignore the sadness I see within them. "You can tell me, you know."

I look at him with a emotionless expression. Can I really?

'I was sent to pick up some med pacs and then I was told to go to the old mill to get some food that was stored there.'

Caleb leans against the building-one of the few in the Township-behind him. His eyes are wide and watching my hands through the darkness, and I hesitate to continue.

'When I got to the barn, there were zombies surrounding it. About fifty Sam said. There was a man on top of the mill who'd been trapped there for two days.'

"The New Canton runner?" He guesses, and I give him a questioning look to which he shrugs. "I overheard Janine when she was talking, remember?"

I nod. 'His name was Lem. I led some of the zoms away but a few stayed while he was coming down and he... got bit.'

"Oh... well I can see why you'd feel bad about it. Even if it's someone you don't know seeing them die-"

I raise up a hand to stop him. 'I don't just feel bad. I feel... guilty."

"Guilty?" Caleb repeats. "Why do you feel guilty? You didn't do anything."

'I should've done something. He led those zoms away because he was dying. He made things easier for me, and he was the one about to turn. I should've done something to prevent that from happening.'

"Like what?"

'I don't know,' I reply. 'I could've found a way to lead them all away, or something. And at the the least I could've given him a mercy kill.'

I didn't even think about that.

But wouldn't I still feel guilty about that too?

"If you had you would've had fifty of the undead chasing after you," Caleb retorts. "You didn't do anything wrong."

'So I'm told.'

"What does that mean?"

I just huff and look away. That's what I was told about everyone else who's deaths I'm responsible for, but I'm not stupid. I know it was my fault. Especially... especially Wes.

I hear a sigh from Caleb. "Ya know, for someone who doesn't like people all that much you sure seem to care about them quite a bit."

'Who said I don't like people?' I ask as I bring myself to face him.

"Your face when you see them." He smirks, and I roll my eyes.

'I don't dislike people. I dislike talking to them, and I care because they're people-living, breathing people.' I wring my hands out for a short second. 'I don't like to see them die, especially when I could've done something to stop it.'

I wait to see if Caleb will interject, but he doesn't. Instead he just watches me with a blank face, and I can see in his eyes the anticipation for me to keep going.

'It's kind of dumb though, to still think like that since it's been almost three and a half years since the world went to hell.' That's what I was told anyway. That's what I was trained to think. I attempt to make an amused face, but it doesn't turn out a well as I hoped.

Caleb shakes his head at that. "That's not true. If you just accepted it then you'd be one of those heartless people from the base you were sent from-Mullins," He grimaces. "Yeah, I've met some of those guys. Not fun."

I smile at that... I didn't know Sierra that well. Was she like everyone else there too? Most likely. But still, she was still a person.

'But that's what I was taught to do. What's I'm supposed to do. They taught me that at Mullins and at... the place I was before Mullins.'

"You lived somewhere before Mullins?"

'For a year.' I respond, shifting uncomfortably. 'I don't like to talk about it.'

"Huh," He hums. "I've never been anywhere besides Brunswick. I mean, I'm here at Abel but..." He shrugs, and I smile.

'It's not all that. Trust me.'

Caleb smiles widely at my banter. "Do you feel better now?"

I nod sleepily, not bothering to tell him about the voices that still linger in my head. Although, they are a lot more quiet now.

"Good. Now come here."

What?

Before I can question his words I'm wrapped in his arms, and I instantly stiffen, my muscles tensing up greatly.

What the hell is he doing?

"Now I know what you're thinking, but this is a friend hug. You probably haven't had one in a while, but we've just had a moment, so embrace it."

I start to squirm in his arms, and he hugs me tighter.

"Embrace it."

He says the same thing when I shift uncomfortably. Finally I stay still, not moving my arms around him since they are trapped at my sides, although I wouldn't have done that anyway.

Is our moment almost over yet? I ask, partially regretting telling him about my guilt. But that those thoughts are erased from my mind as I see a shadow dart passed into hiding behind the building Caleb had been leaning upon.

I wiggle out of Caleb's grasp, and start walking slowly towards the back of the building.

"Hey, I said embrace the moment!"

I look back at him and place my finger over my lips. My glare as I do so shuts him up in a second. I turn back towards the back of the building, slowly making my way there, and when I peek over the corner I see...

Nothing. Nothing but the blackness of night. With knotted brows I turn back and make my way back to Caleb.

'Sorry. Thought I saw someone.'

"Like I said, no one actually goes to bed on curfew."

'I do, usually.'

"Which is why you have like, four friends. Three of which are little kids and the other me."

'What about Sam?' I ask, but quickly notice my mistake in asking as I don't even give him the chance to open his mouth before I sign, "Don't answer that.'

He smirks at me. "I don't need to for you to know what I was going to say."

'What if someone saw us?' I question, ignoring his comment.

"Why are you worried?"

'Because there are people in the Township who don't exactly trust me," I say, looking around a bit nervously. 'If they think I've been sneaking around here at night while everyone is supposed to be asleep...'

"Well, they've seen you here with me, so the only think they'd think is that we're sneaking around together." He chuckles. "So the only thing you'd have to worry about is that getting around, but this is a Township, not a high school, so you should be fine."

'Thanks, I guess,' I sign, but I don't feel that reassured. Caleb still grins at my words.

"Anytime. Now you have two options: you could go back to bed even though you aren't scheduled for a run tomorrow, or you could stay up a little bit longer and hang with me."

'What do you plan on doing?'

"Usually I just climb this building and look at the stars," He shrugs before quickly adding, "or spy on people. Whatever feels right at the time."

'So you were spying,' I say with a sly grin.

"Maybe," He answers, dragging out the word and stuffing his hands in his pockets. "So what's it gonna be? You coming or what?

'You know if Janine catches us we'll get in some pretty big trouble, right?'

The smile he gives me is nothing short of devious. "That makes it all the more fun."

I roll my eyes and scoff. 'Troublemaker.'

"You know it. Now come on." He reaches out to grab my hand but stops when I jerk back. He lets his hand fall to his side awkwardly. "Well, uh, yeah. Let's go see if we can find a building to climb or something."

•

I rub my eyes tiredly with one hand and use the other to stifle a yawn. Even though I only stayed up an extra hour after talking to Caleb, I still feel exhausted from that hour's lack of sleep.

As I peel open the can of pineapples with the can opener and dump them into a bowl, I hear a voice that nearly makes me jump out of my skin.

"You sure do seem tired."

I twirl around and see two people standing outside the kitchen: One person I do like, one I simply tolerate.

"Good morning, Runner Five," Sam says cheerily, but his smile falters when he notices the dark circles that have most definitely found their way under my eyes. "I'm guessing you didn't get much sleep last night."

I shake my head, adding the pineapples to the batter mix someone had found while raiding a store.

"You seem to be needing some help there, Five," Sarah says with a glint in her eye. "Good thing I've been asked to help out in the kitchens today."

'Thank you,' I reply with out making eye contact. She makes her way inside the kitchen as Sam stands there silently.

"Um, Runner Five?" He says hesitantly.

I look up at him with tired eyes, and he smiles. His eyes show a bit of worry.

"Are you alright, Five?" He asks, voice slightly laced with concern.

'I just couldn't sleep last night. I am fine. Don't worry.' I go back to working on the batter while Sarah takes it to start making the pancakes.

"Th-that's not what I meant," He stutters, and I look at him once again, waiting for him to explain. "I meant about yesterday. With Lem. I know you feel bad about it."

'Did Caleb talk to you or something?'

Sam blinks in confusion. "Caleb? No, why? What does Caleb have to do with this?"

'Nothing,' I respond with a shake of my head. 'But you are right. I do feel bad about it, but we can talk about that later or something... but when and if we do, don't hug me. Please just don't."

"Why-why would I do that?" Sam asks in confusion. His face becomes even more so as I sigh and rub my temples.

'It's complicated.'

He seems a bit skeptical at that, but let's it go. "Alright. I'll talk to you later then. I have to get everything ready at the coms shack since I have some runner scheduled to run right after breakfast."

He gives a wave goodbye and then starts to walk off before stopping. "Hey, uh, Five? I look forward to hearing the complicated story about the hugging, alright?"

Before I can reply he's already turned and is walking off.

Great. Now I'm going to have to come up with something.

"You know, Five," Sarah says poring a portion of the batter into the pan, it sizzling nicely, "I usually make banana pancakes when I am asked to help out with breakfast. Although I never use real bananas; Haven't seen one of those in years."

I nod in reply as I open up another can of pineapples. I cringe at the sound of the can's metal being cut. That sound always makes me cringe.

"So, Five, why did you have trouble sleeping last night?"

I shrug in reply.

"After all we have a curfew, and it's not like another would think to, I don't know, sneak around at night. Especially you, since you know that would cause suspicion."

I try to play it off and make her believe her words have no effect on me but in reality my shoulders are tense and the grip I have on the spatula in my hand is so tight my knuckles are turning white.

"I mean, I guess teenagers like yourself like to sneak out at night, cause some harmless mischief but you're from Mullins. They've taught you to keep serious and only do the thing that is necessary, right?"

I can feel her gaze burning into my head as I continue stirring the batter.

"You're right. I should get back to cooking. I'm sure you have nothing to hide."

And then there's silence, only my mixing and the the batter sizzling on the pan serving as noise. And I realize that Sarah was the one who I saw last night, and she is the person most suspicious of me.

Just great.

A/N: Hey! Hope you all like this chapter! Please be sure to vote and comment if you did! Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15: Recovery

"I think we're getting sign language down pretty quick, right, Five?" Milo asks, shoving in a spoonful of oatmeal that I thankfully didn't have to aid in preparing this morning.

I nod, twirling my spoon in my own small bowl of plain oats. While I'm more than thankful it's something that hasn't come from a can, I seem to have lost my appetite.

Sarah's already suspicious of me, and I'm nearly positive that she saw me outside with Caleb the night before last, I know her suspicions have far from dwindled. The part that actually makes me a bit frightful is the fact that I'm sure she wouldn't hesitate to pull out a gun or a knife or a baseball bat if that's what she has on hand and use it to put a hole in my head.

"I miss flavored oatmeal," Willis says, snapping me out of my thoughts. "You know, the kind that tastes like bananas or cinnamon. If I were old enough I would go on a food run and try to find as many boxes if those as I can."

'Just be thankful we actually got to have oatmeal,' I say, taking a bite from my own bowl since I know I'll need it even without the appetite.

I find it funny that before the world went nuts I would've refused to eat this without honey and vanilla extract, but now I could eat this all day if I were hungry. To tell the truth I'm surprised we still find so much of this still in stores since it's been so long, but I guess if God gives you a blessing, don't waste it, right?

"I miss pie," Penelope says softly, doing exactly what I was earlier and twirling her spoon in her food.

'I miss pie too,' I respond, thinking how that was the one thing I couldn't make. That and fish.

"Maybe someday you'll find a pie or something, Five," Milo mutters with a giggle. "You seem to be good at finding everything else."

'I'm not that good.' I shrug, my eyes focusing on my food.

"Yeah, you are. You found ammo just lying around three years after the apocalypse started," Milo grins, his eyes sparking as he looks at me. "You could probably find anything you wanted to if you look for it."

I squirm uncomfortably in my seat, but another voice cuts in to take the attention off of me, sort of.

"Well, if that's true then she should really start looking for some jars of marmite because I'm starting to run low."

"Ew," Penelope scrunched up her nose as Sam as he sits down beside me.

"Yeah, Penelope's right on that one," Willis nods. "Marmite's gross."

I just shrug. 'Never tried it.'

"Really? Well then you should try it sometime, but just not any of mine," Sam states quickly. "We aren't close enough for me to share my marmite with you. Not yet anyway."

"Aren't you guys like best friends or something?" Milo asks, and I scoff.

'I don't have a best friend. Not since the apocalypse at least,' I reply, with a small smile. 'I don't have many friends, either since I don't like people, according to Caleb anyway.'

"That's a bit rude for him to say," Sam says, his voice sounding somewhat defensive. "When exactly did he say that?"

I force a smile and grab at my invisible backpack strap-which Sam notices-before answering, 'Well, Caleb and I were... we were talking about two days ago about my... people skills and he said by my facial expression it looks like I don't like people.'

"You like us, right?" Willis asks quickly, and I see the desperation in the younger children's eyes as they wait for an answer.

'Of course,' I nod, before looking at Sam, 'and don't worry. I like you too.'

"Really?" Caleb screams, literally popping up out of nowhere. Sam jerks back, his hand hitting my bowl of oatmeal causing it to splatter all over me.

I send a glare at Caleb who is watching me with wide, shining eyes.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Sam exclaims, sending the redhead a sharp look that just about matches my own. "Look what you did to Runner Five!"

"For one: don't curse in front of the children," He replied calmly, motioning to the kids, Penelope specifically. "Two: you actually did that to Five, and Three: I'm excited because I was right."

He sends a cocky smirk at me and I have to physically restrain myself from tackling him to the ground.

"About what?"

"About you and..." His voice trails off when he sees me with face aflame shaking my head vigorously just behind Sam. "Wait, so you weren't... you're not...?"

"Not what? What am I missing?" Sam turns around to face me and I immediately stop my movements.

"Nothing. I mean, since it's not, that's good. Great!" Caleb's voice is strained but the dark haired radio operator doesn't seem to notice.

"Uh, sorry about that, Five," Sam laughs, his face flushing a light shade of pink. "Didn't mean to give you an oatmeal bath."

'It's fine,' I reply, although I'm sure my face says otherwise.

"Here," Caleb says, looking at me apologetically, "let me get this."

He licks his thumb and goes to wipe off the bit of oatmeal that splattered on my face, but as soon as his skin touches my own I slap his hand away. I wipe up the breakfast off my face with the back of my hand and send Caleb another glare, to which he shrinks back, still looking at me with regretful eyes.

'I have to go get cleaned up for my run today,' I state as I stand, not giving any of them a second glance I march off in embarrassment, only now noticing the few stares from the townsfolk.

•

I brush a strand of my now cleaned hair out of my face and tuck it behind my ear.

"Raise the gates! Runner Five, ready... gates are open. Covering fire and go!"

I charge outside at Sam's command, looking forward and doing my best to avoid the bullets flying past me to kill the zombies near the gates. Thankfully the shooters have good aim and are able to take the zoms out within a few seconds, which leaves me running over the dead, for real dead corpses in silence.

"So, just checking my mission sheet for your status," Sam says in a nonchalant voice, and then chuckles right after. "Yeah, there's no mission sheet. You've seen my office, or should I say corrugated iron hut that we've decided was no good for a latrine? With enough electricity from the generator to power the transmitter but not enough on some days for, oh, I don't know, lights? Did you hear that, Janine?"

I can't stop the smile from spreading onto my lips at the thought of me ever trying to teach Sam Morse Code in the dark. That would be a very interesting experience, I know that much.

'Sorry you have to deal with that, Sam.'

"Well, let's just say we're both having misfortune days today. I still haven't gotten Caleb to tell me what he was so excited about. He seems too afraid of you to say anything." There's a slight pause in his words. "Is there something you're hiding from me?"

'I'm hiding a lot of things from you, Sam. You'll have to be more specific.'

"I think Caleb's turning you into a smartalec," He deadpans, and I laugh voicelessly. "Anyway, it's okay... about the whole light thing. Don't you worry about me, Runner Five, even though we are 'best friends', after all. Just trying to keep everything together over here while Janine-what are you doing with the electricity, Janine?"

"Remember you're in my house, Mr. Yao," She snaps, and I raise a brow in question.

'Not in the humble shack today, Sam?'

"Unfortunately not," He grumbles. "And I-I thought we did away with the private property thing after the, you know, end of civilization. Remember that?"

"I remember this place was my farmhouse before all of you arrived. And I remember I'm the only one who knows where all the junction boxes are, because I wired the place myself."

Her voice hasn't changed in anyway. It's professional and cold without a hint of amusement, and I can't help but wonder if that's the only way she knows how to speak. Even the people at Mullins would share a joke or two among themselves, with me always hidden in the corner refusing to socialize.

"And yeah," She continues, "those tools we're expecting from the military base would be quite useful right now. Any word on that?"

"Uh, yeah. Right, right, right. Yeah, so we're sending you back to your helicopter today-see if there's anything you can find in the wreckage," He explains, and I listen intently until I hear a cough come from behind me. "And I've got a little surprise for you."

"Hey there, Five. Remember me?"

I cringe. Unfortunately.

"Your old pal, Runner Eight. We're on the road together again. Isn't that great?" She coughs out, and I strain to keep from frowning.

'Sam.'

"Yeah, Runner Five?"

'Next time you decide to surprise me, just get me a jar of peanut butter.

"Huh," He hums, "dually noted."

I keep myself quiet-well, more quiet than I normally would be, and I avoid Sarah's eyes at all costs, although I can feel her gaze burning into my face as she stares at me, only to look back ahead a few minutes later.

Coming back this way brings the memories of the crash right to me. Flashes of that red blinking light and that noise of alarm; the heat coming from above me as I jumped from the plane; the terror of having multiple fast zoms right on my tail. It seems like an eternity ago, but in reality it was maybe a month.

"We're making good pace here, Five," Sarah pants breathlessly. "We're heading into hostile territory. You remember your first run in? But if we just keep running and don't stop too long at the chopper, we'll be just fine."

I nod, not exactly fearing this since the open field will make it a lot easier to see which zoms are coming, and how to make an easy escape without too much stress and worry.

"I'm pretty interested to see what we'll find in that chopper, you know. That's why I volunteered for this duty."

Well, I knew it wasn't because you wanted to spend time with little ol' me, that's for sure. But I guess since the feeling's mutual...

"I know what people say, 'don't think about the past, survival is key'. But I-" Her words are cut off as she coughs loudly into her arm, and I look at her with a raised brow. That chest cold is still with her?

"I just can't help but wondering about things. I mean, I've got the same problems as everyone else-lost my husband and two boys when the dead took the East. I had to take them out myself when they came back; Only had a shovel to do it with. I never would have thought I had the strength in me."

I desperately try not to picture those images in my head, but still small slivers seem to escape past the wall in my mind and flash before my eyes. Sarah standing there with a bloody shovel and three heads all disconnected from their bodies. I cringe at the thought but I hear Sarah's laughter and am able to force the thoughts and images from my brain.

"But you know what they say," Her voice rings out, "we didn't know ourselves until this happened. You never know what you're capable of. Well, I won't ask your story. You'll share it when you're good and ready. No one's story is ever good, is it, Five?"

I ignore her question, continuing to look forward and keep what I hope is a calm and collected face. But on the inside I'm pondering on that she could mean by that, if she meant anything by it at all. In all honesty, if I were to share my story with anyone, it would be either Caleb or Sam.

And I'm still a bit ticked at Caleb, and Sam... well, we aren't near as close enough for me to share that information with him, if I ever do. I'd rather keep my past in the past and in my mind only. It's a lot easier this way, plus I don't have to worry about anyone's pity. The last time someone said they did what they did out of pity I nearly lost my life.

"Anyhow, I didn't expect to wind up somewhere like Abel Township," Sarah continues, seeming happy and calm as if this were any other run with someone who wasn't me. "For a while there I thought I might go mad, but turns out I can run really fast. I always ran at school and at college when I was a girl, and that's a useful skill these days. Useful enough for me to keep my place."

I'm never going to get to attend college...

Sarah hacks loudly, her coughing lasting only a few seconds but sounding loud and painful. "This damn cough just won't quit."

She is about to continue when another cough cuts her off, but this time it isn't hers. She looks over at me with a raised brow.

"I know I cough loud, but that wasn't an echo. We've got company."

"Hey, Runner Five, Runner Eight," Sam's voice flitters through my headset, and I smile at the sound of his voice, blocking out the sound of ragged coughing coming from who-knows-where. "You're out of range for Runner Eight's transmitter but I guess you can still hear me. You're getting close to the chopper, and we've got movement. Hostiles behind you just like we expected but something up ahead too. Watch yourselves because I... Janine, is this really necessary?"

"Unless you want the whole base's electricity to go down in the middle of the night," She answers. "Got to replace the wiring right here."

"Yeah, apparently it can't wait. They're switching off transmissions and scanners," He explains before adding quickly, "but only for a few minutes. You're on your on your own guys. You'll be fine."

His reassuring voice eases my nerves a bit, until a certain someone decides to open our mouth.

"Unless we turn on each other, aye?" Sarah jokes, and I look at her with mouth agape.

Why would you say something like that?

"Who is that coughing?"

And then keep talking like you didn't just say that?

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes. Sorry about this, guys," He apologizes. "You know, if I could do it myself-"

"You'd be a very a very valuable asset to this base, Mr. Yao," Janine interrupts.

"You know it's pretty sad when there's someone worse at sarcasm than Five."

Before I can truly be angry at that comment the headset crackles and goes silent. Up ahead I see the chopper, or what's left of it. Scattered metal and supplies surrounding dried and black crusted grass-still burned from what happened from a month ago, with the gasping cough still piercing the air.

"So we're on our own, huh? Just as we reach the chopper and-Holy..." Her voice trailed off as I freeze, seeing exactly who's making that terrible coughing. Still strapped into her seat, mostly hidden by a piece of the plane.

"Is that your pilot?"

I nod, my blood feeling like ice in my veins. It's her. It's Sierra.

"The girl who's-yes, reanimating from the dead right now. How has she survived this long to only recently been bitten?"

I remember the emergency food supply for the pilot and passenger just incase an emergency like this. She must've been too injured to move and instead lived off of that and hid behind that piece of metal until a zombie found her half-strapped into her seat and... I nearly gag at the sight of the giant hole in her side; The chunks of flesh that's been eaten away by the undead. Her skin gets a pale green tint to it, and her coughing becomes a low growl.

"Holy Mary mother of God," Sarah breathes as Sierra, or rather the body that used to be Sierra, rips itself from the straps of the seat and races toward us. "Run!"

I don't waste any time to linger on her death. I thought she died long before now. With a quick turning of the heel I'm running off beside Sarah, with the zombie behind us breathing out a low, ragged breath.

"Hey, Five, I've got a plan," Sarah pants. "We've got to find out what's in that chopper. So if you-I know how this sounds but just trust me-"

That is never a good thing to hear.

"If you circle 'round that way," She instructs pointing to the trees at the edge of the field, "she'll chase you. I'll head back 'round to the chopper quietly to see what I can find. Deal? Okay. I'll catch up to you."

I give her a pointed look. She didn't even give me time to nod. And she does realize I have an axe strapped to my back, right?

"Remember, the newly reanimated are the quickest. Run really fast," She instructs, and while I feel reluctant to do so, since well, I have an axe, I nod, heading off towards the trees as Sier-the zombie chases after me.

It's odd to know that they're not them anymore. It's something that's happened for years but I still find the concept itself hard to grasp, especially if you knew the person. It's just weird.

I mentally curse when I hear the zom's disgusting noises of pursuit get closer. One thing I always hated about being short is that most everyone is taller than me, including the zombies. Sierra had long legs, which the zombie that is now her is using greatly to its advantage.

I dart into the woods, the trees and branches slowing the said zombie down, although I would rather not stay in here for too long, since I know the noise both me and the Sierra's corpse are creating will surely attract more of the undead.

It only takes a few more minutes of twisting and turning through the trees and the zombie's groaning before I've had enough.

Oh, forget this crap. I think to myself while grabbing my axe. I turn and wait as the zombie runs toward me, and I tense up my arms in preparation for the swing.

Just a bit closer.

Its dark hair swings in front its face.

Closer.

Its hands are reaching out for me.

Closer.

I see its eyes. They're dull and bleary. They aren't Sierra's.

Twack!

The axe swings down with a crunch of bone and the rip of flesh. The zom falls to the ground in a broken heap.

I hope this helps make up for your death in a little way. I didn't let you continue to walk around a rotting flesh bag. I know it's not much, but it's all I could do.

I start to jog back towards the edge of the trees, my axe still in hand just in case another zombie appears. Once I reach the edge of the woods I start making my way back to the burnt metal and supplies that once was my way of traveling.

"Got them," Sarah says as she comes up to run beside me. She hands me a few things that seem to be salvageable. "Here. I can't carry all this. You take some."

I start piling stuff into my backpack, securing my axe there on my back shortly after. Sarah takes notice on the gray tinted blood on it but says nothing on it.

"Well, you know what I found back there?" She asks me. "Your I.D. It's looking pretty good for you."

She takes out a card and shows it to me. "There's your picture, and your military cred, but oddly no name. Just a bunch of numbers."

My lips pull back into a sneer as I see those numbers. Of course they wouldn't even try to give me a fake name. They just put what I'm worth. They put my price.

"Guess you're just a roll recruit like the rest of us, huh? Now I hope you don't mind, Runner Five, but I'll be handing this to the Head of Runners when we get in. Just because, you know, a bunch of us were wondering who you are and who you were and this," She waves my I.D. in front of me, "this is looking pretty great for you.

"Imagine what I would've had to do out there if I'd found someone else's I.D. in that chopper." Her face grows harsh as she narrows her eyes at me. "Just imagine... wouldn't want dear ol' Sam to hear that, now would we?"

I look at her in confusion. Why is she bringing Sam into this?

"Don't think I didn't notice you smiling away when he was talking over the coms. And he's taken a liking towards you too, so if I had to tell him you weren't really who you said you were..."

Taken a liking? What does that even mean? You have to be specific! Damnit, Sarah!

I grit my teeth as my brows furrow thickly at her.

"And... we're back!" Sam exclaims over my headset, and I hear Janine agree.

"Yep. Got you all hooked up again back here. Even boosted your signal a bit."

"So," Sam says, "did I miss anything?"

"Don't worry, Sam. We didn't have too much fun without you," Sarah answers. "Although I think Five likes to hear your voice more than she does mine."

Sam laughs, and I can hear the bit of embarrassment in it. "Really? I'm glad, I guess. Most people would rather listen to music."

"Well, Five is a bit different from the rest, isn't she?" Sarah grins, while I'm scowling at her. Why do people want us together? Who's going to try to pair us up next? Janine? Penelope? Ed?

"Yeah, I uh, I guess she is," Sam states, his voice cautious since he knows I can hear what he's saying as well. "You'll be home in about ten minutes if you keep up the pace. Good work, you two. You've done amazing."

'Thanks, Sam.' My fingers rhythmically tap out out and I keep a neutral look on my face, but I can ignore the odd feeling in my chest that's grown all-too-familiar.

"You know, Five," Sarah says after the music begins to play. "I didn't know whether to trust you at first. I've been in the military base myself, you know. Never saw you there, but I guess people move around a lot. Yes, I was there, well, it must've been over three years ago, just after the outbreak started."

Of course she didn't see me then. I wasn't there. Heck, I wasn't even in the same country.

"They gave us all these shots. Told us it might be a vaccine, it might be a punch in the eye, ya know?" She laughs. "A lot of people thought they had a vaccine back then. Remember what they said on the news? 'It's like smallpox; It's like rabies. We'll have a vaccine in a few weeks.' Yes, pie in the sky.

"But a bunch of us thought we could make it to family down south. Well, I guess you know how those journeys turn out. I was lucky to find Abel Township before I got bitten." She breaks out into a small fit of coughing. "Anyway, I still keep in contact with a bunch of people back at the base, and I guess it's my job to say you and me-we've for to talk sometime, Five."

The next words that leave her mouth leave me shocked with wide eyes and jaw dropped.

"About Project Greenshoot."

A/N: Hello, everyone! I really really hope you liked this chapter and if so be sure to click that vote button (it won't strain your fingers I promise) and if you could be super awesome please leave a comment telling what you did and/or didn't like and where I can improve. Thank you!


	16. Chapter 16: Irritation and Frustration

My hands furiously sign in hopes to get Sarah to talk to me about Project Greenshoot, but she ignores me and continues running, talking to Sam when he tunes in. I grit my teeth in frustration as I try not to strangle the older runner then and there.

You can't just say stuff like that and expect me to keep going like this is a casual thing! That's not how this stuff works!

Oh, how I wish I could growl in frustration right now.

"How're you doing, Five?" Sam questions. "You've been awfully quiet."

'I'm always quiet, Sam,' I reply, my fingers tapping harshly on the mic.

"Well, uh-uh yeah but usually you say something, you know," He stumbles. "A lot of the times it's really, really bad sarcasm and I'm not making this any better for myself, am I?"

"Don't mind her, Sam. Five's just feeling a bit down since she had to take out her chopper pilot," Sarah cuts in. "She'd just turned when we got there."

"You mean she was alive this whole time?" He asks in disbelief. "But how-"

'Emergency food and really good hiding skills,' I answer quickly. 'If we would've come earlier she... would still be alive.'

"Don't feel bad, Five," Sam reassures calmly. "You didn't know."

I don't answer. I can't not feel bad about this. In the moment, I felt barely anything. I was too worried about saving my own skin to feel guilty, but now... now I feel terrible.

I reach down and pick a wooden pencil. It's small, but useful, plus keeping the eye out for random items helps distract me... just a little.

"So you found everything you needed to?"

"Oh, I think so," Sarah chirps. "Although Five here is still as nameless as ever, unless you want to call her 5572148."

"What?"

I scrunch up my face in a grimace. I was never called that at Mullins, but still that's who I was-who I am. My old name died when I left the AMTB. This 'name' I have... it's what Mullins paid to have me.

"That's what it says on her name."

'Since my name was not important enough to be put on my card it's not important enough to be talked about.' I keep my lips pursed as Sarah sends me an odd look, but I pay her no mind as we get closer to Abel.

"Oh, y-yeah. I guess so but... yeah." There's an awkward pause. "Raise the gates!"

I ignore the blare of the gates and run inside the town, opening my pack and dumping out the contents to be inspected. Following the doctor to the small tent, I stay silent and do what she says to make this as quickly as possible. As soon as I'm finished, Sarah comes in.

I click off my headset, walking through the Township in frustration. Why won't she tell me about Project Greenshoot now? Why wait?

This isn't some weird story where I have to be 'ready' or be told when 'the time is right'. This is what I was sent here for-to do this mission then... then go back home... or stay or whatever it is Project Greenshoot calls for.

"Runner Five," Willis calls, rushing towards me with Milo and Penelope on his heels. "Runner Five, did you find anything cool on your run?"

'Sure, if you think a pencil's cool,' I answer, although my face shows no indication of joking.

"Oh, that's actually not cool since we need those for school." Milo spits out the last word like it's poison, but his face immediately brightens. "But it means I can draw more. Look at this stretch I made last night."

He pulls out a folded piece of paper to me. "I wanted to show you this morning, but you got oatmeal doused all over you."

I remember.

I study at the sketch in my hand, my eyebrows lifting sat the skill of it. It's a house, but the detail in it is amazing.

There's little smudges drawn on the windows and patches of paint peeling off the door. The little shed to the house's right has a pad lock around the chain which surrounds the doors' handles, and the windows in it are drawn dusted and in desperate need of a wash. There's a scratchy engraving on one of the trees in the background.

"It's our old house," He explains, "before all this happened."

I tip my head to the side questionably as I hand the drawing back to him. 'You remember your house?'

"Yeah, well, Willis and I do. Penelope was only three." A shadow casts over his face and my mind panics in need to change the subject.

'Where's Caleb?' I ask quickly.

"I think he's packing," Penelope all but whispers, and I blink at the girl, trying to comprehend her words.

'Packing?'

"Well, yeah. The people from Brunswick will be leaving in a few days, remember?" Willis shrugs, and Milo nods, his previous mood gone.

'Where are they going to?'

And most importantly why didn't Caleb tell me?

"Back to Brunswick. The ones who stayed finished rebuilding a few days ago, I think," Willis answers. "I overheard my teacher talking about it."

"Speaking of school if you're only a few years older than us why don't you go to it?" Milo questions, and I keep a straight face.

'Because I already have a job as a runner and knowing how to do Trigonometric Functions isn't going to help me with it. Plus I can't exactly sign the combined term of 'you all' so English has no use for me either.'

The three all stare in silence for a few moments.

"Do you mean 'ya'll'?" Willis sends me a funny look when I nod. "Who even says that?"

Arkansans and Texans.

'I do, or did. Anyway, where is Caleb's tent? I need to talk to him.'

Willis shrugs. "I don't know. He's never really invited us over for cookies or anything. The people from Brunswick are somewhere near Janine's farmhouse though."

'Thank you,' I sign quickly, before walking off towards those said tents.

Why would he not tell me he'll be leaving soon?

At that question I mentally smack myself in the head-something I should have done when I first asked it. He isn't obligated to tell me anything, just as I'm not obligated to tell him or anyone else here in Abel anything. We may be friends (although the only person I specifically told was my friend was Sam) but that doesn't mean he has to tell me this, although it would've been nice if he had.

After several failed attempts of looking discreetly in the tents for Caleb-a shoe was thrown at me by someone who lost definitely didn't want to be seen-I find his. He's doing exactly what Penelope guessed-packing, not noticing me as I stand there silently. There really isn't much to pack; Just a few clothing items, an old notebook, some CD of an artist I've never heard of...

"Are you going to come in or just stand there staring?" He smirks, his gaze flickering to meet mine before continuing to stuff and cram his belongings in his pack.

I ignore the blush of embarrassment spreading across my face and slowly step inside. The tent is barely big enough for one person, much less two, but still I stay. Standing there awkwardly I watch as Caleb grunts in annoyance as he tries to shove a shirt in his bag.

"Did you come here to talk or watch?" He asks, a certain irritation in his voice as he averts his attention to me.

'Well, it's kind of hard talk if you're attention is elsewhere. I am mute, you know.'

"I know." He lets out a huff of air and sits on his sleeping bag. "What is it you wanna talk about?"

'I kind of want to rant about something but since only a few people know about it, I can't. So I just came because I heard you'd be leaving in a few days.'

Caleb's face darkens at that. "Yeah. Everyone seems so excited too. 'I can't wait to get out of this awful town and go back home,'" He mimics before rolling his eyes. "Home. That place is not home. It's boring and isolated."

'You don't want to leave?' I question. Caleb stands and forcibly laughs.

"What gave it away?"

'Don't sass me. I will use sarcasm.'

He laughs at my threat, but I can't tell if the laugh is mockery or if it's genuine. "Your sarcasm is terrible."

'Exactly, which is why I will use it.'

He rolls his eyes in a more playful manner, but his smile fades just as quickly as it came, which results in my smile diminishing as well.

"I don't want to leave," He admits in a low whisper. "I don't want to leave because there's actual people my age here, there's fun here, or as fun as you can get in the apocalypse; there's socialization here, you're here."

My eyes widen in surprise at his confession, but I don't say anything, mostly because I don't know what to say. What do you say to something like that? I'm sorry? Yeah, that wouldn't make you sound stupid at all.

"I don't want to go," He whispers. His voice almost sounds broken and he refuses to look at me. "I don't..."

His words stop as he lets out a noise of discomfort and presses the palm of his hand to his chest while the older grabs the tent's pole for support. With panic I rush over to him, but really in this cramped space it's maybe just three or four steps.

"It's alright," Caleb mutters as his breathing quickens. "I just need to sit down."

I reach out to help him but he keeps himself from my grasp, plopping down on the sleeping back with a small thud. He doesn't look pained, just uncomfortable, but is breathing is too labored for my liking.

I kneel down in front of him and watch with worried eyes. His icy ones meet mine for a split second before traveling down to my hands, already knowing I'm going to ask questions.

'What's wrong? Do you need to go to the hospital? Do I need to get Dr. Meyers?'

"No, I'm fine." He gives a wave of his hand to dismiss it, but I notice something else.

I reach out and grab the hand he was previously waving around, and the intake of air he takes sounds almost like it hurt. I inspect his fingers, before turning my attention to his shock filled face.

'Your fingers are swollen,' I state, the worry only growing in my chest as he shrugs. 'Are you having an allergic reaction to something?'

"No, I-I be fine. This is just-" He stops his words quickly before continuing a different route. "I'll go see the doctor later since I have to help in the hospital anyway, but I know it's nothing."

'How?'

"I just do," He snaps a bit harsher than I think he meant to be because his eyes soften not even a second later. "Look, don't worry about me. The worst thing this could do is keep me from leaving which I honestly wouldn't mind."

I frown as he lightly laughs at his own joke. This doesn't feel right. It's not the 'gnawing in the stomach and tightening of the chest' feeling I had before New Canton tried to capture me. It's an uneasy feeling that seeps beneath the skin and bleeds is way into your bones. It's the type of feeling that will eventually consume you if it's dwelt on for too long.

Lucky for me I have experience in that department, but it has been quite a while since I've had to push down worry and concern. That being said, I'm probably going to be tossing and turning for a long few hours before I fall asleep tonight.

"So, what's this thing you want to rant about but can't say?" He places his chin in his hands and gives me a closed lipped smile.

'I told you, I can't say.'

"Oh, come on, Five. You can tell me anything, remember?" He dramatically fakes offense. "I can't believe you don't trust me after we friend hugged."

'You literally wrapped your arms around me and refused to let go,' I remind him, crossing my arms afterwards.

"You liked it. Don't lie."

I bite the inside of my cheek to suppress a smile. 'I never said that.'

"Just because you didn't-"

"Runner Five, there you are." Sam pokes his head into the already crowded tent. His breathing is quick and uneven, and his face is slightly flushed, as if he's been running. "I've been looking for you."

"Why?" Caleb questions before I can.

"Evan wants to see her," Sam answers with a slight frown. "It's about her I.D. But don't worry, Five. I know you're who you say you are."

I bite my lip at that. Well... I mean it's kinda true.

"Anyway, come on," He gives a slight jerk of his head towards the outside. "They're waiting for you at the armory."

They?

I turn back to Caleb one more time, still wary of what happened before. 'You're sure you're alright?'

'Don't worry,' He signs back, another closed smile on his lips. 'I promise I am okay.'

I nod, leaving the tent and following behind Sam as he leads me to the armory.

"Um, Five," Sam mutters with caution in his voice, "I uh, I'm sorry about your helicopter pilot. I know if we had gotten there sooner she'd still be alive most likely and... uh, yeah... I'm just-I'm sorry."

'It's alright,' I shrug. 'You didn't know. None of us did.'

But I were there when the crash originally happened. I could have found her and dragged her to safety.

It's my fault.

"Were you close?"

I shake my head. 'Barely knew her, but still I can't help from feeling guilty.'

"You? Why would you feel guilty?" He studies my face with curious eyes, and while there's no judgement in them, I can't help but clench and unclench my fists in discomfort.

'I just feel a little guilty that I'm alive and she is not,' I confess, although that's only half the truth.

I feel guilty because I'm glad it was her instead of me.

"Everybody feels like that sometimes," Sam answers simply. "Sometimes I-I wonder why I'm the one who's still alive and Alice is... dead."

I see a hint of pain flash in his dark eyes, but he forces a toothy grin and keeps walking. "But then again I'm grateful that I'm alive-that I still have the chance to do something with my life, even if it is rambling over the coms and playing terrible music since we only have about a dozen tracks to use."

'Who said your music choices were terrible?' I snicker.

"Oh, so you like listening to 'Eye of the Tiger' and 'Five-Hundred Miles' on every single run?" He jokes.

By now we've reached the armory, and even with our playful banter, I'm feeling a bit nervous, since there's only a few reasons I'd be called here to talk about my identification. I resist the urge to grab at the backpack strap that isn't there.

The armory isn't much. Just a few buildings surrounded by a cement gate just high enough that no troublesome teenagers or drunken idiots would be able to climb, and a barred entrance that seems very sturdy. It's nowhere near as good as the armory at Mullins, but it's the best part of the town of Abel.

I can see why, though. There's very valuable things here in need of keeping safe.

A part of me wonders why we'd meet here, but I quickly shut down my imagination to tell myself it's because this place has privacy.

Yeah. It's totally not that they're planning on shooting or stabbing me or anything... Yeah. Yeah.

"Don't worry, Five," Sam reassures, as if sensing my anxiety. "With how much you've done already here at Abel, I know you'll be in good favor with Evan and the others."

'Aren't you coming?' I ask, desperately hoping he'd say yes.

"Unfortunately no. This isn't any of my concern, at least that's what Janine said. Plus my break's almost over and I've got more runners to direct, but don't worry. I know you'll do fine."

I give a half-smile. It's nice to know someone truly believes in me.

I'm not sure how it happens. One minute we're just standing there, smiling like the idiots we are; The next my arms are wrapped around him in a hug. And as much as I hate to admit it, it feels nice...

Until I realize exactly what I'm doing.

I pull back in a flash, the heat of embarrassment creeping up my neck slowly flowing to my face.

Why did I do that? That was a very, very bad decision. Why did I do that? When's the last time I initiated a hug anyway?

While I'm having a mini panic attack over my really, really dumb actions-I've been doing that quite a bit lately-Sam is still standing there, frozen as if his brain is malfunctioning. His expression is complete shock and surprise, and I smile sheepishly.

I'm an idiot.

'Friend hug.'

The movement of my hands seem to snap him out of whatever glitch he's in, and he laughs awkwardly and rubs the back of his neck. "Heh, yeah. Friend hug."

"Ah, Runner Five."

I turn my attention to the gate, seeing Janine and Evan with arms crossed and faces stoic. They're both eyeing me in a way that nearly makes me squirm where I stand. That is until Janine turns her gaze to Sam, breaking whatever bizarre staring contest we were having.

"Thank you for retrieving Runner Five, Mr. Yao. You may leave."

"Oh, uh, right. Right. I just-"

"Have runners to guide?" Janine finishes, and Sam nods, casting a quick glance at me.

"Uh, yeah. That's it. I'll, uh... I'll just be going then."

He turns on his heel to leave, but not before giving a small wave, whether it was for everyone or just me I'm not sure, but I tell myself it's the latter. That's a much better option to believe, in certain ways.

"Come with us," Evan states. He only makes a small gesture for me to follow before turning and walking inside the armory and into another building, with Janine at his side and me not far behind.

We enter one of the buildings, only to see that it's bare. I'm not surprised though. It's common for the first room to not have any weapons, just incase someone does infiltrate the armory and try to steal weapons. They are most likely hidden behind some wall, or a secret room or underground. It's nice to know that even with the Township being as... it is, they still put the most important things first.

But after noticing the room I also notice the other two people in the room-Sarah Smith and Runner Seventeen, also known as Summer Swan. I recognize her from my sign language classes.

'So, is there a reason I'm needed here?' I ask, which Summer quickly repeats to the others.

"Yes, we'd like to talk about your I.D." Evan's tone is calm but I can tell it has that hint of arrogance as if the answer should've been obvious.

'I thought you said this I.D. would be enough.' I give Sarah a narrow eyed look.

"It would have been, but I got to thinking, what exactly does this number mean. I thought that might be your running I.D., but it says your runner number was Forty-Three."

I have to physically keep myself from flinching, although I do close my eyes for a brief moment. Out of all the things they had to keep from the AMTB, it had to be my running number.

"So what exactly does that mean, Runner Five?" Janine questions, and the suspicion in her voice is anything but hidden.

'It is a number. That's all. No significant meaning whatsoever.'

"Then why would it be in place of your name?"

'Because apparently 5572148 is easier to remember than my own name.'

Summer looks a bit nervous as she translates my words, but in all honesty I don't care. It has nothing to do with them or Abel Township, so why are they so curious.

"I've seen other Mullins' I.D.'s," Sarah buts in, and I mentally choke her. "And in everyone else's they had their names. This is why we're curious, Five. It seems like you're still hiding something from us."

I grind my teeth, so hard my jaw begins to ache from the pressure.

'Fine. You want to know what those numbers are? It's a document. One about the research on zombies. They give transfer Runners names of documents.' The answer is true but not true enough. It's not everything, but just telling this takes everything in me; brings back memories I don't want to resurface.

Summer seems a bit shocked at my answer, and it takes her a good twenty seconds before she realizes she has to repeat my words.

"Document?" Janine mutters, her face breaking the hard mask to show a slight sign of confusion.

I nod. 'And Mullins being as closed off as it is, you aren't going to get to read it.'

It's not like they have it anyway.

"But why would they name transfer runners after documents?" Evan asks skeptical. "Why would they name you after that specific document?"

Because that's what they had to give up to have me.

'Because apparently those pieces of paper are more valuable than my name.'


	17. Chapter 17: Tess

'So you can draw,' I sign, tipping my head towards Milo and then Willis, 'and you can write.'

I glance at the short story in the older boy's hand. Just like his brother, Willis' creation has detail beyond what I would believe for a pre-teen. If he continues he could become a good author for the people in Abel. There's little entertainment here-material wise. I make it a mental note to ask Sam if there's any supply runs scheduled for books or toys or games.

'So,' I look towards Penelope who's walking a step behind me, 'what's your talent?'

"She believes she's Cupid," Willis answers before the dark haired child can. "If she thinks you should be with someone, she'll do anything to try and make it happen."

Milo snorts. "Like the time she tried to set up the mailman with out neighbor."

"Hey," She whines. She bunches up her stained dress in her hands and keeps her eyes on the ground. My eyes soften in sympathy as I tap her shoulder, gaining her attention.

'I know someone like that.'

"Know? Like present tense?" Milo quirks up a brow, a slight fraction of curiosity shining in his eyes. "Who?"

Well, crap. This took a turn.

'That... doesn't matter. All I know is don't make Penelope feel bad. I'm just trying fine with it,' I send her a look, 'as long as you doesn't try to pair me up, got it?'

She nods slowly, although there's a certain look in her eyes that make me narrow mine suspiciously.

I hear the sound of the gates being opened, but without the alarm I'm so used to. My brows furrow in confusion at the girl that runs through the gates, her head down with eyes not wanting to be seen and a stained gray hoodie that helps with her goal.

Something is not right.

I close my eyes, squeezing my eyes shut for a slow second before opening them. When I do, the gates are closed and everything looks as it should be.

I'm probably overreacting.

"Uh, Runner Five?" Willis sends me a raised brow and curious eyes. "Are you okay?"

I quickly nod, again telling myself I'm simply being paranoid. 'Yes, just got distracted.'

"Yeah, that was kind of weird... Five, wanna see this other picture I drew?" Milo asks as we continue walking, the moment from before and its questions leaving my head as quickly as they came.

•

A deafening high pitched noise comes through the intercom, and the three children standing near me wince, Penelope even covering her ears.

"Calling Runner Five, or Runner Eight, or both," Janine's voice, urgent and serious, screeches through said intercom. "Runner Five and Runner Eight report to the gate."

"Oh, come on," Willis exclaims, throwing his hands up dramatically. "This always happens when you're hanging out with us. Why doesn't this ever happen when you're hanging out with Sam or Caleb?"

I give a shrug and an apologetic look in reply before turning and running towards my tent, making a grab for my backpack as well as my headphones. The second I put them both on I hear Janine start speaking once more.

"Runner Five and Runner Eight, urgent assignment."

Damn.

These past few days and missions I've been doing my best to keep away from Sarah. While she has said she now trusts me, the fact that she was curious about my I.D. name and has yet to tell me about Project Greenshoot says otherwise. And I have no intentions on giving her other reasons to feel suspicious. So keeping away from her and her questions are the best right now.

"Sam's on the rest period-"

Double damn.

"-but... but we've discovered a traitor in the camp."

Triple damn!

"We need you to chase her down before she gets away." Her voice is more frantic, almost scared. I'm actually a bit surprised, since she rarely breaks her cold demeanor.

"Copy that, Janine," Sarah answers through the headset. "On my way."

I'm already at the gate, waiting for it to open and chase after the traitor. My mind scurries with thoughts. I only really know a few people in the Township, but even the ones I've only seen are relatively nice people-except for Rajit, but he has to handle showers so I'd be grumpy too.

And then it hits me-the realization's force is comparable to a truck and I find myself wanting to slap my own face as hard as I can for letting my suspension slip.

The girl from before...

Jesus on a boat. The one time I tell myself to not worry about it.

With her urgency to leave combining with the fact she wasn't wearing a running number gives pretty big suspicion she's who I'm after.

"Hello, Five."

...We're after.

"How does this work?" Janine mutters. "Raise the gates!"

It feels so wrong hearing her say that.

"Covering fire."

At the sound of the shooting the two of us race off, watching the zombies stumbling toward us fall to the ground one by one as the bullets take them out. I sneer at the dead bodies as we jog pass them, but quickly turn my attention ahead as Janine speaks.

"Runner Five and Runner Eight. There's a girl who called herself Tess headed towards New Canton now. She's stolen three working laptops from my storage and several large memory devices," She spats, each word filled with anger and venom. "She's fast. You need to catch her before she gets there. Go."

"Looks like it's just you and me again," Sarah smiles. "The dream team."

Ew.

Our pace is steady, but I fear it might not be fast enough. She left about an hour or two ago. Even if she isn't fast still that's two hours time...

"We're on the road to New Canton," Sarah reports with a pant in her voice. "Can't see this Tess yet."

No crap. She's two hours ahead of us. If we're able to catch up if won't be anytime soon.

"So fill us in, Janine. What happened?"

"She was one of the people from Brunswick." There's a tone of distain that's clearly audible.

Sarah nods. "Ah, the people we rescued from the fire and zombies. Five, isn't that 'friend' of yours from Brunswick?"

I send a warning look, but still nod. What's she trying to get from me now?

"You can talk about friends later," Janine snaps. "And you are correct, Eight. Most of those people have re fortified at Brunswick, but there's still a few they evacuated to us at Abel."

"We're welcoming like that."

I roll my eyes at her tone. Abel may be welcoming but I can name a few in the Township who aren't as friendly.

"Far too welcoming as it turns out. She showed quite an interest in our technology. Before the outbreak she had been a computer science student at Mannon College, or so she said.

"I can always use an extra hand for repairs, so I foolishly trusted her. Last night I gave her the keys to the communications storage room."

My eyebrows shoot up in surprise, and then I scrunch up my nose. Glaring at nothing in particular, my thoughts become a tiny... quite a bit bitter and petty.

Of course you trust her, but not me. It's not like I've helped Abel multiple times and actually has caused no real trouble here...

"This morning, she filled a backpack and tried to stroll out of here through the front gate. It's only because Roman, Runner Nine, was wondering why someone was heading out with a full backpack and sounded the alarm that we know she's gone at all."

I sink my teeth into my bottom lip, wincing at the fact that I didn't notice that myself.

"And we know she's gone to New Canton?" Sarah inquires.

"She sent them three transmissions last night via Roufflenet. I keep copies."

My eyes widen slightly at that, and the second I get over the small shock I see Sarah with a similar expression, except she seems more tense-more worried.

"You read all our e-mails?"

"I don't read them," She insists, and I nearly laugh at the small fraction of her voice that sounds flustered. "I just... keep them, incase of situations like this."

"But you still can read them," Sarah counters back.

Good thing I have no one to talk to then. I can't imagine someone reading my personal e-mails and such.

"Only if security demand it, which in this case, it does."

...Yeah, still not doing it.

"No, I'm just glad you're watching over us, Janine." I can practically see the deceit in her words. "So what's she taken? Why worrying about a few laptops."

Um, maybe because it's the zombie apocalypse and laptops aren't something you can get everyday?

If only she could read sign language...

"Laptops and storage devices-all our backup," Janine corrects, her voice rigged and strained. "She's taken our knowledge, Eight. There's no cloud storage anymore. She's got our plans, our supply lists, the information we traded food and guns for and..."

Her words immediately stop, and I worriedly grab at my backpack strap as Sarah says, "And?"

"All our Roufflenet mail files including..."

"Just say it. Runner Five's okay."

While I'm not a big fan of Sarah speaking for me, I'm surprised she trusts me to hear whatever Janine has to say. I can't stop the grin that slowly grows on my face after my bulging eyes go back to normal.

"Including all your transmissions to the Military Base."

My smile drops. Oh.

Oh...

"Well then," Sarah responds tensely, "guess you and me better put on a burst of speed, Five."

I curtly nod, not bothering to look her way as I change my jog into a brisk run, feeling sweat start to form on my forehead.

I don't know the actual e-mails that were sent. I never got to read them. I was kept in the dark about most of this, only knowing of the mission's name. In all truth I still don't know what made me qualified for such a mission.

"This is bad news, Five," Sarah says, her face scrunching up in worry with a jaw clenched in mild frustration. "If that girl gets those files to New Canton-well, there's things in there we don't want them knowing."

There's things in there you don't even want me knowing, and I'm a part of this mission. I purse my lips bitterly.

"Now I'm sorry, but it's going to be difficult for me to give you much information. For one thing, we can't talk at the base-never know who might be listening, as this little traitor shows; For another, we're working on a need to know basis.

"We used to have a job to do, you and me, but since that rocket launcher attack on your helicopter-well, my bosses have put that job on ice until we can work out what's going on. So no mission briefing for you I'm afraid."

I blink a few times as I process that information. So it isn't because they don't trust me, or it's not the whole reason. I do think that they're still a bit wary, but apparently that's not the reason they've kept Project Greenshoot from me. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling, because I know this shouldn't make me as happy as it does. But really, when was the last time I truly had someone's trust? When was the last time someone truly had mine?

I shudder at the memory.

"What's that? Is that her?" Sarah's voice is hopeful, and I snap my gaze to the side. My surprise of having caught up so quickly is diminished when I see strips of gray, rotting flesh falling from the figure's broken body.

I shake my head in disgust as my partner sighs. "No. just another zombie. Run on. We'll get her... Now what can I tell you? I'm military; I guess you can already tell that much already. And since the Major's in the North meeting up with some big chiefs, Janine's the only one at Abel who knows."

I nod. Figures.

"You can't hide anything from the woman who controls the communications, can you?" She laughs. "And she's-well, she's spikey, but she's trustworthy."

"I can hear you, you know," Janine quips with voice sharp.

'We know,' I tap. "That's why we only said nice things.'

"Unlike Mr. Yao, I do not enjoy your sarcasm, Runner Five."

'From what I've heard he doesn't enjoy it either. Or anyone else. Just me.'

"Lord love ya," Sarah interrupts, and my cheeky smile fades. "I'd say that to your face. You're a spiky loner, and ya can be damn difficult to deal with, but I trust ya with the last bullet in my pistol."

'Amen to that.' Except for New Canton missions, I mentally add.

You are never taking me on one of those again.

"Alright then."

"Any news? Do you know how far she's got?"

I hear Janine sigh. "No, we think she's sticking to the wooded areas where we can't find her on the cameras. And she doesn't have a tracker, of course, and another bit of bad news."

'Not surprised.'

"What else would you ever bring me, Janine?"

"I've located all the Roufflenet transmissions since she arrived at Abel," She explains ignoring our two comments. "She hasn't stolen all our files by chance-New Canton asked her to get them. They offered her private sleeping quarters, unlimited hot water, fresh fruit rations-"

"Wow," Sarah gapes, and I can't help but find myself from thinking the same thing. Even at Mullins we shared rooms and had a time limit on our showers. "What do they want so badly that they'd offer such luxury for it?"

"They want to know about our coms, so they can bring them down. Make us blind and deaf-defenseless."

I suck in a sharp breath at that, sharper than normal since now I'm panting and sweat drops are dripping from my nose. My thoughts turn to Lem, and I still can't help but think how someone as nice as he was could've worked with and for New Canton. The people there-from what I've experienced and have been told-seem horrible.

All this because we didn't join them when they asked?

But then I nearly trip over my own feet when I realize I thought of Abel as 'we' instead of 'they'. I'm unsure how to feel about. I've come to the fact that I now have friends, and that this place is a sort-of home for me, but to think of it as 'we'... it's still odd... but not uncomfortable.

I ponder on this for a few minutes, my panting breathing mixing in with Sarah's and our feet hitting the ground in an almost identical rhythm. That combined with the music Janine so kindly put on for us almost makes the situation less chaotic.

That is until the music stops, and loud knocking nearly makes me trip and fall on my face. I fling out my arms to regain my balance and scowl when Sarah chuckles.

"Who is it?" Janine's irritated voice growls through the headset.

"It'll be one of Sam's friends, Janine, asking if he can come out to play."

"Mr. Yao is on his rest break," She practically shrieks in my ear, making me wince, although my running partner doesn't seem at all bothered by this. "And if that's on of his X-box demanding playmates the answer is still no. We don't have enough extra power-"

"It's me. It's Ed," I hear his muffled voice yell through the door. "It's urgent."

"Oh. Come in. What is it?" That question is still stiff and irritated.

"Is it Tess they're saying?" He asks quickly, with an muttered babble that follows. I know exactly who that's from. "Tess who's run of to New Canton? Settle down, Molly. Settle down. But is it her?"

"Yes, it is but-"

"Damnit," He curses with a groan following after. "I-I ugh..."

I run my hand over my sweaty face, the other gripping the strap of my backpack. This isn't going to be good news. I can already tell.

"What?"

"I might've-I... well, the thing is she was so-settle down, Molly. It's still okay... but Tess was so interested in hearing about what I do and she asked all these questions and..."

Oh no... this is definitely gonna be bad news.

"And?" Janine prompts, and I can almost see the look on her face as she says it.

"And I might've told her where this bloke had two working motorbikes in the back of his shed near Last Elbow's Diner and how they were between here and New Canton and how they're still in good nick because I was out to check 'em a few days ago."

Oh my-Jesus on a freaking boat!

"I thought we'd leave 'em safe and sound until we needed 'em and-"

"Two motorbikes?" Sarah questions.

"Half way between here and New Canton?" Janine finishes.

'Ed, I really want to smack you in the back of the head right now.'

"I don't know what she said but I'm guessing it had something about her being angry with me."

"It doesn't matter." Sarah gives me a look but I just glare and shake my head, pushing back a strand of sweaty hair from my face. "That'll be where she's headed. Last Elbow's Diner-I know it. Come on, Five. If we don't beat her there we'll have lost her for good."

A surge of panic runs through me, starting at my chest and blooming outwards into my limbs reaching all the way to my fingers and toes. I cannot and will not let them know my mission here before I do. That is not happening. The thought itself makes my hands sweatier than they already are.

My breathing is growing more erratic now, my lungs gasping for air each time I force it out. I don't stop though. I can't. Stopping will only give Tess a better chance of getting to those motorbikes.

I don't really know how long it is before we speak again, but when I see a figure-a human-dashing through the trees towards the shack near us, I hear Sarah shouting next to me.

"There! There, I see her. She's breaking the cover of the trees."

'So do I.'

She's in front on us, and I know we'd have to curve to get near her when we get close enough, since we are a few feet from the trees itself. There's a gash on her leg, most likely from a branch or rock. She's still running, but there is a limp to it.

That must be what slowed her down enough to let us catch up.

The closer we get to the retreating girl, the louder a familiar beeping noise becomes.

"I have her on the cameras now," Janine informs. "Just keep going. If you speed up you can make it there before she-"

"What's she got there?" Asks Ed over Molly's constant babble. "A noise maker?"

Clever girl.

"She's hoping to attract zoms toward us. It's working; There's one behind us now." Sarah sends Tess a heated look, her jaw clenching as she speeds up.

I reach behind me to grab my axe, just incase the zom get too close, but my hand grabs at nothing but air. I suck in a gasp of air and huff it out in annoyance.

You have to be kidding.

In my rush to leave I forgot to strap on my axe. I grit my teeth angrily, mentally smacking myself for such a careless and stupid mistake.

"She's only a few hundred meters away," Sarah pants, wiping the sweat from her brow. "We can get there first if we keep sprinting. Come on. Hey, Tess! Tess, you damn traitor! Selling us out for a clean bed and a hot shower, ay?"

I see Tess is slowing down, or maybe we're just running faster-I can't exactly tell. But I know that now we're closer to the shack than she is, and the closer we get the more Sarah and I start to curve our direction to get close the... blonde haired girl in the hoodie.

"What's Runner Eight holding?" Ed asks the second I turn to see her holding something that looks like a long pole or a really skinny baseball bat.

"That would be a baton or a billy club, I believe," Janine answers, and I see Sarah's grip on said baton tighten as she begins to slow down. "Runner Eight is rather handy with her weaponry and-"

Runner Eight whips behind her just as Tess puts on a burst of speed to catch up. The blonde lets out a shriek as Sarah's baton smashes against her face, knocking her to the ground. I cringe at the sound of metal breaking bone.

"Excellent swing!" Janine praises, while Ed mutters, "That's gotta hurt."

My brunette partners snatches Tess' bag and hands it to me. "We got her, and her backpack full of stolen storage."

"Yes, we saw. Very effective."

"What'd ya reckon we should do with with her then? There is a zom approaching."

I send her a sharp glare at what she could possibly be suggesting. Even though the idiot is a traitor, I don't believe we should leave her for the zombies. That in itself is just cruel. And I think breaking her face with a billy club is a pretty good punishment in itself.

"That shed is pretty secure," Ed tells, and we quickly drag her inside as Tess mumbles in protest and struggles slightly. "If you put her on the upper floor and kick the ladder away-"

"Leave her a weapon, just to be sporting; Perhaps your excellent baton," Janine instructs.

I quickly shove Tess up the ladder-nearly dropping her at one point-while Sarah holds it secure. Afterwards we let the ladder plop to the ground and Sarah throws her baton to Tess, nearly hitting her in the face again.

"Well," She says, dusting off her hands, "of course that would leave those last two motor bikes. One for me and one for Five. I believe we're coming back home in style."

I nod, quickly grabbing the hammer that's lying on the ground and shoving it in my already full backpack. As I mount the bike, I go through what I was taught at the AMTB and Mullins, which was sadly not much in the motorbike department.

That being said, I nearly scream as I surge forward on the bike.


	18. Chapter 18: Stay

"What about pumpkin seeds?"

"Sure. If we don't decide to save 'em we could eat them," Sam sighs. "It's been so long since I've actually had pumpkin seeds."

"Same here," Summer laughs, putting a packet or two in her bag and handing a few for me to put in mine. "Hey, Five, have you picked out any favorites?"

I shrug. 'I've become okay with about anything and everything since the apocalypse started.'

"I guess you're right, although I still can't stand radishes." Her face becomes pinched. "Those things are disgusting."

I smile in amusement at Summer's words. She's a few years older than me and Caleb, but I've grown closer to her since being interrogated by Evan and Janine. She's by no means a close friend, but she is still a friend-a somewhat friend.

_Yes, that's it. That's the word I'll use to keep myself from having a mental breakdown due to the fact I know I'm getting too close to too many people and even though I know the consequences of letting myself do so anyway_.

"You know I can't see what Five's signing," Sam speaks. "There are no cameras in here."

"Well maybe she doesn't want you do know what are said," Summer sasses with a grin.

"Uh-huh. Sure." I can practically feel the sarcasm in his voice. "Have you gotten everything?"

"Just about all the fruit and vegetable seeds we could find. Five shoved a few gardening tools in her bag. I think we could maybe fit a small bag of fertilizer in mine, should I go for that?"

"Might be best," Sam answers. "We probably won't be coming back here anytime soon."

"Got it." She nods, walking over to the aisle that holds the mulch and fertilizer.

I stay where I am, glancing around at the unwelcoming store. It still has that fresh gardening store smell-which is surprising after all this time-but with the light only coming from the outside and the coolness that comes in as winter approaches gives the building an eerie, mysterious feeling.

I grab at my backpack strap in nervousness.

"Okay," Summer states as she returns. "I shoved in the smallest one I could find. Will probably only be able to fill up a pot though."

"That's fine. Just hurry back."

"Sure thing."

I start to move towards the exit but a cool hand wraps around my wrist. I look back at the tan skinned girl who's giving me a look of curiosity. I raise a brow as she brings her free hand up to cover her mic.

"Runner Five, you're friends with one of those guys from Brunswick, right? Caleb?" I nod slowly, prying my wrist from her grasp. Summer's eyes flash with sympathy. "You know they're scheduled to leave today, right?"

I try not to wince at her reminder, but I fail. My eyes are trained to the floor, not wanting to see the sympathy in her eyes. It only seems to make it worse in my opinion.

Leaving the day of no important runs, so nothing could get in the way-smart move. With winter approaching and the days getting colder and colder, today and the next few are all scheduled for supply runs-books for entertainment, food to eat, and lumber and tools to build buildings for the residents of Abel to stay in and keep out the cold; We will have to share, but it's either that or sleep in a freezing tent.

I knew they would be leaving before we even got back, which is why I volunteered for this mission exactly. Goodbyes are never fun-never easy, so I would rather not say them at all. A dastardly thing to do, I know. It's cowardice, but I'd rather not have to say goodbye to one of the few friends I've made since I lost my voice.

_This is why I never should make friends at all._

Even as the reminder rings in my head I know I'll ignore it. Why? Because I'm stupid.

"I'm surprised he hasn't begged Janine to let him stay, or he say he's sick, since..." Summer's voice trails off for only a brief moment as I bring my gaze up to look at her face. I glare in suspicion, and she turns her eyes away from my face.

_What does she know that I don't?_

"He doesn't want to go. I work at the hospital sometimes and he's constantly talking about how much he loves it here. And you. He talks about you too."

I'm not sure whether to feel embarrassed or flattered, although by the way Summer smiles I'm guessing my face gives the appearance of both. Her hand slips to her side as she giggles. "I think he fancies you."

I snort at that. 'I know for a fact that that is not-'

"Who fancies who?" Sam questions, and we both grimace at the fact that all he heard was that last statement. "Are you two still in the gardening shop?"

"Uh, sorry," She apologizes. "Got a little distracted. Come on, Five."

"You're lucky there are no zombies limping around the area today," He scolds. "And what exactly were you talking about? I only could hear a little... Wait, were you-did you cover your mic so I wouldn't be able to hear you?"

"Girl talk, Sam. You wouldn't understand. And I don't think Five would want you listening in on our love lives."

I can hear him snicker. "I didn't know you had one."

'I don't.' I snicker as I tap onto the mic.

"Hey!"

"What? Even Five's laughing, although it's not really a laugh, but I can tell the difference between huffs of laughter so I know she found it funny."

He's right, because that was a pretty good comeback, even if it could be an insult on me. Summer shoots me a hard glare and I raise my hands up in surrender before bending down and grabbing a cute little sports bra from the dirt.

"How did you even see that?" Summer questions, since I didn't even look down to grab the clothing article.

"Oh, Five does that all the time," Sam answers, and I guess he can now see us through some cameras. "She just has an eye for things I guess."

I smile widely at his compliment, feeling that warm feeling in my chest again, which turns my smile into a scowl.

'Pretty funny since before all this I'd be looking for something while it was in my hand,' I tap in Morse Code, willing that... feeling to go away.

"Seriously?" He asks in amusement.

'No one wanted me on their team when it came time for a scavenger hunt.'

"So where exactly are we going to store this stuff?" Summer questions, craning her neck to throw a glance at her backpack. "We don't exactly have a greenhouse to grow this stuff now."

"Janine'll probably keep it in her farmhouse. It's safe enough to keep it from getting stolen because-well, nobody in their right mind would think of breaking into Janine's farmhouse."

She nods. "Yeah. That makes sense. Most people are pretty terrified of her."

'I'm only scared when she instructs my missions, specifically when she says I'm headed towards New Canton.'

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" Sam chuckles, and I frown.

'I still gave nightmares about that night, so no. No, I will not.'

"Let go of what?" Summer sends me a look of confusion and I remember that Sam's the only person beside Janine that knows Morse Code. And even if the green eyed girl did know it, she would have a hard time hearing over our heavy breathing and the sound of our feet tapping against the dirt and rocks on the main rode.

'It's nothing,' I sign. 'Just me being stupid and petty.'

"Oh, um, alright," She replies, her voice tainted with disappointment. "But I'll have you know I do like to hear other people's stupid and petty things. Makes me feel better about my stupid and petty things."

"Blunt, aren't you?" Sam teases, and Summer shrugs.

"I prefer viciously honest."

I scoff and roll my eyes as we approach the Township, which I am grateful for as my full sack of items are getting heavy. Even though my shoulders and neck are basically healed, carrying my heavy backpack for a certain amount of time brings an ache of physical pain and regret of my dumb decision.

The closer we get, they more zombies I see wandering aimlessly around the front gates. Their heads simultaneously turn towards us as our footsteps aware them of our coming; The gray flesh of their necks rip at the action. At the sight of fresh meat they release series of hungry growls before reaching out their arms which have rotten away so much I can see the bones.

The undead start straggling towards us, but before they can even get close to us the bullets start flying, each one hitting its mark.

"Raise the gates!"

That companied with the blaring noise of the gates being opened Summer and I scurry inside, dropping our packs to be sorted through and towards the tent, Summer entering first.

I bounce on my feet as I see the selected people shifting through my sack, and I want to yell at them to be gentle, but I can't. A few minutes afterward she exits and allows me to enter.

'So, has there been a lot of supplies brought in? I haven't been told much,' I quickly slip my shirt over my head and shimmy out over my shorts for Dr. Meyers to inspect me.

"As far as I know we were able to find a good amount of lumber. They brought that back by motorbike, fortunately for them," She chuckles, her eyes still scanning my skin. "Although we haven't found vary many tools. That hammer you found while doing that urgent run will be useful."

She gives me the nod of approval-that I'm clean, and I quickly slip my clothing back on. Stripping down to my undergarments is the one thing I do dislike after coming back from a run, but I understand that it needs to be done for safety measures.

'I'm glad.'

"You excellent at finding and retrieving things; I'm sure you got quite a bit on your run."

I nod. 'Wasn't always like that though. A lot of things have changed since the beginning of the apocalypse.'

"A lot of things have changed since it first began too. I remember doctors trying so hard to figure out a cure. Although the thought now seems laughable."

I nod, not wanting to tell her what I thought at the beginning of all this. I believed if I just prayed hard enough, that God would choose someone to get us out of this mess, or that Jesus would give someone the knowledge of creating a cure. I believed if the world turned back to Christ, then he'd make the Earth whole again.

But then I realized that this isn't God's attempt to get us to turn back to Him. This is our punishment for not doing so earlier.

I learned that sin-lying, murdering, cheating-will eat you alive from the inside out. It will make you rot away into nothing but a soulless shell. So God allowed this disease to be created. A physical disease of sin itself.

And it's all our fault.

"Runner Five," Dr. Meyers asks with brows creasing in concern, "is everything alright?"

I clench and unclench my fists, the movements bringing me back to reality as I nod my head. 'I'm fine. Got lost in thought.'

She looks at with suspicion swirling in her dark eyes, but simply nods and lets me be on my way.

As I walk I watch some of the townspeople talking to each other, fragments of their conversations reaching my ears. Most of it is about their excitement for the new buildings we'll all get to stay in.

I press my lips together firmly. While I do like the idea of more shelter and warmth from the cold that's already approaching, I don't exactly enjoy the thought of sleeping in a room with nine other people, even if said building is big enough for personal space. I only know of most of these people, not know them themselves. The amount of awkwardness will be unbelievable.

Then I hear a one sentence that make me pause mid-step.

"I'm just glad the guys from Brunswick have left," One man says to another, basically beaming. "There was this one kid who just followed me around and asking questions and..."

I don't bother to keep listening as I head towards the coms shack, not exactly ready to go back to my tent while I know I desperately need a shower I reason that it can wait a few more minutes.

The bits of rock and grass crunch under my feet as I reach the coms shack, the constant _crunch, crunch, crunch _coming to a stop as my feet do. I raise my closed fist to knock but hesitate in knocking. I know the people from Brunswick left for home about fifteen minutes after Summer and I started our supply run with Sam watching over us both, so I know he's still probably talking to them right now.

_Do I really want to go in there?_

_Well... it's better than sulking alone._

I rap gently on the door, pausing in wait for a reply.

"Who is it?" Sam murmurs absentmindedly, and I sigh. Of course that's the response he chooses to give me.

I knock again, only to receive the same reply. With a huff, I grab the door knob and open the door, slipping inside and closing the door with a soft click.

Sam looks over at me, his eyes narrowed at first with mouth set into a grim line for a split second and then it's gone.

"Oh, Runner Five. Hey... what're you doing here?"

I shrug in reply, walking over to the desk and leaning down to watch the cameras and scanners. I feel Sam's eyes watching me but ignore it.

I've never gotten to see them working before, and at the AMTB and Mullins I never even got to enter a coms room, much less see how it works.

The Brunswick people are going at a slowly jog, some of them casually talking to each other, or maybe they are just casually moving their mouths. I'm not sure since the sound is turned off at the moment. My eyes scan for Caleb but I don't see him anywhere.

"Yep," Sam says, making the 'p' pop. "This is basically what I do all day. Direct runners and give them annoying songs to listen to, although sometimes I let Jack and Eugene pick out the songs. You remember them right? You've listened to their radio show."

I shrug again. 'I have a bit. It's not bad, but I'd rather listen to you when I'm on a run, since you'll tell me if there's a zombie on my tail.'

"Yeah. That-that is true." He leans towards the mic and flips a small switch. "Uh, hey guys. You might want to go a little bit faster. You've got about fifteen zoms coming in from your west and they're not exactly running... uh, what would you call that? Moderately jogging? Aggressively speed walking? A-anyway, just pick up the pace."

There's a word of confirmation from a voice I don't recognize, and then the coms go silent once more.

'You usually talk to us longer,' I comment.

"Well, you're a lot more fun to talk to," He replies with a small smile that I can't help but return.

'Really?'

"Yeah. Plus it's a lot easier to talk to you guys over coms than face to face. Because over coms I can ramble on and on and you don't say a thing because it's either my voice another re-run 'Tell Me Something I Don't Know'."

He laughs running his hand through his already messy hair.

_Does he even brush it? I've never really seen it looking nice and not... sticking up in every direction. Sure, it's cute but... _I pause. _I'm going to forget I just thought that and just make a reminder to look out for a brush on my next run._

'Eleven year old me used to love this song. Now though... not so much.' I grin.

"So, I heard you and Runner Eight went on some urgent mission in my day off," He says, changing the subject. "Funny how all the actual cool stuff happens when I'm gone."

'Last time I checked, you were guiding me to Brunswick, and when I almost got captured by New Canton, and when everyone else thought I was dead while really I was running through the zombie infested wilderness.'

Sam opens his mouth and then closes it, and repeats the actions a few more times. "Yeah, you're-you're right."

'Of course, I am.'

He scoffs. "Smart aleck."

'Of course, I am.'

"So about that mission. I heard it was something about a traitor in the camp?" He questions, resting his face against his hand. "Janine didn't really tell much."

'You want me to tell you even though Janine refused to?' I quirk a brow a give a teasing smirk. 'Are you trying to get me in trouble?'

"I thought you said you were only afraid of Janine if she was directing your runs, specifically if they're to New Canton," He quotes, and I roll my eyes in response.

'That is true, but what's to say she won't take over my missions as punishment for telling you about this?'

I know the reasons why Janine wants to keep this a secret-as silent as possible. Because Sam will ask the same questions Sarah did: why freak out over a few stolen laptops? And I cannot tell him about the transmissions to Mullins. I can't even mention it, because all he thinks I was sent to do was to help set up some new equipment. Nothing more.

"Nah. She wouldn't do that. She has other things to worry about," He answers nonchalantly. "Most of it she doesn't tell me but usually she is busy doing... something." He cuts off and leans toward the mic again.

"Alright, everyone. Looks like you're all back at Brunswick, safe and sound. Good jog, guys. Janine says she'll be sending a transmission to you in a few days to see how everything's going with you're tech." And with that he flips a switch and cuts off the coms, and I frown slightly.

_Bye, Caleb._

"Now what was I saying?" Sam mutters as he turns to face me in his chair. "Oh yeah, plus she knows how much I like talking to you and hearing you sorta laugh at my annoying ramblings to do that."

I give a half-smile at his words and he points at me with a wide smile on his own face. "See? Like that? It's not much but it's a start."

I roll my eyes. 'Dork.'

"Smart aleck."

"I don't have a nickname."

I jerk so hard I hit the coms desk with my hip and wince, while Sam curses and nearly falls out of his chair. I whip my head towards the door and my eyes widen.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" Sam groans in annoyance.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Caleb laughs. "Dr. Meyers convinced Janine to let me stay because uh... reasons."

His smile slips and his eyes gaze downward for a split second before disappearing as if it never happened at all.

"So looks like I'm a new resident at Abel Township."

I look at Sam but his face is completely neutral, although I can see a hint of annoyance flash in his eyes because of earlier. I smile at Caleb, feeling ecstatic knowing that he's staying.

That is until that damn smirk appears on his face as he looks at my sweaty appearance and Sam's disheveled one. "So what have you two been doing?"

****A/N: Hello, everyone! There's another glorious (I hope) chapter for you. If you liked it please be sure to vote and comment (I really love hearing from you guys, seriously) and a big thank you for taking the time to read this. Have a blessed day.****


	19. Chapter 19: Back To School

p data-p-id="134c74643fb2eb78bf1e6346e89acd67""Remind me how this goes, Sam?" Dr. Meyers mutters as I stand at the front gates. I sigh, knowing I'd rather be reading my Bible in my tent./p  
p data-p-id="e39805dd7f4a3ed550f6e03d3b937307""Alright, okay. First tell Justin Miles, Runner Eighteen, on the door to raise the gates."/p  
p data-p-id="2f5a5227fe6f47e1b3e7ca208cde210b""Raise the gates," She tells, although her voice is not nearly as enthusiastic as Sam's is, and surprisingly I don't feel as pumped about running either./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="77850283873e34fd61caca222a1ba936"emI'm just going to go with I'm not feeling it today and not think that Sam's enthusiasm has anything to do with it./em/p  
p data-p-id="caa85301ccdb96c0d2008617384ecf0d"As the gates are opened, I find myself straining my ears in efforts to hear their words over the gunshots and the alarm of the gates being opened./p  
p data-p-id="01e4bf3ad70aec1c68822da57429c3a2""Then ask if Runner Five is ready."/p  
p data-p-id="aef109345d1ba980d8ddab3057826722"emWait, he's been asking me this whole time? I thought he was telling me I'd better get ready... huh. /emI nod slowly at the new realization./p  
p data-p-id="e542b06e89613bf91c92a71fc8c544e7""Runner Five, ready?" The doctor questions before mumbling, "What do I do if Runner Five isn't ready?"/p  
p data-p-id="3fe30a045cb828321f1811f7c5ed2cab"Sam scoffs at the question, "Runner Five's already."/p  
p data-p-id="1bb22b1935b379a6ce955271263781fe"'Is that a compliment, Sam?' I don't whether he hears me over all the noise or not but he gives no reply./p  
p data-p-id="b8b4aa2ae3c2c8ee0785d258bae33efb""So, gates are open..."/p  
p data-p-id="5e5c14565eb2b6975821bd8850e541f7""And then you say covering fire and-"/p  
p data-p-id="33f5c0b94769435e511aa1acd2fce1a9""Runner Five," She interrupts, "special mission for the hospital. Go!"/p  
p data-p-id="a3088c11e0abdc6cf5f575126038f354"I race out the gates just like always, the noise behind me slowly coming to a stop as it all goes quiet; All except for my feet hitting the ground with its oh-so-familiar rhythm, that is./p  
p data-p-id="8ceb75cad102776c4a6d47c00078f08b"emI wonder how much longer I'll be here until Mullins decides they need me again./em/p  
p data-p-id="372a857f00ff193db29a57b602716b84"I snort at the thought. Mullins doesn't need me, not now. Sure, they did pay a pretty penny-Or really, a pretty paper to have me but that's because I was so young and they were hoping they could make me one of the people that do their dirty work. In a way I guess they did, sending me here for this mission, but I don't even know who in Mullins is in charge of this mission anyway./p  
p data-p-id="7595e4cd27b925a7f3a8d4c908b71b20"emI don't know anything about this mission./em/p  
p data-p-id="80587a92cf6c074b7636328f5506d66e"It takes me a good ten seconds to realize there's music playing in my ears, but seeing as it's 'Five Hundred Miles' which I've heard five hundred times I opt to ignore it and go back to my thoughts./p  
p data-p-id="c428c4ac96900526b7b6066b912c9006"It's not like I want to go back to Mullins. There was only two people I talked to there and they're gone-just like everyone else I cared about. I do like staying here in Abel, more than I probably should, really; But I want to know what I'm supposed to be doing here. I want-/p  
p data-p-id="159b1e21a1f1ae614501941c5a979682"I feel myself lurch forward as my foot slams against something hard. I hit the ground with a emthud /emand a hiss of pain, both from the fall and from the fact that I stubbed all of my toes. I quickly reach back and grab my axe, rolling over on my back and preparing myself to swing if it may be a zom, but it's not. And luckily for me there is no zombies nearby to be attracted by the amount of noise I just made./p  
p data-p-id="eddf8eccf8d987e6b11ae8bc097edc4a"With a sigh of relief I push myself into a sitting position, determined to take a look at whatever brought me to the ground face first./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f89c7edf1ab725edd5588f29b88ec0a9"It's... a box. A metal one, rusted so badly I can't even guess what color it might've been. It's also dented, horribly-as if it had been run over by a car and then hit with a hammer several times. The latch is broken, but still attached meaning no matter how hard I pull or tug it won't open, much to my frustration./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ab02e3ebb0445d3e8aeb036ad5406bcb""Runner Five, are you alright?" Dr. Meyers asks. "You've been still on the scanners for about five minutes."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a5b043b7197436fd16755adf7d637cf3"'I'm fine. I just tripped and fell.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5796dfc55e9c27279573ad8edf733524""Sam, what did she-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b54a9b95dda1c15fb72bc846b781a915""Fell? Are you alright? Did-did you hurt yourself?" He interrupts with a voice laced with concern./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e3ba531e677afbf1c6830611836e78ed""She fell? Runner Five, if you hurt yourself you'll need to-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bc9e973c1d251fd79189921344c8357e"'Nothing's hurt but my pride, and maybe my toes,' I tap quickly on the mic. 'Just found a box and it won't open. Give me a second.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b013ff3e50a6c572e6867784b40b1ab5"I grab ahold of the dented handle at the top of the box, and bring up my foot to smash down on the latch with as much force as I can muster in the position I'm in. I'm kind of thankful Sam and the doctor can't see me out here because of how silly I must look right now. Hair messier than usual, dirt covering my face as I sit on my rear trying to kick at a box./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="547523e2ec8f97a00fe05dbaf154b875""Runner Five," Sam says, "what are you doing-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7721914f41f50e54a384f62201b16f4b"I bring my foot down on the latch once more, feeling a twinge of pain in my ankle as the latch finally snaps off with a satisfying emclank. /emI open up the box and pull out the few things that aren't damaged, which is a wrench, a Bowie knife-/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="351afe6e75691d7b979ecb2d430cf4da"emSweet./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3b13d725849c107620c289e5409112ef"em-/emand an unopened packet of jelly beans./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e9eb6880258932e99f98a1d2e459a5a0""Finding anything useful there, Runner Five?" Dr. Meyers questions a moment later as I shove the items in my backpack./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b5d6824d6861b4f4cfbe26ac0e9284e0"'Depends.' I stand and dust the dirt off my rear./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8f509e8b68f6a87ae61a40359622cc4e""On what?" Sam questions./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fa0403d8de595b496f142cd0ace71846"'Whether or not you like jelly beans.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d67eb7acca179db93d0acb545e57947a""That's all you found?" He asks incredulously. "You spent all that time for jelly beans? I mean I understand if it was a curly wurly but-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bf68f574f79266acf8d58a0870754905"'Fine, if you don't want them I'll eat them,' I respond with amused grin. I start off jogging again, refraining the urge to giggle at his reply./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2295bb862be7c83ff8ee2e64e7e17a3a""Oh, no. I'm eating them."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d19497928bfaefbbe398602c3c3fccad"'Alright, but I'm at least keeping the Bowie knife. Tell the doctor she can have the wrench.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0544edd5991cddf7036f8b94a70197dd""The what? But you said..."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="84af7c8097c5e482be23cc6102084762"'You really think I'd be perfectly fine having nearly sprained my ankle to get that box open only to find jelly beans?'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ce7b3e00efe8d24a32037ceefa122a4e""I-well... No, you probably would've kicked the box again."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="20914f1601e004d0ace36f3c53deb522""Do I want to know?" Dr. Meyers asks, and I can hear Sam sigh./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d716fb876f9aa1a9f2065edb9fe297a3""No. Not really."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="08d5bb7f4816134f37ccab9c28709bbf""You're doing well, Runner Five," She says, changing the subject. "Just excellent. With all the medical supplies you picked up a while ago our Medical Center's no longer at breaking point. We're keeping up with low grade infections and accidents-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bd6539121a3c97ecfce8d435a3f341ae"'What about Caleb?' I ask, glad I'm tapping and not talking because the slight concern I feel would definitely show. Sam replies instead of translating the code into words./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4ab7c24cd19c32fa0168b6d058927059""What about Caleb?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="539c50f6f70bd61578b0ce9ec52b4442"'Did bringing in those medical kits help him? He said the entire reason he stayed is because you convinced Janine that he should stay because he was sick.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bdc3766c52711fe3bc30395e96914f98"There's a pause before Dr. Meyers mutters a small, "Sam," and the radio operator sighs before telling the doctor my words./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="caeaa2a201b79da206bdf72958890843""Caleb's doing just fine, Runner Five," She assures. "You see him everyday, remember? There's no need for you to worry."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="df245ccafea3ca9bd5a6d7e5d50e12bb"'You do realize every time someone has told me that something goes terribly wrong, right?'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="499d676d5b51d582dc86a25d9f2c33ed"There's another pause./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="df852074e89516f6ddca664bba6972de""Uh... you know what, we're not going to answer that question. In fact, I'm not even going to say that question aloud because if I do it will undoubtedly happen," Sam forces out a laugh. "Now uh, what were you saying, Maxine?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5ad4ad95c7aefe01b07a87aad390b33c""Since we've gotten everything now under control at the hospital," She states skeptically, and I smile at the look I imagine she's giving Sam right now, "it's time to start investigating the contents you found at the old hospital outside Abel."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c6e506d869f343965de07b08e613e147""The special, mystical box of mystery that Runner Five picked up on the way here?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="665eb20c8bf1f9e37edafed661665f8e"I press my lips together to keep from laughing and raise my hand to my mic to tap out a sarcastic comment but Dr. Meyers beats me to it./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2b51f7ac7777e4152074cdc21a43bd61""Yeah, that seven year degree I got was in mystical mystery," She laughs. "You weren't one of the people who believed in those anti-zombie charms at the start of the outbreak, were you?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e96495affa59a5b48caa810580238823"emThere were people like that? /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="df4ad2d87b7df9f4869b2cb25e7dbf79""Of course not," He replied, although his answer doesn't seem very certain. It really doesn't sound certain at all. "And I never got a special protective tattoo either."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3e5cf87669447d83984c68e8a1018f8e"Dr. Meyers and I both crack up at that, although only one laugh is heard./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9f8c4cfbf0fde5e4b8e3c94f90e3947c""What? Those tattoos people got on their b-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f13fe59f50792c6e2137d100f56a852f""You will never see that bit of me to find out," Sam retorts, and by now I've had to stop to catch my breath from laughing so hard. "Besides, have you seen me having got bit by a zombie? Maybe it worked."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5b878903ae27765fa5dae36a335da0b3"After a few deep breaths to get my breathing steady I start off again, still giggling as their words repeat in my head./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f467cb8646c7048c74807a210fd8eedb""After this mission I have an invisible rabbit to sell you," She jokes. "No, don't look for it; You can't see it. All this aside, Runner Five, we're going to ask you to head towards the spire to the South."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f344e56fca5f99c7a8ea8a34b4e2a766""Where the swarms are?" Sam asks, and my steps falter slightly./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3e4b31747417a879962d0ff91cd2333c""Where the swarms are," She confirms, and I internally groan./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a4d1742b4ff97b8bdfb744c03e2ddc92"'Didn't even have to say out loud.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b2610451b2905c98cf21e9d9cbc94c57""Be quiet," Sam grumbles./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0b7026d82970d3d7955d07bcd2f8da0d""I'm sorry about this but I badly need a confocal microscope and the university buildings are the best place to look," Dr. Meyers reasons. "You're likely to encounter a lot of shambling dead. I'm sorry."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1e132dc31751be2c1a6ac5658e253f74"I hear a snicker through the headphones. "Should've made Runner Five get one of those tattoos-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="17e08a7661f18fdf946114f6747da291""They're unhygienic."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="28e508a9ed513f86b2f3281a61e3df40"'Hell would have freeze over before that'd happen.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="41836f619886b47ccd5e46173dea58ec""Whatever Five said," The doctor agrees, "and it's better to just run."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="411052dc4f360fad9d35ca4de3b4c01f"I give a nod in affirmation, although I know neither of them can see me. The university isn't too far from here, but the idea of getting that close to swarms and swarms of zombies makes me feel uneasy. I know the Township believes I'm lucky, and I know God has protected me this far, but that doesn't mean I should go out and throw myself into a horde./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9a700bb3a2eae183a75df38907909c70"And it seems that somehow I'm always the one put into this situation.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c5c5cf290e57bc5fc91f59f8d279d90a"The closer I get, the more gray blurry figures I see. I'm still a good ways away, but still I see a lot of dead people./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e6df544b13d4934d6dbfd40c8b45fa12"emSums up college just about right. Well, from what I've been told./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="374722165637a8794940e9efd98b7d25""Are they coming online?" Dr. Meyers questions softly./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8d5e05964e7cfa3569e0c5f57fede7f5""Yep." He drags out the word. "Wow. Look at that. Janine knows her stuff. Security cameras all over the university on our little screen here... Wow, there's-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="62c5c867e90eab9390e6800041136383""That's a lot of zombies."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7d3c9402ccf6d0f8b7abae9a62d2a212""Yeah, a lot."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ed3d3d4a21d75164c39b500f2b3bd59c"'Not making me feel any less anxious here.' I grab my axe from my back./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f80a3b5cbe3d3865e481dbdd78b18f30""Oh, right. Sorry, Five," Sam mutters. "Why do they... cluster like that?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="06749505d589c212d5df0e76097a2f5b""We don't know. It doesn't really make sense. Other hunting animals will spread out unless they're working on a hunting formation to bring down an animal."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a5acfe2643b9c82c1756585fb7f7aebc""Like us?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="97f4add9740b85d82b541f9e5efc3494"'They aren't animals, though. Animals, even the ones that hunt down prey, are alive.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="67d1f78f7f1386aba74d6f68eb0cdd92"Sam doesn't tell the doctor my comment, but I ignore the slight annoyance as I pull my shoulders inward to make myself seem as small as possible. I know it will do little to keep the zoms from seeing me as I continue to approach them, but if I can hide well enough when I reach the campus I won't have to worry about taking out a hundred or more zombies with an axe, a Bowie knife and a wrench./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="42ff967e26aef4d20145190791caab9a"emThat would've made such an interesting movie title.../em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="81bd4744fb034e05359485ccde47bf97""Yeah," She continues, "it might be an instinct behavior. They're very weak individually-very strong as a pack. They're more likely to defeat us as a massive unit, but it doesn't explain why we seem to see them cluster more in certain places."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6c0d48e855739acd26f5bd93d0f3122b""Like the hospital?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3bf4206ca91bbca92f7f009397cd7403""And here. As if they know the places were most important for our long term survival," She mutters. I can tell she's thinking hard on it./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d6d70d415596c7ed35f578694b7bc5c3"I try to remember if it was like that in America, but honestly I don't know since I was in a very populated area, so the outbreak spread like wildfire. And I was so scared for my life and Wes's and stronghers /strongthat I didn't really think about any statistics or studies./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="47fe28b28c760f63d54e4be7f69f0122"Sam hums in reply. "Maybe they're just looking for a cure like the rest of us."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="08db42798d903ba86a078b2999488a1d"emBut how can you cure someone who's already dead?/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0071d8b1163b320469f1806d181ece91""I don't think there is a cure, Sam," Dr. Meyers sighs, "but if Runner Five can make it through there, we might start to find some answers."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e3c69c9753b6a100601bab82fed3334b"Answers... The thought sounds nice but the thing is will finding this one answer only add more questions?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9a2d90e1135774c21132c9b55d61e949"emI hope not. I hate when that happens. /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ab2fa4489d503506bbe2536e8f479198"Just a bit farther until I reach the university, and with each step I see more and more of the walking dead. I swallow thickly as a lump forms in my throat./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="01ee2538fe86cc160226354ba27deaa8""Look at that," Maxine mutters./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bbe6520932babfe7a9b129a92877c357"'What?' I asks, looking around for whatever they see that I don't. But all I see is undead zoms./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6ff928affa85d76a1ad0220d51cd801f""Mmm... what is that?" Sam asks, and again I repeat my question, and again I am ignored./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="384eb7d000fe14871f0048f8fa5d01e1""It looks like a makeshift lab. And a tent in the middle of the university concourse-where they would've been surrounded by fencing. Do you see the fencing?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="32311ab3b820066e1ce5f92ec88dac2d"Sam scoffs. "See where a big hole's been ripped through it in it. Pretty sure it wasn't Godzilla."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dc22988e84e20b29d14e2ab3ece62611"If I wasn't running towards death itself I would've laughed./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="840aad8543343b9c178d9c2c258ac27f""It looks like zombies got in," Dr. Meyers sighs. "They must've put in work right up to the end. Ya know, I think my girlfriend was working up somewhere around here."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ca564940b4cd1afca9539b69c96f53d6"I raise a brow at that. Girlfriend? But then I shrug it off. Growing up Baptist I was taught that such a thing was a sin, but I was also taught that I shouldn't judge or condemn because it's hypocritical and moronic. Not to mention it will only push others away from Christ instead of towards Him./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7abfdc3eaba13dfbf4df5c219069c196""Paula was working here?" Sam asks in surprise. "You never said."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="eb7f4c8316c708efae2c1bba8932fb94"She laughs lightly. "Yeah... Where's Runner Five?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bb1d276868c5aeb2a76e5edd62a5b198""Uh, there." I enter the campus and give a small wave with my free hand, my other one gripping my axe tightly, just in case a zombie notices me. "Got you on the first security camera coming into the campus, Five."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c57cf7fea1e966eb8f4aa8e3b673316d"I press myself up against of the buildings as a loud moan fills my ears, I grip the axe handle with both hands before taking off./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="836c701b949ebdd21f12d87019583c51"Unfortunately for me, I'm seen./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="eb01bc8611958ea5ca6dc490c6c46364""If you keep on in the direction you're going you'll come to the-nice swing, Runner Five," Sam praises as I bury my axe into a zombie's head. I reluctantly grab the zom's shirt to keep it from from falling. I lay it on the ground gently, not wanting to attract anymore by making noise by letting a zombie corpse hit the floor./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1bf1d9e0bf33b4b8c9d31f91fac574f5""A-anyway, keep running in the direction you were going in. You should come to the tent lab we've been talking about but hurry. There are zombies everywhere."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6b0686c38e6770d434ea534f22648ff6"It takes everything in me not to make the 'Nicolas Cage meme' face./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a819fe4f22d4dca79b96bc23dee18943"emHe's probably dead now./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d72447ad52702c403816a4117150c695"I start running again, doing my best to avoid the undead as I possibly can, although there are a few I have put an axe in their skull. I keep myself running or pressed against walls, until I see the lab. It's out in the open, so I'll have sprint for it. With a deep breath and glance down at my trusty axe, I dart towards the lab./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b7c5d3beb6899232b3ed0abdd6d3e6cd""You're making good time, Runner Five," Dr. Meyers states. "You're just getting to the lab now. Oh, what in the were they doing in that lab that was so important? If they were medical researchers for the university the government would've tried to chopper them out."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2c045233994496e669a117af9bc4f40f"I shrug off my backpack and put down my axe before emptying the contents of said backpack./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="34e4fcc5a2973c10ca16db66888efd40""What are you doing, Five?" She asks./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c4294394f914981c7ed5ca945e9a0d3b"I tap a reply./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b47c758a24f6c23ab16c4670ba38bc04""She uh, she said if there's not enough room and she'll need to leave something she'd rather do it now instead of wasting time trying to dig all of it out of her bag," Sam replies./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cbecb92f449ad2151414937402f07bcf"'And don't worry, I'll keep the jelly bean," I joke, earning a less than amused huff in reply./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bc7c07cd8fa720e9bb5d67ea3351851d""Anyway," Sam says to Dr. Meyers I'm assuming, "did you hear anything at the time? Close to the ground? Near to the uh... grapevine? Something?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f68ca28d2c8e739037b2350cd653be62"I search through the papers and files, although there aren't very many that I can tell. And the most of the few papers I find are unreadable, as if it were made to not be understood. I put the equipment that was left behind in my bag and continue searching for whatever might be useful./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cb580875f9183d9ec18daa4616d33ecb"emI knew I should've paid more attention in health class./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="069dfe2c62ea523637165506a6f724a7""I was working nonstop emergency shifts at the hospital." Her voice is soft, weak almost. "At first trying to cure them, and then trying to sedate them, and then..."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1442a4ca432e0ed68977f822faa9adab"There's a pained sigh that escapes her lips. "Eventually we just started giving morphine overdoses to patients who arrived with the bite. It's not a bad way to go. Peaceful-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1dd2c27f3fe7dcdbab0d768d21c69dc7""Runner Five, behind you!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bb932669b332da684691fea1de5c5e7e"I spin around just in time to have a zom grab at my shoulders. With wide eyes I jump back in panic, the zom's grip on me pulling it along. My back hits the table, causing some of the items to fall and hit the ground, causing noise, but that's the least of my worries./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bd5d7c1a0daa7060e17fb8aaf2c1ccfd"I grab a hold of its shoulders, keeping it from reaching forward and biting me-infecting me. I make an attempt to push it off, but this one's persistent, and the panicked commands from Sam and the doctor are no help./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dd5b8c3d2e7bc91993d4b2642a05cf8b"In my efforts to push the zombie away I trip, falling to to the side and bringing the undead monster with me. It lands on top of me, viscously growling and snapping its jaw in efforts to take a chunk of flesh from my face, but thankfully my grip on its shoulders is strong enough to keep it at bay. The fact that my right knee is in its chest helps too./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3037e528d21877f4e84204bf16bd70b6""Five, do something! Find a weapon!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3538b990d5e3947cc02091e0ceb394ec"I clench my jaw at hearing his command, my heart pounding so fast I can hear it pulsing in my chest. There's a pounding in my head as fear flows in my veins, making my breathing fast and shallow./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cbb4b1833f08a99f6ee80b89df6f1e43"I look to my side-mostly to keep the zoms from taking off my nose and making me a female Voldemort-and see my Bowie knife that fell off the table. It's only an inch away, lying on the ground waiting for me to take it, but if I let go of even just one of the zom's shoulder, it could use that to pull forward and sink its teeth in me./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="01ed8abd3107e64db8d3c66e4d84b8dc""Five, you have to get that thing off of you," Dr. Meyers instructs, voice practically dropping with panic. "If it keeps growling like that it'll attract more of the undead and you will die."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e3ecd2314130ebcca61f9d089bf0c545"emGuess I don't have much of a choice then./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ff02ddd6b3775cbb6071786e3b5e0ad2"I push my knee farther into the zombie's chest to get a bit more distance, and I nearly gag as I feel the skin starting to rip. In a split second my right hand leaves the zom's shoulder to grab the Bowie knife. I reach up and stab it in the head before it can turn to bite my arm, and after it goes limp I throw it off me./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6558f93b424a7882147faffc8122d9ab"'So what were you saying before, Doc? About the hospital?' I tap, breathing heavily and shakily standing up./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="108908d88601b69595757c817e7d1c30""Is she alright? Is she bit?" The doctor asks, but I shake my head at the camera./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c3a206762390ec04943482d9f897fd6f""No, she-she just... wanted to continue what you were saying before," Sam answers. His voice sounds almost as breathless as mine. Was he hyperventilating?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fcd70017c300fe8c46959645ab3bd1cd""Oh... uh, right. We got some living samples of their blood... but I was too tired to make anything of it. I did hear that some hospital out West managed to stop a couple from reanimating by putting them in an insulin-induced coma. Although, of course, they were in an insulin coma."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="730a5e67d12838326590c43512822336""Holy moly. Runner Five. Runner Five!" Sam yells in a voice that isn't as panicked as before but still panicked nonetheless. "There are eight zombies headed for you position from all over the campus."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2565c5435d070e66a774dc15e091b056"My eyes widen in panic as I hear the chain link fence rattle. There are already some outside.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="25453d109ca76f839cfc24f546a5e52e""It's like they know Runner Five is there."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5085e85c626c6c7889627fc654fc827d""Yeah, they've got extra tingly spider sense, or hearing. One of those."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="93eda170ba4bf7ef367017dcd1ea2ed0"I send a glare at the camera before signing, 'Now is not the time to be funny, Sam.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="73d4377b34fa086b3694a9a75ea4b9ed""Right, sorry. We-we need you to grab what you can from that tent and get running, Five."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5612981342f8f2fb973d6dc80aa4d211"I give a nod in affirmation, and simply put my Bowie knife and wrench in my already stuffed bag. I slip in on and grab my axe, before making my way towards the exit. My foot hits something and kicks it ahead some. A case or something. I don't know. I just have three words on my mind as I race towards the few zombies that are headed towards me./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5569b41ba3b858c33362f2a6d564f542"emSwing and run./embr /emSwing and run./embr /emSwing and run./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="848f9ff300a94ac03263f16912775991""Do-do you see that? On the floor-the case, the... what is that?" Sam mutters as I hack off anything flesh bag's head. "Doc, does that-is that your name written on the case? Dr. Maxine Meyers? And some numbers-VS72."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="aabc226a50bd5cb9621fe776e35e5a0c""Oh... oh, I think I know what they were doing." I hear a heavy sigh and I blanch. "Runner Five, I know you're surrounded-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="250601df27e5f10fbf4a1c9948cf23c4"emOh no./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e0e32dce3f295bd29d287819abfc32a6""-but you have to loop around and try to pick up that case. It's important."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f23ae0978a2ce08203140a0157165f51"I breath in deeply. 'Are you trying to get me killed?'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ce2cca0d9770c5f1c3ec363a2cab5a62""Five, if the doc says it's important-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5afdc757fdb57f61d2f95308cd73b5ee"'My life's important! I'm surrounded by the living dead and you want me to run and attract more?' I tap before nailing my axe into another zombie's head./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b5b514142a9597974e1413dc69450520""Runner Five, please," Dr. Meyers pleads, and I grit my teeth in annoyance./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a73068282418265021e34f67127c8eb6"emI swear to all things good if I get bit my zombiefied corpse if specifically coming for y'alls asses./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="232c56a8d8bb80b3a49694efefd0c758"I push myself to run faster, looping around just as the doctor instructed. I have to take down three zombies-all beheaded-before I reach the case. As I reach to grab it another zom lunges for my arm, but I grab the case and dodge it before it can take a bite of me. I slide the handle of the case down my arm so I can still grip my axe and swing it in a undead skull if needed./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ffd67a641f3d8e01c569b16fcaa94358"emI better get some damn peanut butter for this. It'd have been different if it were maybe one or two of 'em, but no. There had to be those eight that were coming and the freaking twenty-something that were hanging out around the fences!/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7809f9670eeb4343fabb616b1349f406""Wh-what is that thing?" Sam stutters, and I would've smiled if I weren't so ticked off. Normally I'll do a job without complaint but nearly dying twice in a day puts a damper on my mood./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5bd84fabe637628232dcd31345d67ae9""Paula was working here. I-we hadn't seen each other for days and I didn't know what the team was working on for sure but-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="968ab722feebcca02464ffbf1416139a""Wow. That's crazy. You think she left you a clue?" His voice almost resembles that on an exited child, and I almost smile until I realize I'm still a bit mad at them./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f94d844b7737232477a4817b789850e7"emIt's not a good thing if I like them so much I can't stay mad at them.../em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="718622eecdb359adc4f3d2360f85f69d""Paula had been talking about the possibility of it but there was no time to synthesize; No time run tests-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c5f0c8bdd774dd2c33a6a16a69da6bf0""Don't just leave us hanging, Doc. What's in the box?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="12e24eb9e78405e4300d8d500b24c5df""If it's VS72," There's a slight hesitation in her voice, "it could be... it could the start of a vaccine."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a5d9a1151e2629276ac3eef7dca45ded"I blink at that, automatically thinking, emMaybe this was something worth almost dying for./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fec54c813595538e74b905f624bc7011"strongA/N: Long chapter. I know, I'm sorry. I really hope you all liked and please comment and vote and a big thank you to those who have commented and voted on this story in the past. You guys are the best!/strongu/uspan style="text-decoration: line-through;"/span/p 


	20. Chapter 20: One Step Closer, Two Steps B

When I get back to Abel, I dump out my backpack, but keep the case in my hand. When Jody, the runner who's been assigned to check the bags, tries to take it to check it, I shake my head.

"Five, we have to look through everything you bring back," She argues gently. She tries to grab at the handle, but I pull away in an instant and shake my head again.

"Don't worry," Dr. Meyers states from behind me. I flinch in surprise. "It's for me. My name's on it, see?"

She points to her name on the case and Jody nods, closing her eyes and I can see she's mentally face palming. "Oh, alright. Sorry, Runner Five."

I shrug in reply as the doctor gently takes the case from my hand. 'It's okay.'

"Come on, Five. Let's check you for bites." I nod, following her towards the tent and once inside I peel off my shirt and pants. "I'm going to be really checking your neck and shoulders since that's where the zom that attacked you was closest to biting,"

She runs her fingers over my skin in search for a sign of infection. I know what happens if there's a thought I might've been bitten but it's unsure. It's happened before at Mullins. You get put in a dark, quiet room with a small bit of food and water. You're completely alone and after twenty-four hours they come to check on you. If you're still human, you're let out; If not, you're shot in the head. Simple.

'I don't see why anyone would come back knowing they're bitten,' I sign as she looks at my hands.

"Usually they're scared. They think if they ignore it, it won't happen," She answers, studying me and checking for bites. "Sometimes someone else is too afraid to lose them and doesn't want to believe what's going to happen will happen. But I guess that's how people are with loved ones even if it isn't from the bite."

My back and shoulders tense from her words as memories I don't want to see run through my head-flash in front of my eyes. I swallow thickly and Dr. Meyers notices immediately. She raises a brow. "Everything alright, Five?"

I nod quickly, taking in a deep breath to relax myself. 'Yes, you just touched a nerve there.'

_Liar..._

"Oh, sorry," She laughs lightly, then takes a small step back. "You're clean, so that means you're all good to go."

'I'm glad,' I reply with a genuine smile.

"Me too. I'd dread to put you in that containment unit we have. I always hate putting runners in it." She shudders. "A dark, lonely room for twenty-four hours? I'd go mad."

I shrug. 'I've been put in them enough times to have gotten used to it.'

"Oh, so they did that at Mullins too?"

I nod. 'No use in killing a good runner.'

_Even if we are all replaceable._

She gives a small smile in agreement, before her eyes flicker over to the case at the tent's entrance. I know she's trying to be polite and wait until I leave to go through it, and I think it would be cruel to make her wait any longer. I may still be a bit angry for her asking me to retrieve the case when I was surrounded by flesh eating dead people, but sticking around to keep her from looking into it would just be petty.

And I'm not petty, well not _that _petty.

'I should probably go get cleaned up,' I say, releasing my sweaty, brown hair from it's ponytail, grimacing when I feel knots that's formed in it. I look at the case for a small second. 'Do you really think whatever's in that case will help us find a vaccine?'

She sighs, looking at it with longing. "I really, really hope so."

I nod before making my way towards the tent's entrance. 'Please tell me if you find anything. I know I'm just a runner but I did nearly die for it.'

"Don't worry, Runner Five, you'll be one of the first to know," She informs with a smile that fades as she walks over to the case and picks it up, "because if this does lead to a vaccine, the information in here will only be the start of it."

I feel my face droop at that answer.

After I leave the medical tent I head to my own tent, stopping to admire the few men and women working on the buildings that will soon be our sleeping areas. The sound of hammers on nails and battery powered drills fill my ears in an unpleasant, loud, scratchy symphony that explains why all the zoms were gathering around that particular section of the wall. Maybe the wrench I found will be of good use to the project somehow.

Once I reach my tent, I grab my extra clothing and head towards the showers. The tiredness of the mission is finally starting to weigh on me as the adrenaline fades away to nothing. It's too early for bed, and I probably will have to help in the kitchens tonight since I haven't in the past few days, so sleeping away the exhaustion isn't an option.

I reach the showers, and once inside I take my time at scrubbing my body. After touching so many of the walking dead I want to get the feeling of their rotting, cold skin off me as quickly as possible. There isn't much I can use except the small wash cloth I'm given, but by the time I'm done my skin is pink and stinging.

I'm not as vigorous with washing my hair, but it's still rougher than the normal. My scalp burns as the hot water touches it, making me hiss in pain.

I get out, towel off, and get dressed in under two minutes, since it was protocol to learn how to get dressed as quickly as possible in case an emergency arises in the middle of the night. Although runners were never sent out after dark, we still needed to know just in case zoms got inside the compound. Don't want a zombie to come staggering in when you're trying to pull your pants over your butt.

Once entirely finished, I aimlessly walk around Abel, looking for something to do or maybe someone to talk to. I could always go back to my tent and read my Bible, but knowing me I'd fall asleep by mistake and end up getting a scolding for not being awake to help in the kitchens. So I decide that this is the better option.

I could volunteer to help with the building, but I'd probably be more of a hindrance than a help since I'm tired. Milo, Willis, and Penelope are still in school; Sam just got done directing my run, and since I nearly got eaten twice and hearing him nearly having a panic attack both times, I doubt I should go visit him just yet; Caleb is... somewhere; And I'm only sort-of-friends with Summer.

I sigh through my nose and come to a standstill, looking awkward and alone.

_That's nothing new._

My mind drifts to that case I found for the doctor. If that case really does lead to a vaccine, then life could return to normal-well, not completely normal, because zombies could still eat a person alive if they're surrounded, but it could become half-way normal.

Maybe then I could go home.

The thought sounds like a fantasy-a dream of a thought, but it just might be possible now. I doubt much of my family is still alive. I watched a lot of them die myself, but I don't know about most of my friends, or my grandparents. If they are still alive, then just maybe...

I sigh as I shake my head, obliterating the thought completely. Even if there is a way to create a vaccine, I wouldn't be able to go back to America. Not now. There's a very large 'if' in all this, and I've learned not to put my trust in an 'if'. Because people are rarely ever certain, and when they use that word there's a very good chance you're going to be let down.

Not to mention there are many things I still don't understand. The creation of a vaccine won't tell me who shot down my helicopter, or brief me on Project Greenshoot, and it won't tell us if Paula was there or not or where she is now.

"Uh, hello, earth to Runner Five?"

I blink and immediately pull back when I see a hand waving in front of my face. Sam lowers his hand a sends me a small smile with curious eyes.

"You've been standing here staring at nothing for five minutes," He states with a small laugh, and I feel the heat of embarrassment flood to my face. "What were you thinking about?"

'It's a little early for you to be outside not directing runners.' I avoid the question, keep my face neutral to keep from letting him get any insight on my thoughts.

"I don't have another run until four o'clock, so I thought I'd actually come outside the shack to enjoy this uh..." He looks up at the cloudy sky, "less than sunny day."

I nod, feeling the rush of cold that's already arrived even though it's only the middle of September.

"So, since you so smoothly tried to evade my question, I'm guessing you're not going to tell me what you were thinking about?" He questions, and I mentally curse, thinking he maybe would have just forgotten and let it go.

I don't answer, and I can see him trying to find out the answer without me saying, but I've grown very well at keeping a blank face. Sam sighs and hangs his head in defeat.

"No, I guess not." His eyes flicker back up to mine and he gives me a curious stare. "So what do you do here, anyway? When you're here in Abel? I mean, I know you help out Willis and Milo and Penelope with sign language and you talk to me and Caleb but what do you do, you know, other than that?"

I shrug. 'Read my Bible, look at my collection, help in the kitchen, sleep.'

"Yeah, but what do you do for fun?"

'I think sleeping sounds pretty fun right now if you ask me.'

Sam narrows his eyes, looking for any trace of sarcasm in my eyes but finds none. "You're serious?"

'Well, I do spend quite a bit of time with you guys, but when I'm alone I don't do much. I have a very boring life.'

It's not like I don't like it that way either, because before arriving at Abel my life revolved around running, eating, and sleeping. So this is a nice upgrade.

"Yeah, we're gonna have to change that," He mutters lowly, and I purse my lips.

'Why?' I sign, placing a hand on my hip.

"Because this may be the apocalypse but that doesn't mean you shouldn't have any hobbies," He answers matter-of-factly, and I roll my eyes.

'How do you know my life wasn't like this before the apocalypse?'

In all honesty I had a very fun life, but it's not like I'm going to tell Sam that.  
There's a moment of silence before he answers. "Then you lived a very sad life."

Before I can reply to his words he speaks again.

"You like reading, right? I remember Caleb telling me something about-about your weird liking of the reading about Amish, whatever that means."

'I did when I was younger because they lived perfectly fine without driving a car or watching television," I explain before sweeping my gaze across the town. 'Now I'm not as impressed because I live without it too.'

"Well, I know Runner Three brought in a few books on his supply mission. Come on." He jerks his head towards the library and I frown.

'But-'

"Five, come on. I'm not letting my friend be sad and alone when there's no one to talk to her."

'But I'm not sad-'

"Just come on," He says irritably. There's a slight hesitation before he reaches forward and grabs my hand to pull my along.

I can easily pull away if I want to, but I don't because I know he's just trying to be helpful. That's what friends do: they try to make their friends happy even if actually trying to do so gets on said friend's nerves.

But even with that in mind, I keep my eyes looking upward to distract myself from the feeling of my hand in his.

_It's because I'm not used to it. I mean, I freaked out both times I hugged someone... or really when I got hugged by someone. I did do one of each..._

I've had more physical contact here in Abel in the past (nearly) two months than I did at Mullins in the past two years.

And for some reason I'm okay with it.

_No, I am not!_

I discreetly pull my hand from his, and cross my arms in an attempt to not look like an idiot... I don't think it worked. Sam stops, and only turning around to look at me for a quick second before walking again.

"We're almost there," He speaks over his shoulder, voice sounding slightly shaky. And I can see some of his face and... is he blushing?

The question in my mind vanishes and I jog to catch up to him, finding ourselves at the library. I try to glance up at Sam but he refuses to meet my eyes.

The library isn't exactly what I would call a building. Yes, it is made of wood and isn't a tent but it's... tiny-no bigger than a child's room. There are very few books inside it-twenty at most-and a small table with two plain wooden chairs.

"Now let's find you a book," He states finally looking at me. I was right. He was blushing before. There's still a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

_Well, he grabbed my hand, although maybe he's not exactly used to that-even between friends. But wait, he had a girlfriend._

Why am I thinking about this? Why does it matter? I don't care whether or not he feels embarrassed about holding my hand. I don't like him.

_Funny, _my inner voice says innocently, _that's the same thing you said about-_

_Oh, hell no!_

I grab a random book and hold it close, not bothering to read the title.

'Found one,' I tap out on the book I'm holding. Sam strides over me and gently grabs the book, silently asking to see it.

I let go, making sure his hand doesn't brush mine in the process. It's too risky if my inner voice is even starting to believe I 'have feelings' for him. Far too risky.

"Only you would want to read about an alien invasion while in the zombie apocalypse," Sam chuckles, handing the book back to me.

I shrug. 'I miss how the world used to be, but that doesn't mean I want to read about teenage drama where the cute nerd gets with the most popular guy in the school. Too cliche.'

"You still think things can be cliche?"

I nod. 'There are things in real life that are cliche.'

"Like what?" He asks as he leans his back against the wall and wears a silly half-smile.

'Like there being no cure. It's like that in all the zombie movies people would watch,' I scoff. 'Guess that should've tipped us off when people looked for them in the beginning.'

"Yeah, but hey, there's a chance we can get a vaccine made. Don't think that's ever been in any apocalypse movie." He grins before mumbling, "Not that I would know since I liked watching movies with wizards and talking lions but I'm ninety... seven percent sure that I'm right."

I force a smile but keep quiet. I don't want to shed light on my negative doubts, but I find it nearly impossible to lie about truly believing it.

"So are you going to read it?"

My eyes snap to his face, slightly frowning with raised brows as if to ask, 'Now?'

"Well, we have time. You won't have to help in the kitchens for another..." He squints at the battery powered clock on the wall, "hour and a half. And I have an hour."

'You're going to stay and read with me?' I cock my head to the side in question.

"Of course," He shrugs. "I'll read uh..."  
He grabs a random book and scans the cover, "The Home Spa Book for Dogs."

I try to hide my smile as a snort of laughter passes from my lips.

"Yep, this is definitely what I needed," He jokes, sitting down on the chair next to me. "Why do we even have this? We don't even have any dogs here at Abel, well Evan does but he's the only one."

'Maybe this is someone hinting that they want one,' I sign as I sit down. 'Do you want to switch?'

"No way. We've got you a hobby. I want you to enjoy it so you'll actually have something fun to do."

'I've only heard nerds describe reading as fun,' I smirk as he rolls his eyes.

"Do you like reading?"

'Depends on the book,' I reply, taking a glance at the book I've chosen.

"But you still like it?" He grins when I nod. "Then doesn't that make you a nerd if you like it?"

His smile grows wider and his eyes gleam when I silently contemplate his words. A huff of laughter leaves my lips as I small smile appears on my face.

'Touché.'

****A/N: Wow, a chapter that isn't forever long! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and if you did please be sure to vote and comment! Thanks for reading!****


	21. Chapter 21: Alternates

I stand in front of the gates in my running gear, ready to head out once more. The Township has its regular murmurs and watchers, but I can't blame them. Most of the people gathering to watch never get to leave these walls. This is the closest thing to the outside they can get. The Township is their safe haven, but also their prison.

I grin widely at the still closed gates, anxious for this particular mission to start. After weeks of questions and over pondering we're finally going to get some answers.

"Don't do anything crazy and die on me, okay?" Caleb jokes with a grin, although I can still see the seriousness in his eyes. After me telling him about my run at the university (I left out some of the _ahem, _minor details) he's been the last to see me leave and the first to be waiting once I return. Usually Milo,Willis, and Penelope join him, but they are in school at this very moment.

'I'll be fine.'

"Heard that one before." He rolls his eyes before letting out a pained grunt, trying to discreetly put his hand on his chest.

I furrow my brows and stare at him in concern. 'Are you alright?'

"Yeah, yeah. Just feeling little out of breath." He forces out a very fake chuckle to which I give a harsh glare in return.

I've begun to notice more and more things like this happening to Caleb over the past week. Not this exactly, although I remember the one time I saw it before, but he gets out of breath easily somedays, and becomes dizzy and disoriented on others; Then there are days he's just fine and is helping with the construction of our home buildings or joining me on the jogs I take on the town's makeshift track.

My hard eyes bore into his wide ones, and he turns his gaze toward the ground finding it much easier to look at than me right now. The glare lingers for a few seconds as Caleb avoids facing my eyes, until I harshly poke his shoulder.

'You better not be lying to me.'

"I'm not. I'm not," He chants holding up his hands in surrender.

My eyes are still narrowed in a sharp glare, but I drop the face as soon as Dr. Meyers' quiet voice flitters through my headset.

"So, can we uh..."

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine," Sam answers, his voice somber and... sad almost. It's not something I'm used to nor is it something I like. "I'll tell them-well, how long do you think you'll need?"

'I'll see you later,' Caleb signs to me and sends me a small smile that almost looks forced. I nod silently, my eyes lingering on Caleb's figure as he turns and briskly makes an exit.

"Just a normal run should be fine," She replies, and I find my face contorting to one of discomfort at hearing the lack of optimism in her voice.

"I'll tell them it's a meds run. I know you guys are okay with supplies at the moment but I'll just say you're running low on um..." His voice trails off as he thinks silently, "condoles? Bandages? ...Condoms?"

I suppress a grin and feel my face heat slightly at his attempt to lighten the tension filled atmosphere.

"Tell them we're running low on penicillin alternates for people with allergies," Dr. Meyers tells him with a voice that's not as heavy as before. "It's true anyway."

"Okay. So then, my corrugated iron shack is yours as long as you like. And uh... call if you need me?"

"I'll be fine."

Funny how I said that only seconds ago and it meant something completely different.

"If I could find a way to let you use the equipment completely alone-" Sam starts, but the doctor cuts him off.

"I know, but-but it's okay. Runner Five could've died retrieving that box; She almost died retrieving that box, twice. If anyone deserves to know what's in it, you do, Runner Five." There's a small pause in her words. "In amongst some research notes and samples Paula left me an audio recording and um, and I'm going to play it now. For the both of us. So, Runner Five, ready?"

I place my dominant leg forward, readying myself in a position to sprint.

"Raise the gates."

The alarm fills my ears.

"Covering fire."

Then the gunshots combine with the noise.

"And... run."

Then I'm sprinting off, running nowhere in particular. My steps take me forward, but I have no destination. The lie I'll give when I return is I couldn't find any of the needed medicine, and hopefully my eye for finding things will give me something to give back to the town.

There's the sound of a door opening and clicking shut, signaling Sam has left and Dr. Meyers is just in the coms shack with me out here.

"I'll be sure to tell you if there's any immediate threat coming, but I think if it's one or two zoms you can take care of yourself."

_Thanks for the confidence, I think._

Maybe she's remembering me fighting off that zombie last week. I remember the feeling of the dead, decaying skin on mine and snapping teeth trying to sink into my flesh. I feel a shiver run violently up my spine. I don't think that's something I ever want to feel or see again.

_Maybe that's how scared Wesley was... although he never showed it._

_He was always so brave._

"She made a CD. A CD like-like it was 1998," Dr. Meyers laughs. "I guess she thought I'd be more likely to find something to play it on, or that the rain wouldn't damage it like if she'd left me an iPod... Or maybe she wanted her iPod."

I'm surprised the CD isn't scratched. It's been out here for three years... Three years Maxine never knew if Paula was alive, and vise versa.

Except Paula still doesn't know... if she is still living and not the living dead, that is.

"Anyway, there's only one place to play a CD in this Township and that's right here." There's a deep sigh that comes through the coms link as the doctor tries to boost her confidence. "Okay, I can do it. I can do this. Here we go."

There's a small click, and an unfamiliar voice, a bit raspy and low as if sad, flows into my ears.

"Hello, sweetheart."

Dr. Meyers inhales sharply.

"If you are my sweetheart, that is. I suppose anyone could be listening to this. But I'm choosing to put that thought out of my mind."

_Smart woman. I guess. Hope can be a strength and a weakness, _I remind myself, slowing down my pace to pick up a... is that...

_That's a baseball bat... with a hat?_

I stop completely and examine it with a look of amusement, while Paula continues with her message. My face morphs into a grimace at the tone of her voice, and I shove the hat in my bag and keep hold of the baseball bat. With a deep intake of air I start going again.

"This is for my Maxi, because the phones have stopped working and I need to believe you're still alive, and that you'll hear this... one day."

Too bad she didn't know that one day would be three years later.

"I love you, and I had to tell you, darling. Best one, I want to imagine I'm telling you what I saw," She says with a water voice, and I hear a release of a shaky breath. I don't know if it comes from the recording or from Maxine. "Because when I imagine I'm talking to you, I can feel your arms wrapped around my shoulders and it makes it easier.

"I know you wouldn't judge me, or panic and you-you've always been able to make me calm when I'm afraid. I'm... so... afraid, Maxi." Paula's voice cracks and a strangled sob escapes her mouth, making me cringe in pity. "I'm just so scared. I think... oh, Maxi, I think I know who Patient Zero was."

My eyes widen at that. Patient Zero. It was a term used at Mullins, and I've heard it once or twice at the AMTB, but only in hushed whispers and stolen gossip. But no one could really know, not after all this time.

_But this recording was created almost three and a half years ago. _My mind reminds me. _And that means..._

So Paula... she might know who was the first person to ever turn zom.

•

"I'm just gonna try to tell you exactly how it was, okay? Just the facts, ma'am." That last part comes out in a horrible southern American accent and I almost feel offended until I hear Maxine's watery laugh.

"We were working on something and... well, I don't even know how to begin to explain it. If you're Maxi listening to this, you'll know what it was already, and if not, well, you're looking for research notes on VS72 in the secure facility of Tessen-Dory street. And... I don't know how you'd even get in there and there are only about fifteen people in the world who can understand those notes but..." She laughs forcefully.

I breath out in a sigh of relief, feeling much better now that I know I'm not a complete idiot. I look at my surroundings, still running to nowhere and just keeping an eye out for zombies. The scenery is bright and beautiful, besides the cooler than comfortable breeze that keeps hitting my face and threatens to release my ponytail holder from my hair. It seems so much different than what I'm hearing now. So much happier-calmer.

"If uh, Professor Van Ark is still alive you could try taking it to him, or Hubeno who I think is in Milan. Can't say I'm holding onto hope."

I squeeze my eyes shut at those words, the defeat in Paula's voice piercing at my insides. Hope is a strength and a weakness. Especially when it's hoping in other people when they can just barely control the situation.

"If you can find it all, Maxi, you've got a better chance at figuring all that out," She explains. "We were working on VS72 which we thought-I-I know it sounds crazy but you know I'm not. We thought we might help people. Really change the world; Really make things better."

I suck in a breath before releasing it in a pained sigh. That's how disasters always start-wanting to help people. Good intentions, best interests-all of it leads to the same thing: fooling around with something you don't fully understand and when it backfires...

_You'd think Jurassic Park would've nailed this into everyone's head by now._

"We were supposed to... it was about cell regeneration. Like, making people heal more quickly," Paula states. "That was the end; We'd been working toward it for over ten years, and the first trials in rats were amazing. It was beyond what we'd hoped for. We saw total limb regeneration in adult rats."

I sigh, already feeling the downfall that's soon to come. Rats weren't made to regrow limbs. It's not in they're biology. Even I know that much.

"It was-well, we thought we'd win the Nobel Prize," She shudders. "We think they're going to get in soon-the people; The walking dead. We used to have soldiers here guarding us but they've been picked off one by one."

The way she says the word 'picked' makes me cringe as I run. Then her voice breaks.

"God, I miss you so much right now. I wanna be able to talk to you because I think together we could work out what to do and," She pauses to sniffle, "I miss snuggling up next to you, holding you. I miss having your arms around me, Maxine. I miss the way you smell. I'm starting to think I'll never see you again."

That's when Paula breaks out into sobs, gasping for air. It only lasts a few seconds as there's a clicking sound as the recording is paused.

"I'm sorry," Maxine says, her voice sounding drained. So drained. "I... I need to take a break."

There's nothing but silence after that. I'm guessing she just forgot to put on music, but I don't blame her. After hearing... that I wouldn't be thinking of much either.

I slow down my pace until I'm simply strolling along, since there are no zombies out in this area and I don't know when the doctor will be back. I'd rather not tire myself out now and then have to trudge along when Dr. Meyers decides to play the recording again.

My mind drifts as I think of what's been said in the recording. She said the notes on VS72 are what we're after, not what we have. And since there were only fifteen people who understood it then, what's to say those people-besides Maxine-are not dead now? Paula said if this Professor is still alive, and if it was an if then it's an even great if now.

But still, if there's a shred of hope that there's a way this disease can be controlled, then it's something worth going after. Because in this case, hope is a strength, and if... if there is no vaccine, then we'll just have to keep living like this and move on to another mystery that has yet to be solved.

_Like who shot down my helicopter, for example._

"I-I'm back," Dr. Meyers sniffles. "I'm okay. Um, sorry for ditching you there, Runner Five. I just... I just needed a minute."

There's a long pause as I go back to running, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm going to... I'm going to play it now."

There's a click of a button, and then Paula's sobs return.

"We never meant any of this, Maxine. You know we didn't. It was the first human trial of our wonder drug just two weeks ago."

My eyes widen at that. Two weeks after the apocalypse started was when this was created. The infection was just starting in America. A cruise ship crashed in a harbor in New York, bringing the walking dead with it.

The AMTB was investigating where the ship had come from, but it was one of those 'around the world' cruise ships. Meaning it stopped in serval countries and the infection could've came from anywhere.

Now we know. Or well, now I know.

"It seemed like we were going to save the world."

_You didn't save it but you sure did change it. _I think quietly, a small twinge of anger rising as I remember all the people who've died because of this. _But it's not completely their fault for some of those deaths, is it?_

I grit my teeth and push away the inner voice that hisses in my ear.

"We injected fifty people with their first shots, no problem," She explains shakily. "Sent them all home, then one man-Patient Twenty-nine... His wife called; He'd started to run a fever. She brought him in, we took a look, seemed like nothing serious. We-we sent him home. God... we sent him home.

"She called again the next morning. Overnight he'd-the fever spiked. She took him to a hospital. He collapsed and they thought he'd died, and then he woke up and... bit someone."

I wipe the sweat from my face as a weight rests heavily on my chest. That was it-how it all started.

"We were so sure it had nothing to do with us. I mean, biting? Had to be rabies maybe, or-or-or mental health issues. We were so sure; Until it was too late we were so sure it had nothing to do with us.

"But Maxi, this only happened one patient out of fifty. There must've been something about him," Paula insists. "There must've been something different, but you need to find them. Patient Twenty-nine. I never learned his name. I wasn't allowed. Patient Twenty-nine.

"Go look for Pro. Van Ark's files at Tessen-Dory. Find out what was different about him. It's the only way we can start to find out what's happened."

There's the sound of gun shots, and Paula gasps loudly. There's a thud as if a hand were to hit a hard surface. And there's a few hiccups and gasps, but that's not from the CD.

"Oh... oh, it's okay. It's okay," She breathes. "They haven't broken through yet... but we think they will. Oh, Maxi. I wish I was with you right now. I wish I could go on talking to you forever, but we're all taking a turn in recording a CD for someone in hope that they'll find it. So I'll have to stop in a minute.

"I'll put this CD in a sample case with your name on it. We haven't got very far, but we've been trying to make a vaccine. There should be a way. If you find the notes on VS72 there could be a way to stop it."

Maxine's hiccups have now turned to sobs, getting louder with each sentence Paula says.

"If you find it, maybe you'll succeed where we failed," She sighs heavily. "We're going to fail. There isn't enough time."

There's a long pause, and I almost think the recording has finished, but then Paula speaks one more time.

"Maxine, this is all I really have to say: I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

Dr. Meyers cries openly, and I feel kind of bad for intruding on this when she's so upset. I contemplate turning off my headset for a few minutes, but decide against it knowing what Sam would say if I did do so and he found out about it.

She gasps for air in short hiccups, and there are few jumbled words that I can't understand. Each cry sends a jolt of sadness and pity through me, but even if she could understand Morse Code, I couldn't comfort her. Last time I tried it was with Sam when I first arrived and that... didn't end well.

My feet hit the ground in even steps, but the sound of it is drowned out by Maxine. I continue to run in silence, my breathing becoming more ragged but I keep it quiet because I don't want the doctor to hear, although I doubt she'd care. But I want to be as silent as possible, since I'm sure she wants to be alone.

After a few minutes her cries go down to low whimpers and small sniffles. A knock sounds on the door, but there's no click of it opening.

"Knock, knock?" Sam's muffled voice asks. "I uh-sorry, that's not the start of a joke. Actually you're probably pleased it's not the start of one of my jokes."

I can hear Dr. Meyers quickly trying to calm her crying and wipe away her tears.

"Just... there are people waiting for you," There's the click of the door opening. "Oh."

'Sam,' I tap on my headset, 'if you make her leave right now I swear to all things good-'

"I-I know. I-I'm fine," She interrupts before giving me a chance to finish. "J-just give me a minute. I'll be fine."

I hear more knocking on the door, but thankfully Sam doesn't open it. "No, you-you can't come in yet," He tells through the door. "There's been a-a... yeah, I've messed up the equipment again. Sorry."

There are angry mutters but I can't make out the words, and really I don't care to. As far as I'm concerned whoever is out there can leave, because there is no way Maxine should leave now. If she does the whole Township will know she's been crying.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sorry," He apologizes. "I'll sort it out. You'll have to come back in a little while though, okay?"

"Oh, no. No, it's okay. I-I can leave. It's-it's okay. There's no need to-"

"Five was threatening me about making you leave and for her to do that I think you should be able to take your time," Sam answers quickly, his voice still holding a bit of shock as if he himself is still processing my words.

"Runner Five," She says in a condescending tone.

'What? I'm not going to let you get pushed out of the coms shack after that. It's not fair.'

"Do you want me to tell you what she said?" He asks, and while I hear nothing I'm guessing she shakes her head because he doesn't. "And they'll be back in a little while... Um, do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No, stay," She answers. "I'm going to play it again."

There's a brief moment of silence.

"Um... yeah. Okay."

"Runner Five, are you alright with running a bit longer?" Maxine questions softly.

'Of course.'

Sam murmurs my answer, and only a second later I hear a familiar click as I continue my journey to nowhere.

"Hello, sweetheart."

****A/N: Sad chapter, yay! I know. I'm horrible. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and if so please be sure to vote and comment! Thanks for reading and have a blessed day!****


	22. Chapter 22: Comfort

"Okay, Runner Five. You've been out there long enough," Sam says after the CD ends. His voice sounds a bit shaky, and I can hear Maxine crying again. "Since you're a good ways away from Abel it'll take you a while to get back, so you-you need to turn around now so you can make it back before it gets dark."

'Just a second,' I reply as I rummage through the bins of the old shack I stumbled upon. After making sure no zombies were hiding in the corners I started to check it out, and in turn found one of those portable CD players which I plan on giving to the doctor. I just have to find the headphones first.

"Five, you need to starting heading home now. I'm not going to go through another night run again." His voice is more stern now, and slightly irritated.

'I'll be fine. I will only be a minute.'

"Runner Five-"

_Click._

I know I'm going to get an earful when I turn my headset back on, more so since he was talking to me, but the deed's already been done, and his talking wasn't helping any with finding those headphones.

It takes about half a minute in silence to find them. I'm quick to shove them in my backpack and make my leave, turning on my headset the second my foot leaves the shack.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I hear Sam practically scream in my ear, making me wince. "Do-do you know what could've gone wrong and I wouldn't have been able to tell you?"

'I was gone for literally one minute, Sam.'

"A-and a lot of things can go wrong in one minute. Don't do that again, even if it's for... for five seconds. Don't do it."

'Okay. I won't,' I reply quickly, rolling my eyes.

"Don't give me that attitude. I can tell by just how you tap on the mic."

"That's a bit odd how you know that," Dr. Meyers cuts in with a watery voice.

"I know all my runners like that," He nonchalantly says.

"But Runner Five has been here for what, two months? Two and a week maybe?"

"So?"

"It's a little odd that you know her so well already."

"I don't think so. What do you think, Runner Five?" He asks, and I shrug, although I don't think there are any cameras for him to see me do the action.

'No one at Mullins really seemed to notice my emotions that well. I think maybe two people did, but I really did not show that much emotion to begin with,' I answer. 'And the only people that cared how I felt at-'

I stop immediately, almost letting out information I do not want to be known. They can't know about the AMTB. They can't. Not if they have a slim chance at looking at my files, and seeing how some of the people here are with their cunning little selves-there actually is a chance they could hack into the database and find my file. Then I'd really have some explaining to do.

"I thought you said you didn't have any friends at Mullins."

'I... didn't. Not really. Those two were just friendly people and the ones I cared about... I was talking about before I was at the base. When I was out on my own. I had some friends then, but I'd rather not talk about it.'

The lie is an easy one, hitting the mic as easy as it would've been to slide off my tongue. 'But no, I do not think it's weird. Just new."

"Ha! See, doc, Five doesn't think it's weird. Although I am the first-well, one of the first-to notice."

"Whatever you say, Sam," She says in a playful tone.

"So when do you think we should start looking for those files?"

"Soon-as soon as possible, really. But first we should make sure Five gets her rest. She's run a long way and going after those notes won't be an easy task. If anything it will likely be comparable to her journey to get to the university."

'Seriously?' I internally groan.

"Let's hope not," Sam chuckles nervously. "I know Runner Five well enough to know she can take care of herself but let's maybe try to find a day without too many zombies swarming around this uh, Tessen-Dory place."

"We can try," She sighs.

'Please do.' Although I'm sure if there aren't zombies around, something else will come along to get in my way.

_I do have a tendency to bring bad luck with me._

"Five, you've got a pack of about... nine on your tail, but if you pick up the pace you should be able to outrun them."

I almost make a snarky comment about how easy he makes that sound even though I've been running for at least two hours, but I don't. I keep my mouth shut and my hands down and just continue running.

I'm tired, but not as tired as most would be since I think I'm on that "runner's high" or whatever they call it. I've never truly learned the concept of it, but it keeps me going and I know after this it will probably be only the adrenaline to keep me going. But I've pushed myself a lot farther before, so this doesn't really scare me.

What does scare me is how well my lie will stand when I make it back to Abel.  
I am expected to bring penicillin alternates, but since I didn't go to the hospital-and I don't plan on stopping at one on my way back either-I won't bring anything back. I'm not sure how pleased the townspeople will be.

_Hopefully what I do have will be enough to satisfy them._

A few half full bottles of antibiotics, a pen, a can of tomatoes, a baseball bat, a hat, an antique key on a string for me, and the portable CD player for the doctor.

_Let's hope so. _

•

When I get back to Abel, my legs feel wobbly and I'm drenched in sweat. The "runner's high" only lasted about thirty minutes, so the remaining forty-five was just tired jogging until I reached the gates.

I empty almost all of my backpack for those who are supposed to check for goods, keeping the CD player and headphones hidden. No one has any need for the key so there's no need to hide it.

I follow the doctor to the medical tent, slipping out of my sweat soaked shirt and shorts. She follows the regular routine and begins to check me for any bites.

"I just want to thank you, Runner Five, for running longer so I could play the CD again. I know you've probably exhausted yourself."

I start to sign an answer but she speaks before I can finish.

"Yes, I know you've been through worse, but still-thank you."

It only takes a few more minutes before I'm clear to leave, and I quickly slip on my sweaty clothing with a shudder in disgust. As I make my way towards the exit, I oh-so-smoothly set the portable CD player and headphones on the wooden table and slipping outside before Maxine can notice.

"Runner Five, finally you're back," Caleb states as he walks toward me with the trio of children in tow. He examines my state and lets out a low whistle. "God, you're drenched. What'd you do? Go find a lake to swim in during your extra time?"

I roll my eyes at his words, but send a wave to Milo, Willis, and Penelope.

"Did you find anything good?" Penelope asks. "They said you were out running for stuff for the hospital."

"Yeah, Dr. Meyers said you were looking for penicillin alternates," Caleb states. "Did you find any?"

I shake my head and run my hand through the sweaty hair that has slipped from its ponytail.

"Why not?" Willis asks. "You were gone for like, three and a half hours."

'I just couldn't find any, but I did find some antibiotics and a hat.'

"A hat?"

'Yeah, looked kind of like a top hat,' I answer. 'So are you feeling better?'

Caleb scoffs. "I told you, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Why would she be worrying?" Milo asks.

"Because we're best friends and that's what best friends do."

I send him a raised brow in question. When did I ever say we were best friends?

"I thought Sam was her best friend."

"No, Sam's her-Ow." He winces and pulls away from me, rubbing the spot on his arm from where I hit him. "You know for someone who's been running for three and a half hours you still have pretty good energy... and strength."

"What were you going to say?" Penelope questions, and I sign an answer before Caleb can speak.

'Nothing. He was going to say nothing.'

"So Sam is nothing to you?" Milo tips his head to the side as I shake my own.

'No, that is not what I meant. Just... I meant..." I throw a glare of frustration at my "best friend" and the scowl I have deepens when I see the hint of amusement in his eyes.

_God, these people! _

'Sam is my friend and he's my radio operator,' I say calmly, 'and apparently Caleb is my best friend, you two are my younger friends-'

"We're only three years younger than you," Willis argues, "well, except Penelope."

I ignoring his comment. I shiver as a breeze blows by, cooling the sweat on my body; I nearly cringe in disgust. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take a shower. I don't know if I have to help prepare dinner in about two hours.'

"Yeah, you smell like the dead," Caleb mutters with a chuckle. This earns him another glare but he doesn't seem to notice or care.

I turn and briskly walk toward my tent to grab my clothes, feeling glad that conversation is over.

•

Luckily for me, tonight was not my night for kitchen duty, meaning I only have to eat the mystery meat that was found in a can.

_Scrumptious._

"I think it's chicken, you?" Caleb asks Sam, who is sitting across from me.

"I try not to think about it," He mutters, taking another bite of his food.

'I was thinking fish but you are probably right.'

"Well, since I help the doctor at the hospital, I know there are three people in the Township who has fish allergies," He states. "So if someone falls over or breaks out in hives, we'll know if it's fish."

"You sound a bit too enthusiastic about that possibility," Sam says, scooting away from Caleb slightly. I voicelessly laugh when Caleb rolls his eyes.

I glance over at the trio of children, who are sitting at a different table with Ed and Molly. The boys like to hear about Ed's work as a mechanic, and Penelope absolutely adores Molly. I'm glad, since I know if they were to sit with us tonight one of them would bring up the whole 'friend' conversation and I really don't think I want to deal with that right now.

"So Five, I talked to the doc and she said you should have another meds run in about two days, or three depending on how you're feeling," Sam informs, and I wave my hand in a dismissive gesture.

'Two days should be fine.'

"It is because she didn't get the penicillin alternates?" Caleb questions, and Sam hesitates in answering.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. Even with what Five brought back the hospitals running low on that and Dr. Meyers really thinks we'll need it since it's getting colder and the colder it is, the sicker people get."

There's a twinge of nervousness in his voice, but it's barely detectable and I'm surprised at how smooth the lie actually comes out. It's not perfect, but pretty good for Sam.

_Wow... judging a person by how good they are at lying. I seriously need to go read my Bible._

I look down at my food, which is almost completely gone. After the run I had a pretty ravenous appetite, but after a few bites of the... chicken it left real quick.

'I'm going to head back to my tent,' I say as I stand. I grab my dish and take it back to the kitchen to be washed.

_Thankfully not by me._

"Five, wait for me!"

I give a raised brow at Sam as he races to catch up to me. He has a nervous smile on his face and once he stops I see the uncertainty in his eyes.

"Could I uh, walk with you... just for a moment?"

I nod slowly, a confused look on my face although I don't question it. We begin to walk in a somewhat comfortable silence, but still I can see Sam trying to decide whether he should or shouldn't say anything.

His lips are tight and his nose is scrunched up in thought. I keep my face ahead but watch him from the corner of my eye as he hums at whatever thoughts might be swirling in his own mind. Finally he actually says something.

"That was nice what you did for Dr. Meyers today."

I shrug in reply. 'Well, if someone I cared about left me some sort of recording I'd want someone to be willing to help me out by doing that.'

He gives a small smile. "That was kind too, but that wasn't exactly what I was talking about." I blink in uncertainty, and his smile widens a bit at my confusion. "The portable CD player, and the headphones so she could listen to it again if she wanted."

'I didn't think she saw me.'

"Well, unless someone was eavesdropping I don't think it could have been from anyone else," He snickers as my face heats up in embarrassment. Probably should've known that. "She hasn't thanked you because she thinks why you hid them just before you left-you didn't want her to start crying and hug you."

'That doesn't sound too appealing. I've only willingly hugged one person here and that's you.'

Sam grins widely at that. "Nice to know I'm special."

'Don't push your luck,' I warn playfully.

"I wouldn't dare."

I smile in amusement, and it fades only slightly as I study him. We fall into another comfortable silence, but it's truly comfortable this time. Although there's a thought that keeps coming into my mind the more I watch him.

_Why do I feel so happy?_

The question is an odd one, but it's one that actually baffles me. I've been happy before, of course. Being here in Abel I've felt more happiness than I have anywhere else these past few years. I feel more happy than when I was with Wes... and...

_But what does that mean? I... I loved Wesley. I loved _**_her. _**_So why am I happier here than when I was with them?_

_Because Wes was the only person who cared about me there. Everyone else lied._

"Uh, Five?"

I'm snapped back to reality, and I see Sam giving me a confused look as a slight blush adorns his face.

"You were uh... you were staring."

_Jesus on a boat._

I let out a huff. 'Sorry. I just got lost in thought. I probably looked like an idiot.'

I mean, I certainly do feel like one.

"You do that a lot, I-I've noticed," He chuckles and rubs the back of his neck.

I send him a questioning stare. 'Look like an idiot?'

Sam's eyes widen in horror. "N-no! I-I meant get lost in thought. You've... I've never thought of you as an idiot. Well, except when you tried to kill yourself but that's-that's beside the point."

'You're never going to let me live that down, are you?'

"Considering the fact that if you would have gone through with it you would not be living, no. No, I'm not," He answers with seriousness a clear tone. "But what are you always thinking about? Seems like you're always getting randomly lost in thought."

'I think about a lot of things. Most of them are about... before.'

"Before the apocalypse?"

'Yes.'

_Liar._

"I think about it sometimes too, but I guess you remember me talking about that." He pauses, as if wondering if he should continue. "I know some people don't like to talk about before, but um... if you ever want to-"

'You'll be the first one I go to,' I sign with a smile. Although I know I never want to talk about before the world went mad. Because letting them know might bring them closer to finding out where exactly I was before Mullins, and if so there's the chance they might find my files.

_No. They can't know. Not now. Not ever. They'd never believe the truth._

By now we're both standing in front of my tent, and I see Sam shift from one foot to the other. He opens his mouth to say something, but apparently decides against and says a simple, "Goodnight."

'Goodnight.'

_Even with these thoughts in mind. I still feel happy... I still feel happy here._

_Around him._

What the hell is wrong with me?

**A/N: Another chapter for you guys! Just wanted to let you know that if you don't want to deal with my rregular updates, you can find the completed version of this book on Wattpad. I also have four completed sequels, a short story, and I'm currently working on the sixth book in the series. Like always I hope you enjoyed and please be sure to vote and comment! Thanks everyone! Have a blessed day!**


	23. Chapter 23: A Regular Meds Run

"Runner Five, Dr. Meyers here," Her voice comes through my headset. "I um, well Sam's letting me use the booth for a while."

I nod as I get in position to run. While I usually would feel disappointed in hearing Sam isn't going to be with me on this mission, I feel a bit relieved since I accidentally told my whole 'staring' incident to Caleb. He's been teasing me and-although not brutally-his words always seem to echo in my mind when I hear the voice of the radio operator.

_I don't have time for this. I have a mission to do, more than one mystery to solve and a secrets that I need to keep kept._

"No one else knows I'm here and if anyone asks this was just a regular meds run, okay?"

_Add that to the list of secrets and lies._  
_God, forgive me._

"They'd probably call me crazy, anyway," She laughs airily. "Now, how does this go again? You'd think after these missions I'd remember... Um, raise the gates. Runner Five, ready?"

I crouch lower as a hand reaches up to shove the small slip of paper the doc gave me into my bag before grabbing its strap. The slight comfort in it helps settle my nerves as I see the zombies that are shuffling towards the gate.

No matter how many times I've seen, I still feel that slight bit of fear... but then I remember what Wes told me once.

_"There are two things that keep a person alive: fear and hope."_

"Covering fire... and go."

And off I go. Same as always.

_Always being maybe two and a half months... I'm getting too comfortable if I think of it like that._

"I haven't even told any of the other people in the meds center what we're doing, because I know it's probably crazy to-but it's just possible. We could be about to save the world, Runner Five."

_No pressure or anything. _I think with a bitter laugh that only plays in my head. But that unnerving thought is better than the others that swirl in my head. For a split second I wonder what thoughts would be flowing through my teenage mind if the apocalypse never happened.

_Probably about how my makeup looks or whether or not my dress is cute enough... When's the last time I wore makeup, or a dress? Will I get to do any of that after we find a vaccine? _

I'm quick to correct myself.

_If we find a vaccine..._

The thought seems impossible, yet here I am, running toward some building in attempts to find one or how to make it.

_They always believed there was a way to stop this, _I muse. _I was always the one who had the twinge of doubt, and yet I'm the one who's running around to save the world. What irony._

I reach grab a can of meat and nearly gag, remembering the taste of it a few nights ago. I've learned to like quite a bit of food that I didn't care for since the apocalypse, but whatever preserved animal that's been stuffed in this tin is an exception. I almost throw it away but I know it's either this or nothing.

The music stops coming through my headset with a sharp click, and Dr. Meyers starts speaking just as I reach the insides the city.

"You listened to Paula's recording with me so you know what we're doing here," She says as I turn to run in an alleyway, effectively evading five zombies. "Paula thinks she saw Patient Zero-the first person to turn zombie-and we need to find that patient's files. And it's-it's hard for me to..."

There's a low sigh that leaves her lips. "Do you know what I mean if a person can keep having an instinct even after the reason for it is gone?"

_Uh... no? Maybe? _

What sort of question is that?

"It's-it's like um, my parents had a dog, Buddy."

_I had a dog named Buddy too... _

"A little mutt-half Spaniel, half something else but real, real smart, you know? He was a great dog, Buddy, and-and even after I left home he used to come and greet when I came home for a visit," She explains with a laugh, although I'm still confused as to why I'm being told this. "So excited like I was the best thing he'd ever seen... He died in the end, of course, but even ten years after he was gone I-I used to walk into that house ready to crouch down with my hands on my knees so he could jump up and lick my face. Even ten years after he died...

"We should go easier on ourselves, Runner Five. Yes, it's been three years since the world ended but we've been so busy just trying to survive-stands to reason we're going crazy. Us against New Canton; The world's split into fractions. I mean, people are constantly using or turning against each other."

My eyes are downcast and a scowl forms on my face._ I know that both are true, unfortunately._

"And I still miss that damn dog," She laughs, but it sounds forced. "Some part of me still believes I'm gonna see him again and some part of me... I-I guess I'm still keeping Paula's secrets because some part of me still believes that that the old world is coming back. With how crazy everything has been have you even had time to grieve-really grieve for the people you've lost, Runner Five?"

That last question causes my steps to falter, and in all honesty I don't know. I don't remember what it feels like to properly grieve someone. When I lost Wes I just... cried and went numb.

"You're going well-strong running. You're heading for the Post hotel. Take a right and keep going forward." I do as told, and take my axe off my back as soon as I see the zombies roaming around the street. They all turn to me with gaping mouths and bloody teeth. I take a deep breath as I take the quick strides toward them.

"I've told everyone here I think the nearby Pharmacy might have stores of antibiotics but we both know that's not really where you're going."

_No, crap, _I think as I slam my axe in the skull of a zombie who is wearing a really cute blazer. Well, it would be cute if it wasn't covered in blood and bits of skin that's fallen off its face. Another lunges at me, trying to bite at my hand, but I pull away with a sneer. I nearly trip on my own feet, but luckily I regain my balance in only a few steps as the zom comes for me again.

With a uncoordinated swing the tip lodges in the zom's temple. It's sloppy but it does the job. There's some resistance as I pull the axe from its place, and I know I shouldn't wait to try and kill the others, because making any more noise will only attract more.

I hastily run by the few remaining zombies that are groaning at me with outstretched hands. Post hotel is now in my sights. My steps are uneven as I try to keep from tripping over the rubble and broken glass. This is probably what the city looked like after... a week? Yeah, a week after the infection arrived. Although there were probably a lot of screaming people instead of it being deathly quiet with only the random zombie groans to break the silence.

"Okay, head down past the Post hotel," Maxine instructs. "You're aiming for a long squat building painted brown. You should be able to see it in the distance. It looks like a warehouse attached to a toy store but it's-but it's not. It's a disease research facility-the Tessen-Dory street facility Paula mentioned-where she used to work and... well, oh obviously I was supposed to know that. And obviously Paula was never supposed to have told me.

"All my instincts tell me I'm betraying the civilized world by telling you," She pauses for a quick moment before sighing deeply. "We've all had to get used to ignoring our instincts, I suppose. Ain't for the head, not the body; Forget the people you love; Kill your patients. I just keep telling myself that if this works maybe all this will be over."

_I don't think so. Even if this works they were still be a lot of rebuilding to do, _I silently say as I jog towards the building the doctor described. _Also instincts are the only thing that's kept me alive._

I smile at the fact she said the word 'ain't'. I haven't heard that word said in over two years. Now hearing it again I can see why some people think it ridiculous.

"You see that building? Head straight for it. If the door's not opened I've given you the code, which I should never have known."

I reach the door, and just as the doctor said it was locked. I slip off the backpack and fish out the slip of paper, inputting the numbers on the code pad near the door with nimble fingers. When the red light turns green I hear the click of the door unlocking.

I smile in relief that it worked, because as much as I would love to be like the cops in movies and kick down the door, this one isn't wood. It's that metal type that belongs in warehouses. I'd rather not break my ankle trying to kick it in.

I peer inside the door, but am hesitant to enter. It's dark, and eerily quiet. I swallow thickly and tighten my grip on my axe, ready to swing at anything and everything that comes near me.

"Okay, Runner Five, head inside. Once you get to the hallway I'll tell you which room you'll need to head for, but you'll have to tell me when you reach it since they're no cameras in here-none that we've hacked into anyway. Just tap when you find it, okay?"

I slip on my backpack and axe before sliding into the room, closing the door behind me. In complete darkness, I feel my way into another room, which has more light from the windows, but no hallways. As I continue searching for one I pick up a few pens, scrap paper, cups-random things that Abel will find useful.

"Paula said breaching security protocol like this would get her fired in the end, but because I knew the code I could sometimes sneak in when she was working late and... well, she liked that," Maxine giggles quietly. "You deserve to know as much as I do, Runner Five. It'll help you in finding what we need.

"Paula was working with the disease research facility but she was also... she working with Pandora Hayes Technologies. That tech company, they didn't just make those cute kids toys or advance burn patches-"

_Why would a company make both of those? How is that a normal thing? Brits, man._

"They were doing some research which-it sounded far out to me then-some stuff about massively increasing cell regeneration. But with everything that's happened, nothing sounds far out anymore," She mumbles out that last sentence, and I smile when I finally open the door and instead of finding another large conference or break room I find a hallway. Doors line it with numbers above and on each. I reach my hand up and tap my fingers on the mic firmly.

"Oh, you found it? Okay, you'll need to be quick. There are zombies approaching from the door's six o'clock . You're looking for the clinical trial patient records in room 1272. It won't be on this hallway but you'll reach a flight of stairs that will lead you to it. That's why they called it VS72 because they were developing it there."

I look at the darkened hallway before turning and rummaging through some of the nearby draws, grinning when I find a flashlight. I'm surprised it still works.

_Well, no need to question blessings, especially when zoms are approaching._

I jog through the darkened hallway, the flashlight being my only way of seeing. I check the each door as I pass by, but none of them match the numbers I'm looking for. At the end of the hallway there's a metal door, and behind it a staircase.

_Just like the doc said._

I rush up the flight of stairs, trying to keep as quiet as I can as my feet hit the hard, metal stairs. I open the door to the next hallway slowly, peeking out just enough to see the outside. When I see the coast is clear, I shuffle along and shine the flashlight on the doors until 1272 is in my sights. I release a breath and wrap my fingers around the cold doorknob, twisting it to find that it's locked. I smirk.

This door is made of wood.

I kick my foot out against the door, a sickening crack of wood reaching my ears. I push in the broken door and cringe at the loud squeaking sound it makes. I look around at the rather clean room.

It's a lot bigger on the inside, with equipment and papers everywhere, but there's really no filth, or any broken equipment or any blood.

_Apparently no one turned in this room... or got bit._

I grab a paper, scan it quickly, and toss it aside. I repeat the routine over a dozen times, gritting my teeth in frustration when I find nothing of value.

Until I see a a corner of yellow paper from under a desk. I crouch down on me knees and shine the flashlight under the desk. My hand reaches out, finger stretching to wrap around what I now recognize as I folder. I pull it out from under the desk and sit on my rear while shining the light on it. On the front of the folder says exactly what I need to see.

VS72.

I grin and start to open it up to read the contents, but Dr. Meyers speaks with a panicked voice.

"Runner Five, I-I can't see or hear you, but there are zombies surrounding the entrance you came in through. You can't go back that way, and if we know zombies-and I think we do by now-they'll be around the building in a few minutes."

_Damnit, _I silently curse as I pull myself to my feet. I shove the file in my backpack, not caring if the papers get crinkled. I hastily make way to the broken door and race down the hallway towards the stairs. _There has to be another way out._

"I need you to head toward... No!" She screams, making me flinch. "No, Runner Five, I think a maintenance hatch was left open. I can see a zombie trying to worm his way into the building. If he's there, there may be more.

"Get what you can, and run to the back of the building," She instructs. "There should be an exit at ground level. It looks clear, Runner Five, but you won't be safe for long. I only hope there are no zombies in the building with you. Run!"

I race toward the staircase, knowing I'll have to go downstairs before I can run to the exit in the back. As soon as I open the metal door to the stairway, I hear the growl of a zom.

_Damnit. I'm not alone. _

Each step down the staircase makes me wince; Each sound that's created as my foot touches the cold metal causes a cringe. I reach the ground floor, and see the door I came through earlier, but there's another door there as well. It's one I didn't notice before in my haste to find 1272. With my ear pressed to the door, I listen for any groans or growls.

Nothing.

I push open the door, stiffly stepping out into another hallway, but most of the doors are open here, and there is blood splattered on the wall.

_Guess someone got bit in here and was too afraid to leave... Turned and then got everybody else infected. _The assumption flitters through my head as I walk, my axe in one hand and flashlight in the other. But then my steps falter as an added thought enters my mind. My eyes grow large and I suck in a sharp breath. _If people got infected here... does that mean they're still..._

A loud chorus of moans answers my question before I can even finish asking it. I twist around and shine my flashlight at the many, many zombies that are filing out of one of the conference rooms. I feel the blood drain from my face as they start running-no, sprinting after me.

I turn and run. My feet pound into the floor as the noises of the zombies pound into my skull, searing into my brain. My heart beats into my chest as I turn the corner, my hand grabbing the blood stained wall to help me ease into it and not run into the wall.

I hear them stumbling around behind me; I hear the sound of their feet hitting the floor as the come after me. They sound like a stampede. A loud, growling stampede.

I shine my flashlight ahead of me, the light shining down to reveal a door-the exit. My breathing is quick from both running and fear as I crane my neck to look behind me. My heart nearly stops when I notice they're catching up.

_Oh, God. _  
_Oh, God._  
_Oh, God._

My vision zones in on the exit. I push myself to go faster, my hand reaching out to open the door. The second my hand wraps around the handle the door is swung open. I race outside and pull it shut just as the zom's decaying hands reach the exit. They pound on the metal door, growling and clawing in attempts to get out as my hands are gripping the doorknob so tightly my knuckles are stark white.

I sigh in relief after a few deep, panicked breaths, resting my head against the door, feeling the vibration of the zombies' hands hit the door with more force than any dead person should have. With chest heaving and skin sweaty, I send a silent prayer of thanks before I push off the door and begin to run away from the facility, remembering the doctor's warnings of the other zoms that are heading my way.

"Oh, thank God," Maxine breathes. "I see you. I have you back on the scanner; City cameras operational. There are-there are three behind you but they're slow. Keep going; You're fine."

I reach my hand back and pull out one of the crinkled papers that were in the folders inside my bag. I hold it up the air when I see a nearby camera.

"I see you've found something." There's a smile in her voice. "Whatever you found in that building I am more than grateful. The world, though they don't know it yet, is grateful."

I force back the smile that tries to etch on my face at her praise.

"I hate putting you at risks like this. It's just the opposite of everything I've been trained to do. But as the Major says, 'Can't put the doctor at risk.' You're disposable and I'm not. That's the logic of the world now. You, a kid, can be replaced because you're a runner, but because I'm a doctor I'm so special."

There's pain evident in her voice, and guilt, but I don't blame her. I've been told this since the start of the apocalypse. I'm replaceable, and I always will be. The only thing that actually upsets me was the fact that she referred me as a kid.

_I'm nearly sixteen..._

"I would never have been in this country if it hadn't been for Paula, you know? We met when she was working for Pandora Hayes in Chicago and she dragged me over the pond when she came back," She explains, and again I can hear the smile in his voice. "She didn't have to drag too hard, and it's easy for a doctor to-to find work. I sometimes wonder what it would be like if I had stayed. Maybe I would have met you in the start of the outbreak. I remember you telling me you're American too.

"Anyway, she was the one whose career told us where to go. I don't know much about her research to be honest. It was all confidential-"

_No, I was thinking it might be published in the paper for all to see._

"-and whatever it looked like, she was good at keeping that stuff a secret. But I knew from about four years ago by the look on her face when she came home one night that she'd made a breakthrough; Something to change the world. But I knew once the outbreak started and she sat there watching it on the news crying and not able to let go of me..."

_You didn't think she might be crying because she's literally watching people die on the news and wouldn't let you go because she didn't want that to happen to you?_

"I thought that there was more than she could tell me, and if she really had seen Patient Zero she couldn't say, or wasn't sure, or thought that she'd be breaching national security by telling me..." Dr. Meyers mumbles. "Well, that explains a lot. This is the deal, Runner Five, it's not that Paula was moonlighting. Pandora Hayes Technology was working with the government. It was a joint venture."

I raise a brow in confusion. Joint venture? On cell regeneration? Yes, the idea of healing more quickly from a bullet or stab wound is great, but usually the human trials would have to pass multiple tests before the government would get involved.

_Or maybe that's just the American government..._

"They were looking for... it wasn't on cell regeneration. Not really..."

_Oh_... _then what-_

"It was an investigation for the possibility of eternal life."

I trip and fall flat on my face.

****A/N: Here's the new chapter! I really hope you all enjoy! Please be sure to vote and comment. Thank you so much for reading everyone!****


	24. Chapter 24: Patient 29

p data-p-id="2dcaaada8b08c6566eb57a1c350cbc7e"emEternal life. Freaking eternal life! Of all the things that scientists could try to mess with, it had to be the lifespan of a human person. I understand you don't know until you try, but some things just weren't meant for us to mess with. Why do you think we can only travel so far into the ocean, or only survive so long in space? Because there are some things we can't understand and are not supposed to-not in this life anyway./em/p  
p data-p-id="51092506a0d015e3ed1d4266f8f2a2e7""Uh, Five?"/p  
p data-p-id="2726da920dc93e167c9767155657a06d"I look up from my sleeping bag, and staring blankly at Summer as she gives me a raised brow in confusion./p  
p data-p-id="41f28c0d2accf5391ff88443364a18af""I've called your name like three times and you didn't answer."/p  
p data-p-id="c8baf7d4477a4311abb6c434a56a36d1"'Sorry,' I shrug. 'I was just... listening to the rain.'/p  
p data-p-id="21863ef084dbc39660a98cd0efb2b052"She turns to look out of my tent opening, watching the flap open a sliver to reveal the raindrops that are beating down on the dirt. I grimace as puddles are already starting to form and I pray that the rain doesn't seep through the tent and ruin what few possessions I have. I sit up quickly and grab my Bible, shoving it deep inside my sleeping bag for precautionary measures./p  
p data-p-id="f4d623ab5e4e69214e2ba233e147d4b0""Did you listen to the rain before?" She asks, and I stare blankly and tip my head in question as if to say, 'Before what?'/p  
p data-p-id="971bdb255545133de415e48e92025972"Summer sighs. "You know, before the fall of civilization. Is that something you... did?"/p  
p data-p-id="e886bab3515f7aeb7bda139656102c0d"I shake my head in reply. 'No, usually when it was raining I'd read, or sleep. Usually sleep.'/p  
p data-p-id="18f69b0684d809d71f0d8131435a648e"In all honesty I dislike the rain. Really what's to like about it? It's cold and wet. It does have its usefulness, especially now since we can't rely on running water very much. The irrigation system here at Abel does just enough to give us clean water to shower in and do the laundry. Rain water helps with the plants and what we use to drink, but still it isn't exactly something I like./p  
p data-p-id="41f102a15c7e6c139ebe86ed43b5e122"'I hope it stop soon though,' I say. 'I have a run tomorrow and I really don't want to ruin my only good pair of running shoes.'/p  
p data-p-id="796f00489ca301f7f1ed7bd2f19556ba""Maybe you'll find a pair when you're out on your secret mission," Summer jokes. "You're good at finding things. I bet Waldo never stood a chance around you."/p  
p data-p-id="833600cbd915cbfb12d159b560237efe"'Why do you think my mission is secret?'/p  
p data-p-id="3c0bc114db04e44a3e99567af231b650""Because your last two have been," She deadpans, and I shake my head./p  
p data-p-id="3bd8b7f5d417bf636c427662a3f20940"'They have not. They were med runs.' The lie is smooth and clean, but Summer doesn't look convinced./p  
p data-p-id="9ff8404b85a50bee596929a5d0289510""I'm not an idiot, Five. I know when a secret's being kept, but if it has something to do with the doctor then I know it's nothing that could put the Township in danger." She shrugs as I stare with a neutral face, my only movement being me blinking every so often./p  
p data-p-id="28abd4f3c3efcbe18b8a42de16f5bade"'I wouldn't put Abel in danger, not while I'm living here. That's... moronic.' My brows furrow together when she hums softly in reply./p  
p data-p-id="c069bf92a60de1840cc292585e0d963c""Yes, very." She looks at me with her head cocked to the side like a puppy. "But whatever these missions are about, they seem to be bothering you."/p  
p data-p-id="69121420ead59ba9484ba2e7f1dc57f9"I raise my hands to deny it, but she cuts me off./p  
p data-p-id="ee734c24bf1ac4357276a51b1b5e5cee""Once again, I'm not an idiot. You're good at hiding your emotions, but I've learned how to read people. My sister was good at keeping a straight face so I learned pretty quickly." There's a short pause as she stares at me curiously. "Did you have any siblings?"/p  
p data-p-id="92a72a12e260602e1653fa9c2ba55aa0"I blink. 'No.'/p  
p data-p-id="6c3a1e696933ae0c396646dfc892c11d"emLiar./em/p  
p data-p-id="ebe064609371d4b196be3f98c6be4052"'Not anymore.'/p  
p data-p-id="f4afda7d7a1f4da3bda1e8f9b24ddeb7""I know what you mean," Summer says with a bitter laugh. "Brooklynn would have been turning fourteen next year in February. And Canyon would have turned seven last month."/p  
p data-p-id="b096fbbf82f63f0b59116cb902345712"I cringe at her words and she looks at me with a small smile./p  
p data-p-id="9b8ff97dc4a46a4e60231bd71f9833d8""I don't expect you to tell me about you sibling or siblings. I know most people don't like thinking about the past, but I just want to know, how old would your brother or sister be?"/p  
p data-p-id="49ecc780d658fd3d9ad6101823e3c324"emShe turned /ememfourteen/emem in June./em/p  
p data-p-id="8c4079a83ca9850421e50584294d24a4"'I can't even remember.'/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="53fe0881d8553a8d801dfb95b88f4e40"•/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="58170d72ecc3a85bc1e42df686e87e81"Shots firing, gates raising, and me running. The routine is something I almost look forward too./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c11ce00676be0bf8951be15701fa0aec"Except that it's still muddy and I've not even been running for a full minute yet and there's mud covering my shoes, socks, and ankles./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ae2ff201d843927248f537284076f726"emEw./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1670e468e47ec741c9555bca1dad6ac7"I adjust my headset, sneering at the added weight and pressure it puts on my head. I think it's a head cam, but it's a lot bigger than the ones I used at the AMTB, or Mullins./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="52fa110dcfdc5f57463b2dba36d86348"emWell, whatever it is, it's got me off balance. I can't run as quickly as usually without feeling like I'm going to tip over like a toddler just learning how to walk./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3b3147b5d8adab554ec1ada786927fed""You're-you're sure you haven't made a mistake?" Sam questions softly./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="36fde6c4f96d66a74c5e715a222de722""Take a look for yourself," Dr. Meyers replies./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6836352565deb1e17e81fbf17a6398a3""So-so we're supposed to be looking for the records of-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="653eb527c3cdc593f652b71451c1d63e""Patient Twenty-nine-the patient Paula told us about on the recording-Patient Zero."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8de51fc2487fc848fc705d03e582017d"I raise a brow in confusion. I thought she had Patient Twenty-nine's files. I gave her that file on all the VS72 patients./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="eb2e56a4ee02ab8d260e642825f275af"emMaybe there's more or something./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c34a419b376386bcee2cb9a6d21ea512""W-wait, so Patient Twenty-Nine is also Patient Zero?" Sam questions with a voice riddled with confusion. "I-I know I was always going to fail my engineering degree but even to me that seems like... that's bad math."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="90df6280ebee0d78896bd2a91707483d"I huff a laugh at his cluelessness./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="caa41f62dda4b4722c067f73db8879c1""He was named Patient Twenty-nine in the records," Maxine explains. "We call him Patient Zero because we think he was the first person to become a zombie."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dcd0673578c2844cf632b914d001809d"'Yeah, that's what Mullins referred to the person to first turn-Patient Zero, but that was when they were still trying to figure out where the virus originated from,' I cut in, but Sam doesn't tell the doctor my words. Instead he just lets out a noise that tells me he's thinking./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ef330c334f55a2d13fc59ecc09ba617b""So... what are we going with? Patient Twenty-nine? Patient Zero? Or the first of the living dead?" He asks that last question in a deep loud voice that makes me roll my eyes as a small smile tugs on my lips./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="68468f2d94cadc7a1e86691380f1c0d2""Patient Twenty-nine," She answers without even a hint of amusement. "Now just look at the files."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0f80d7abb93973479e59a1a807c27411""'Kay, they're all in order with photos attached. Patient Twenty-seven, Tom Evan; Patient Twenty-eight, Pavarti Shock-wow... look at that photo," He mutters. "Hello, Pavarti."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fb9faa3f2ffd61e7f9af6918fa850310"emOh my God, /emI think with an eye roll of annoyance and... something else. I mean, it's something, but I'm not sure what. I haven't felt it in a long time. emNo. No, no. Cut that out right now. I'm not jealous, especially over someone who is probably dead. I'm not. I'm not.../em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f78e112163a36a8e748e8f63052bf9d7"emAw, crap. I am, aren't I?/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9c9948c1f4a34417a885a3f0630e5280""That's not..." Dr. Meyers starts but her voice trails off. "Oh, yeah. I hear that. A-anyway, just carry on."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="08ae7078b6bf3d94e356efed8c722261""Patient Thirty, John Bishop; Patient Thirty-one-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="125b350b62419add886967e22c8ca472""Notice anything?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7d85586853554ec5b7cb373c61d1b7f2""Well," Sam answers, "apart from Pavarti's um-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e89d3278a967f2fd39ed04830b9f2c19""Patient Twenty-seven, Patient Twenty-eight, Patient Thirty, Patient Thirty-one-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="35665df6df02b464a92ed07e6351ff07""No Patient Twenty-nine," Sam exclaims, his voice sounding almost like a child's. I might've found it cute if I wasn't overpowered by the feeling of dread that's begun seeping into my veins. "What, did you take the file out already?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="86c3262f825278a5126ac97f0c9f6c9b""No, but someone did. Someone knew this this file was important and got there ahead of us."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e3ec5060f2a34c5953125ee2c5ee0556"emJesus on a freaking boat!/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1989a1249038106a2e2daad059fcd840""I think I have an idea who," Maxine continues, "and that's what we need Runner Five to check out today."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="391848522741dea76235b92c305e3991"emWhy can't they tell me this before I go on my missions? It would be nice to know where I'm going before because I honestly thought I was looking for... ingredients? Is that what you'd call it when making a vaccine? /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="72456c128be88d8233544bf59f05cd69"I shake though questions from my mind as I bend down to pick up a... is this a freaking mace?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5c667215e06e32035cb4fbf94fc5a66d"emYou've gotta be kidding me? Who the hell leaves a freaking mace lying around? Who the hell even uses a mace?/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="975d8ac00a69e94403270a0ca579c60f"em...Oddly enough I could envision Sarah using it. /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c37165d78f8808aca1f5b027315cf4d0"I shove the weapon in my backpack, praying it won't poke a hole in the thin fabric./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e3b22a6e6160f3faf47dc32d7e60f6f1""Runner Five, did you just pick up a mace?" Sam questions. "Who the hell leaves a mace just lying around?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="642ffba6f96e5cd8b756592681fa11e1"'That's what I just thought.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c2b5d0a7e8d15e909cab04d52ec5a9db""I guess you're wondering how I saw that since there are no cameras around that area you're in. Well, because it's a very special mission assignment today we've given you a very special piece of kit."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c67220cb1b150bae3c3e7f7ee20a86a9"'You mean this overly large thing you put applied to my headset that makes me feel like I'm going to tip over?' I ask with a straight face, it only changing when I wobble a bit./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a74725257d918669a4837aea3e1694fb""Er, uh, yeah. You're wearing a head cam," He says. "Mostly so the doctor can take a look and see what you see when you're inside a building and partly because it's just cool. Right? Am I right?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c320ddb39d797a8d831d806f938faa01"I shake my head, regretting it when I nearly lose my balance, but I smile nonetheless. Although the smile falters when I hear Maxine snickering at me as I stumble around./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ca07c1db80c725d7df4d438ad583ddf0""Janine was kind enough to fix it up for us so uh, we're doing some testing for her too," She explains. "Although I'll have to see if she can make it any lighter for you, Five, because you look like you're going to fall flat on your face any minute."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="256f630b5385db6b352f906e678ceb60"I roll my eyes at her statement, even though it is very true and I know I probably look like a moron./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4932ca9bc7f74562b5db57fa0e5a57e9""And uh, where are we headed today with this amazing piece of particularly priceless technology?" He asks. "I say 'we', I mean Runner Five because you, the doctor, are too valuable to risk and I-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="64e71047df8f3d16e1b3e81d725c4ff9""You're valuable right here."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dea2e00109c9e1bf8129c27c2d76e7cf""And I have trouble with lefts and rights, and finding my way anywhere, and geography in general."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b7e328aaf73607d54c1465ef9ae5cc76"'That really isn't reassuring to me, the disposable runner.' While I know I can easily be replaced, I still like to believe that every life is still a life-that it matters. Including my own./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="749e4d722e99656c2d84d084269b0656""R-right. Sorry, Five," Sam apologizes. "Don't worry. I'll keep you safe. I promise."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="19714f92cbd7b71c82f071889b4f2863"'I plan on holding you to that promise.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4cc6f920883c08119d80e4eb7a36d558"I hear a breathy chuckle in response./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="33598df82ce2a2164068e16cef23c97b""Anyway, like I was saying, valuable right here," Maxine continues. "We're heading to the Keeley Center on the far side of town. Take a left and then head straight for a bit."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d2308f54d1fe4eb327ec02ff2fa5ebf6"I nod, turning into the top quiet town. My pace is leisurely since the only zom in sight has no legs. My lips curl up into a sneer at its attempts to pursue after me./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="104c069c6ff8c60175fe190ec630ec9a"emUgh, I hate crawlers./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8122ae571ebc934da1e17c3314452c38""I-it-was that why?" Sam stutters, and the doc sighs./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="95496dc6bb1f6baa43353e51c6376d12""You know I've been in here when I get the chance listening to Paula's message again. That doesn't mean I'm not thankful for your gift, Runner Five, but this is the only place I can get privacy." She laughs, but it's clearly forced. "I don't exactly like nearly breaking down in my tent where everyone can hear me."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7fe75274f9ae87d07e263946ef11a788"'It's fine,' I tap hastily on the mic, although it does hurt a bit that she doesn't like to use my gift./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1795972a1adf7f784318a19a375b339b""Runner Five said it's fine, and it is. You can come and listen as-as often as I can make space for you."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bda50fd59571b62f53e9ee7ac2ea360d""One night I-I left it playing and at the end of the recording there's a last track," She states as I my brows rise in curiosity. "I thought it was blank, but actually there's a gap-maybe fifteen minutes, and then there's... well, I'll cue it up for you so you can hear it yourself./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5ce78450acbd5955ab9b4539dd9beefb""Runner Five, keep going. Make another left once you get to that brick building and you'll be heading in the right direction. I'll find Paula's secret message and play it as soon as I have it."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c8fca8973f90fb35b83cf7a6f02404b7"emYou can't just fast forward it a bit? I know there's a way to do to it. I did it so I could listen to the bridge of that one song in High School Musical 2. 'Bet On It' I think it was called./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1e6272cdd474370e96e03945c8183db4"Whatever. I bend down, nearly stumbling again because of the head cam, and grab kit that looks like eyeshadow./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4d43ddbae39270114d96126ae10f3f43"Sweet. Now I can have dazzling eyes while I slam my mace into the side of a zombie's face./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9d38781fcbda344ec1482cb48af03bb1"I airily chuckle at my own thoughts, but push it away as I continue running, my steps wobbly but swift enough that I don't have to worry about affecting the mission too much. As long as things go smoothly and I don't run into a swarm of zoms everything should be fine./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cc81df681d571c665e47279f7f966cc4"Yeah, I give it about twenty minutes until something goes terribly wrong./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="90053adcabc91ffe4936e9bc7e975f7c""Okay. I've got it," Maxine says. "Listen."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="61b2cdebf57f8f26699879b40b4a7e4d""I haven't got much time," Paula's voice comes through my headset. It sounds almost like she's whispering. Her volume is just barely above it. "Listen, something weird is going on. We're down to our last few people here. They choppered some out yesterday and said they'd come back for the rest of us, but so far we haven't heard anything./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="baa5cf25a2605446227eb4a995b0a4e7""And this morning I woke up early; Can't sleep with that blasted noise. I found one of the researchers burning his notes." The spite in her voice is clear as day. "I stopped him; Asked him what the hell he was thinking. Even if we die here we leave them in water proof bags so someone else might find them."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5626695e4309e19f89c117b06165fdde"That's smart. The water proof bags is smart too, although when I was there I saw no water proof bags, in fact according to Dr. Meyers there was little of any use to the notes I found. The only thing that meant anything was what Paula left for her./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="75ce8393aa4bf63527f69970b85b47e7"Which means they must've gotten rid of a lot of the evidence./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4ee736cd2fe535bd9c9de12ba9b61e58""And he says that Pro. Van Ark at Pandora Hayes had been on the radio overnight and told him to destroy them-to destroy all evidence that we found that the zombie virus is linked to our VS72; Our cell regeneration research. It... makes no sense."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="167f8097c14a15c440c4cecd608ea7cb"There's a good moment of silence before Paula starts to speak again./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="030453d8d978de423b6c02dbc6347ee1""That's not true. It makes one kind of sense," She reasons. "Van Ark is trying to cover something up. So look, try the Tessen-Dory lab first, but that's Van Ark's lab. If he's told us to destroy our research, he'll have told them to get rid of theirs as well./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e87430e58e00e33c83fc0fc69c7b11a8""So otherwise, go to the Keeley Center-the government place. They were supposed to look to just look over our files and return them but I know that more than once they actually copied files before they gave them back."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cd315abe2fd229f1f51f3078ad29fb77"A sly smile stretches across my face. Those sneaky little-/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e7aff4cae08cde2bf85ffeec086c669f""Try there. We need to find Patient Twenty-nine in the VS72 trial. If you can find out what was different about him, you might find out how all this happened."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ba10938aeb565667452a823ba589ebf4"There's a click, and after a few seconds of silence Sam breaks it./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a7d1f6331338972f27c5cfcdd34ffbda""Hmm, okay. That's simple enough... Did she say they were being choppered out? Well, you don't think that-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="30f39228953aad43bfa34abed6c93d43""You know we can't think that, Sam," Maxine cuts him off with a sad voice./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3e1994988ad1cd43605b0fa64b211ce6""Uh, yeah. Yeah, yeah. I know. Sorry."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="efe84fe11082e6cda98e181a5edbaadc""Runner Five's almost at the Keeley Center now. Sprint, Five, and I'll direct you when you get there."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="eb3edf4f10c1bf2cb2aaf851e83e43fc"emAh, yes. Sprint, Five, like it's an easy thing to do with an added eight pounds strapped to my head./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4bc9cbbd2df7dd9cf2270272fa4adcc9"I start at a quicker pace, gradually picking up speed until I'm sprinting down the street. My feet create a quick emtap-tap-tap /emrhythm against the asphalt. The head cam thankfully doesn't bounce against my head, but my backpack bounces against my back; I'm tempted to take out the mace up to ease my paranoia of suddenly being impaled by multiple spikes./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c402c107500731f22da84bff987e34ca"My thoughts wonder to this Van Ark person. Paula mentioned in the beginning of her message that we should take our notes to him if he's still alive, but in her new discovered tract-that proves he was still alive at that time-he has something to hide. It's safe to assume that he won't be much help. If he's still alive today, he'd probably burn the notes right in front of me if I were to bring them to him./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c2dc91c22be3c3935eb60a9c487b442a"Hopefully he's working on something else or is somewhere else. I'd rather not have another obstacle that needs to be taken down, especially one that's a living person./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="349f80c88886e96a7628f0c1ec5d30cb"My eyes widen as I approach a tall building-one that looks like the ones in movies with the rich, super attractive CEO and pretty temp who always get together. It's windows are in deep need of cleaning though, and the closer I get the more blood I see on the outside wall./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2f5022c549a3a67613df5b08a8ddcf73"emEw./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2d087a6d198549744962b72cd511c9b6""Good. We're picking you up on your head cam well, Runner Five,"br /Maxine says. "Go ahead and go through the front doors of the Keeley Center, and I know it's a revolving door but you don't have time to play around in it."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="57f3bd89b4d5b88c938b91ce969301c7""Oh, come on," Sam groans. "When's the last time anyone's gotten to play around swinging through a revolving door? She's even wearing a head cam so we could have the fun with her."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="eafeefc29c77e3ea18e87df4d33c9464""Sam."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1bcc1e4463118ccd768aae5e4ca6c773""Right, right. Sorry. Carry on."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="28d159201fc5e2fde1a99e6bc09fd6c5"I slowly walk through the doors, looking at the desk just a few feet in front of me with it's non working laptop./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d747c3e78546385a7ebbe8d54af36d80"I go over there and shove in my bag anyway, careful not to damage it with the mace./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9a75d927aeae023dd3e6874a8ad3966d"There's a staircase that is grand and curves upward, but I know that probably doesn't have anything there that will be much help. The upper floors will need to be used by those staircases that are small and hidden and very, very creepy when you're alone, cold and dark./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1e252e605a505efde16cfa190b8f1d28""I know it's enormous, Five, but I should be able to help guide you 'round," The doctor says. "No elevators, of course so head to the back of the building and you'll find a door that leads to a staircase. Go upstairs to the third floor."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3fe695537b966d8a9511e763ee0f2e29"'On it,' Is my reply as I start running. Usually from what I've seen the staircase is somewhat close to the elevator. In this case it's only a few yards away./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fb3ee8d11a29bab1cac92872165a921a"I open the metal door, cringing at the awfully loud squeak that comes from its hinges before I hastily make my way up the stairs. I keep a hand on the railing to keep me from losing my balance and to keep myself from running too fast since there is a very sharp weapon and a salvageable laptop in my backpack./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ad40d0879d478216e1d6300dfa0a0efb""Huh," Sam mutters./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="184826be0ea6837abb5851807f7a9e2b""What?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a7454c5ee3b84f7e99f475543af2302f""Did you see something... moving in the outside cams? Just over there?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="08dd021afa72b758580ef46d74fccc5d"emFreaking called it./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="eae5389fe64b1f741df8adf2ba3f1551""I didn't see anything. I-I was focusing on Runner Five's head cam."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bb6e4a5afdc6468061e9bf1d00f34329"'One question, am I going to have to kill it?' I ask as I continue racing up the stairs./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2c3aaa75d07f049b863171730b95c737""I don't...No, look. There it is again. See? Look, there by the trees. Can't see it when it's not moving but," He sighs in frustration, "it... it looks like a man in dark clothing. Do you see the outline?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="538ba04a0113b94208b23e600ee09b40""Zombie?" She guesses, and Sam gives a noise that tells me he's not totally convinced. "Okay, Runner Five, you're on the third floor now. Do you see just in front of you is an office labeled Dr. Sumuka."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="77bd33cfbad3f9062f27e6b831eaa06f"I walk up a bit further after exciting the staircase, nodding when I see said office. I grab the door knob and twist it, a but surprised that it was not locked. With a shrug I head in, looking at the room that's way too neat for a normal person./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d4264bab8267a98f76c216ac205f172c""Yeah, he was Paula's liaison with the government here at the Keeley Center. I need you to check through his files. We're looking for anything that's labeled VS72 or Pandora Hayes. It might take awhile."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b88a15ed651fc4f8538bd2507aed6fbc""No," Sam says with urgency, "we haven't got awhile. Look."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fe9cfb1414646b4919b740e1c0a49913"Maxine gasps. "It's a-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="57f84e1f4aece23053f3d054ad81ca82""That is a man moving by the trees. He's signaling to that helicopter."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="24c7ff49ecf3434b2bfdcc12c59a9ac6"emThere is a helicopter flying around and you're just noticing?!/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cb982daba09c8c6b102eb7cfcb8a3ed4"I hear the swirl of the blades of it from outside, but it's muffled from the thickness of so many walls./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="03e6076d600bc0888f158f5da74a88e6""Something's coming," Sam warns. "Whatever you're gonna find, Runner Five, find it fast and get moving."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5b1e7cef47624bb93b49abf5ad6c5ed9"In a split second I'm stumbling around the office, opening every drawer and flittering through the many pages of documents and files. Within a few minutes the once spotless room is scattered with papers. My hand pulls open a drawer of a filing cabinet on the right wall, the force of it nearly pulling drawer completely from the cabinet./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="40d12b514c898afa362e7c6560bf6778"I pull out paper after my paper, my breathing becoming more erratic and panicked as I find nothing. I find the same thing in the next drawer, and the next./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a81f96e600cc3eb762149ec510961750"The fourth though, is locked. You don't just lock one draw./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f7a6a54c071e9c836be2e7e18f5de8a3"I take my axe off my back, swinging it against the lock of the drawer. I yank it open with my free hand and put my axe back in it's place before immediately starting my search. Papers fly around in haste, and my hands throwing page after page of useless information. But then my hand pauses for a split second as I spot the number twenty-nine. I crinkle in my hands in a desperate grip, nearly laughing when I see the name Patient Twenty-nine./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="04e6b2b12a5070c346966165afe14903"I don't even bother to wait the extra few seconds to shove it in my backpack as I race out the door, nearly slipping on a random piece of paper./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2ade038a829a98826a727afbe6af4ba8""It's landing," Maxine breathes. "It's... it's not from the Military. Look at it. It's-it's painted with the Pandora Hayes logo. How are those guys even still alive?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="60835170aee7a56ea8e3182398a8218c""They had a lot of money," Sam answers. "That's what it takes to survive."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c5ca64c2aac5bc99a12d53acd41aa610"'Can we talk about this when I'm no longer in potential danger?' I ask, my fingers tapping quickly on the mic./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="17bd23f1819cab7d28148c85dacb2081""Don't worry, Five. You're going to be fine," He promises. "What have you found?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bb5ed94b3734707fc4cf545012fc0342""It looks like-yeah, there it is. The copy of Patient Twenty-nine's file. Name: Arthur Gurckin. Nothing obviously strange on it. Bring it back, Five. We'll see what we can work out."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ded6c3d75d87d12c6f634ef1346804d2""Better head towards the back," Sam instructs, and I'm already heading down the stairs to get out the back way. "There are three people from that chopper coming in the coming in the way you entered the building."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6883a87d15861800c79a4acddd9dc0a9"I race down the hallway, cringing when I hear the screen of the laptop in my bag crack as the mace's spikes slam into it./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9ca2a47f528f64433f92de9f652e45bb"I hear Maxine start to stutter. "I-is that-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c6a0bcb29e40a175131139a469299a98""Runner Five, two people are heading towards the back of the building; You need to get out of there now. Run." Sam's voice is loud and panicked making me run as fast as I possibly can with a mace in my backpack and a added weight on my head. I reach the door and race outside, my feet hitting the ground for only a second./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="662fe7715d86322c1c4730a0d53d3a2e"I plant myself against a building to keep from being seen. My chest rises and falls rapidly as I look at the woods about twenty yards away./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="25f72fd186e0621435fa2d4d261388db"'Sam, what should I do? Tell me where to run,' I say, swallowing thickly./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7032677f74422fa72f5b26fae10ee2e1""I only met him a couple of times at Christmas parties but-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a7115a773a1413b39e66d46e6df300ff""Runner Five, you're doing good," Sam interrupts Maxine's incoherent mutters. "Just... get ready. They won't spit you if you go now. Now! Now! Now!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ebce005640fa6b3982a9ad9d2d30e5e9"I sprint off, my feet hitting the grass just outside the city, mud splashing up to my knees but I ignore urge feeling./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="50d2dab6fba5914e74cf890ac3e6c885""Out into the woods. Run!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="efb5c16342c46145fd1b8138a570751d"I breathe heavily as my legs carry me closer and closer to the woods; I don't dare look back. I jump behind a tree and lean against for a few minutes to catch my breath, but I only stay still for about thirty seconds before taking off again, wanting to get as far away from them as possible just incase I was seen./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cbc3b72fa5b2eb17d1d6882ffdc1ee18""I'm sure that's him in the chopper," Maxine states. "Look at his face... That's Pro. Van Ark!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6fe3996caf41e6ae1ccad1af5dee84f3"strongA/N: Yeah, here's another chapter for ya. It's really long, oops. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and please be sure to vote and comment! Thank you and have a blessed day./strongu/uspan style="text-decoration: line-through;"/span/p 


	25. Chapter 25: Dreams and Nightmares

_Pain. So much pain. Burning, searing pain in her throat, in her chest. Runner Forty-three can feel the inside of her throat burning away and blood beginning to flow downwards. She tries to hack it out but doing so makes the pain even worse._

_She doesn't understand how-why. What was in that drink?_

_Suddenly her arms are held in place by two men-runners. She's had missions with them before. Her bloodied mouth is forced open and a liquid-another liquid-is forced down her throat. Her jaw is forced shut and a hand is clamped over her nose, forcing her to swallow the sour tasting liquid._

_She doesn't understand why this would be given to her. She's sure whatever she drank before will kill her; It certainly feels like it will._

_Her arms are released, and no hands are around her face, and in just a few seconds she knows why._

_She vomits all over the floor, the burning in her throat becoming ten times worse as the contents of her stomach empty all over the floor and all over herself. She coughs and sputters, forcing herself to look at the younger girl standing in front of her. _

_This girl's face resembles nothing of her normal expression. It's cold and hard-a face an eleven-year-old should never make._

_"Why?" Runner Forty-three chokes out, but with all the blood and vomit her words are gargled and non-coherent._

_"Why the second drink?" Katelyn asks with a raised brow. "If you wouldn't have thrown all that up, it would've burned though your intestines. You would've died."_

_She's so calm, and the bleeding runner can't stop the tears that are in her eyes from spilling, from both pain and betrayal._

_"In fact, you're still in critical condition. You need to be taken to the doctor to get medical attention immediately to stop the bleeding. But we won't be able to give you anything for your voice._

_"M-my voice?" She forced out, but it doesn't sound like her. It's cracked and small._

_"I'm surprised you can still speak right now," Katelyn says, although her face holds no emotion whatsoever. "After you recover you'll never be able to speak again."_

_"Why?" She's croaks out, horrified. It's becoming harder and harder to get the words out. The sound is coming and going, like a bad signal. _

_"Because I was told to."_

_Runner Forty-three looks at the girl in front of her with shock, but that shock morphs into anger-rage within seconds. She bares her bloody teeth as her pain filled voice withers away into almost nothing._

_"I... hate... you." The words themselves are almost unrecognizable. But she knows Katelyn heard them; She knows she understood them._

_Hands clamp around her arms so tightly she knows there will be bruises. She's forced to her feet as she swallows a mouthful of coppery blood. The runners-people she didn't care about but did trust-drag her towards the door, most likely about to bring her to the infirmary to stop the bleeding in her throat before she drowns in her own blood._

_As she passes Katelyn, the person she trusted most, the person she would've given her life for, she scowls and spits at her face. For the first time the younger girl flinches, bringing up her fingers to wipe away the crimson saliva in disgust. She looks at the runner with a sliver of pain in her eyes._

_"You always lose something at The AMTB. You know that. Wes lost his life; You lost your voice," She sighs deeply, "And I've lost your love."_

_Runner Forty-three opens her mouth to speak, but when she tries only puffs of air and small squeaks come out, squeaks that will soon no longer be there either. The horror of it-her voice being gone forever, nearly kills her. She doesn't want to cry, but there are already tears running down her cheeks so why should she stop now?_

_She's dragged off, her feet scuffing against the hallway as she tries to fight them off. Her feet kick at her captors in hopes of getting away. Anger fuels her acts. She can't scream as she flails around and that only makes her blood boil more._

_She ignores the scared looks of those who see her. She ignores the questions that are asked, although she knows it's probably not much because you don't ask questions here. And no one cares about her. She knows that now._

_Katelyn walks beside her in long strides, the younger girl's oddly long legs keeping up with the pace she's being dragged at. She doesn't blink when the man sends a hard kick to Runner Forty-three's ankle. It doesn't work in effectively stopping her from fighting, until he kicks her again, harder-much harder._

_"You'll receive treatment for about three weeks, just to make sure your voice is completely gone and that you have no risk of your throat bleeding again," She explains as the runner is taken into the infirmary. There's a doctor already waiting for her._

_All of this-it's been intricately planned. Katelyn's known about this for ages most likely. She was going to do this even before Wesley died._

_The pain in her chest and the tightness in her throat isn't just because of the poison._

_She's tugged and pulled until she's lying on a hospital bed, or the closest thing to one. There's a pain in her arm as a needle pierces her skin, sending the drug into her system. She swallows another mouthful of blood, feeling the world become a blur._

_Katelyn's voice echoes into her ears as she drifts away. _

_"After you get your necessary treatments you'll be leaving for Mullins Military base in the United Kingdom. I know you'll like it there... Maybe there you'll move on from Wesley... And maybe you'll forgive me for this."_

_There's only one thought that passes through her mind before she blacks out._

_Never._

•

Something hits my shoulder harshly, and I wake up with a nonexistent groan. I push myself up groggily, ignoring the sting of the multiple whelps the cover my body from the last mission. The amount of branches and thorns that swept across my skin are too much to count. The multiple scratches, whelps, and bruises that are scattered across my skin prove it.

I try not to think about that last mission too much, since I nearly drive myself insane with questions when I do. The thoughts about all of this nearly drives me insane to be honest. All of it. The apocalypse, my mission, that professor. Sometimes the pressure of my thoughts makes me think my head might literally split open.

I rub my still closed eyes and open them slowly, feeling a pounding in my head as light pours into my vision. I blink a few times until the world around me becomes clearer.

"You awake yet, sleeping beauty? I guess I shouldn't really call you that because you look terrible."

I glare at Caleb, who's chuckling slightly at his insult.

'Why are you in my tent?' I ask.

"Because one of kitchen workers told me to come get you. You're supposed to help with lunch."

I give him a look of confusion. 'Lunch?'

"Yeah, you slept through breakfast. Lunch is in an hour so I was, ahem, asked to come get you." He grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet. "Now hurry up and get dressed. There's something else I need to tell you."

Before I can ask what he's already gone, leaving me so I can get changed in private. As I slip off the nightgown and change into my day clothes-the same clothes I wear for everything-I think on how many hours of sleep I must've gotten.

In all honesty I'm not surprised I over slept. After returning and giving the doctor Patient Twenty-nine's files, the trio came along and practically begged me to spend some time with them. We played a game of soccer-which I lost-and after I ended up helping Willis with most of his math homework and Penelope with her reading. It wasn't much more but it was enough to send me to bed straight after helping prepare dinner.

I leave my tent with hesitation, shivering at the cold breeze that was kept away by my tent walls. Goosebumps are quick to rise on the flesh of my arms, and I rub at the skin hastily in attempts to warm it. Mid-September and the days keep getting colder and colder.

"Five," Caleb says, gaining my attention. He smiles and jerks his head to the side. "Come on."

I follow him through the Township, just nearly smiling at his cheerful demeanor. We start towards the kitchens, but halfway there he grabs my wrist and pulls me into a different direction. My eyes narrow in question, but the red-head just grins wider.

He drags me in front of a few buildings-the ones that most of the townspeople have been working on so we'll all get shelter. I stare at it for a second, sending a sideways glance to Caleb, who smiles slyly.

"Notice anything?"

I narrow my eyes at the building, searching for maybe a bit of paint or a new shrub. But nothing comes to mind...

Then my eyes widen in realization. The buildings... they're finished.

Caleb sees my face and laughs. "There was an announcement made this morning, but you of course were asleep. I know these three buildings aren't nearly enough for everyone, especially since one is for if someone gets anything contagious and has to be uh... contained, I guess? And the other are for the orphaned kids to all sleep in."

'So who all gets to sleep in the main building?'

"Janine was going to separate it between jobs. Runners get a certain building, those who help with gardening or building have a space and all that, but since some people want to be with a family member or friend she just chose a bunch of people to live in this building, and she said she'll do the same when the other buildings are built."

I nod. 'That's nice. Who's all staying here then?'

"I don't know most of the people she said. There were about twenty people she named, but I did hear my name, and yours, and Sam's and Dr. Meyers'."  
His smile fades as I nod again, my expression neutral. "Hey, you don't seem very happy. I thought you wanted to stop sleeping in the cold."

'I do,' I'm quick to say. 'I'm just unsure how much I'll enjoy sleeping with nineteen other people.'

"Well, as far as I know no one in the town sleep walks, and I think everyone will be fine with you as long as you don't snore too loudly or scream in your sleep."

'Why would I scream in my sleep?' I ask curiously.

"You know, when you have nightmares," Caleb replied with a simple shrug if his shoulders.

'I have nightmares, but that doesn't mean I scream in my sleep.'

"Awesome, not that you have nightmares but the fact that you won't wake me up when you have 'em." He pauses in thought for a moments. "How often do you have nightmares?"

'Why?'

"No reason." He answers nonchalantly. I turn on my heel and begin walking towards the kitchens, knowing I'm probably going to get chewed out for being late. I really don't want to make it any worse for myself by coming in even later. Caleb walks beside me, our steps in sync as he stares with a look that says there's something more he wants to say.

'I'm guessing there's something you want to add to your answer,' I sign but still keeping my gaze ahead, too afraid to look at whatever expression his face holds.

"Well, I'm just saying if a certain someone knew you were having nightmares, especially if they're frequent, he'd sleep a little closer to you so when you wake up and are trying to tell yourself it's a dream he'll be there to-"

I raise up my hand to silence him. 'I already know where you are going with this and I'm going to have to ask you to stop.'

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I roll my eyes at that. 'I'm not five. I don't need comfort for a nightmare.'

Caleb's face turns serious at that. "Everyone needs comfort for nightmares."

I almost don't answer, because I'm shocked at how serious he is as he says that, but my pride and stubbornness get the best of me. I huff.

'Not me.'

"Since you believe that, especially you."

My brows knit together as I stare him. I'm a bit confused by his words, but I don't respond. My nightmares aren't nightmares. They're memories; Most of them things I did and now as punishment I'm forced to relive it when I close my eyes in slumber. I can't talk about my nightmares without talking about my past.

There's a tense silence that fills the air; It's like the cliche books say: it's think enough to cut it with a knife. I don't say anything because frankly, I have nothing more to say about the subject, and I can't think of any new subject to talk about, but apparently Caleb does.

"Do you have any more med runs?" He asks curiously, to which I merely shrug in response.

'Most likely. Maybe. Dr. Meyers hasn't said anything yet.'

"You came home pretty banged up yesterday. I mean, look at you," He gestures to my limbs, and I shrug again.

'Just the perks of the job.'

"If that's the perks then what's the bad stuff?"

'Being chased by the undead,' I answer, and Caleb sighs.

"I know you're not supposed to talk about your secret 'medicine runs' but you do realize when you come home looking like that I get worried, and so does Willis, Milo, and Penelope."

'Not going to mention Sam this time?' I ask in attempts to make light of the situation, but Caleb just frowns in annoyance.

"I'm sure he's worried too and all but he actually knows what happened. We don't."

'And you're not going to.'

"Five," He says through gritted teeth, and I sigh while resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

'My missions are secret for a reason, Caleb. As are my nightmares and whether or not I like anyone,' I know saying that last part is something I'm going to regret, so I continue on without giving my friend a chance to comment. 'Now I have to go help with lunch.'

By now we've already reached the kitchens, and once I go inside I see Sarah opening cans of spam and putting them on plates.

"Oh, there you are, Five. Was wondering when you were finally going to get here," She says in a cheery voice that I can't tell whether or not it's fake. "Asked your friend to go gettcha but I didn't think you'd take so much time to chatter away. Anyway, let's get this done. We have quite a few plates to make."

•

I hand out each plate with a small smile, nodding curtly when someone is polite enough to say thank you.

The lunch isn't much, just some spam, a few saltine crackers, and a small cookie that is a cheap attempt to be an Oreo.

It's fun to watch the kids' faces light up when they see a bit of a dessert. It's been so long since they've had an Oreo that this terrible remake no longer bothers them.

I hand Sam his plate, nodding when he mutters a soft, "thanks." He looks at me and chuckles lightly, to which I raise a brow.

'What?'

"I've just never got spammed by a girl before," He jokes, and my lips part slightly as I register his words.

'Did... did you just make a freaking pun about your lunch meat?'

"Maybe," He answers, dragging out the word and sending me a wink.

I ignore the feeling in my chest, telling myself this is probably the only time in his life the dork has appeared somewhat smooth.

He leans in and beckons me closer with his pointer finger, and being the curious little creature that I am I lean forward to hear what he has to say.

"Once you're finished the doc and I wanted to talk to you a bit. You're not doing anything after this right?" He whispers and I shake my head, ignoring the feeling of his breath on my face. "Alright. We'll be sitting at one of the tables waiting for you."

He gives me a small smile which I return, and then he's walking off. He sits down on one of the nearby picnic tables with Maxine and begins talking to her casually.

_Looks like I will be going on another medicine run._

Since Sam was one of the last people to come get food, all I have to do is fix a few more plates before fixing one for myself. I don't waste anytime making my way to the two, plopping down in the hard wooden seat and watching them with wide, waiting eyes.

"Well, you were quick," Maxine says with a hint of surprise and amusement.

'You've got me curious,' I answer, shoving a cracker in my mouth. 'I want to know when I'm heading on another mission-getting closer to saving the world and all that.'

"Yeah, Five, about that-" Sam starts, but the doctor is quick to cut him off.

"We think that maybe it'd be best if your next few missions weren't focused on Patient Twenty-nine or the start of the apocalypse or... Paula." The words are all forced, and by the look on her face it almost seems like it's physically painful for her to say that.

'Why?' I ask immediately.

"You've been put at risk multiple times since we started these missions," She gently answers. "We just think maybe you should take a break and do something... less dangerous for at least one mission, maybe more."

'Every run is dangerous,' I sign with a stern expression. 'Every time I leave those gates my life is at risk. I know exactly what I'm doing and what I sign up for.'

_Sometimes I don't want to do it, but I still know the risks._

"We-we know," Sam stutters with a small laugh. "We just... now your life isn't just in danger because of the zombies. Pro. Van Ark might be dangerous to you too. Paula's message did say he might be hiding something."

"And besides, I still haven't found anything out of the ordinary for Patient Twenty-nine. Average height, healthy weight. No known medical conditions-"

'What if I go back to the Keeley Center? Maybe I missed something.'

"If you did then Van Ark's probably destroyed it already," She argues, and I give a slight huff in annoyance.

Sure, I don't exactly like the secret keeping, and I'm still a bit iffy on the whole idea of a vaccine, but once I'm onboard with something it's a bit hard for me to just stop and take a break like this.

"I-It'll probably only be for a few missions, we think," Sam says noticing my sour face. "And I think it'll be nice not worrying about running into swarm territory or getting caught by a sketchy professor, don't you?"

'So my next run will be a supply run?'

"Yes, and it'll be a normal, safe run as well," Maxine says, and the look of joy on Sam's face as that's said makes me raise a brow in question.

'Is that it?'

They both nod. "We'll tell you when you'll have another mission regarding that, if we can find some new leads. Until we know what was different about Patient Twenty-nine you probably won't be going on anymore med runs."

_Just when this was starting to get interesting too._

'Alright.' I stand up quickly. 'I'm going to go then.'

"But you've hardly touched your food," Sam points out, and I cram the Oreo imposter into my mouth.

'There. That's a cracker and a cookie. Besides I have to move what few things I have to my new sleeping space.'

"Oh, that's right," Maxine says. "You're one of the people that are in that building too."

I nod. 'And now I have to go put my things in there.'

"I'll help you," Sam volunteers, standing right away.

'That's okay,' I say with a wave of my hand. 'It's not much-'

"Well, then it'll be even less for you to carry." There's a hopeful glint in his eyes and I can't really decipher why it's there.

I nod, knowing arguing over such a small thing is pointless. Sam's instantly by my side as we walk back to my tent, waving goodbye to a smirking Maxine.

"So how're you feeling?" He asks with innocent eyes, and I simply blink.

'What do you mean?' I ask.

"Well, I mean..." His voice trails off as his dark eyes scan the superficial wounds on my skin. "Yeah."

'I'll live.' I sign in a nonchalant manner.

"Well, I know that, but still, I don't like when my runners comes back hurt, even a little bit."

'Better this than getting caught though.'

"I-I... yes, but-" his words are cut off as we enter my tent, and for a second I wonder why he's become so quiet until I remember.

_This was Alice's old tent._

I peer at him through the corner of my eye, watching his eyes scan the tent barely big enough for one person to be comfortable in. I grab my sleeping bag, rolling it up so I can comfortably carry it and not make it dirtier than it already is. I grab my backpack, my nightgown, and a handful of my trinkets, and slip past Sam as smoothly as possible in attempt to not disturb him in his thoughts.

My movements, while quiet, do snap him out of his thoughts. He looks at me with embarrassment a clear feature, and I send him a look that tells him it's okay. He sets to work and grabs the few trinkets I myself couldn't get, and he grabs my axe, which has recently been cleaned of all zombie blood.

I awkwardly waddle over to the tent's exit and try to keep from dropping my sleeping bag that's situated under my arm. I look back at Sam and see he's staring at another object that's found its way into his hand: my Bible.

He notices my staring, and smiles sheepishly. "Sorry. It's just been a while since I've seen one of these."

I shrug in response, unable to sign an answer due to my hands being full. I duck outside the tent and Sam follows shortly after, him talking to me to keep the silence from becoming awkward.

"I've actually read that entire Spa Book For Dogs," He says, his eyes lighting up when I open my mouth in voiceless laughter. "One of the strangest books I've ever read. Do people really do that kind of stuff for their dog? Or, I guess, did people really do that kind of stuff for their dog? Since it's the apocalypse and people can just barely keep up hygiene for themselves.

"You know Evan has a dog, but I don't think I could picture him-yes, I could. I can totally picture him giving his dog a manicure."

I laugh again as we enter the sleeping area, and looking around I see it isn't much. Just a plain room with wood floors and a few lights fixtures here and there. They don't match, obviously, but they provide light and that's all that really matters. There's also a few small rooms off to the side which I'm guessing is for those who like to change in private, like me.

I carry my mat down to the back corner of the room and roll it out, patting away the dirt around it. I set down my things as nearly as I can, with Sam helping. It takes literally a minute since I have next to nothing.

"So, that's done. Now what?" Sam asks, but I don't answer, since I honestly have to plans today whatsoever. "Well, we'll figure something out. I'm glad this is finally finished. Well, one anyway. I-I think this is best; Warmer than outside, gives better shelter from the rain and no one sleeps alone. I-I mean they do but you know what I mean."

I nod as I suppress a smile.

"And I think this will help with nightmares."

I no longer have to suppress a smile.

'What did Caleb tell you?' I ask dark expression.

"Caleb, he-he didn't tell me-okay, he told me you were having pretty bad nightmares but you wouldn't tell him anything so for some reason he thought I should try to talk to you which I don't understand because isn't he-"

I grab at his hand to gain his attention, effectively shutting him up. 'I never said anything about my nightmares being pretty bad, or bad at all. It's nothing to worry about. Besides, why would anyone care about my bad dreams anyway?'

"Because we care about you?" Sam says in a guess. "I mean, I do." His eyes widen for a split second before he carries on. "And I-I don't like the idea of any of my runners having bad dreams. It messes up their runs. So, just... have good dreams, yeah?"

_If only it were that easy. _

**A/N: Holy crap this chapter is so much longer than I intended it to be. I really hope you guys enjoy and please vote and comment.**


	26. Chapter 26: Virtuous Circle

"Good news, Runner Five," Sam says with excitement as he hands me my headset. "Abel Township's been doing pretty damn well lately. You might have noticed that zombie attacks are right down, people aren't crying so much, the children have less scurvy, and there have been more conversations about the weather and not about the inevitable demise of the human race. Pretty good, right?"

'Yeah, I guess talking about how much I hate the cold is better than talking about... the demise of the human race as you put it,' I say in a lame attempt to be humorous.

"Well, it's a virtuous circle," Maxine states. "Happier people have better immune systems."

I raise a brow at that, but don't question it. She is a doctor, after all. 'I thought this wasn't going to be medicine run,' I say instead.

"It isn't, but right now only a few people are actually in the hospital and there are other people who can see to it," She explains. "And there's no major sicknesses or injuries at the moment and Caleb can get his own medicine-"

I take a quick step towards her, my movement causing the doctor to stop her words as I look at her with worried eyes. 'Caleb's sick?'

"Oh, no, he's just not feeling well," She replies nonchalantly.

'Is it because of whatever is wrong with his chest?'

"Five, I'm a doctor, so you know that's confidential and I can't say anything about it. If Caleb wants to tell you about it, then he will."

'But-'

"Five, sorry to interrupt but you do have a mission to run," Sam interrupts, handing my head cam and helping me adjust it to my head. God, I hate that thing.

'Do I really have to wear this on a not-so-important mission?' I ask, making a face that shows if my words were voiced it would sound like a childish whine.

Unfortunately, Janine said there is no way to make the head cam any smaller without reducing the quality of it, so I'll just have to deal with it and learn how to run with eight pounds of tech strapped to my head.

_Lucky me._

"Yes, you do," He answers sternly as I head toward the door. "We're letting you wear it because it's a low risk mission. We're still testing it out because well, I'd rather not have it glitch on me while you're going into zombie infested territory. Is your headset on?"

I click a small switch and give him a thumbs up before heading out the door and to the gates.

"This mission is pretty special, Five," He excitedly says as I walk. "We've heard that the big toy store on Possum Place is untouched. We need you to go out there and get us... well, fun stuff."

_Fun stuff, huh. Yeah, I think I can do that_.

"Any particular fun stuff?" Maxine asks as I reach the gate. I ready myself and get into sprinting position.

"I think we can trust Runner Five's judgement on this. Fun stuff, Five. The funner, the better."

_I wonder what I should get Willis and Milo, and Penelope, of course._

'Hey, Sam, what do you think-'

"Remember to also watch out for the zombies, alright?" Maxine reminds me, and I give her a thumbs up through my head cam.

"Maybe Runner Five can even make the zombies fun-like some sort of game."

I scrunch up my nose at that. What sort of messed up games did Sam play as a child?

"Don't be ridiculous," Maxine deadpans.

"Yeah, yeah. S-sorry. Okay, gates are open. Covering fire. Runner Five, ready, set... and go."

I spring off into action, running outside the gates and toward one of the cities. My mind wonders off for a brief second, wondering if Sam chose to put this secret mission on hold just to go to the toy store. I know he wouldn't, but it's a cute idea to laugh at. But mostly I wonder if Britain even sells the same games that I used to play in the states. I'm sure they'll have Monoploy-the game that's ruined family night since 1933, and I'm sure they'll have Uno.

_I love Uno._

And they better have Mario Kart. That was the best video game ever. You got to shoot stuff at people but it was funny instead of mean.

But also I have no idea what anyone here likes. I've haven't discussed any games with the few friends I've made since I came here. I know Milo and Willis like soccer-or football as they call it, and Penelope likes puzzles, but what else could I possible get?

_Maybe Chutes and Ladders?_******_**She**_**_ liked that game a lot, and Monkeys in a Barrel. Wes... he liked all those video games like Call of Duty and Assassin's Creed, but that was also before shooting a bunch of people in the head was a requirement to survive. I don't know if they'd actually like that._

_Ugh, why is this so hard to think about? It's literally a bunch of games. And we're in the zombie apocalypse. They should be fine with whatever they get._

I continue running, reaching the city and grabbing my backpack strap as I watch out for any zombies. I turn a corner to keep from being seen, and then after running around the block I continue on my path. I'd rather jog the long way than have to go on a killing spree and risk getting zombie fluids on any of the games I plan on bringing back.

"Okay, there's the toy store just at the end of the road," Sam says through my headset before gasping in delight. "Aw, man, look at the displays in the window! Chipottle Labs games, Data Spire games, the new tie-in for Neroy, the Ronal Vault movie. Well, I say 'new', I mean, 'new' three and a half years ago before the apocalypse."

I reach the store windows, and tilt my head slightly as I look at the games that I have never seen or heard of before. I stare for a good moment or so and nod before heading inside, my hopes for finding Mario Kart diminishing slightly. There are multiple racks of board games and video games, and a few books too, and I quickly grab a few coloring books and word finders for Penelope.

"I-I know this makes me sound lame, but I don't think I've played any of these games," Maxine says.

"That's because you spent all your time saving lives and stuff, not-not on important things like playing video games," Sam says, and I roll my eyes and walk down one of the weirder looking game isles, with books that are set beside their board games.

_If you need an entire book to teach you the rules, chances are the game is too complicated,_ I think with a nod.

"Wait," She commands, and I stop where I am, "They have the new Creotic module. Evening of the Shambling Ones? Oh, my God, I thought that never arrived from the States before the apocalypse."

"What?" Sam breathes, and I can't help but think the exact same thing. What the hell is she talking about?

"Creotic? Best set of modules for Darkness and Demons-the roleplaying game? The best roleplaying game ever."

"You... role-play?" Sam asked, sounding bewildered, and Maxine simply laughs in reply. I quickly look around the store, seeing the more simple board games at the far end of the store, and head for it while Maxine explains.

"Paula got me into it. We talked about this. Our conversation about the magical parasite that infected her spine-"

"I thought that was a story about a really weird day at the hospital."

I giggle quietly as I shrug off my backpack and shove Monopoly in there, as well as Sorry and Jenga. That should keep the trio happy.

"I had to sacrifice a goat to the god Loki to save her-"

"I did wonder about that, given your stance of alternative medicine."

"You're an idiot," Maxine says, and I can almost see the eye roll. I snort loudly.

"Are you laughing at me, Five?" Sam questions suspiciously, and I'm quick to tap out an answer.

'Maybe.'

"Runner Five, go back to that isle and pick up that module right away," The doctor says before Sam can respond to my words. I hastily jog over to the isle, searching for the it. Once found, the module is shoved into my backpack, which is already starting to get a bit cramped. "And... damn, do they not have the original Darkness and Demons game pack?"

"Can't we just work with what we've got?"

"No, we need to role up new characters," She answers, and I have absolutely no idea what she means by that. "Five, you've got Creotic: Evening of the Shambling Ones, right? I still can't believe they have it."

I nod, still confused.

"Okay, leave the store and head straight on. You should come to a store that'll definitely stock the original rulebooks."

'So there's nothing else here that you might want?' I question, and Sam murmurs out my words.

"I think you've gotten a good amount of entertainment from here," She says, and I roll my eyes but leave the store, heading straight down the road. "Okay, see that Seawolf building-the little gaming store? Yeah, they should have it."

I swing the door open with one hard pull and enter the little gaming store, which surprisingly has no Mario Kart. I sigh in disappointment as I walk over to the section in the back part of the store.

"You're looking for the uh, Darkness Demons rule book fourth addition. That's very important; Not the third edition. That one doesn't have the additional rules for handling mind controlled warlock driven horses."

It takes a few seconds for that to actually register in my brain, but I blink a couple of times to clear my thoughts and continue my thoughts for the _fourth edition _of Darkness and Demons.

"Okay, up 'till now I thought you might be joking but this is... really scary," Sam says in completely serious voice.

"Are you telling me you've never dabbled with role playing games?"

_I didn't even know that was a thing-a real thing anyway. I thought that was just a thing people used to be funny in television shows._

"O-obviously not. They're for nerds."

"Unlike video games," She snickers.

"They're mainstream."

"Superhero comics?"

"Everyone likes Batman, and Superman... and Aquaman."

"Cosplay?"

"I told you," He mutters, "th-that was one time only, and-and just because my girlfriend liked Aquaman."

_Oh, Lord, _I think while trying not to laugh, and grab one of the books and look at them with a raised brow.

"Mhmm," Maxine hums. "Oh, okay, good. Runner Five, that's the right rule book."

I nod and start walking around looking for anything else that might be at interest. I see a glimpse of something near the stuffed toys in the display window, but before I can go over to investigate Maxine starts speaking again.

"Now that you've got that you can start head-"

"Oh, wait-wait, look. They have the figurines. Turn to your right, Five." I quickly swivel around, my eyes landing on the plain looking wood figurines. One looks like the characters on the rule book.

_Oh, God._

"Look," He exclaims. "Ashlack the Snow god; Varta the warlock of Pearl Mountain; Oh-oh, Regilem the Magnificent."

"Yeah, you never played role playing," The doctor says, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Okay, get the figurines too, Runner Five. Now you can-"

"But-but... if we have the figurines we need paint," Sam interrupts. "Go too.. uh, head down-head down D-Jarold Lane, and there should be a store there."

"Which you've never been to," She teases.

"Shut up."

I shove the figurines into my bag with a slight frown. _He is so lucky he's cute..._

I run out of the toy store and take a right down D-Jarold Lane just as Sam instructs. My backpack is beginning to get full, and I'm sure I'll have to fill up the side pockets if I'm going to get everything for them.

"There. There, Philip's Craft Store. They'll have the special paints there," He says as I enter the store, the little bell on the door ringing as I do so. "Get lots of white; You'll always need more of that than you think."

"For the dry brush work, right?" Maxine guesses.

"I think I actually love you."

I roll my eyes and reach to grab a few more paints, as I've already got in quite a few.

"No, no, Not that paint, Runner Five," Sam says quickly, causing me to pause. "That's only for plastic. It flakes off later."

_Dually noted, _I think to myself as I started grabbing different colors.

"Wait," The doctor says, "doesn't that-"

"Yes, yes, the red-all the shades you can find."

"Wait, but doesn't one of those... I'm pretty sure I read somewhere that one of the ingredients in Crucibal Carmine have been linked to cancer in rats."

I deadpan and immediately start tapping a reply into my mic.

"Maxine," Sam says.

"No, I-I read it in a medical journal."

"Maxine, do you know where we are right now? Middle of the zombie apocalypse? You're wondering whether something causes cancer in rats? Like Five said, there are certain ingredients in cereal that are linked to cancer."

"No hospitals; All the more reason to stay healthy," She states with a shrug in her voice.

"Yeah... I-okay. Grab all the red except Crucibal Carmine and then... wait, are those acrylic paints?"

I examine the bottle and nod. 'Yep. Used to use this a lot for the art competitions that my school held.'

"That's great, Five, but um..."

"Those don't last long," Maxine states, and Sam sighs.

"Yeah, it wears off. We need oil paint or enamel."

I internally groan at that. 'So I have to put all this back?'

"Heh, yeah. Sorry," He says, although his voice sounds more nervous than apologetic. "To the other craft store."

I grit my teeth as I pull out all the paints and place them back on the nearby tables; Most of them roll off onto the floor, but honestly I don't care enough to pick them up.

That is until I nearly fall on my rear for stepping on one.

"You alright, Five?" Maxine snickers, and I roll my eyes in slight annoyance.

'Tell her I'm peachy,' I tap to Sam. 'So where is this other craft store?'

"Um, Maxine, she's peachy and go straight down the street until you reach the end of the road and take a... right, a-and go straight for a few blocks and you'll see it."

I nod as I leave the store, the bell above the door ringing again. I leisurely jog down the street to eventually take a right. With the fullness of my backpack with my head cam I can't run as fast, which ticks me off more than I thought it would.

"Do you think it's possible that we've sent Runner Five on a rec run for something that's kind of a... niche interest?" Maxine asks as I enter the store, heading straight for the oil paints.

_Yes._

"Hey, if you like role-playing games, and I like role-playing games..."

"I'm pretty sure we can get Runner Eight on board with this."

"And Jack and Eugene," He says excitedly with a smile in his voice. "You know, those guys from the radio show. What about you, Five? You want in?"

'Do I have a choice?' I question, and Sam laughs almost obnoxiously.

"Nah, I'm going to pester you until you agree to do it. Wait, wait... do you think we could find costumes? I've always wanted a Perplexa costume."

_Oh, God._

"With all the exclamation marks? Mmm, wouldn't suit you; Not with your uh, look." She lets out a small gasp. "Do you see that?"

"Oh, right. Uh, yeah um... Runner Five, looks like there are some zombies after you," He says in disappointed, while I actually sigh with relief. "I uh..."

"Looks like those exclamation mark underpants will have to wait," Maxine teases. "Sorry, Sam."

_I'm not._

"Yeah, Runner Five, best work ever. Come on home," He says, and I can hear the excitement that's still lingering in his voice. I'm sure he looks like a small, jubilant child in the coms shack.

I start to run at the fastest pace I can, shifting my bag uncomfortably as I leave the store. My steps echo loudly through the empty street, but I can hear the groans of the zoms following behind me. I'm tempted to look behind me and see just how many rotting flesh bags are after me, but since I can't run as fast as normal, looking back would send me into panic. That definitely would not be good.

"The zombies are pretty slow, Runner Five, so you don't have to worry about them. Just keep up with that pace and you should be okay. Now, um, just take a short cut to the right."

"Sam, don't the scanners say-"

"Crap. Crap. Runner Five, don't do that. Don't-"

But I've already turned that way, and my heels screech to a stop as I gain the attention of six zombies. I don't even wait to turn around and go the left way.

"Sorry, sorry," Sam mutters quickly. "Uh, thankful those zombies are just shamblers but try to uh, go a little faster."

'I'm trying,' I tap into the mic, picking up speed as much as I can with my full backpack. My feet carry me down the street, and to another left until I'm passing the first toy store I visited. Only then do I stop because of what catches my eye in the window; It's the same thing that caught my eye before, although now I can see it clearly. It's something I haven't seen in years.

"Five, why did you stop?" Maxine nervously asks, "The zombies are only a minute behind you-"

"Make that more like forty-five seconds," Sam corrects. "Go, now."

I take off my axe and turn it towards the blunt side.

"What are you looking at in the window? Just run!"

I swing the blunt of the axe into the display window, listening to shattering of the glass as it falls from the window, glittering like rain. I reach in and grab the stuffed bear, scraping my forarm against a piece of sharp glass in doing so. Then I run.

Sprint more like it, since the zoms are now only about ten seconds behind me.

The little bear is clutched in my hands and I keep ahold of my axe, not willing to slow down to place it across my back. I breathe heavily pushing my legs to go faster while trying not to lose my balance.

"Did you-did you just risk your life for a Winnie the Pooh bear?" Sam asks in disbelief, but I don't answer because of my full hands.

_Yes, yes I did._

I'm surprised I actually got it, since I usually don't like reminders of the past but this... this was something I've known since I was a baby. I couldn't just leave it there. It's... it's what made me feel safe before...

_Funny how I risk my safety just to get it._

"Okay, Five, I would chew you out over that not very smart decision but since you've sprinted away from those zoms and are home free-if you don't stop-I'll let it slide," Sam says as I roll my eyes. "Just don't do that again."

I look down at the yellow bear and smile, but it soon fades as my mind-my oh so clever mind-whispers something I never realized.

_This is the one family member that didn't lie to me._

****A/N: Hello, just wanted to say hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for all the amazing votes and comments that's been given and please continue to do so because I love hearing from you guys. Hope you all have a blessed day!****


	27. Chapter 27: Mistakes and Realizations

When I get back to Abel, my shoulders are beginning to ache and I long to rip off this stupid head cam. My Pooh Bear is still clutched in my hand, whatever dirt is on my skin probably staining the red shirt he's wearing.

With the gates raised and me safely inside, I don't give the backpack to those waiting for it, instead I keep it with me, although it takes some difficulty. Thankfully Summer is one of the few who are supposed to check the bags today, so it isn't as hard as it normally would be.

I head into the medical tent where Dr. Meyers is waiting. I do the normal routine of stripping down to my underwear, which still is not something I'm all that comfortable with, but I keep a straight face as the doctor checks for any bites or injuries. She keeps on a serious face as she studies my skin, but as soon as she's done her face breaks out in a wide grin and she practically pounces on my backpack that's laying near the tent's exit.

She gasps in delight as she pull out the rule book for Darkness and Demons, and even lets out a high pitched squeak when she gets her hands on the Creotic module.

"We are so playing this tonight," She says with twinkling eyes. I suppress a giggle as I slip my less than clean clothing back on.

'I'm sure Sam will come and get me when you do,' I sign, grabbing my bag, my axe, and my bear as I leave. I barely make it two steps before Milo, Willis and Penelope are standing in front of me, practically bouncing on their heels in excitement and anticipation.

I look up and sees Caleb standing behind them. He gives me a small smile and a wave which I gladly return.

"They said you went on a entertainment run!" Penelope exclaims, and my eyes grow a bit wider than normal at seeing her be so... well, loud. Not that she's exactly screaming, but she is a bit more vocal than usual.

I nod in reply, and I don't think I've seen anyone smile that wide since the apocalypse started.

"Did you get anything cool?" Milo asks, and I grin as I reach into my backpack, shuffling through some of the paints and Sam's figurines to pull out Monopoly, Jenga, and Sorry. The look on their faces are priceless as I hand them out.

"What about that?" Caleb points at the yellow bear clutched in my hands. I shake my head and shove the animal under my arm to answer.

'No, this one's mine.'

"You got yourself a stuffed animal?" He laughs. His tone isn't mocking; It's more like surprised.

'It's what I wanted.'

"Thank you," Milo says as he clutches the Monopoly game.

"Yeah," Willis agrees. "Thanks, Mom."

Everything seems to freeze after that, the four people around me going deathly quiet, until Milo smacks his brother in the back of the head.

"What the heck, man?" He harshly whispers, although Willis pays him no mind. He's still staring at me with a complete look of horror on his face.

Caleb stands quietly in the background, looking like he's unsure whether he should laugh or not. I send him a narrow eyed glare, but that only makes him start to snicker.

Penelope is just watching with wide eyes and mouth open. I can't exactly read her expression, but before I can truly start to wonder Willis speaks up.

"I-I didn't mean it, Runner Five," He practically shouts. "I-it was an accident, I swear-"

I put up a hand and give him a raised brow and he stops talking, still looking nervous and a bit embarrassed by his words. I'm still rather shocked, because I've been called many things, but 'Mom' has never been one of them. But all the surprise and shock I feel I keep inside and off my face.

'Don't sweat it, kid,' I answer, giving a light shrug to emphasize the statement.  
'Just go play with your games, and share with the other kids. Those are for them too.'

"Are you not going to come with us?" Milo questions, and I shake my head in response.

'I still have a few things to drop off.'

"Oh, okay," He says, sounding slightly disappointed. "Come on, bro. I know Lauren said she loved to play Monopoly, and I know Andrew said he was dying to play something checkers."

Willis nods and glances over at me for a quick moment before racing off with his brother, but Penelope stays here. She doesn't say a word, and I raise a brow in slight confusion. I glance up at Caleb and he merrily shrugs in reply.

'Aren't you going to go with your brothers?' I ask with a slightly forced smile. Penelope edges herself closer to me and uses her hand to beckon me closer. I lean down becoming at eye level with the six-year-old. She leans closer to whisper something in my ear, and her words make me almost choke on my own breath.

"I'd like it if you were my mom."

Then she runs off without another word.

I stand there in silence, my brain still trying to comprehend what was just said to me. I knew that the three admired me and all but this is... beyond that.

"I never thought you'd be one of those teen moms," Caleb jokes, causing me to scowl.

'Do you remember that time I accidentally punched you in the jaw?'

"Um, yes," He answers questionably.

'Keep talking I'll gladly do it again, purposely.'

He raises his hands in defense. "Okay, okay. I was only joking. I just find it funny because you're fifteen and Milo and Willis are what? Twelve? And Penelope's six?"

'I don't find it funny at all,' I say with a frown.

_It's already bad enough I have them look up to me like they do. I don't deserve that. _

_I can't have them seeing me as anything else-anything more._

I sling on my backpack onto my shoulders, determined to drop the subject completely. 'I need to go give a few things to Sam. It's a wonder he's not here to get them already.'

Caleb gives a half shrug in reply. "Probably has another run to direct."

I nod, putting my axe over my back and still clutching my bear. 'Either way, I'm sure he's absolutely dying to get his hands on his... paints.'

"He made you get him paints? Huh, never saw him as the artistic type."

'Paints and other things,' I state, 'which I should bring to him now. I'll talk to you later.'

"Sure thing, Mom." He smirks when I glare sharply, turning and stomping off towards the coms shack.

_I don't deserve to be seen as anything more than a runner. I don't particularly want to be seen as anything more either. I mean, it's flattering I guess, in some sorts, but I'm not a good person. I... I don't deserve to be seen in a good light._

I sigh, closing my eyes as I reach the coms hub. I try my best to push the thoughts away for now and force the best smile I can before entering. I slip inside the shack, raising a hand in greeting but stopping halfway when I see Sam, or rather his back half sticking out underneath his desk.

_What the hell is he doing?_

I cautiously make my way over to him, as he mumbles to himself while throwing out crumpled papers and... candy wrappers?

I tilt my head slightly as if doing so will give me any answers. It doesn't, of course. I curl my hand into a fist and knock against the desk, causing Sam to jump up and hit his head against the underside of the coms desk. My eyes go wide as he lets out a small groan of pain, pulling back and rubbing his head. He sends a glare at me as I send him an apologetic look.

'Sorry,' I say with shoulders scrunched up to my ears.

"I know you can't talk but I'm sure there was a better way to get my attention than scaring me half to death," He mutters, but an excited light appears in his eyes as I take off my axe with backpack following.

'What were you doing exactly?' I ask after handing him the bag.

"I was searching for my stash of curly wurlys, but I had to dig through a mountain of papers that I've never bothered to look at." He places each paint out and then the figurines, smiling like a child at each and every one of them.

'I could help,' I volunteer with a closed lip smile. 'It's not like I have much better to do.'

_You mean besides taking a shower? _My inner voice reminds me, and I roll my eyes in response knowing half the people in this Township only bathe twice a week. So my inner voice can shut the hell up.

"Nah, I'll search for 'em later, but you can help me paint these figurines."

Both of my eyebrows raise quickly. 'Now?'

"Sure, why not?"

'But I don't know what colors they're supposed to be.'

"Well, I can tell you which colors to use," He says, but then quickly stutters, "unless... unless you-you don't want to, that is."

I shake my head at that, almost missing the way Sam's lips twitch as he resists the urge to smile.

'No, I'd love to paint your little figurines of characters I know nothing about,' I sign with the slightest bit of sarcasm, 'but I don't know how well it will look.'

"I thought you mentioned something about an art teacher on your run."

'Just because I had a teacher doesn't mean I was good at the subject.'

"Good point," He hums.

_I was always better at the crafts anyway, like making wallets out of duct tape and decorating lamp shades with ribbon._

"Well, have you ever painted on something that's not a piece of paper?"

_There was one time I painted a Shrek piggy bank when I was five..._

'No.'

"So there's a first time for everything. I'll go get some brushes. I'll be right back." He starts to jog towards the door and I do a quick once over of the room.

'You want to paint these in here with all these papers?'

"It's not like I'm actually going to read them," He replies, "and we can put them under the paints just incase any spills. You start opening up the paints; I'll go get the brushes. Remember to shake them really well."

Then he opens the door and rushes out, slamming the door shut with a loud bang. I look down at the paints and sigh before grabbing each one and giving it a good shake and unscrewing off the little cap.

Setting each one down under Sam's scattered papers, I nod as I see it's about as organized as it's going to be. I place my axe and stuffed bear on the other side of the room, since I'd rather not get either dirty, especially Winnie the Pooh.

The door opens with a creak as Sam strides in carrying many paintbrushes all of different sizes. I silently take the ones he gives me and dip one of the broader brushes in a lighter shade of red.

"That color is the color of the warlock's cape." He hands me a figurine I'm guessing is the warlock, and I'm thankful he didn't bother telling me its name. "Be sure to go over it evenly so there isn't some spots that are darker than the others."

I nod, slowly stroking my brush over the little warlock's cape. I find it a bit too hard to paint sitting down, so I lay on my stomach to paint, with my tongue in between my teeth and slightly poking through my lips as I concentrate.

I finish the cape, moving onto the rest of the clothing, the shoes, until I'm holding a small, precise brush dipped in blood red paint and staring at the figurine's eyes.

"You're seriously going to do the eyes?" Sam asks, looking up from the one he's working on. I nod, still staring at the warlock. I edge the the paintbrush closer, but stop as my fingers keep shaking.

"I can do it," He says. "I've had practice before."

I shake my head as I try again, getting a few paint drops into the iris, smearing it around in just the right places, but I pull back as my fingers start shaking again; I only got half of the iris.

"Here, let me do it." Sam starts scooting over to me. He lightly touches my arm to get my attention so I'll move back, and while I was expecting it, I still jerk up on instinct, causing a tiny drop of paint to splatter on Sam's face.

He grimaced at the feeling of the wet liquid on his face and tries to wipe it off, but instead he only smears it across his cheek. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing, but he notices it right away.

"Oh, you think that's funny, Runner Five?" He asks, then proceeds to dip his finger into one of the white bottles of paint and flick it at me, getting droplets on my face and in my hair.

'Not cool. I splattered you on accident,' I say scrunching up my face.

"I know-I know. Sorry," Sam giggles. "Your face though is priceless."

I start to make a sarcastic comment, but the soft click of the door opening cuts me off before I can start. Maxine peeks into the coms shack.

"We're about to play Demons and Darkness if you two want in," She states, and a small smirk appears on her lips as she looks at the bits on paint covering my face. "What are you two doing?"

"Painting."

"The figurines or each other?"

He rolls his eyes and pushes himself up. "Where are we playing?"

"Janine's farmhouse."

I blink. 'Janine's letting you guys play there?'

Maxine smiles and chuckles. "Sarah was able to get her to let us do so. She can be very convincing."

_I've noticed._

"But no matter how many times I asked Janine refused to join us."

"I don't think you could pay Janine to actually play a game. Fun isn't exactly in her vocabulary." He looks down at me with a smile. "Come on, Five. Let's go role-play."

I roll my eyes as I push myself up in standing position, following right behind Sam and the doctor as they walk to the farmhouse. I've never really looked at the farmhouse because well, it never had any interest to me. Plus it wasn't something I thought I'd ever get to see the inside of.

But once I do, I'm actually pretty impressed. It's nothing too special, if it weren't in the apocalypse, that is. The last time I was in a normal house was when the apocalypse had just begun and that was the best shelter we could find.

I'm ushered to the living room by an overexcited Maxine, and I notice the walls are painted a light blue. It's pretty.

I sit down on the floor next to Sam, joining the circle of people I somewhat recognize; Jack, Eugene, Sarah, and Jody-who looks like she most definitely does not want to be here.

"You ready, Five?" Sam asks in excitement, and I sigh through my nose, not exactly sure if I want to make a complete fool of myself just yet.

'How about I just watch for the first round or game or whatever?' I ask, cringing when his smile drops. 'So I'll understand how to play.'

He looks at me suspiciously. "Is this an excuse to get out of playing?"

'It's an excuse to get me out of playing this first time, because I don't want to look like a moron by asking tons of questions,' I respond with a pointed look.

"Hmm, alright, but you better actually pay attention." He scoots closer to me to make room for Maxine, and I bristle slightly as his arm brushes against mine.

'I'll be hanging onto your every word.' I shift around a bit.

My eyes train on Sam even though it's Maxine who is explaining the rules. I suppress a giddy grin as he practically beams in excitement, and when he moves slightly and brushes against me again, I feel a small shudder run through me.

How is it I feel so happy around him? Why is it seeing him is one of the highlights of my day, even if he can be a bit of a dork, and just a tiny bit annoying, and strange? How is it I like to hear his voice all the time, and I feel disappointed when I'm told he's not doing my missions?

My eyes go wide and my breath catches in my throat.

_Oh, no._

The combination of dread and horror starts in my chest, slowly spreading out into my limbs and phalanges. The cold, icy feeling is so painful, so terrifying I can barely focus on what's going on around me.

_I'm totally crushing on this British-Chinese, marmite-loving, role-playing radio operator, aren't I?_

"Five, what's that face for?" The object of my terrifying thoughts asks, a confused half smile on his face. "Are you alright?"

_Shit._

****A/N: Took you long enough, didn't it, Five? Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please do tell me what you thought on it. I love hearing what you guys think. It means so much to me. And remember to vote too! I promise it won't hurt your fingers to do so. Anyway, I hope you all have a blessed day or night.****


	28. Chapter 28: Scouting Mission

p data-p-id="6805f6eac8bf344ba8010fd986c081b2"My only question at the moment is.../p  
p data-p-id="5a1654a57098eea4438aa4c8de3d663a"emGod, why?/em/p  
p data-p-id="3b981c8f6fcfbc62af61c3c4e8d4a3b9"Seriously, I cannot comprehend why this happened. I mean, Sam's great and all-he has to be if I like him-but still I can't exactly comprehend how I started liking him./p  
p data-p-id="097376bd3d91ef6c7b89c1ba1b95b6ed"I was always told love is a choice, and so is liking, so did I just tell myself I didn't while actually choosing to like him?/p  
p data-p-id="9fc4cef09b7aaa8b907d550ff37bd422"emI'm too young for all this complicated crap./em/p  
p data-p-id="c5fa635b88dd65de910ea9da710d0486"But the worst part is I can't find any valid reason to not like him. He doesn't believe in God anymore, but he used to, and once saved always saved; He's never killed anyone, at least one that was actually alive, unlike me; And he's a pretty nice person from what I've seen over these past three months./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dd1758f37d9d4767ccc32f4f7cb0402f"emAt least nothing has changed since this... realization./em/p  
p data-p-id="0675235d5767a8cdecb4ad319ce31464""Runner Four, Runner Five, Runner Eight, are you ready?"/p  
p data-p-id="07e60d3e4905fc811c9561524b795d12"emExcept I want to slam my head against a wall every time I hear his voice because well, it's been over two years since I've had these feelings. /em/p  
p data-p-id="b0804dd889107fce8eeec7a79c49815c""We're ready," Sarah says./p  
p data-p-id="6728004336389be78f653bf8f46a5e98""Ready," Jody pipes./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="892a40773b430e7bbf20bbaeb6cadaab"'Ready.'/p  
p data-p-id="d115681c754d7fe1cf71c824fe8e224b""Do you like how I called you in number order there?" He laughs. "N-not that the numbers really mean anything, obviously. I mean-I mean, Five, you shouldn't image Runner Four as your boss and Runner Eight as your junior of something like that."/p  
p data-p-id="c918e1abc7843185dcb97feb55bd4186"emHe does know my old running number was Forty-three, right?/em/p  
p data-p-id="d2105a074661f6585abd4eaa4585fb30"Jody giggles. "Kind of the opposite, really."/p  
p data-p-id="723ce961e340a15ccd0240b63312ad42""Hey, now we're all just people," Sarah snaps. "The Major's in charge."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fb3d8c3e447ac3e01cfe08cd803a15d1"I raise a brow at that. I've heard talk of this Major and I still have yet to meet her./p  
p data-p-id="0834ae22982d816d5fc6af32607789d6""If she comes back-"/p  
p data-p-id="9fc3f6b562fb63e8d5aeb91177e19bf5""When she comes back," She states with confidence. "Chin up, Four."/p  
p data-p-id="a35779645fc6ff9918d4313df3aefb3b""Do we even know where she's gone?"/p  
p data-p-id="6806f70dd9e67067f8f2d05baa414a59"'I don't even know who she is,' I sign, which Jody understands perfectly while Sarah raises a brow in confusion./p  
p data-p-id="d0c85e1ba8b5f8ce87fc5b200b9c25a3""I heard it was a meeting with a bunch of ex-military personal in the North," Sam cuts in. "You know, to try and coordinate strategy across the country; Something more long term than just survive 'till tomorrow, rinse, repeat./p  
p data-p-id="74db7cc155582446c42946fc4ec4ad8d""You're pretty well connected, Eight. Is that what you heard."/p  
p data-p-id="0bcf296535579b8c53789a76a8e29437""I don't know anymore than anyone else," She answers, looking at the gates. I know exactly what she wants: the gates to open and Sam to not ask anymore questions./p  
p data-p-id="17ebdf245dcb8800ab96dd6bb0f3e2ab""She does, you know," Jody mutters to me before Sam speaks./p  
p data-p-id="52eb740f3df253d01b1b085b9f987421""What's our mission today? That's what I bet you'd all like to know."/p  
p data-p-id="2a8942d4e3b184952a4a59472cc346a5""We're dying to find out," Says Sarah with sarcasm dripping from her voice./p  
p data-p-id="337fc89491d37622c8b6c312c08028fa""Today we have," There's a pause for dramatic effect, "a scouting mission! Runners, ready?"/p  
p data-p-id="58c9dd427f73c242336d442a4d8e4879"The two give out words of confirmation once more and I tap out an answer on my mic./p  
p data-p-id="9b7badf61a612326b87901599712887f""Raise the gates! Covering fire and... go!"/p  
p data-p-id="beacda0230c100aee2b8d97cf77277c1"I run out the gates first, Sarah behind me and Jody behind her. Our steps are all in sync as we we run past the dead zombies. Jody scrunches up her nose in disgust at the zoms, with their rotting fleshing and less that pleasant smell. She pushes herself to pass Sarah and run by me./p  
p data-p-id="c6496879c4d1586ff82f32dc15af41d1""So we're going to what, scout?" Jody questions, her tan hand running through her blonde bangs./p  
p data-p-id="1ffddd68aa230a21dd2e03bcb0d4290c"'That is what you normally do on a scouting mission.'/p  
p data-p-id="95834b45c777b005ef5d141693c2f59f"She frowns slightly at that, until Sarah speaks./p  
p data-p-id="f8eaeafbf9873e10fc8c0863ba1cc367""Didn't realize you haven't done one of these before, Jody. It's not complex; Just checking up areas we haven't looked at in a while."/p  
p data-p-id="5a5099e91869751a36c9d0155ef2fe01""That's why there's three of us?" She replies while holding a questioning gaze. "Usually there's no more than two runners on a run."/p  
p data-p-id="810080a4119b397e561a0f762b31955f""Yes, I thought it'd be just Five and me," Sarah says rather spitefully, while I say a prayer of thanks that Jody was sent to tag along. I'd rather not have Eight turn the coms off to interrogate me. She may say she trusts me, but I'm sure there's still questions she wants to ask me that I don't want to answer./p  
p data-p-id="f7318377d54a70fe848451cc78d11127""But we've got weapons stored away," Sam says, "which means we've been dealing with zoms more efficiently so we've got some extra runner capacity and we thought you'd enjoy the company. Isn't that right, Runner Eight? That's what this is-enjoyable?"/p  
p data-p-id="4bd285440e4feef5942b31a4545f51b5"Sarah sighs. "The truth is, three team members is the best practice for a scouting run. If one gets injured, one can stay with 'em to fight off zoms while the other one runs for help."/p  
p data-p-id="9fb7ba9f15b052bab33a6bd2b989a898"'Well I don't plan on getting hurt anytime soon,' I tap into the mic, and I hear an amused huff in my headset. Jody glances over at me with a twinge of amusement in her eyes as I try to keep from smiling./p  
p data-p-id="e4c04e5bf07f532b92e6092a706c9ffd"I fail, epically./p  
p data-p-id="44c697e49b20aa71e5bf442bad74b73d""We don't know what we'll find," Sarah continues. "No cameras where we're heading. I used to do a lot of these with Kytan-that's Runner Eleven-and Alice, the old Runner Five. Remember that, Sam? When we were scouting out new locations for the Township."/p  
p data-p-id="1ab3188e5ae49462459107c2bd614240""You were looking for new locations?" Jody turns her green eyes to me and I shrug./p  
p data-p-id="51ba8245341ebfb7e662e7e6467c69f1"'Don't look at me,' I sign, feeling the same curiosity as I know she does./p  
p data-p-id="dee8ce3eb60db7614fe3d2a01e58c50a""Oh, yeah. That was just before you arrived, Four. Oh, yeah-yeah, Janine had this crazy idea that there might be some problem with Abel-that we might have to move. I think she just wanted us out of her house, to be honest."/p  
p data-p-id="8a9cf4198f3897113bde3741b5e64c4d"emI don't doubt it./em/p  
p data-p-id="57849ce3d3d745e0416ab0858c5bf651""She's a smart woman, Sam," Sarah says lowly./p  
p data-p-id="8aef037a351baf1dc4f949deb2e294b0""Oh, yeah. No, definitely. Yeah-yeah, absolutely. Incredibly smart, sharp, savvy, controls all our communications. Never know when she might be listening in." I stifle a laugh at the nervousness in his tone. "Yeah, I think she thought we'd get a better signal over a wider area if we moved the Township. We found somewhere that seemed perfect but it was never quite the right time to leave."/p  
p data-p-id="2bac5aeca3f3f577afd2af6eda320735"Jody's brows furrow as she pumps her arms in a steady pace. "And we're still... looking to leave?"/p  
p data-p-id="37990962fa8fbebf38261183e744be3e""Um, not really-"/p  
p data-p-id="f4ba2bab985fd4cc0a2d75d4da409a7e""I think it could still be on the cards," Sarah interrupts, and Sam grunts over the coms in annoyance./p  
p data-p-id="540df68f090b7ece556e754cba53918d""Haven't heard a lot about it since you arrived, Five. That rocket launcher scared everyone."/p  
p data-p-id="51a92c205e85edf26ebcb3fc46d73401"'It scared me too,' I sign. 'Almost scared me to death."/p  
p data-p-id="8e139bb1abd5b62185864b0ab5c86a89"Runner Four snorts at my joke, and Eight gives us both an unamused look./p  
p data-p-id="91005bd8d90fc8ceaec5081de2082750""Okay," Sam continues, "so when you cross the next field you'll be out of range of my farthest northwest camera. We've done great work extending our cameras."/p  
p data-p-id="64e84e33b35905c200137811f83fe00f""I heard about what happened to Runner Nine out there," Runner Eight mumbles. "Damn shame."/p  
p data-p-id="423d0e8f1e2e108cadfdad77b60b7a23"'What happened?' I ask, and by the look Jody gives me I know I don't want any details./p  
p data-p-id="afc90a54b8acb6113db091fd8adfcb1c""Yeah... yeah, he-he did good work but there's still a lot of sectors that aren't covered. We still have your tracker signals and mics but no more eyes." He pauses for a short moment. "When you get there, guys, say what you see."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2cac57008f72b47bae865af77321e817"We continue running, 'Am I Wrong' playing in our headset, and Jody lets out an audible groan./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1edc85b221dbb6b312f7ff21cbb9e59e""I never thought I could hate a song so much," She whines, while the brunette behind me chuckles breathlessly./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9321a254435ca62ad75c8ba2b3cffffb""That's what happens when you listen to a song every other day for nearly three years."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="54695f87c3b69b5686c8eac5a779e399""I wish we could go on a run just to get some new music to play for the runners."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="590d42a7dda48e049370ae20dd8a9c0a"'I'll keep a look out for it,' I say, and the blonde grins./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0cbd9a3f9bfad9418a0c73524db89a04""You are pretty good at finding stuff, Five. I'm sure you could find just about anything if you looked for it."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a8d81d7b8d348e6b5c1ce9635e479665""It's a good thing you answer everything so clearly, Four," Sarah pants, "or else I'd never know what good 'ole Five said."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="92298a5d99a876c364b1b0b4f75ab86c""You don't know sign language?" She asks in mild surprises, and Eight merrily shrugs./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dd5ab54e2112c64cb5adc82c51c224d6""Didn't find the time to go to any of Five's classes, and..." Her voice trails off as she squints. "What is that?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="91e1b3cbda602c344d1a97f41b464509"As we get closer to a small shop, I see a group of people, or they were people, until they died and regenerated into the undead./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a25b79cb7f23bb734f080db1d27447ae""It looks like some zombies," Jody responds, and I try not to roll my eyes. I try so hard, but still I fail. It's not hard to tell, seeing that most of them are missing at least one limb./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6dc9fb6babd99184c5fd0ae22a5b0091""They look pretty old too," Sarah says, sneering as a strip of skin slides-emslides-/emoff a zombie's arm, and Jody shudders. I myself swallow around the bile that's rising in my throat. "But it only looks like a few. Four or five maybe. We can easily take them."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="06f7b389d9eac8ee9a8c226c63494230"She pulls out her pistol and I raise a brow, motioning to my axe and Jody's baseball bat. Thankfully, Four gets what I'm try to say./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="84c33f3d68c35e05030d7e97e466e8a8""Don't you think we should save the bullets? Five and I both got a weapon, and I'm sure you've got some other weapon with you."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b2ea9db21ca00f7e10f767c89a931f58""And why do you think that?" She asks with a small smirk forming, and I scoff./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="69f020d3251d2cf641c66fd9e57e0e43"emYou're Eight, that's why./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="73d52fca060a1e84d8f1a9fec455050f""You're you," Jody deadpans, and I mentally high-five her./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="87b2e675caeeef0d0c62e5ea73f92f84""Well, I can't argue there. Come on, Five, Four. We have some zombies to take down."/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="53fe0881d8553a8d801dfb95b88f4e40"•/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="86881417b947c26a044d22335aad16a9""Checking in," Sarah says about ten minutes later. "We're about one K away from the last boundary marker. Things are quiet; Passed a small clump of zoms near Nino's supply shop-mostly crawlers. We stopped briefly to put them down."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1d80750a6bc8b4fe9445310b22ec30b6"I kind of find that phrase amusing, since using that term sounds like putting down a sick animal. But we know these things aren't animals, or human. They're monsters./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4b4cfe8caf2cb1fc93c686bfa26ddcc0""Oh, I hate damn crawlers-hate 'em. Like rats or hands shooting out to grab your ankle under the bed." Jody makes a noise of disgust, almost gagging./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5f1deb251bf018e70f5be6cb87f5313d""I'm not bothered about crawlers," She replied with a shrug, "not like the ones with... like, parts of their face missing, especially eyes. Anything sticking out of the eyes."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bcbf94b2c11c30f67b3d1e554deb43bb"I frown. I hate them all. They're all gross; They are literally rotting corpses walking around./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0d8c2112507672af2bff491cb3592a12""Enough, enough," Sam commands with an oddly muffled voice. "Don't say that while I'm try to eat here."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2d2223a1f5530105b8df929c93c1e6a5"emAnd that's why./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="40c3abf88548473abf5b474c24bf7f63""Should you really be trying to eat-what is that, a chili and mayonnaise sandwich-when you have three runners out on a dangerous mission?" A voice-female-asks with a bite./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2a048a4d1a36b19ac6d9383fddd00e5f""Oh, yeah," He says with a mouthful of food, "Forgot the best part. Janine has stopped by on an unexpected visit. Great news."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="661aff6a3ed8327ba611e1d55fa9f1b1"'I love your enthusiasm, Sam.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8288dca24d58eddfba9cd8f7d4bc47a6""Too bad I don't love your sass, Five," Janine snaps, and I flinch./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a7b834b67f6f140a2b8c430b9e0b8bcd"emDamn, somebody's grouchy./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="393297bf10a79a1c439a8cb82bb5579d""Hey, Janine," Sarah chirps./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a1b244f48bf28ae5ed0a18a3649b6d77""Hey, Sarah. How's that foot holding up?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b371d5eda3070339226cd2fb1d20f673""Not bad. The doc strapped it for extra support. How's your-what's it? Fazed array?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="38390977bc4a2f83db4dd6cd29bd8f8e"She chuckles in reply, and I huff with furrowed brows. "Something like that. Civil idea for the moment, but coming along well."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="18495ad89fcc4da8af8547f9d085e98c"I blink as I continue with my quick pace. emWhat the hell is she talking about?/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5fb584f47b870d13e4cdf5cb8936029d""Mmm, yeah. Sorry to interrupt," Sam says not sounding at all remorseful, "but couldn't this wait until you were, you know, not at my coms desk?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d1c555c9c5f786c3b984bb03ff2c8c0c"While he speaks, I hear a weird tone hum through the air, and for a second I loose the ability to focus, but it's cut off by.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f67b28c42cf95186cfd260bbb25a53b2"I swallow thickly. emOh, this sounds like trouble./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="916675a83d2ea761443c6920178f6f57""What's that?" Runner Four asks timidly as the noise starts up again, looking at me with her bright green eyes. "You heard those, too? Are those... musical sounds?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="16d13247c680d25d30e4744327067480""Gun shots heard from the north, north-east of our current location," Eight informs. "Heading there now to check it out."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3ef89438005e0f9c2a7390368ed519c3"emYes, because we should definitely go towards the place where we heard gunshots, especially since only one of us has a gun, /emI think, my sarcastic voice sounding louder than normal in my head. emSo smart you are, Eight./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="67c61438aad93110757be0c28fee963a""Okay, be safe; Check in," Janine instructs, and Sam grumbles./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ad90dc79e244194f7101821ed70f5529""I-will you stop that? Runners, yes, that. Be safe; Check in."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d658efda1329e051794f0883c757fc2c"The coms goes silent for a quick second before a song starts up, all three of us ignoring it./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ff3a249c54a5b3442cf5690e4aba168d""What do you think those sounds are? The ones that keep getting cut off by the gunshots?" Jody asks worriedly./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0b3907f16519e666275fdee50d8bd17d""I'm not sure," Sarah says, her lips pressing into a thin line, "but we need to be more concerned about the gunshots than whatever these other sounds are."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0b47516c29b0d994adfe1b36af78a920"'What's going to happen when we find the guns that made said shots, and the people holding them?' I ask, my eyes trained on Runner Four. 'I'm sure you have one hell of a swing, Sarah's got great aim and I can do some damage with my axe but if there's more than three gun men...'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d53e2c91c49b261b365cf8f32d129314""If you're talking about what I think you're talking about, then stop right there," Sarah instructs, "If we get close enough to see if there are more people than we can handle, we'll call and ask Janine what she thinks we should do."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4a8351351d1edbee26a5f0af3f4c4bb7"I nod curtly at the answer, continuing after the noise until both the musical tones and gunshots just... stop./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="54137b52a7111bab190fb4ea7e70383b""Odd," Runner Eight hums, pausing for only a second. "Come on, let's keep going."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e00939923643c9538e5786e34384c3d0"emSomething tells me this is not going to end well./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c92b86372f2fa8deac6024f3a7360469"I run with the other two runners, the beat of 'Tell Me Something I Don't Know' pumping into my ears, which I ignore. This song is too happy for a mission like this./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="45a063460c2d9e702671c643cc04e46d""Runner Eight, report," Sam says. "What's going on?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1ebe77e55c3d8261c9200e355ed531cc""See?" Jody says in a mocking tone. "She says she's not the boss but look who Sam asked to report."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bc70bc463c4803448f40d5e2b33c947e""We cant see anything yet, Sam," Sarah says, ignoring Jody's previous comment. "We were following the noises but they seem to have... Holy Mary mother of God."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="719955be673c18dadc09cb2c94ec304a"My breath catches in my throat as my eyes scan the scene before me, and I nearly gag from the smell of decay. My eyebrows knit together and I breath through my mouth./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="37a0dd13ee7fa48e9f1a67cc52b14953"Sam groans. "What are you seeing? Ugh, no cameras; I can't see."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2c7b9815eb32a5a94ba4de20467fd209""It's a... they're all..." Jody tries to choke out, but Sarah finishes for her./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="388050acb42d89833617c1ae780457b2""It's a pile of corpses. Looks to be about forty zoms. They have that white-gray flesh. Looks like each one single shot to the center of the forehead."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="438ba6cf98d18c2ada28f95950469915""A-and the guns-" Jody squeaks./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d49dac0496e46d42d7f817b1e1f016ed""There're a lot of guns," She picks up a pistol and fires a few shots. "Yep, they look to be loaded-some of the anyway."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="21ab3f031891abf30ff0f83715bc782c"emWould it be bad if I said 'I call shotgun'?/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="124bf5f0dc8378b896e4cb418b3cdf32""What... what happened here?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fe1fb82f56c71f6b8ee1d48ad5313187""It's just like the Jamerson-Heston stadium," She mutters./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a8ed4d57ce40969fe9e3a1c6d4b4fa79"I blink in confusion, still trying to process all this when Sam questions, "The-the what?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b955763cf7f3f838d9b2a7a0b003647c""We've seen this before, Mr. Yao," Says Janine in her professional tone. "Very early on, even before you arrived here at Abel. Jamerson-Heston stadium-it was torched in the end, but before that we went looking for supplies and found-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="06a27a1a133b15c65931923cfe12aec9""We found this," Sarah interrupts, "couple a hundred zombie bodies, perfect headshots; Bunch of guns just dropped."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b86046693031ed8b6fec13205504636d""Well... well that's good, right?" He asks. "The zombie fairy has come in the middle of the night and left us a present of some dead zombies and-and guns for everyone."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c1fb963f5efb26641cc0b885d351f3d4"If this were any other situation I'd probably laugh./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7909e5c19c6e2b3bf84df1ec40c7f139""Haven't you heard, Mr. Yao, there is no Father Zombie-Clause. No one just leaves guns lying around for no reason. Something happened here./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6e5e296d495aa1b51d19075e634a6e9a""Runner Eight, can you and the others scout the area to see if there are any clues?" Janine requests. "And be quick. We don't know what's out there."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="60ab7dd88d48ebadabbdea4aba5f0956"emAnd you're sending out there anyway./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3ef42f05600f22077a5016f32802cc44""Five, I think it'd be best if you stayed here to see if anyone comes back. Four, you head up that hill and see if anyone's using that for cover," Sarah jerks her head towards the trees. "I'll head over there see if anyone's hiding there. Be quick."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0434f7b53ab5e73b6214f2168896b66b"I nod as Jody says a word of confirmation before darting off towards the hill while Sarah starts her jog towards the run. I look down at the bodies around me, still breathing through my mouth to stop from smelling the rot. But still I nearly gag at the taste of the death in the air./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4afb11051245766242bc46ccf498d129"I pick up a rifle and wonder in confusion why the hell someone would leave these lying around. Even after killing the zombies dropping the guns would be pointless because there's always the chance you could run into more./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7fefb6bb66f05dec84e088969cfc9a37"emWhat the hell happened here? And what did those sounds have to do with it./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="05a1fc821847359ee18019cba6a9f7cc"I look towards the trees, and I see a flash of brown hair as Sarah runs through the bushes, and then I turn to the right to see Jody's form trudging up the hill as quickly as she can manage. When she reaches the top, she stops-freezes-and it takes less than a second after before she's barreling down the hill as quickly as possible./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="991a96183ca595186d7414dceca35525"Out of the corner of my eye I see Sarah stop her search and start her jog towards me./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="089517294a6b34327cae4d9e40feb8cd""We've got incoming," Jody informs once she and Eight reach me. "Once I got to the top of the hill, I-I saw them. About twenty, moving as a pact."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a957a879fc9d186f9d6452ff0743cc55"I don't even have to ask what./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7e59faf2365cf0c6d965e4c9ba6becba""How fast are they moving?" Both Janine and Sarah say in almost exact unison./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ca4775204f1755f00c2f713b768de636""Shambling, like zombies." The tone is literally the the sound version of an eye roll./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3b48b96c431026c99d5e17c708ade5cc""Okay, still, it's time to go. We'll look through whatever we picked up back at Abel. Take as many guns as you can carry and run. Come on, Five. As quick as you can."/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="51cb9e245e02ff74880c0c1b0fb31e63"•/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="137b8762e62dc00f53f19a60936c2eef""Okay, okay, right. We've got you back in cameras," Sam says about fifteen minutes later. He sighs in relief. "Oh, God, I feel so much better now."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cd796745a67a7ba4b249fcc41dc3a4e1""Look at the screen," Janine says./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5094e821d71a076c02750ace8d3e5a36""How did they... but-but they're still just shambling. You know what, scratch that about me feeling better because runners, we don't know how but either the packs got closer or you've picked up some new zoms. They're about mmm, twenty zoms on your heels."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2d93d6e5dc1e92e699daea84fd908972"Jody turns her head back and her eyes nearly pop out of her head. "They're the same ones! I remember that man in the bright green."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="19d33249b37c1d399a88ba6a951a3f3a"I look back and cringe at the said man with half of his jaw missing./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3072c7930ca74c6bce39316a775fd15b""Oh, God, how did they get here? Run. Run! Run! Run!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dafc385225002725c83b51a4e573d996"emWhat the hell do you think we're doing right now, Four? Going on a peaceful stroll?/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9ef9d2e68eb00a031d23434afb489e9e"I thrust my rifle in Jody's arms, which are already full with two rifles and another shotgun. I click the shotgun twist around, firing and watching the zom fall to the ground./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dba18381ec939647f01cd41f16c978b4""Why are you using the shotgun when you could use a rifle?" Jody asks./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1bce106aa92f155fc67425a61b974979"'I'm from Arkansas. My dad taught me how to use a shotgun when I was seven. Let's just say I'm better at using it,' I sign with my free hand, craning around and preparing to take another shot./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3134c20cb980b87075479b1c40b5ad6e"I hear the little emclick-click /emsound then proceed to pull the trigger, watching another zom fall to the ground./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c1105641e8b6698ece41563651644ed4""We don't need to waste any bullets," Sarah says with a stern glare. "Just keep running and we'll outpace them."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f96688eb8c6d2f4ee980ae6e6dda50c9"I roll my eyes but still grab my rifle from Jody, who's just barely managing to keep from dropping the guns she's holding./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5946b02cc6b6ad37a7c4cd868fde871c"I turn around and my breath catches in my throat when I see the zombies are still on our tail./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ecf912ecb03d45487dd846c8987ee75b"emHow the hell...?/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2687715246be0c60ab1c2545fd295ae1"I push myself to run faster, Four and Eight doing the same. Abel's just in sight, and the closer we get the louder I here Sam yelling through my headset./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="48a2fa9ed4453373bef8ee3f9dc89694""Raise the gates! Raise the gates! Send out Runner Thirteen, Cameo Wood, and Runner Seventeen, Summer Swan-with the rifles. We're bringing you guys in."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="644d71ed35e149c7ff1d72b69de6820b""Confirmed," Sarah pants with slight panic in her voice. "We have running zombies behind us. That's a confirm."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3dfdc5752717d9a143b13be32b0d7bee"Summer and Cameo run out the gates, both carrying a rifle in their hands. They race past us and start firing at the undead that are rushing towards us./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f1af221169eee59930c490043d076d02""That's three down. Keep running," Janine instructs, her voice barely audible over the gunshots./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f8ebd4909fa0fbb317cf39455fbe8713""Yes, headshot!" Sam cheers. "Come on, guys. You're here."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="64a4bc9609cae01580c31eb41555c761""Runner Four is through the gates. Runner Eight is through the gates. Runner Five through the gates."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4610366d7686b8fa1fde0c72ffd01bbe"I slow down to a stop, and lay the guns on the ground while slipping my backpack off my shoulders. Breathing heavily, I place my hands on my knees./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fc17ed77311e48d71b3466353a00697f""Take a break, catch your breath," She says. "When you're ready, I'll need to talk to each of you about what you saw and take a look through what you found. Something strange happened out there. We need to find out what it was."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8bdad333f4828280cfd2a7ef4d04af7d"I internally groan at grit my teeth. emJust add that to the list of mysteries./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d000301850bc8a1058e69dbfa6128538"strongA/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please be sure to vote and comment. Thank you all and have a blessed day./strongu/uspan style="text-decoration: line-through;"/span/p 


	29. Chapter 29: Hardest Mistakes

p data-p-id="c058520dfdc61a5e07d29da6b0456303"My head rests against the semi-clean tile wall of the shower. This is the one place it seems I can get complete quiet, since I no longer am staying in a one person tent. The water splashing against my skin and dripping on the floor of the shower is the closest thing to noise right now, besides the echoing of the same sounds from other showers a few feet away./p  
p data-p-id="4938a4ce4d482fcbd0cf5953e74d0272"I'm just glad they're separated./p  
p data-p-id="35b85b69b249422d9a7fa03009c8867b"But even with the silence, or the closest I can get to it, my mind is screaming./p  
p data-p-id="31fdd2e5a7b449cd69c3f0042e4a8578"emAnother question. Another mystery. Another thought to plague my mind. And even if Janine wants me to find out what this is about, what about the vaccine? What about Pro. Van Ark and whatever he's hiding? What about Project Greenshoot?/em/p  
p data-p-id="32256863087ec72a87cd8d19ad7496c7"emWhat about the rocket launcher and who shot my helicopter down? What about justice for Sierra?/em/p  
p data-p-id="405b610738a33afe455e772c9fc94d8c"I press my palms against my eyes and sighem, /emalthough I barely hear it over my raging mind and the sound of the shower. I feel the heels of my feet begin to slide forward, as my back begins to slide down, but I do nothing to keep myself upright. When I reach into a sitting position on the shower floor, I don't move, except for the action of drawing my knees to my chest so I can wrap my arms around them./p  
p data-p-id="4000e1ba2d1e04afba4999bc68f9e8df"emI came here for one mission and this is what I get in return. Confusion, mysteries, friends who I didn't intend to make, three kids who follow my every move, and a freaking crush on my radio operator./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c84bec17e19b07e46d8132c0c9f94d32"emAnd a partridge in a pear tree./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a487af2bd5a7f8ff018fe6abfcaa3edb"At least that last bit makes me feel a little bit better./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="13c208e5cc9fca3d040ae09fb31136a0"But then my thoughts take a turn, on how Wes would've had at least one of these things figured out by now. Joey would've thought of it all, or at least had some theory on it. Jessica or Julia would definitely have pieced a few things together if it were them./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a36084d1dba69f1e8cb04773b4223ef0"But it's not them. It's me, because I'm alive and they're all dead along with the others... and it's all my fault./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="360f46b25f169b6d1b162575d24ecd19"Suddenly the shower curtain is ripped open, and if I had the voice I would scream. I pull my knees closer to my chest and Summer-only wearing a towel herself-looks at me with a mildly surprised expression./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ba9a21def5d974befb85aa294fd61c4c""Haven't seen a conservative runner in a long time," She chuckles before raising up a shoulder in a half shrug. "You know, because we constantly have to change at any given moment for surprise missions."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="646d849a20943977051d0ded103c7606"I nod quickly, wanting her to get to the point of why the hell she decided to have a conversation with me while I'm showering. I would ask, but seeing how I don't want to show anything I keep my arms wrapped around my knees, which does an adequate job of hiding my small chest./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5ef82b01887510d97c6cc8fd3fe452a4""Anyway, your time's almost up for the showers. I thought it'd be better if it was me telling you than Rajit so..." Her voice trails off as she chucks a towel at my face, causing me to let out a huff from my nose. "Get dried off and dressed, sweetheart. I'm sure there Janine's dying to know what you saw back there anyway. I know I am."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f6c3bef2c71fc9963aa5d6fed0190efe"With that I hear the rings of the shower curtain clink against the bar as she closes it, giving me privacy once more. I push myself up to my feet and run the towel against my skin and hair, doing just enough to make me look like a person and not a drowned rat before grabbing my clothing from outside the shower and slipping it on./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f4e868e3cd300d37df97d618387bb974"When I leave the showers, Summer is waiting there for me. "Come on, I was told to take you to Janine."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="002e5f023bb12e1e7ee5a1abb2a1b200"'Never do that again,' I say with a semi-harsh glare, but the tan skinned girl just laughs./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="abdb807cee77076b8a3c52d65832160f""Had to get your attention somehow. I'd already called your name, but you didn't answer, and yes, I know you're mute," She says with a raised hand when I start to sign out an answer, "But you didn't even poke your head out or anything. And when I opened the curtain you seemed pretty out of it. Everything okay?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8f65f69ca60cd3075bc643bba8df087d"'Even if I weren't I wouldn't discuss my shower thoughts with you,' I reply as sassy as I can with no voice./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7526bd3c67faac2c4ef885e9a14f70f2""As apposed to you telling someone else?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b7e6173192c93113f2986fe1c705da99"I roll my eyes at her words but don't reply. Instead I change the subject. 'Does Janine want me to meet her in the armory, like last time?'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="da36e36fad288ae5dc26df3ff43eeec8""No, since this isn't as crucial as it was with you being questioned and considered a potential threat to the Township she said you could meet her in her farmhouse," She explains, taking the bait. "But if you do sound suspicious in any way I don't doubt that Janine will shoot you without hesitation."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cce71b6d6672516dcdc2dbec30417d17"I nod slowly at that, but since something like this was found at the beginning of the outbreak and I was in America at the time, I know there's no way this one can be pinned on me./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cf4d121746b33d4031b5346e7057abb3"emUnless it could somehow be related to Project Greenshoot./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="05f49f1116b1ed4aeaef800518c0ecb2""Come on, Jody and Sarah have already told Janine what they saw. Let's not keep her waiting."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="95642ecd71b75dccb362d057dbc5195c"She gives me a small smile and swivels toward the right, her wet hair whipping around with her and nearly hitting her in the face. I follow right behind her tail as she marches along to the farmhouse./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2de32a3e1c37c2bb39c748aed0717f6a"When we reach the porch, Summer doesn't hesitate to stride over to the door, open it, and walk right in, not even bothering to knock. I leisurely go inside after a few seconds pause, and I make my way into the living room, since that's the only room of this house I've ever been into. Janine and Summer are waiting for me./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8f300e9f69a01e21802df041c19a7c4c""Runner Five, there you are," Janine says in her business-like voice, and I nod. "I just wanted to ask you if there was anything you might have seen while Sarah and Jody were out scouting the area. Since I haven't gotten around to learn sign language Miss Swan will be telling me your answers. Was there anything you saw since you stayed with the guns?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7a4d3e282444193c750334387fb5b38d"emAnd corpses, /emI add mentally./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="78b5ed1f046c7b122d4174b191c7d7b0"I shrug casually. 'Not really. There wasn't anyone I saw, which is odd since even if those people were to sprint Sarah or Jody would've seen them when they scouted the area.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="83f2d9c1aa09608dd3f90c17fb0efceb""Why do you think there was more than person?" She asks after Summer tells her my reply./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f483bfae94029ee7c0285d8c2439e826"'Because there was more than one gun left. We couldn't carry them all so there's no way one person could have taken them there, and I could hear multiple guns being fired.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c666633a10ec3f6f4dddcb0773354212"Janine's lips press together firmly in thought. "I see, and what about these tones that you heard?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e3e6e4579e80d78f5ff33b27328f07ea"'It sounded like music, but not normal music,' I pause as I try to think of a good way to explain what I mean. 'It sounded like someone tried to mix a song played by an organ with auto tune and it didn't mix well.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="201a04ad2f579f2242270ff2c0302706"Janine blinks, and from the small bit of tension in her face I can see she's trying to find a way to respond to that. Summer is wearing the exact same look./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a3b2b31d0ecb7c0154d3d34b1ad132af"'Are we going to look for any clues as to what could have happened?' I ask, and Summer immediately tells my words to Janine./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1bb588e81e47fb96183fd69fceccac5c""We'll try to send out runners to investigate, but we have many more things we must look into. I believe you know what I mean."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8997400ca3474699c9bf2ab9483c8ad3"'Is my mission one of them?' I ask, cringing slightly since I know not many people are supposed to know about this./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="936e978eadf7a893c9526ee14b85ab82"The tan skinned girl gives me a questioning look as she repeats my words, and she flinches when Janine's face hardens./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9881fc1b66fb79650590374fa471b5ed""Runner Five, I believe Runner Eight told you the current circumstances of your mission and why it has been put on hold. I expect you to refrain from asking any questions to me or anyone else," She snaps, the bite in her voice very obvious. "Do I make myself clear?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5b965f43f86da261417c88769b8ec197"'Crystal.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9c6731913a3e3a67a752600b76286350""You may go."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="44563fe5956b71e3e0bb89d77390c258"I stand silently, ignoring the confusion on Summer's face as I make my way to the door. Once outside, I notice someone sitting in the steps of the porch. He turns around at the sound of my feet hitting against the wood beneath me, and I give a weary smile./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="16cffdd343369cefe3d516a8b4ccf920"'Hello, Caleb.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0a8a643b4b58e650cd0c1487f3e454e9""Hey," He says with a grin. "Heard you had some fun today."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a20571422795929d839eaab44917c27e"I roll my eyes. 'Depends just on how you define fun.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="68f5703ad27f5a1b52392d06c345607f""Yeah, I guess I should say I heard you had an exciting time today," He laughs./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="413a589ec07905ee1a004e6a82c7bfab"'That actually is true.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="458160557642df9dd830d301ea92ab25""Running zombies, huh? Guess you've never seen that before."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9588ebfda2a82b3e94ab93a037e7b629"'I've never seen them before with zoms that that were so... decayed,' I correct. 'I would question it but everyone else already is.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="641df6ee4feb7de0ad4242205bd19863""Ah, so that was what you were in there for," He says in a knowing voice, I nod in response./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="df1cdda8233262e15006c43cc6ba09dc"'It wasn't really just questioning,' I state, and Caleb sends me a raised brow, 'I mean, it was until I asked about other things.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0146a6a9fd5dfa912546bf2400b53b72""Other secret things that you can't tell me about?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="af5d59b5b8b09c4750d3fcbf440f4e0c"I nod, and Caleb sighs as he stands. "Figures."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="db6c2b0fad9d52677d9c4553f8ea028f"I shrug, wanting to say sorry but not doing so because it would only be a half-truth. 'I think it was mostly because Summer was in there telling her what I said. Don't know why she didn't just have Sam in there since he knows more than she does.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a207a97a3fa01b60f266166d4320809e"emHe of course doesn't know about Project Greenshoot but he does know about the search for a vaccine and Patient Twenty-nine./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="35203738b0d49a3827ee35789db0e725""Ah, yes, because we know you'd love to spend more time with Sam," Caleb teases, I dart my eyes to the right, finding the end of the porch railing much more interesting than Caleb's wide eyed expression./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c46e6b0ba5a445f036d591106da03bdd""You're not rolling your eyes," He says before gasping over-dramatically. "You actually do like him!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4b182824e694aa9e5be225100e97cae8"I send him a harsh glare but don't deny it. 'Can we not talk about this here on Janine's front porch?'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="48fe704ea79f0f3d65d779671c81af96""Sure," He answers with a shrug. He hops off the porch and starts walking with me following right behind./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="92168937a203596839b7e945a0dc906a""I totally called it though," Caleb smirks, but I just send him an unamused look. "But why would you think he would be in there instead of Summer?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0b36a554230d593bc3296d0176d04dbc"'Because he knows a bit more than she does,' I reply./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7bb5222e9b202cf72fc4c0712584a66c""About?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="61b874254e8674447e9d085c1d0d98d1"'He knows about one of the secret missions that Summer doesn't.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6ddf5607aa8856fbde86f409a2d477ae"Caleb huffs out a laugh. "So many secrets."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="727e439bac4fb696e47e243076c19b3d"'That's just how it is,' I say with a half smile./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ee2010748125b83612a89ce9b5b5d6f7""So are you going to investigate whatever happened on this mission?" He asks. "There wasn't much told on this mission either. People are starting to get suspicious."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="29a3291771fb025bcb9cb98cb4337ed5"'We will soon, I think. I hope. If nothing else comes up it should be scheduled in between normal runs.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e23f8eb092eb732b12192020180950f2""If nothing comes up?" He tips his head to the side slightly. "What does that mean?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c83081485d00331dacc891ec016995b8"'A lot of my other secret missions have been put on hold because of another secret mission coming up or something threatening makes us have to put it on hold.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7e7497411349b22a7343358b6a2e6121"Caleb's brows knit together at that. "You were threatened?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7c1da5b79d7cf67658d18e008af769b9"'Not exactly. It's complicated.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="84f21dc7748ac3b268fd11c851dd557f""I'm sure."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6cffdd4fa81b101541eb796348d6549b"'So where's the trio?' I ask, itching to change the subject./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8ce21b4d3dcb3876628382c0fe1ccf11""Penelope's with Molly, I think; Don't know where Milo is and Willis was going to come but then he accidentally called you 'mom' again and changed his mind."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ae564cc211d9c6a564bd5991056b916d"I frown at that, but don't say anything on it, but the redhead notices immediately./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="93aed5c67907187bd9f98cff75f4919f""They idolize you, you know. That's why-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="663da63c23ce402c052dd56c567fcf11"'I know that's why,' I sign. 'That's why I dislike it.' I take a quick step back. 'I'm a runner, not a hero.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="124bd4c94c8a75e9fe5f66a05fb0f9f4""To them you are."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9eaebe7f66c9cd23406c67f93bb3cec0"'Well, I shouldn't be,' I scowl with narrow eyes. My mind says the words I don't say aloud./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6ee9b37f7bcc2290a631711b9ba7afdc"emI don't deserve to be./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="edcb3d27ced58299abd269aa6782660b""Why not?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="79ce6c46fe384794996e6a5226d63c30"emBecause I'm not a good person./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8222ad3b47ceeeaab4bdd3ee4780852e"'Because I'm just a runner.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="20bc6f1ddb5055cf9ab39c7111fbe4c5"And the last person who actually thought of me as anything more than that is deadem. /emAnd it's my fault./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2a940265ff8b580f73bdab2efc6fab9a"emI guess that goes for everyone who thought that. Not just the last./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="53fe0881d8553a8d801dfb95b88f4e40"•/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="92b205c16e791b620d3aefec8767f85d"emuSix children sit in an old attic-cold, dark, and terrifying. A twelve-year-old brunette girl, soon to be known Runner Forty-three, sits in the middle of the room with her ten-year-old sister. Three of her cousins are the the room, while the fourth and oldest is down with her mother and Great Aunt and Great Uncle./u/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="23325e28bf46ca7884630302d9816fb9"emuShe looks over at Wes, who's talking his /u/ememuto /u/ememuolder brother Joey. She doesn't understand why he was sent to keep watch over us. Elijah is only a few months young/u/ememuer/u/ememu than him so he could do a more than adequate job of doing so./u/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1c95093b85287f41f07bbfd5457b6d07"emu"Where's your parents and sisters?" Elijah asks lowly to the two brothers./u/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="15ae733efb20a8df714d948957021f19"emu"Downstairs in the kitchen, looking for any food," Joey answers as he crosses his arms and leans against the closed door. /u/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4a2cfc3eae6753a74c258c798d675cd5"emu"I think dad's looking for guns," Julia pipes up as she tightens her ponytail. The brunette cousin can't help but notice how filthy her second-cousin's beautiful hair has gotten over the past few days./u/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b67252ceb3c54b28a8b6b8ab8ef9b144"emu"Where will we even go after this?" Elijah asks. "We can't go home. We can't stay in this random house forever. And according to the news the disease or whatever it is is in other countries too."/u/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="afc2340082a2ca9b6ecdd0ba5c5f17d9"emu"Why can't we go home? To our home?" Wes asks as he sits down besides Katelyn and her sister. "We don't know if they've reached Arkansas yet. We're several states away. My house is on a hill, maybe we can-"/u/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1bcca99294b098fe63bb9970b917d257"emu"There's no way we can get from Virginia to Arkansas before the zombies do," Jeremiah interrupts, speaking for the first time since they all got here./u/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d14a159d432da846954e6624638cc024"emu"Zombies?" Katelyn repeats quietly, but her sister is to pull her close as her blonde cousin shakes her head./u/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9b6b572175a10ae569947be36eadb4a2"emu"No, there's no such thing as zombies," Julia says before the soon-to-be-runner can./u/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3bd5941a54859fadccde3462815afd02"emu"Don't lie," Jeremiah snaps./u/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5bef6b2bdc160e7957c0438f5a5c76d3"emu"You're the one that's lying. There's no such thing as zombies."/u/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f08cfdaa79f5ddf1bdfe6b19c5b8bed0"emu"They die and come back as rotting flesh bags," He argues. "If that's not zombies than I don't know what is. It's not a lie, and neither is saying some of us are going to die."/u/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="319bf0bcd9081c5a07e8e5774783269d"emu"Jeremiah!" Elijah scowls at his younger sibling, but he doesn't flinch. /u/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1c92465190491e73121316f00af2bb8e"emu"What? There's fifteen of us total. What's the chances of us all making it out alive? We don't know where we can go, or who we can turn to."/u/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="338e78c33617cba8b4a988b83cc9de29"emu"Meme and Pawpaw are still in Arkansas," Katelyn says, "And so is Dad-"/u/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ffbadeb292113bf0801bee8586195c49"emu"Who might possibly be dead."/u/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f9533341d58ab7c299985d57701c5434"emu"You need to stop that right now," Joey says. "No one is going to die."/u/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7cde98195f86612299edf46ce74af311"emuJeremiah points at him and chuckles. "Now that is a lie."/u/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="16894192d6cdd51ca3c96d2c3d6cc9c1"emu"What do you think, Singer?" Wes asks, eyeing the brunette girl beside him. She turns at the sound of her nickname and gives him a raised brow./u/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d0740186a8dda7af286a95bc8e41f5de"emu"What do I think about it?"/u/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="37b593a192a56b1cae28afcc4577194d"emu"Usually you are very vocal on your opinions. What do you think?"/u/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b891bcd85136c9f12063788860ddc6cf"emu"About the dead walking or my cousin's comment?" She asks, and Wes's silence tells her the answer./u/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="428243c4d8e7591f2055f410f00425b7"emuThe girl known as 'Singer' sighs and looks down at her sister. "I think the dead are walking, and if they're defined as zombies then that's what this is: The zombie apocalypse. And I know that with this disease... some of us will die."/u/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="88c029af846aee627c3486dc0b40d759"emuJulia stiffens. "That's not true-"/u/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d27cf657ebaa3b89cb915b89cf80e180"emu"It is. You know it is. And it probably won't be some of us, it will be most of us. But guess what?" She spats, clenching her fist in determination. "Most of the people in this house are going to die, but I won't be one of them."/u/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="51cb9e245e02ff74880c0c1b0fb31e63"•/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3202404c89fe5c2ccd178c83bd8e3486"I was right. I stayed true to that my promise, although a part of me wishes I hadn't. A part of me wishes I'd died the first time death knocked on my door./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2ad20e4eb54a4ec913a9c2e9648eb37d"emToo bad other people insisted on answering it for me./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1ff8f3d367fc26ec64188d9a25209e53"I lean against the wooden wall and push my feet into my sleeping mat, trying to ground myself into reality. The memory of that day-the day the zombies came to Virginia-led to many more painful decisions and mistakes that I'll forever regret./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="84ee664e1d0ea1f5ce1a7d7b98382166"A blanket is draped over me, the soft fabric brushing against my skin and I bristle. I look up and Sam smiles sheepishly./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ebe5bb5f810fdd4912ca32991e6c8783""You looked cold," Is all he says./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="da59c2a1b5ecbe70321478bc1290049d"I rub my arms, noticing the goosebumps that are all on my arms. I give him a small smile of appreciation as he sits down beside me./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="977b82caa54e5fc4da493baece089570""Guess there's another thing we'll have to look into, yeah?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b32fc1b09400053417f0ad14d5f81070"I nod, shifting under the blanket to show my hands. 'But will we?'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="10ec3c98f20f01110b4953dc735a6c6a""Hopefully, but we have other things we have to do, plus we still have the question about your helo-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="866d225006fbda63c34c6b23ee9570c8"'Which we have no leads on.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7829cab84171a0142b761c136647e6ae""And the vaccine."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e979e9c10f61fe22ebba906e8d449cbb"'Which has been put on hold.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7d02649d665841556875450dc35581e8""And now this."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e03d291dd7563eecc4b1997ef29c8ec1"emLet's not forget about Project Greenshoot./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="14dd22d4551e1edc32e08615871bdfc6""But if Janine wants us to check it out anytime soon she'll be sure to tell us," He continues. "I know that much."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9b4e37e103802c1ce01a72d9e18e2a30"'You think she'll tell both of us? She might think I ask too many questions after she questioned me.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d7904573fef3bc9c64a108948c11da17"Sam snorts. "I ask way more questions than you do, Five. If anyone annoys Janine by asking too many questions, it's me./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b55ebe7dcbb0b8d052bde111955223c6""And you know how Janine is-snappy, doesn't know how to really smile, slightly terrifying, could probably break your arm in two point five seconds." I giggle at that, and Sam grins. "See? You know I'm right."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3f39540f36832d31f9cb1b2c132c2649"'Yeah, yeah I do. I guess I've just never had so many questions swirling around my head since the start of the apocalypse.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5c851b7a30699b26a072d93d80a57017"emAnd unfortunately some of them are emotional related./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8613c0b5ead1c39807238d4281c21c62""Yeah, I think the only questions I'd ask before you came was, 'how do I keep my runners alive today?' And 'how do I stay alive today?'"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a8f754fa2870217669bb1b2f68e1d6fe"'And how many more questions do you have now?' I ask with a small smile./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="048cf946174c02369bc29c25b56f8490""About six," He answers. "Who shot down your helicopter? Is there really a chance of a vaccine? What's Van Ark hiding? Is Paula alive?" He opens his mouth to say more, but then hesitates, and after doing the quick math I see there's still two questions he hasn't said./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e34a4e5f856c72c91b8f327138493f20"Sam's eyes are turned away from me, but after nudging his arm with my elbow I gain his attention. 'And?'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3e496ef3098391e543babb61d73b8cec"He sighs. "What's Runner Five's name, and why doesn't she want anyone to know it?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e58c2aa1a7fe17e8cc44caedeab14660"It takes everything ounce of restraint in my not to cringe./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="45bfef97dda0b0edde0beda5d689e632""I know you said you wanted to leave the past in the past and all that but there's this feeling like there's something more to it," He explains before quickly saying, "I-I'm not going to pester you about it or anything but I know some others talk a bit."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7a4386634629dc1baf505455dfb0122b"He snickers. "Someone said he thinks you were a criminal before the apocalypse, not that I think that of anything."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6ca5be57b66a1d8fbd3c590c2204bdfa"I roll my eyes. 'Oh, I actually was a criminal. I was known for stealing juice boxes and tick-tacks from my local Walmart. The Township does know I'm only fifteen, right? I mean, I look like I'm twelve."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c3d0ded2bd8aa6d2f157fb3a2ef4d9f0"Now it's Sam's turn to roll his eyes. "No, you don't. Not twelve anyway. And actually a lot of people think you're a lot older than you really are since you're such a good runner."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b046b6259ba38cd521f6377dff04ded6"'I'm a runner, not a good runner.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d24f453693ea569f2cbfc4aba695b96a""Stop being modest. You're a good runner."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="463df62a62729969e68235bc7eb2f20d"'I was considered average at Mullins,' I shrug./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8a50b5929c4428fead882d36a77055d8""Well, you're definitely not considered average to Abel," Sam responds cheerfully, but I notice that the word 'Abel' seemed choked out, like he was going to say something else but then decided against it the last second./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7f96aec64076271150a60d2321613362"Knowing I'm fighting a losing argument, I change the subject to something else, knowing Sam will see this as an acceptance of his praise and move on./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="33fa03cdc2c60b17b92b23e7f9aca492"But that night, when everyone's asleep, I give Sam back the blanket he gave up for me. There's never enough in an apocalypse, so sharing is something we all must do. But I give up the blanket not just to be of good character, but because I don't deserve it. I don't deserve anyone's kindness, even if it feels good to receive it./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f8dd8f97a65805894f0f904f3e3dc882"Fifteen people. We started out as a group of fifteen people. Fast forward a month later twelve are dead; Another year thirteen; Skip to now quite possibly fourteen, but I like to think I'm not the only one in that group who's still alive./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e8ed0bcb1d1a21f4b326affe857b248b"But thirteen people dead. Thirteen lives gone, and it's all my fault./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="97a6f8ad3b64940102de91160d678ecd"I killed every single one of them./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0fd25aaba1d24a055bdf864a218ec00b"strongA/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please be sure to vote and comment because I love hearing from you. Thanks and have a blessed day!/strongu/uspan style="text-decoration: line-through;"/span/p 


	30. Chapter 30: Information Exhange

I cross my arms and huff as I stand in front of the gates. After two sleepless nights consisting of a very vivid memory of the day Wes died and the swirling questions about the many mysteries that have yet to be solved I'm here, ready to do another mission.

One that doesn't include getting answers.

"Okay, Runner Five, special little assignment for you today," Sam says, and I scoff in reply. "Oh, don't do that. You know we have other things that have to be done. We can't just drop other missions to try to find answers."

'Yeah, I know,' I tap into the mic, a small sigh leaving my mouth.

"And at least you don't have to wear a head cam today," He says cheerily in attempt to lift my mood. "I know how much you dislike wearing it."

I smile and nod, although he can't see it. I despise wearing that stupid head cam. It's one of the most uncomfortable things to wear while running, and that's saying a lot.

_But putting eight more pounds on your head and having to run with it on... the only thing comparable is when I had the stomach flu and threw up all over myself and had to run for another two hours to get back to the AMTB._

I shudder at the memory.

_But at least the smell kept the zoms away._

"Anyway, it's nothing too taxing, but it's pretty damn important. You are taking our most valuable supplies to the Red Settlement. These supplies are so damn valuable, we're sending two of you to do it."

At that, a man steps up beside me. I eye him with a skeptical look, but it's hard to actually be judgmental of him. He looks to be about forty, and he's not that much taller than me so I won't have to sprint to keep up with him. His overly large glasses make him look like a bit like a nerd, but there's a look in his blue eyes that tells me he could take a zom out without a second thought.

All in all he reminds me of Cornelius from that Disney movie 'Meet the Robinsons'.

_God, I miss Disney movies._

"Say hello to Chris McShell, Runner Ten," Sam introduces, and I raise a hand in greeting, which Chris does the same slowly in response.

"Hello," He says lowly, almost timidly.

"Yeah, he's quiet, but he knows what he's doing. Go on. Tell her how many zombies you've killed, Runner Ten." There's excitement in the radio operator's voice, but Chris shifts awkwardly where he stands.

"I'd rather not talk about it-"

"Y-yeah, yeah, yeah. Just say the number."

"It's just that I-I notice certain patterns in their movements so I was able to position myself in such a way that I-" He starts, seeming to grow less shy and more open about his work, but he's interrupted again by Sam.

"Three-hundred and eighty-three. Three-hundred and eighty-three confirmed kills," He exclaims with the voice of a giddy child.

I look over at him with wide eyes. I could tell by the man's eyes he knew how to take a zom out but that many... I'm impressed.

"Three-hundred and eighty-seven actually," Chris corrects with a shrug, "because of last night with the-"

"He's a machine; A total damn machine." Sam interrupts once again, and Chris frowns while I have to bite my lip to keep from smiling.

'I think you have a fan,' I sign after nudging him with my elbow. He raised a brow in confusion and now it is my turn to frown as I realize he doesn't know sign language.

_Should've seen that coming._

"You... can't speak."

"No, it's pretty well known that Runner Five is mute. I'm more surprised you aren't wondering about her age."

"No, not exactly. Um, continue on," He says, sending me a tight lipped smile. "Sorry, you looked like someone I once knew."

I nod, confused as ever but deciding not to question it.

"Anyway, since Chris is such a damn legend, you know you're in safe hands, Runner Five. You and that extremely valuable cargo."

"From what I've heard about Runner Five I don't think she'd need to be in safe hands to stay alive," Chris mutters, sparing a glance at me while Sam laughs.

"Yeah, I'm sure Runner Five is on her way to becoming a legend like you, Runner Ten."

'What exactly are we taking to the Red Settlement?' I question hastily.

"It's not diamonds, not gold, not even guns or fuel. What is it, Chris?"

"It's five Pandora Hayes brand USB 2.0 terabyte hard drives-"

"It's knowledge, Runner Five!" He interrupts once more. His loud volume makes the both of us flinch, and we share a knowing glance. "Knowledge. We're doing a swap with Red Settlement and knowledge is the most valuable thing we have. So, raise the gates!"

I grin and get into a position ready to sprint off, with Runner Ten doing the same. The gates raise with the alarm sliding off.

"Covering fire."

There goes the gunshots, taking down the four zombies that started walking towards the gates when they opened.

"And... run!"

And off we go, sprinting off towards the Red Settlement. I've never been, but I've heard a few people talk about it. It's bigger than Abel, but almost any settlement is, and the people there are pretty friendly according to the snippets I've heard as I passed through the town. People at Abel talk so loud, or maybe I've just gotten really good at eavesdropping.

"We've got confirmation from Red Settlement that they've sent a runner out to meet you, and Five, you don't have to worry too much about receiving directions. Chris knows the way fairly well since he's done this before, but if you get off course I'll be there do steer you back on."

'Got it,' I tap into the mic. 'So why are meeting someone instead of just going there ourselves?'

"This is how we like to do these swaps," He answers. "No camp risks covering more than half the distances."

Chris clears his throat which gains my attention immensely. "You know in terms of zombie behavior that doesn't really make sense because my research-"

"Research what? Why? Because you don't get to kill enough of them, you-you big zombie killer," Sam laughs, and I squint as my eyes try to look at the mic of my headset.

_Good Lord, Sam, can't you let the poor man finish his sentence?_

"Because my research indicates that zombies can detect when a group of humans are heading for the same area," Ten deadpans. "It's-it's a sort of herding instinct. They swarm together and they can tell when we're swarming too."

I blink as I listen intently. Many people at Mullins and the AMTB did research on zombies, but they never actually told any of the runners, or anyone else about their studies. I wish they would have. I'm sure a good amount of runners would still be alive.

"So is that why you left New Canton then? Too many people swarming together?" Sam asks, and my brows shoot upwards in surprise. Chris was from New Canton? I almost start to ask Sam to ask the question for me but he starts talking again. "Not enough opportunity for the zombie killing action?"

Chris scowls and takes on a deep breath as he pushes himself to run a little faster. I keep up the pace but it's a small struggle. He's not as tall as Evan or even Sam, but he's about six inches taller than me, and my little legs have to pump harder to keep up with most runners. Although it only takes about ten seconds for me to get used to the new pace.

"I left New Canton because they wouldn't listen to reason, and wouldn't let me conduct my research," He hisses as his eyes get this hollow look to them. "That's all. My research is all I have left."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry, man. I just got carried away with all the excitement. The thing is, Five... Runner Ten is sort of a genius."

'I can see that,' I say while Chris chuckles a bit sheepishly.

"Not really. Well, actually it's really-very simple," He half-smiles. "Before the outbreak I was math teacher-statistics mostly. I started out trying to do statistical analysis on zombie movements, and when my wife...

"Nothing happened to me worse than anyone else. My wife was eaten on our front lawn and our daughter-she... she was nine then, now she'll have just turned twelve. She was out on a scout camping trip; Couldn't raise them by the phone." He clears his throat when his voice cracks. After a good second of silence he speaks again. "I-I still don't know what happened to her. She might be still alive... It's not a worse story than average, statistically."

He avoids my gaze as I stare at him with a pained expression. The hurt in his voice is evident and I feel my chest tighten. He saw his wife eaten alive while I only had to see Wesley with a wounded shoulder and a bullet in his head.

_It's really sad that I'm grateful that my loved one's death was less gory than someone else's._

"Um, guys," Sam says hesitantly, "you've picked up three zoms. Better pick up the pace."

Chris and I both give a nod of confirmation before speeding up. Looking back at the zombies that are speed walking after us I feel my fingers twitch, but I know they can be outran, so I restrain from grabbing at my axe.

"I'm guessing you want to put them out of their misery?" Runner Ten guesses, but I only look over at him, unsure how he will respond if I nod or shake my head. "It's not a bad thing, you know. As far as everyone knows they're gone-the real them-so you wanting to put a stop to their lifeless bodies is perfectly normal.

"It's all the same for not wanting to kill them. I remember having to kill my next door neighbor. I helped his son with math," He forces out the words along with a short, bitter laugh. "Funny how one minute a person's there and the next they're gone."

I look down at the ground, slowing myself down for a quick second so I can grab a battered up book and a sports bra that is wrapped around it. With my pace now up to speed with Chris I pull off the sports bra from the book to review the two.

Both seem to be in fairly good condition, and both are very well needed in Abel, so without hesitation I shove them into my backpack. Chris lets out a huff of what seems to be amusement, but the small bit of contentment fades from his eyes when he glances back around.

"Hmm, two more," He frowns and I look behind me and sneer at the sight of five zombies chasing us. "Are we transporting anything else today, Sam? Any meat in the packs? My research says they do seem to hone in on meat smells even if they don't eat it."

_Why would we be giving meats to another settlement when we are lucky to get canned spam? There better not be meat in here or somebody's getting punched in the throat._

"No," Sam answers. "L-let me have a look on my list. Janine left me a manifest here."

There's the sound of papers shuffling through the headset followed by a few grunts of annoyance. I feel a smile forming on my face.

'Having trouble, Sam?' I tease.

"Oh, shut up," He mumbles without any real agitation in his voice. "Ah, found it. Five hard drives containing what we think is a fairly complete version of Wikipedia, maps of most of Europe, 500 survival books, the major cannon of western literature, music, movies, kid's T.V.-they have a lot of kids at Red Settlement-and uh, Oh! The whole of Doctor Who from 1963 to the point where the entire cast was eaten by zombies."

'Nice.'

"Yeah, that'll keep Red Settlement going and entertained. And there's one encryption key. Those do something important but I've never quite worked out what."

"Only way for us to communicate securely," Chris cuts in. "Run to another settlement, bring the security key and a piece of paper."

He shrugs off his backpack and frowns when he opens it up to peek inside. "Huh, nothing but paper and hard drives in the bag. Those shouldn't be attracting the zom, but here they are."

_Maybe what's attracting them is the two people that are currently running away, _I think while rolling my eyes.

"Another one coming from the east. I think that's your left."

"It is," Chris confirms. "There's critical mass, you know. A group of ten or twelve zombies will start to grow because they moan and attract others. This is um," He looks back and grimaces. "Keep up the pace, Five."

I scoff. 'I can keep up the pace just fine, thank you.' He doesn't notice me signing, but he wouldn't understand me anyway so I guess it doesn't truly matter. Sort of like when you mumble something under your breath.

There's a small town we're quickly approaching, but it's one I haven't seen before. It's probably because it's too far away from Abel for us to go check for supplies. Plus it looks so broken down and old I'd doubt there's anything of value anyway, except for this pen.

The buildings are almost all wooden and rickety, except for the few that are brick and falling apart. If they had a building that said 'Saloon' I'd almost think it was a replica of an old western town, but they barely had those in America. I doubt they'd have them here.

Unfortunately for Chris and I, the town isn't a ghost town; It's a zombie one. Everywhere we turn there's a zom who's attention we've now just gained. Soon we're both sprinting through the town as quickly as possible.

"Okay, guys, you're getting close to meet with the Red Settlement runner," Sam tells us.

"We're tailing a loose pack of ten zoms, Sam," Chris pants. "We can't bring those with us."

"Well, you better kill them all then... zombie killer."

I nearly face palm. 'Sam, there's no way we can take them all down at one time-'

"That's not what I..." Runner Ten interrupts with a sigh. "I just know how to herd them, that's all."

I look back at the zombies and grimace before an idea pops into my head. It's not the smartest idea, but it's better than Sam's 'kill the zombies even though it's ten against two' idea.

I shrug off my backpack and pull out the few papers that was placed in there before shoving them into Chris' arms.

"Five, what're you doing?" He questions.

"What's she done? You didn't bring your head cams today and there aren't any cameras in this town."

"She-" He stops when I start tapping against my mic.

'I have an idea. I can run in a different direction and make some noise so they'll follow me, and Chris can meet up with the Red Settlement runner,' I explain. 'And we can meet back up once I've lost them.'

Sam makes a noise of uncertainty. "I well... I mean, it could work."

"What?" Chris asks.

"Runner Five suggested leading the zom off while you make the exchange, and then you can meet up later."

"That's not a good idea. This information is important as you said and what if Five doesn't lose the zoms?"

"Then she can take after you and kill them all."

My eyes widen at that. _Jesus on a boat, Sam. What do you see me for? _

Chris grits his teeth at that. "I know Runner Five can take care of herself, but she can't take down all those zombies. She's just a child."

I scrunch up my face at that. _Excuse you._

"From the choking noise that I just heard from Runner Five's headset I don't think she appreciated that last comment."

"No offense," He apologizes, and I simply purse my lips. "But still-"

"Well, then, find a way to work your magic," Sam says with a shrug in his voice.

"There is no magic! Just science!" He snaps, making me flinch as his sudden change in his tone. He glances over at me and clears his throat, while handing me back the papers I forcefully gave to him earlier. "Um... uh, okay. Five, here's a thing to know about zombies. They have trouble with decision making and prioritization. Unlike other carnivores they don't go for the weakest or the slowest; They just go for whoever is nearest, and if two are para-distant, they get confused.

"See those two buildings heading to, with the narrow passage between them?"

He points up ahead and I deadpan. The buildings are right in front of us. I know when I was younger I had little common sense but even I'm not that dumb.

_I'm mute, not blind. _I want to say, but instead I just nod and shove my papers into my backpack.

"You go to the right at the exact same pace you are now, and I'll go at my exact pace just in the opposite direction. They'll slow down and funnel straight forward into the narrow gap."  
I try not to show any doubt, but by the smile he gives me shows that he can see straight through me. "It'll be fine. I promise. Ready?"

With a deep breath I nod, praying that this odd plan will work.

"Go."

•

"Man, that was amazing!" Sam exclaims as I bury my axe into the zombie's head, watching it fall to the ground in a plop. "You and Five-the-the way they just kept going forward because they couldn't decide which one to head for. It was incredible!

"And then you got them all individually and they still kept coming forward because there was one of you on either side and-and the way you took them all down one after the other. Bam! Hammer to the head! Bam! Axe into the cranium! Bam-"

'We know, Sam. We were there,' I giggle, and he scoffs with only slight agitation while rolling his eyes I'm sure.

"It's just about application of the scientific method," Chris says casually.

"The awesome method!"

I laugh out voicelessly and Runner Ten eyes me with a small smile of amusement.

"How far are we from the Red Settlement runner?" He asks.

"Uh... uh, only about a K. You'll make it there easily," Sam chuckles lightly. "I can see why you wanted to leave New Canton now. If they didn't let you work on your research, they were denying the awesome! Teach me everything you know. Be my sensei."

_Oh, Lord. _I nearly face palm while Chris laughs again.

"Sure. That wasn't the only reason I left though. They thought I'd done enough research and started asking if I could make zombies target attacks on other humans."

I blink and a small choking noise leaves my lips and Sam is no longer fan-girling like before.

"I... uh-"

"Here's the Red Settlement runner now. I'll get my backpack and you can make that swap. Good day's work, everyone."

He gives me his bag without another word, and he couldn't understand my questioning if I tried to ask, and thankfully Sam's smart enough to stay quiet-something he hasn't done much at all on these missions.

We planned on me giving the Red Settlement runner the bag, and he gives me his and after one of those silent nods of communication we run off, but he actually talks to me as I reach out to receive his bag.

"You're the runner who got their helicopter shot down, right?" He asks, his brown eyes shining brightly. I nod as Runner Ten takes a place beside me.

"Ready to head back?" He questions, and just as I nod the Red Settlement runner speaks again.

"It's really cool to meet you. I'm Eli, by the way."

"Yeah, nice to meet you, Eli," Sam says through my headsets. "I'm sure my runners would love to stay and chit chat but they need to start heading back now."

"Yeah, of course. Be careful out there. You're too pretty to be eaten by zombies." Then with a smile he turns and runs off.

"You didn't say thank you," Chris says with a raised brow. I blink before grabbing my pen from my backpack.

"Well, I don't think that's the type of compliment a girl wants to receive," Sam inputs, and there's a slight edge in his voice, but it might just be from the headset.

_Says the guy who complimented me by calling me a bird, _I think, although I know I'd rather have that compliment from him than from him than anyone else.

'No, I thought he was talking to you,' I write on my hand. Chris reads my terrible handwriting and snickers.

"What'd she say?" Sam asks.

"Looks like Five has a sense of humor."

"Yeah, she-she's like that sometimes. Anyway, head home you guys. Then we can check out what Red Settlement gave to you."

'You don't know?' I tap into my mic. One of my brows is raised and a slight frown adorns my lips

"We got the transmission via Roufflenet and it's printed out somewhere here but..."

'You can't find it,' I finish.

"Yeah, pretty much."

'Figures.'

I glance over at Runner Ten, who has on a neutral expression. I know he doesn't really want to talk about New Canton or what they asked him to do, at least he doesn't right now. But with what they wanted him to do, and with their feelings towards us it's not hard to put the pieces together.

_New Canton doesn't just want to capture us. They want us dead. They want to destroy Abel Township._

****A/N: Here's the chapter, everyone. Hope you enjoyed and please be sure to vote and comment. Thank you and have a blessed day.****


	31. Chapter 31: Eavesdropping

p data-p-id="ae57441bfc874c07ef3a9bdce88cfd70"My eyes flutter open as I feel something cold brush against my heel. There's a muttered 'sorry' that's slurred from tiredness, and I rub my eyes and sit up, frowning slightly at the runner who's name I have yet to learn the name of./p  
p data-p-id="7029f87a4dfaa48052dfca9451a739e1""Good morning, sleeping beauty," Caleb chuckles from a few feet away. "Although I guess I shouldn't say beauty, no offense."/p  
p data-p-id="ea0930c1e721eb6a54b5300bd72217ec"I stick out my tongue and scrunch up my nose in response. I already know from seeing the others in the morning that I have the worst bed head in this building, but hearing it isn't exactly a joy to me./p  
p data-p-id="8d4b2c4abc29e00bee66bf597efd6716""Oh, don't give me that look," He grins. "While I know Penelope would probably run away screaming because um... yeah, but I'm sure Sam would still think you're beautiful."/p  
p data-p-id="7eded46596c248e81eaf52b83966fb7d"My eyes widen in horror and I whip my head around the room, sighing in relief when I spot the radio operator still asleep and drooling on his too small pillow. His bed head is almost as bad as mine, and my lips twitch into a smile./p  
p data-p-id="7f4f951afc964768acf032ff00427c80"I turn and send a unamused glare to Caleb, who is snickering. I cast a quick glance to the other people who enjoy waking up at obscene hours in the morning, but thankfully they're all too absorbed into getting ready to notice my one-sided conversation with Caleb. In fact, with the way they're moving along they almost resemble the zombies, just without the moaning and groaning./p  
p data-p-id="aca237b55d367e79cb9a3fb8493a4528"'You're hilarious, truly,' I sign with an eye roll. 'And I don't like him like that.'/p  
p data-p-id="25e0b3568e79a89a65c5e3357f997167"emGod, I can't be anymore obvious, can I? /emI think as a blush starts to creep onto my cheeks. Thankfully only a few candles are lit so there's little chance of the redhead noticing./p  
p data-p-id="7e5233e5226845820ce23d6da44ff69b""Sure, and I'm not the most amazing person you've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Let's state some other facts that are obviously not true. Hey, doc, you got any false statements on hand?"/p  
p data-p-id="489a7bd68d3d1e197b2c5578d939eb6d"I glance at Maxine who is pining up her curly black hair while looking into one of the small mirrors onto the wall. She turns and blinks sleepily, and even being in the darkened room I can see the dark circles under her eyes. I guess with the thoughts of Paula, the search for a vaccine through Patient Twenty-nine's files, and still being a doctor has taken a toll on her./p  
p data-p-id="258e9380844ad51b6dde52e6deb2ab66""Hmm?" She questions with watching eyes, but Caleb only smiles./p  
p data-p-id="3fe2044768102fa0c9c6076913ada44a""Oh, nothing. Just talking about Five's little crush."/p  
p data-p-id="3f6ee9a2d573626dcf9faec050a3fb2c"'Keep on talking, Caleb. See what happens,' I warn, but either he doesn't see my hand motions or simple doesn't care because he shows no sign of fear or nervousness./p  
p data-p-id="315e9e56259a0d0b42532f238a7afcea"Maxine smiles, but it's stretched and forced./p  
p data-p-id="79abaec9b5d2dc86c24315bb0fc2937f""Do you need any help at the hospital today?"/p  
p data-p-id="d711e0a7797d585a72cc156d9a2a7150""I always do," She answers. "It always seems like someone's getting a cold or spraining an ankle." Dr. Meyers turns her gaze to me. "Do you have any runs today, Runner Five?"/p  
p data-p-id="8d193daf9a3f507bf97fd3e8647062f8"'Fortunately no,' I answer, and the two people near me gape in surprise./p  
p data-p-id="eafa19b7cf89369f1c998943a74da992""Fortunately?" The doctor repeats. "I thought you liked running since you usually don't have to work in the kitchens the days you have them."/p  
p data-p-id="800d5a8575381ac5940227b2e46f4399"'It's true, I do despise helping in that dreaded kitchen,' I shrug, 'but I want to a mission of importance. And that's not what I've been given recently.'/p  
p data-p-id="4e3f254ec39ddc4c95daa7aea46c267a""Every mission is important. Even the supply runs," She insists./p  
p data-p-id="230d983c3064e0ba1a8c990f3f220947"'The past three missions I've had were me raiding Halloween stores even though we're only a week into October,' I scowl./p  
p data-p-id="bb006e02d6a57f60a3733f1e8c887f99"Maxine simply shrugs. "What can I say? Sam likes holidays; Everyone at Abel does."/p  
p data-p-id="cbd25620c617d6a7b98e41c36b2fd58a""Yeah," Caleb agrees, "it helps us forget that eventually we're all going to be eaten alive by the walking dead, or as you like to call them, 'rotting flesh bags'."/p  
p data-p-id="bc6f7540f81a9e759fab8862c105a8f1"'Yes, but there are other things I'd rather be doing on my runs,' I say giving Maxine a pointed look, and Caleb sighs./p  
p data-p-id="a07fb29ffa4c76a548c6837e3443f316""Yep. Leave me out of it, like always."/p  
p data-p-id="de475ce2890db678b0a572275e5dfa12"'Sorry,' I shrug not very apologetically, 'but it's not exactly like you've told me everything either.'/p  
p data-p-id="de5c77e47f47bcadbe0b398131b58b10""What have I not told you?" He scoffs./p  
p data-p-id="7179efbeaa341ff85002089cd59c0ce7"'What exactly your condition is.'/p  
p data-p-id="72a8a329928bdfe2cd647a8f28398648"He goes silent at that, and avoids my gaze as I stand. I grab my shirt and pants-the pairs I don't use for running-and place my Winnie the Pooh bear onto my sleeping bag before going into the changing room built into the side of the sleeping area. After I change I glance into the mirror, to pull back my hair, grimacing at the few acne scars on my cheeks, but all in all I know it could be worse./p  
p data-p-id="77f4ccbe08a7b706000b3e57168b2e37"'What time is it?' I ask feeling too lazy to strain my eyes at the battery operated clock that rests on the far side of the wall./p  
p data-p-id="afb9ed8eae710a7e35de4c0825f22a77""Half past five," Maxine answers before leaving the building quickly and quietly, and I internally groan at the knowledge that I'll have to help with breakfast soon./p  
p data-p-id="b55ce709bc4605ec4dff99c58c254cbb"Today sadly I have breakfast and dinner duty, since apparently I'm so good at cooking. I'm really not, actually. I remember before the apocalypse I tried to microwave a biscuit and nearly burnt the house down, and then the next week I got first place in the Home Economics test. My life is basically the definition of irony./p  
p data-p-id="08ac88e7dec690a70b7e9dff35dbdb2f"emWell, it was until the apocalypse./em/p  
p data-p-id="8dd2ccb624f0ff3240812bd13fc8a141"I slowly make my way through my maze of sleeping people, careful not to brush against them and wake them up the same way I was. I've learned over the past few weeks or so of sleeping in this building that a lot of people here are not morning people. There are a few who are down right monstrous in the morning and invoking their wrath isn't something I'd want to do, even if I could curse them out in sign language and they'd never even know./p  
p data-p-id="fcdba302d739693a03659325015ceb58"I'm near the door, and I congratulate myself for being graceful enough to not make any loud noises or wake anyone up. Unfortunately while doing my congratulatory speech in my head, I fail to notice someone's leg sticking out way too far from their sleeping space. Once my foot hits that person's leg though, I notice./p  
p data-p-id="33e25c04fea2f5dca9f5463bcd264275"The elderly man jolts awake-Greg, I think his name is-and his leg kicks upward making it impossible for me to attempt at catching my balance./p  
p data-p-id="79c2522119d818753959739a9734d1a2"I fall forward and twist a bit on the way down, my right shoulder hitting the hardwood floor, and from the pain that bursts from it, I know I'll have a bruise./p  
p data-p-id="bc3af1ae57061f6d8d7fcd084aa03440""Damn, you fell hard," Caleb mutters while Greg looks around, still disoriented from being awoken so suddenly. I grit my teeth in irritation as another groan-one of tiredness-fills my ears./p  
p data-p-id="70d60a8e88efec9e5335533317310048""Five, what are you doing on the floor? Just the floor I mean?"/p  
p data-p-id="bae034d5a9ba766b6ca0b09552e0d8ed"I push myself up using my good shoulder and look behind me, seeing Sam staring at me a few feet away, tangled in the middle of the maze of sleeping people. He runs a hand through his already messy black hair, while Caleb snickers./p  
p data-p-id="0b4bfa27eb5744459351464f23d254f3""Five, here decided to be Humpty-Dumpty and take a great fall."/p  
p data-p-id="e25c8a02d11f1965707775770fe9aa83"Sam's brows furrow as he glances at Caleb, then me, then back at Caleb again. "And you didn't help her up?"/p  
p data-p-id="b72b2049e41784ae88627e0ecfc0d40f""Nah, you only do that with your friends. When you're best friends you just point and laugh."/p  
p data-p-id="0a4d81114a3fef21f3f9b730c1771036"Sam squints at him with mouth slightly parted. "What types of friends did you have?" He quickly gets up, making his way towards me through the mass of sleeping strangers before helping me to my feet. He grimaces when I wince and rub my shoulder, but then he leans a bit too close for comfort. I feel a blush rising on my cheeks as I raise a brow in question./p  
p data-p-id="e68a8dae415d591feca24428c081e524""I know it's a bit early but since we're both awake might as well tell you now," He whispers. "Do you remember what Chris McShell said on your mission with him last week?"/p  
p data-p-id="c41880992f9ef2d88e81835420e823ef"I nod./p  
p data-p-id="8f3c80725c05cc47d3b90849949020ce""Well, I told Janine about it and she's decided to put a little bit of an investigation on it. She'll explain it a bit more later, but surprise, you actually do have a run today."/p  
p data-p-id="120f31a4eea8ed12e62624d8f948d623"My lips pull up into a smile. emFinally, a mission of importance!/em/p  
p data-p-id="75d60a96c1f6979d9a45e429a8ca7f34""And even though you don't think so," Sam continues, "getting outdated candy corn is the best thing you can do for Abel Township in October."/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="53fe0881d8553a8d801dfb95b88f4e40"•/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b0f2f00236d8528d701e5e110557e75b""Raise the gates!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4b514c143e56d15cb75a682e01a138b0"I grab onto my backpack strap as the gates open, and I can't help but grin at the thought of actually doing something important. Sure, it has nothing to do with Project Greenshoot, or a vaccine, or Paula, or Pro. Van Ark, or Patient Twenty-nine but hey, it's something./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dd360dcc659691b17f1ee438b371262e""Runner Five, ready. Gates are open, covering fire and... go."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="70171bd2638a361280a487524237cd27"I race out the gates, my balance wobbling a bit since I have the head cam on for this mission. Since my last few runs have been to local part supply and candy stores I had no reason to really wear them, but I've also noticed I'm not wearing my normal headset today. Janine gave me the one I'm wearing now, although I'm unsure what's the difference between this one and my one except for the fact that mine is less clean./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e4bedd45eaf0fcf12c74cf1e54ff420f""Have you told Runner Five what's happening today, Mr. Yao?" Janine asks in her professional tone of voice./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a63753f3ed39a3f7452515247a3e5bdb""Well, no," He answers. "I was thinking about it but then I remembered you seem pretty convinced I didn't explain things properly on that last electronic run with Runner Two."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="37f506686e80f9d6993174bcb523939d""Yes, I head the delightful David Robinson will be coming out of the hospital soon."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="73f7c62025beb8bc49446276fdc05bc9"I flinch. emDamn, Sam. What did you do?/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ee325c49eae1209183890c245d1e3154""I was not responsible for that," He argues in a low voice./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="00444c8b4b86cd609d04d1f20f7c2da7""If you argue with my direct orders, Mr. Yao, and confuse the runners making them more likely to run into hostile territory, you are responsible." The spite in her voice is more than obvious, but Sam obviously doesn't seem to care because he says calmly,/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7ddf4292e513b2b43117ae80e23bc944""Or another way of putting that, Janine, is that if you don't let me do my job properly-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="722167edf29fbe668ed0826f378e6aef""Runner Five, we've fitted you with the headset that you took from New Canton base and added in addition our radios. We're hoping that-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5893261f0b581607f3531e2a70bb1989""Hey," Sam yells a bit too loudly for my liking, "no snatching the mic while I'm talking-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6c1b48465fc7a339dfeb8bfed9b37040""We're hoping that you might be able to pick up some useful intel while on a regular tech supply run to one of the nearby warehouses," She interrupts once more, and I can hear Sam grumbling in annoyance. "It's a simply mission, Runner Five, and if you get confused at anytime, just listen to my voice."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d22ec3a9ef4146c35802cfe5edab85e3""Or my voice-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4e4111369ee86d25a41b1a75f64e2ffd""My voice," Janine spats before collecting herself. "Runner Five, run."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e84306bd4c7255e67d503d612daa66ef"emYeesh, someone's cranky. /emBut still I run, too happy about having a real mission to argue. Of course, it was nice making Sam and the other Abel residents happy, especially since I have these feelings for the radio operator, but even with those feelings and my sense of pride when he praised me for getting that awful candy corn... I still had those questions. I still stronghave /strongthese questions, and I'd like to get some answers./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5d6c2a4034be8f8662f4b75f29979e50"Even if it's to a new question like what does New Canton plan on doing to us here at Abel and why?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c5780afe2aec207451825d97bb8275e3"I spot a sports bra lying a few feet away, and sprint towards it before scooping it up in my hands. I don't understand why someone would just leave a sports bra lying around, but I've learned not to question it. I already have enough unanswered questions in my head./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="893545fc5aacf42f627725d4d1b03254"emLike why can't I ever find any of these in my size? /emI wonder before stuffing the clothing article in my bag./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="430def393bb4b05b1fc0a4216b36b25c""You're doing well, Runner Five," Janine says, and I smile as a small bit of pride wells within me./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b48784c22a311e60c336043a7682400b""Hey," Sam cuts in, "that's my-yeah, you're doing very well, Runner Five. Everything within normal mission perimeters; Speed good; Two zoms behind you but you're outpacing them. See?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0acdc1e6c17edcb852854084eb8e57e8"He says that last word a bit smugly so I can only assume he's talking to Janine, but I'm a bit too distracted by growling of those two zombies behind me. My fingers twitch as they itch it wrap around my axe but I keep them from doing so, since I know Sam speaks the truth when he says I'm out pacing them./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a7ba1db2b6c9694ebd78a5812b3b5679""Yes," Janine replies lowly. "Moving on, it is rather troubling we have to resort to spying on other humans as I'm sure Runner Five agrees."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="584a02b1d2f8680ef748d264a1c935ac"I nearly snort. I'm ninety-nine percent sure if this wasn't the zombie apocalypse, I'd be one on my way to being one of best private detectives because of how much I used to sneak around./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="60236494f77de5dcbb994866d328f3a2""Nonetheless, we have no option. New Canton set a deliberate trap for Runner Five, and apparently asked Mr. McShell to find a way to make the zoms attack specific human beings. We need to find out what their plans are."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="83fec231d5e9fee5500ec02b22c14e43""Aye, Janine," Sam says with a lighter tone of voice than the previous speaker, "as you keep reminding me, this was your house before it became Abel Township. Didn't you uh, know anyone from the New Canton compound then?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1faab3cac0d9c366085a6e63eef1145c""Old castle-the Lord and Lady didn't invite you over for tea?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a0eb749a6c58d6580e4133c74e3e613b"emIf she was as uptight then as she is now I wouldn't think so. Can't really gossip with someone like Janine, and that is what people talk about over tea right? That's what the topic was when my mom was invited to meet anyone for coffee./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="05d45c1d008e48210e360a5ae810f38f""I kept to myself, Mr. Yao. Before the apocalypse it was just about possible to live a quiet life." She sighs a bit wistfully. "I suppose it was too much to hope that'd I'd be able to live alone in an old farmhouse with thick, stone walls for long. Wasn't long before the hordes descended."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="74398f29d2ee88394e1410e5be08a18f"He hums in response. "Zombies."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="aa1ce03a7eb2ab38ac1811397f88314a""No, you," She spats, "and all these other people seeking shelter."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="40b706c4468b42961207ff3837df9334"I scoff in offense. 'Really feeling the love, Janine.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="73c8d6258e46bb6aa56dce32399baa38"She simply huffs in reply, and I'm sure she's rolling her eyes./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d00dfac5c631600d9b896d75ccdbbcf6""Hey, we've helped out around here, haven't we?" Sam asks. "We've grown stuff; Built stuff. Anyway, you're totally lying about that quiet life thing. I know your secret."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a065a33b00fb139fbc943943c8a1c508""My secret?" Janine repeats. It takes a bit of strain, but I can pick out a slight bit of worry in her voice./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4bec40b9db9edb905dd88bf649777c48""Yeah, I hear things, you know. I meet-I meet a lot of people in this position, and I talk to a lot of people." He chuckles. "And some of those runners when I save their lives, they're really grateful-the female runners especially. So grateful."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cac8d6d5994a3a8603d6756e2272bf4f"I raise a brow at the emphasis in those last two words. emWhat does that mean?/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3057eb16183df780d24c7f612e631703""Grateful enough to... thank you politely, Mr. Yao?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b92604a2c1f320ae8b8f5c380dddd00a"emWhat does /emstrongemthat /em/strongemmean?/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5edb0345c9f45a0d402194418457806b""Yeah, pretty much exactly that grateful," He answers smugly, and I feel my lips curl into a sneer, but it morphs into a frown./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5bfbc50e5fcafbbb1bda5dcb50328695"emOh, God. It's worse than I thought. I'm actually getting jealous. /emI sigh and mentally face palm as Janine starts to speak again./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="30f83514662dd0cbfe6f43eb17d0b9e6""And they told you my... secrets?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4666edbae88950ef5e849dca709bd46c""Yep. We found your old photos. You had a boyfriend," He said in a singsong voice, "and you wore a bikini."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0bbc16952aabb310e8eb2d4f262f191c"Well, now I know I won't have to worry about my crush on Sam because Janine is going to kill him. He will be missed./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cacf23d811de1abc4dcebaec77ae2ef5""Ah, yes. Quite the deepest, darkest secrets you could possibly imagine," She answers sarcastically, with a sliver of... relief?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f7892a0a2cc7d61a8bd014dc2c73b544"emMaybe she's not going to kill him... If not she's at least going to threaten to./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a9108e31c232f422ac89fabbf27b1480""Let's just hope you don't go about telling anyone, Mr. Yao, for your sake."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="585a86333cb7ec997cc988fbc1d43829"Sam scoffs. "Or what?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="41b45774af26430be08b13c92e07244e""Or I'll be forced to shoot you in the head."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="721b8643686328bf13a407dd14d14af5"emCalled it./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="386b4b778c473242aca9419f98ad67f2""Uh... okay," He says with fear intertwined in his voice, and I snicker quietly. "Uh, Runner Five, you should be coming up on that warehouse now-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="98924feda3402bad27b164b9827064db"His voice is cut off as my headset crackles and a new voice-one filled with urgency and panic-fills my ears./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f6f368b42dec81b73f3534fc21ed531d""Runners Forty-two and Forty-nine, fall back. Fall back and fire the flares. There's a swarm headed for you!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e632713738ae67d6362088d4743dbd5b"I see a flare fired up from my right, and my breath catches into my throat as more join it, and I push myself to go faster as they all begin to fall, heading directly for me./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0b0455eedf3a632444ef3cc966125c38""That's great, guys!" The female voice praises. "Runner Forty-two, those flares are working just like we'd hoped. The zoms are attracted by the light and noise and away from you."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="922b8aa05ec7c81b6dd7a7cdab5bb85f"I know this voice. This was the voice that called out for Lem after he gave me his headset. He said her name when he talked to her./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="25e4f1270581bd86e5d88c5b6c11aabe"emWhat was it? What was it?/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d5023324ebb18b79c9a77643baa26c3b"em...Nadia./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="072270021385cb3a04b08077730441ad""Oh, no," Sam groans. "Are they doing that on purpose?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e42a141163fb549498c889cd53224c78""I suspect not. They're using a rather clever concealment strategy. I wish I'd thought of it first."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="232c7cd0d18b4fee900a683542d705eb"'That's nice, Janine. We can steal the idea,' I say with gritted teeth. 'What should I do?'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f78e1238bb27fb5aaea572fba5698ffd"I jump backwards as one of the flares lands near my foot, nearly burning one of my trainers, while another one lands near my side. I swallow thickly and sprint forward as fast as I can./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="695b116e0aa3778509f0bd6d4b3688bb""Damn it," He curses. "The flares-they're all landing by Runner Five. Five, the whole swarms heading straight for you."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f1e832946461208fbbb4148006dbea20""Runner Five, don't panic, do run."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7de4125f33bf7518c9657ade269ca608""Run!" Sam repeats./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3cc4a6c2dee6db5edb16862e9e138c7d"I keep my pace steady, although I can't say the same for my breathing. It's erratic and uneven and my lungs are burning as sweat drips off my face. Some of the salty liquid gets into my eyes, and I rub my face against my shoulder in attempt to get rid of the sting./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3c734e98eecfd5340a4c8b0ebbc7fce5"I turn to the right as I see another flare, although I only see the heat glow from just above the trees, but nothing actually reach above it./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="23b4df3a275235a0898b3e2bbca6c156"A part of me wants to sit and wonder but after deciding that's not the greatest of ideas and I continue running away from the flares./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="082bd6d39febd97982498d6be54a44fe""Woah, good shot, Runner Forty-nine!" Nadia excitedly squeals. "Took out a zombie with a zombie flare which then attracted other zombies to it! Way to go! Just like Lem would've wanted."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="745724093e6f2c0914be90958998728e"She goes silent for a moment. "Yeah, I miss him too."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f34373a06957cadd4a45a081c9e90710"I blink in confusion. Why can't I hear them?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="342de47faeed0fcf78db42ce18920d4c"emMaybe that part of the transmitter got broken when Janine hooked up our radio to it./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f3caa9478544c246dd0b1615bae44748""We're not going to put in a new Runner Thirty-eight, you know. We're retiring his number. He.. he was quite a guy."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3f08721ad0d29644f954305db2593bab""They're still behind you, Runner Five. Keep running," Sam instructs, and I push myself to go faster. My feet thud into the ground, each step sending a vibration up my legs and I know I'm going to be sore tomorrow. "If those New Canton bastards are targeting Runner Five on purpose-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a93479e2cc3a3096f610a42ab902e29d""Why would they be?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="06a3e49b9b8f1b62168fc08b1cf30384""I don't know," He snaps. "Because they're evil?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="05c8a79357839e0a7212565cc63f206e""No one's evil, Mr. Yao," Janine states calmly, and I keep myself from imputing my own opinion because I beg to differ./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9007961afd68035abaa288f330ecd7e8""Well, how about those billionaires who went to those private islands at the outbreak of the plague and shot anyone who tried to come near them?" He argues. "Even obviously harmless refugees!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f03a3f78d5c7ee8578e35eaeb4d5777e""Very few people are evil," She says, correcting herself. "Our best hope is to try to understand. If they're targeting us they're doing it for a reason."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="169ac3fd1ae1fd6ef45d70f9f2c6547e""Good work, guys," Nadia says. "Zombies decoyed into empty territory."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f5142fadf27b6a971d9e2ad5eab95b67""Runner Five-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b1bae55bbf6f60be629f110bc7ff725f""They're heading away from you," Says Nadia./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="83c790e90cefbf8e0694b5d2ee35c67b""There are more heading towards you."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dc7cf090f753ecf1216a9a3ffec554c6"I internally groan. 'Should I keep going forward then?'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="517fd88bc5603338c59e50e6be90c9d1""Yes-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="471d011c78ebdab59823b7cbe9cc03fe""No," Janine says quickly. "Run towards the New Canton runners. It's the only way to escape."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4650370927ce25c2cf60aeec01dc5446"My eyes nearly bulge out of my head. 'You mean circle around and hope none of the zombies see me?'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2e5f498c0503f4de92b10ac45a439ad6""Yes-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="41ad63504d392a59dcaa18e51ed08c3b""Are you crazy?" Sam just nearly screams. "Run away! Away from New Canton."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e7f04da6bbe833069dddf3c9a1f21952""This is exactly how Runner Two ended up in the hospital, Mr. Yao."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="841fe3c73c5aea71a352b2ba46553694""And the last time we sent Runner Five to New Canton you nearly got her captured, Miss De Luca!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="acac4465c419752e5f469064686ae6ff"'Both of you for Christ's boat's sake, shut up,' I tap into the mic, breathing heavily from both running and my annoyance. 'Either you tell me where to go or I'm going to pull a Gabriella and Troy scene and go my own way.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dea285f2df812d0d02f70c4cc3c3f808"There's a moment of silence before I hear harsh whispering, and this is the moment I have to physically force myself not to face palm. Then the two of them say in perfect unison,/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="159d508f0e94ada28fa6b68e7e773caa""Runner Five, run away from the zombies!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e3418af5c44ec4f6596801acb8481da2"Now I face palm./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="51cb9e245e02ff74880c0c1b0fb31e63"•/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a0193f6b66d8348d1c37f11af6a37a34"Sweat covers my body, soaking my hair and clothing while I struggle to breathe properly. Each step, each breath, each half thought curse leads me farther away from the zombies, though, so I keep pushing./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b077e6845c8219e2a7d3ffc14d97b386""Okay, okay," Sam says with slight relief. "You seem to be getting clear of them."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c4955d11efc79f1dc69b0558973f0b40""While staying transmitted in with New Canton. That's good work, Runner Five," Janine praises, and I give her a half-hearted thumbs up through my head cam./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="351eec6196d79df19b974d40c90a9f5f"'Thanks. Can I slow down now?'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9fde6de00d208c7f22a3e1f4ffcac7c5""No, Five. We don't want those zoms to catch up to you again," Sam replies. "And that's hardly the main point here, Janine."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8a46ca593f7ccf618a125bb7828dfcb8""On the contrary. It's mission critical-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8787be9b2cd9f3863700d557cec69b31""Looks like these flares will be a useful tool to us in the future," Nadia interrupts. "Yeah, the council says we're running low on supplies they're hoarding up at Abel Township."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="aab438e1dac0969fda3467d53a28a03b"I snort. emHoarding/em? emThe closest thing we can say we have hoards of is pumpkin seeds for the garden, since we didn't have time to plant them and will have to wait until next year./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ecbcab26b18f24372596c2745103e138""No, I don't trust those bastards either. They're probably the ones that let Lem get bitten... Yeah, we plan on raising them next month."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4107673fe6680ab877886e6c3fcad7ce"The coms go silent, and while I keep my feet moving, my mouth drops open in shock./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="49b4785cb1a827da89174f4c29ea5e6c""Runner Five, you need to get back immediately-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bbf8c54169d80b857015fbced9791151"The sound of a door opening cuts Janine off and a voice, breathless and joyful, is heard./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cb70ab2bfa02629f21c4f5544713a870""Sam, Janine, Runner Five, Sarah just told me something that might give us more information about Patient Twenty-nine. There's a way we can learn more from his files."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="924dfe8509686000f02e3af3af178556"strongA/N: And here's that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please be sure to comment and vote because I always appreciate it. Hope you have a blessed day!/strongu/uspan style="text-decoration: line-through;"/span/p 


	32. Chapter 32: Ultra-Violet

When I get back I'm breathless, sweaty, and my legs feel like jello, but adrenaline is still pumping through my veins, keeping the tiredness away from me for a bit longer. My lungs burn as my mind whirls with thoughts.

_New Canton plans on raiding us. Maxine has found something on Patient Twenty-nine's files._

_New Canton plans on raiding us._  
_Maxine has found something on Patient Twenty-nine's files._

The two statements replay in my head over and over again, and even as I see Caleb and the trio excitedly waiting my return I can't force a smile on my face.

"Hey, Runner Five," Caleb greets. "Looks like you got quite a workout."  
His brows furrow when I just keep breathing heavily, my eyes still wide and panicked. "H-hey, what's wrong?"

'I probably shouldn't say anything-'

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Five," He says insistently. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"Are you okay, Five?" Willis asks, and I internally wince at the concern in his eyes as well as Milo's and Penelope's.

'I'll be fine,' I answer, giving a very stiff half-shrug for emphasis.

"Hey, no. I'm not letting you keep this from me too," Caleb says sternly before turning to the children. "You three, go over there or anywhere that's not here. Five will talk to you later."

'I don't know if I am allowed to tell you just yet-'

"Nuh-uh," He grabs my wrists to keep me from signing. "Penelope, Willis, Milo, go over there."

"But-" Willis starts, but the redhead is quick to stop him.

"Obey your elders. Go. You can come back in a few minutes."

The three do as told, walking around one of the little tents with the two boys grumbling about how Caleb is only a few years older than them. As soon as they are out of sight Caleb turns his eyes to me, and I sigh.

'I was listening to New Canton's com link through the headset Lem gave me. He was a New Canton runner. He was bit so he gave me his headset to not waste tech, and became I had tried to save his life.'

"I remember you telling me a bit about that," He nods, waving his hand to prompt me to continue.

'I heard over the transmissions that New Canton is planning on raiding the Township.'

He breathes in deeply, nostrils flaring and eyes widening in surprise. "When?"

'Next month.'

"Janine should have something thought up by then, although I guess it would be good to keep that quiet for a while to not cause panic," He murmurs, but then his eyes study over my face, shifting every few seconds. "There's something else."

I nod slowly, my breathing just now becoming regulated. 'I can't tell you though. It's progress on something else that we were working on.'

He presses his lips together firmly in annoyance, but doesn't push for it. Instead he takes my hand into his own."Fine, don't tell me about one of your super secret missions, but be careful when you go to look into it, okay? Please."

I nod, just ready to pull my hand away to reply when the noise of someone clearing their throat stops me from doing so. The two of us both turn towards the sound to find Sam standing nearby wearing an expressionless face.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Five, you're needed," He says, not sounding all that sorry. Im fact, he doesn't sound sorry at all.

"What for?" Caleb asks.

"Super secret mission stuff," Sam answers with a shrug before looking at me expectantly. I pull my hand out of Caleb's grasp and quickly walk over to Sam, who gives me a small smile and motions for me to follow him.

Our walk is silent, but comfortable. Each step and each breath is relaxed and at ease, at least, Sam's are. My steps are a bit more mechanical and my breathing slightly more ragged, but only because of the thoughts that keeps my mind blinking about like a traffic light.

Even with that we reach our destination fairly quickly, where Maxine and Sarah are waiting for us at the entrance. I remember the last time I was here was for an interrogation.

'Before we go in here for whatever reason I have yet to be told, how does Runner Eight even know about this?' I question with a raised brow. 'She never went on any of these runs.'

Maxine goes to speak but Sarah cuts her off before she can even start. "I don't have to be a genius to know what you must be asking. I know a lot of things, Five. That's what happens when you're well trusted."

I frown slightly as she opens the gate to the armory and leads us inside. We head into one of the buildings-similar to the one I was in before when I was questioned-and I groan when I again see no actual weapons in the large and overly bare room. Sarah walks over to a door on the other side of the room and swipes a card over it, causing the door to slide open with a loud groan.

"Follow me," She instructs before walking through. I send a look to Sam and Dr. Meyers but neither of them seem wary.

_That doesn't mean I shouldn't be._

We both follow her through the door and down the staircase that's behind it, and for a moment there's no sound but our feet tapping against the steps, but Sam thankfully speaks and breaks the silence.

"They never usually let me down here, you know," He tells me with a shrug, and Sarah is quick to cut in.

"They wouldn't be letting any of us down if we weren't in urgent need."

"Can't they just... bring this stuff up out of the armory? Just give us what we need?"

"Well, it's not protocol, apparently," Maxine says.

"And we can't change the rules?" His question comes back hesitantly, and when Sarah turns to give him a pointed look he gives a nervous and fearful smile.

"Not while the Major is away," She replies, and I clench my jaw at the fact that I still haven't met this Major, or really heard much about her at all. "And you know as well as any of us since New Canton's on the point of raiding us, this is no time to be changing things.

"Besides, you're all three security cleared. Even you, Five."

I scoff with both brows highly raised. _Even _me?

"So, that means you're allowed to see..." Her voice trails off as we reach the end of the hallway and she swipes her card on a pass key, causing another door to slide open and revealing a room full of-

"All the weapons," Sam breathes as we enter the room.

"Those are quite some weapons," Maxine nods, quite impressed, but so am I. For such a small town Abel is fully stocked and ready to defend themselves.

_And Sarah says there wasn't enough to go around._

"Yes," The said brunette nods, "but the real problem is ammunition. None of these are any good if we run out of bullets. Now where's the-I'm sure it was right here."

She starts searching for something that has yet to be named, while Sam gasps quietly before giggling like a little kid.

"Is-is that a gun turret from a tank?"

She shrugs in reply. "Might come in handy. Aw, here it is." She smiles and picks up one of the guns, and I cock my head to the side. I remember the look of this one vaguely from the AMTB, but I myself was never allowed to touch it. None of the runners were.

"This one has infrared and even ultra-violet sight. It'll come in handy with your file. Do you have it?"

"I got it here," Maxine says, holding it tightly in her left hand. She opens it and scan over the pages. "The details of Arthur Gurkin, our suspected Patient Zero in the zombie outbreak."

Sam hums in reply as he peers over the tall woman's shoulder to see the file. "It's heavily edited."

She nods and gives the file to Sam. "Whole pages removed-"

"But some just covered in black maker." Sarah grins and turns on the ultra-violet light. "That's where this baby will help out."

She points the gun at the file and Sam swallows nervously. "Um, is it a good idea to point a gun at this file? This file that I am holding to my fragile, bullet-penetrable body?"

I bite my lip to hold in a voiceless laugh. A small part of me wants to ask if he'd like to switch places, but it's amusing to watch him squirm.

"It's not loaded," Sarah sighs but then smirks, "I don't think. Hold still. Doc, do you see that?"

"Yeah, the writing does come clear."

"And no entries?" Sam squeaks, and this time I do laugh, which earns me a glare that only makes me giggle more.

"There's not much to go on," Maxine answers, and Sarah shrugs.

"Got to start somewhere."

"So maybe there-Gurkin's last known place of work," She points to the file, and I squint to see the words.

"Which the man with the I'm sure not loaded gun would like to know is?" Sam questions.

'Simpson's Corner Shop in...' I squint and lean a bit closer, 'Hurtston.'

"That's about five kilometers from here."

I close my eyes for a short moment, breathing deeply since I know what's about to be said and who's about to say it.

"I guess Runner Five and I are going for a run."

•

"Raise the gates! Covering fire."

"You and me, Five," Sarah grins. "Time to go."

She sprints off, and after a second I'm racing after her as the sound of gunshots fill my ears and the bullets fill the zombies.

"Good luck to both of you and remember, it's incredibly important that we find out everything we can about Patient Zero," Maxine states. "He was the first person to ever turn zombie. If we're going to create a vaccine we need to know how this plague started and what was unusual about him."

'And I'm guessing his workplace will give us clues?' I ask using Morse Code.

"Vital clues," Sam says. "Get there as quickly as you can; We are counting on you... and by 'we' I mean all of humanity."

_No pressure or anything, _Says my inner voice with a very sarcastic laugh.

"Run safely; Run fast."

The sound of music fills my ears shortly after, and fortunately for me that's all I hear. No zombies and no Sarah.

With each step I think on what we might find at this corner shop, or worse, what we might not find. What if all it is is just a corner shop? Nothing special, or different, or informative... that thought scares me, because it will mean this would be a wasted trip, and we'll be back to square one.

"You're scared we're not going to find anything, aren't ya?" Sarah questions, her voice shocking me out of my thoughts. I send her a questioning look, which is mixed with an annoyed glare. She simply smiles in reply.

"Your emotions are all on your face, honey. You might want to work on that if you want to keep all those secrets you've got locked up."

I blink, my bottom lip jutting out in a nearly nonexistent pout. _I thought I was good at hiding my emotions... Maybe Eight's just good at reading people._

"You're going strong, Runner Five and Eight," Sam cuts in. "You've covered about a fifth of the distance to Hurtston."

"I only wish I could be out there with you," Maxine chuckles.

"Five and I will be your eyes and ears on the ground, Maxine. We could keep running all day."

_Speak for yourself. I did have a run just before this one. By the time we're done I'm going to be out like a light._

"How're the zoms looking?"

"Thick on the ground a bit to the east of you," Sam answers. "Keep a look out. Uh, you know that when you pass three K we'll-"

"Yes, yes, we know. No cameras in this direction three K from Abel-"

"I said that because Five has never gone in this direction. Didn't know if she knew."

'I didn't, so thanks,' I say, and there's a certain noise that tells me Sam's smiling.

Sarah rolls her eyes. "The head cams are working, right? And transmission?"

"Picture's a bit grainy but we're getting the gist." A loud growl causes me to look back, and I scowl at the sight of the three zombies staggering after us. "But we won't be able to warn you like, you know, like right now that you've picked up a couple of zombies."

'Yes, I see that,' I answer with an eye roll, while Sarah says basically the same thing in confirmation.

"Come on, Five," She says. "Further to go before we rest."

I look back at the zombies trailing behind us. They're not exactly slow, but by no means are they running. The fact that two of them are missing a foot and one has most of it's left leg trailing behind it keeps them from getting too close. I would think of taking them out myself but my body is beginning to strain from this run and it would be three against one since I don't think Sarah would want to waste bullets.

We continue running for about ten minutes, carrying on in silence or the closest thing we have to it since 'Moves Like Jaggar' is blasting in our ears. I never got the context of that song until now and I'm slightly appalled by its true meaning.

Thankfully after it ends a much... nicer song comes on and I allow myself to keep my eyes forward and my thoughts positive, or neutral at least. I find it easy to distract myself by watching the ground for any trinkets, or crawlers.

_Whichever works. Either one will add some excitement to my day-not that this day has been boring. Honestly it's been everything but._

Sadly, I find nothing but a broken cell phone, but still I keep it just in case it could be used in someway. Plus if not I could add it to my collection of things no one has any use for. Penelope says I'm like the little mermaid for collecting things.

_I even have the missing voice._

"So, Runner Five and Runner Eight will be doing what after the get back to Hurtston?" Maxine inquires once the song stops playing. "Running straight back?"

"No," Sam laughs. "No, no, no, no, no, no... no."

'That's a lot of no's, Sam,' I say, wondering what the hell he's talking about because I myself was expecting to return to Abel after this.

"Oh, shut up, Five. Anyway, there's a farm on the outskirts of town; They've agreed to take them in for the night in exchange for..." He sighs in what almost sounds like embarrassment.

"What?" The doctor questions.

"I may have found them the complete Benny Hill on hard drive," He mumbles, and there's a brief silence that follows.

"The complete... Benny Hill?" She repeats before sputtering in laughter. "I knew it! I knew all that, 'none of us really like Benny Hill, Maxine. I don't know why you yanks think we do.' I knew it! I knew that was just a cover up!"

I feel a smile making its way in my face, but it quickly drops as my mind stops on something. _Wait, yanks? _

"Very, very few English people like Benny Hill."

"Mhmm, yeah-except for the inhabitants of this perfectly ordinary farmhouse in Hurtston who are prepared to trade life saving supplies for just a taste of-"

"Yeah, yeah, alright," He sighs in exasperation. "Runners Five and Eight you've just nearly lost those zoms and you look to be clear. You're going strong."

Sarah smirks at me then points to her headset. "Actually, I think it's quite funny how-"

"That's enough from you. Got to uh, conserve battery life. We'll check in again soon."

Then the music comes back for us to hear, but there's something else I can hear in the distance. It's familiar, but with the music blasting in my ears it's drowned out and muffled. I glance over at Sarah, but she doesn't seem to notice anything, so I mark it down as my mind playing tricks on me to pass the time.

Without any fear of being eaten alive, I'm beginning to notice the soreness in my legs and just how heavily I'm breathing. Of course, I have ran longer than this, but the entire time I did fear for my life, and I passed out as soon as I reached safety. I don't exactly want to have a moment like that ever again.

But now I am quite thankful that I'll be spending the night in Hurtston, since running back would feel completely dreadful. Although I'm not too excited about sleeping in Hurtston with Runner Eight being the only person I actually know.

After about five minutes of running I notice the sound is a lot louder now, and I hesitantly push my headset to the side and I recognize the sound immediately. It's the sound of chopper blades whirling.

_What the..._

"You're over half way and you're just starting to... uh, yeah, you'll very soon be out of our visual scan range," Sam says and I'm quick to place my headset back into it's normal position.

"How're we looking walking dead wise?"

_Why did you have to add that last part? 'Walking dead wide?' You could have just asked, 'how're we looking?' If you did I doubt Sam would say 'sexy, almost like you're not even trying. I mean, you are trying, but not that hard.'_

"There are four-no, just three behind you, but they're quite away back," He pauses briefly. "Wait, do-Maxine, do you think that's..."

I can hear the sounds of the chopper much clearer now, but I can't see it. I look ahead at the trees that block my view and squint in attempts to see something, but the sun is shining brightly in my eyes which makes it hard to see anything really.

"It looks like a chopper," Maxine states, "low to the horizon in the direction the runners are heading. Do we have any notification that Mullins sent anything out?"

"No, there's nothing. They've been leery of sending out since that rocket launcher attack."

'That we still don't know who's responsible for it,' I pipe in quickly.

"It's not like we're not trying," Sam mutters before Maxine speaks again.

"Might have they sent it without telling us?"

The chopper rises upwards, the sun still keeping us from getting a good look at it but we know it's there. And I can tell automatically it's not from Mullins. They always mark their choppers with a symbol of a cheetah in blue paint. Don't know why they came up with that symbol or the reasoning behind it but that what they put on their helicopters and vehicles.

"I can see it now. I think it's heading towards us, Sam, and getting closer," Sarah pauses and places her hand onto her forehead to shield her eyes. "Are they... watching us?"

"Well, they couldn't," Maxine insists, "No one knows that you two are coming, right?"

"Only those guys at the Hurtston farmhouse," Sam answers.

"Who you spoke to on a...?"

"Yeah, an open channel," He sighs deeply. "Yeah."

_God, Sam, you can be such an idiot! I swear you're lucky you're cute, and that I want to actually do something important._

"This doesn't seem like good news," Sarah murmurs, staring at me with slightly worried eyes.

"And you've picked up more zoms because of the noise. You need to get away as quickly as possible. Run!"

****A/N: Hello. Here's the new chapter everyone! Please be sure to tell me what you think and remember to vote! Thanks and have a blessed day!****


	33. Chapter 33: Not Just A Corner Shop

My breathing is coming out in quick pants as I run. The chopper has flown out of sight, but it's still around as we can still hear it. Whether it's following us or not Sarah and I both know we have to get to that Corner Shop as quickly as possible.

Sarah twists around as she runs, firing her pistol and taking out two of the zombies that are still chasing us. We've managed to lose a few when we made it into Hurtston, but some of these undead fiends are persistent. After Sarah takes the last one down she looks at me with wide eyes and sweaty face.

"We're almost there. If that chopper's waiting around for us they'll know where we're going but-"

Her voice is cut off as the ground rattles and a very loud _boom _fills the air. Not once, nor twice, but three times. The two of us stagger on our feet at the loud sound of the explosion, and my eyes wander upward where fire and smoke can be briefly seen, and I can see the top of the building going up in flames before collapsing completely.

_What the hell?_

"What the-Runner Five, Runner Eight, are you alright?" Sam questions through the headset, his voice sounding frightened and worried. "Respond. Check in, Runner Five, Runner Eight."

"We're okay, Sam. We're okay," She replies, breathing heavily. "It's about a kilometer away. We can see partially see it, but that explosion was nowhere near us."

Sam mutters something along the lines of, "Thank God," and I raise a brow in question.

'Can you of see anything through our head cams?'

"We had to turn them off since it started to become blurry and out of sorts. I think the chopper might have something to do with it."

As soon as he says the word 'chopper' I see that said thing fly around the building-or what's left of it-and continue to circle it, as if it wants to just watch it burn.

_I have a bad feeling about this._

"What was it? What was destroyed?" Dr. Meyers asks.

"It's the chopper," Sarah answers. "It's destroying a building about one K from where we are now."

"What are the chances?" Sam sighs. "It's the Simpson's Corner Shop."

I sigh heavily, knowing that most information we could have found is destroyed; And since someone was sent to literally blow the place to smithereens, I know there must've been something there that would have been useful.

"We can see the smoke from our position," She states.

"Who'd have thought there was someone who actually hates over priced curly-wurlies and bean-boxes that much?"

I keep my eyes on the helicopter, watching as it finally stops circling the building and starts flying off into the unknown, and Sarah is quick to tell this to the doctor and the radio operator.

"If you feel safe to go on might as well what is left there and if anything is salvageable," Maxine says in a voice that is dripping with disappointment.

"Looks like the place is still on fire," Sarah says, and I feel the almost uncontrollable urge to smack her upside the head.

_It was literally just blown up. What the hell did you think would happen after that? Did you seriously think the fire would die out that quickly? _

"If we want to see anything, Five, we'd better get moving, and fast. I guess it's a good thing we're only half a click away."

We keep going, sprinting down the streets in hope to reach the burning building before it's gone completely. My feet pound into the ground so hard I feel the vibrations shoot up my ankle, making me wince in pain.

_Yep, definitely going to be sore tomorrow._

Sarah wipes the sweat from her brow as I struggle to keep a steady breath, and the smoke that starts to fill my lungs as we get closer doesn't help.

"Nearly there," Sarah gasps. "It looks pretty burned up. Think they threw a few incendiaries in there."

"So, we're thinking what?" Maxine questions. "That someone listened into Sam's transmission, knew we were coming to the Corner Shop where Gurkin used to work and decided to completely obliterate it?"

_Way to hit the nail right on the head, doc._

"Not to mention destroying the file, and maybe trying to get the backup file before we did." She sends me a grin. "Good thing you sent Five out there the day you did."

"Seems like we better try to find out more about Pro. Van Ark," Maxine murmurs.

"So you're sure that was him you saw at the Keeley Center?"

"Positive."

"So it's a conspiracy," Sam buts in. "Leading all the way to the-wait, do we even have a top anymore?"

'Besides Jesus, probably not,' I input, shrugging slightly. In all honesty I doubt having a sound leader over everything would help us in a time like this because well, there's always going to be someone who disagrees; And a riot is the last thing we need.

"Whoever he's working with now, they're trying to cover something up; Stop us from following evidence."

"But what they're trying to cover up is the real question," Sarah says, and for once I find myself agreeing with her.

"Cover that last half K as quickly as you can," Maxine instructs. "There might still be something there that can help us."

The coms don't cut off, but the two stay quiet over the headset as we keep heading towards the shop. I begin to feel hotter with each step, but thankfully the building isn't still a blaze. It's mostly ash and cinders.

It takes us about three minutes to get to Simpson's Corner Shop, and I hear Sam come on the headset immediately after we stop to take a look at what's left of the building.

"Well done, guys, or uh... girls. You're there; You've made it five kilometer in really great time. That's great work."

I beam at his praise. 'You flatter us, Sam.'

"I try."

I take a look at the building, studying it closely. It kind of reminds me of that picture of the dog sitting in a chair saying 'this is fine,' while everything else is on fire. But there's something in this place that definitely wasn't in the picture, and I feel my jaw drop.

_Oh my God._

"You've done well," Maxine comments. "Now what can you see at the Corner Shop?"

"Corner Shop?" Sarah repeats almost mockingly as she shares a look with me.

"Yeah, yeah," Sam says. "Simpson's Corner Shop, Hurtston. A-anything left there?"

She looks at me and then back at the sight before us, and I do the same. Now we know what they were trying so hard to hide.

_But what were they using it for?_

"You know, I don't come from 'round here," She says, "and the place is pretty smashed up from those explosives and incendiaries, but unless corner shops in this county typically have sub-basements containing what looks like... Well, what would be a fully functioning industry lab if it weren't on fire-yep, I'd say this place wasn't just a corner shop."

"Fully functioning lab?" Maxine repeats, voice full of astonishment and awe.

"That's what it looks like."

My eyes scan over the burning pieces of equipment. Most of it is already ruined and-at least to me-unrecognizable, but there are a few pieces that I remember seeing at the Tessen-Dory research center.

"W-well, do you think you could maybe retrieve something to bring back?"

A chorus of growls and almost roar-like sounds fill my ears, and I look up from the basement and my eyes widen with fear. A horde, probably attracted by all the noise and the light of the fire.

"Holy Mary, mother of God," Sarah mutters.

"What? What is it?" Sam asks, concern edging into his tone. "Has the chopper come back?"

'It's not the chopper,' I reply.

"I'm turning back on your head cams now and-Oh, my God. You guys need to get out of there now. We can come back another day after the fire dies down and there's less than a seventy zombies-"

"That looks more like eighty," Sarah corrects.

"Eighty zombies heading right towards you."

"But by then all of the equipment could be ruined," Maxine argues, and I'm currently resisting the urge to turn and run as the zombies in the far-less-than-far distance keep getting closer by the second. They'll be on us in about seven minutes I'm guessing.

"Maxine-"

"He's right," Sarah says, "If we try to take this one it might get damaged even more at the farmhouse. We can come back in a few days." She looks over at me with a calm face. "Come on, Five. Best we get going now before the zoms get sight of us."

•

Thankfully it only takes us about fifteen minutes of fast running to get to the farmhouse, and to add to that luck most of the zoms stayed behind to swarm around the fire like idiots. The few that did actually try to follow us were either shot by Sarah or outpaced.

The farmhouse is impressive looking, with its large windows, a little swing set on the porch, and a small chain link fence surrounding the yard and a barn that stands not too far away. A little Yorkshire Terrier puppy is in the yard and starts yipping away when he sees us, prompting its owners to come outside.

A thin lady who looks to be in her thirties appears, wearing a bright yellow sundress which is odd not just because it's a zombie apocalypse, but because it's a week in October. She greets us with a wave and walks to the gate, unlocking it for us to come through.

"Hello," She greets with a smile. "I'm Avery. Just a quick question but I was told one of you can't speak."

I slowly raise up my hand, gaining Avery's attention. She grins at me, her gray eyes beaming as she pulls something out of the pocket of her sundress. She hands me a notebook and a pen and her gaze is slightly apologetic.

"Unfortunately none of us here know any sign language so I thought I'd give you this to communicate."

I narrow my eyes at her. She's very cheery. There's a catch in this somewhere_._

_They probably eat dogs or have a person trapped in their basement, _I think warily. _I'm going to have to keep an eye out for them._

She glances over at Sarah for a moment. "So, do you have the hard drive?"

She nods. "I'll give it to you once we get inside."

"Of course." With that she leads us inside, shutting the door with a loud slam.

Inside sitting on the couch is a man with dark hair and a child with eyes too bright of a blue to be considered normal. They both look up at the three of us, but only the man smiles. The kid just... stares.

"This is my husband, Travis, and my son, Aaron," Avery introduces as Sarah shrugs off her backpack and pulls out the hard drive.

"Nice to meet you," Travis says and I nod in agreement, but Aaron says nothing. He just continues to stare blankly. There's no sign of emotion in his eyes, or a hint of a smile on his face.

"Aaron doesn't talk much," Avery explains. "Now, I'm sure you two want a shower, and we have two bathrooms. I'll show you where they are and give you a pair of extra clothing."

She leads me to the guest bathroom after giving me a pair of her clothing, and I'm guessing she shows Sarah the master; Not that I care, since I got to a bathroom first.

I'm quick to shut the door and lock it, and within a few minutes my clothing is gone and I'm scrubbing away the dirt and sweat that's on my skin. I don't wash gently, since being harsh makes me feel just enough of a sting to keep my mind from thinking too much of what we found today. If it weren't for those zoms I'm sure we could've investigated and maybe just found something useful.

After my body and hair is all washed I step out of the shower and pat myself dry with the towel that's way fluffier than the ones at Abel. Seeing that Avery is taller than me when I put on her clothes-specifically her pajama pants-they go past my feet and I look almost like a child trying on her mother's clothes.

But it's the best I got, and it's much more comfortable than my nightgown so I simply shrug it off.

I open the door and go to walk out but stop short, mouth opening up in a silent scream at the sight of Aaron standing in the doorway. I jump back, heart beating much faster than normal from the scare, but Aaron just simply stares.

After catching my breath and calming down I stand in my place as the younger boy makes no attempt to move so I can leave. I reach for my notebook and pen in attempt to ask him if he needs something from me or from this room, but before I can write anything down he speaks.

"You're pretty," He simply says, although there still is no smile on his face.

I blink, but knowing I need to be polite I write down a thank you, but when I look up the kid's gone.

_Okay, that's weird._

"Runner Five, Runner Eight, dinner's ready!" Avery tells in a singsong voice. With a small sigh I run my fingers through my hair as a makeshift comb before heading downstairs, hoping this stay doesn't get any weirder.

•

"Sorry, you two," Avery apologizes with a tight smile as Sarah and I stand inside the guest bedroom, "but we only have one bedroom with one bed... so you will just have to share."

"That's fine," Sarah replies, "I'm sure Five won't mind sleeping beside me for one night. Right, Five?"

I don't answer, instead I'm writing in my notebook. I quickly finish and show it to Avery, hoping that she'll be able to make out the chicken scratch on the paper.

'Why can't I just sleep on the couch? I don't mind letting Sarah have the bed,' it says.

"I would let you do that, but sometimes Aaron goes and sleeps on the couch when he can't sleep in his bed." She lets out a cute giggle. "So you can, but you'll have to worry about him snuggling up beside you in the middle of the night."

I feel the color drain from my face at the thought of the nine-year-old (that's the one thing he told us during dinner-his age) laying beside me. The kid has eyes that will stare into your soul. I can feel it when he looks at me.

'I'll just sleep in the barn,' I write, and Avery frowns in response.

"Are-are you sure?"

I nod quickly.

"O-okay. I'll... go get you a blanket then."

She briskly leaves the room as Sarah peers at my writing. "Wow, Five, I didn't think you cared about your personal space that much. I am your ole buddy, you know."

I sigh deeply before writing down on my notebook once more, and the handing it over to Runner Eight.

'I don't like you. I like you more than I did when we first met, but I still don't like you. We. Are. Not. Buddies.'

She just clicks her tongue at that. "That's too bad, Five. I myself thought we were a pretty good team, but I'm sure you'll warm up to me eventually."

I pursue my lips in disbelief. 'I'm sure,' I write.

After retrieving two blankets, a pillow, and my headset, I sprint out into the barn and get inside before any wandering zoms pass me by. Once inside I put on my headset and tuck my pillow and blankets under my arms and awkwardly climb up into the loft. I get situated by placing one blanket over a loosened pile of hay and sit down atop and pull the other blanket over me for warmth while snuggling my face into the pillow that has a freshly washed pillow case. It smells like lavender.

_It's been so long since I've smelt lavender detergent; It's been so long since I've smelt lavender anything._

With the calming scent filling my senses I close my eyes for a moment and send up a prayer that God will keep everyone out there safe, and that we'll finally be able to figure out what's going on.

"Psst. Runner Five, are you still awake?"

I flinch and my eyes snap open at the voice that whispers into my ear, and I roll onto my back as Sam whispers, "Runner Five? Runner Five..." He drags out the last word and I roll my eyes.

'I'm still up, Sam,' I reply into the headset. 'What do you need?'

"Oh, uh, um... nothing. Nothing. I just um, wanted to wish you goodnight since uh, this is your first mission where you've spent the night out of Abel Township; Well, besides that one other time but... yeah."

'Sam, you do realize I've had missions at Mullins that required me to stay the night away from there, right?' I ask with a sly smile as he stammers out a response.

"I-I know, but-but this is Abel, and I know you didn't really like it here at first but now you do-I mean, you do like it here, right? If you don't please just say yes for my sake because I will actually feel pretty bad if you say no."

I giggle. 'I like it enough to call it my home.'

"Yes, see? You didn't really call Mullins your home," He says, and I can hear the grin in his voice. "I don't think you did, anyway, but uh, yeah. I just wanted to check and say good and sweet dreams and-" His voice cuts off abruptly and I raise a brow in question.

'And?'

"A-and what do you think about that stuff you found today? Pretty weird, right?" His words sound forced and his tone has changed slightly, but I ignore it.

'Yes, the last time I saw equipment even close to that was when my school went to this science fair that the University College had and they showed us the classrooms.'

"Aw, cool. Did you do well in science?" He questions, and I shrug although I know he can't see it.

'I was better at history, but what I really liked was volleyball,' I answer, and he gives a small gasp in delight.

"Really?"

'Yeah,' I scoff in laughter, 'although it might be because one of Wesley's older sisters, Brittney, was the assistant coach.'

"Wesley? Who's that?"

My eyes widen in horror as I realize how much I've told. It just felt so natural to tell him; So normal. I felt okay talking to him and being happy. Talking to him feels okay... it feels like home. He feels like home.

_But so did Wes._

A wave of heavy sadness washes over me, covering me like the blanket I have on now. It lessens the horror and leaves me with the hole in my heart I always have but try to ignore.

'He was a good friend of mine,' I answer after a minute's pause. 'I should probably go to bed.'

"W-wait," He say desperately, "we can talk about something else, i-if you like. I shouldn't have pushed. Stupid Sam, think before you speak."

A half smile appears on my face as he scolds himself. 'We can talk tomorrow, Sam. I have to run home in the morning and we can talk then or something. Okay?'

"Hmm, yeah, okay." His words are reluctant, but he still agrees. "G'night, Five. Sweet dreams."

'Goodnight, Sam. Don't let the bed bugs bite.'

He scoffs. "How can I? I don't even have an actual bed."

I smile at his terrible attempt to be funny, but it fades as the coms go silent. I take off my headset and set it far enough away so I won't crush it in my sleep before turning into my side and closing my eyes. I send another silent prayer, but this time it's that Wes will stay out of my mind and out of my dreams.

•

I know something's not right even before I open my eyes. I sit up and yelp when my forehead connects with something hard and cold, and my eyes instantly fly open as pain erupts from the already bruising area.

I look at the offending thing only to find it's not a wooden beam of the barn like I suspected, but metal, the metal under the top bed in a bunk bed.

I'm in a bunk bed.

I quickly sweep my eyes over the room I'm in, and I see it's full of bunk beds and there are a few people walking around that I don't even know. They don't seem to notice my confusion though, and instead keep on with their routine as if nothing is out of ordinary.

I step out of bed, and just as I do a voice comes through the intercoms.

"Runner Five, report to the north-west tunnel."

The voice-it's female, but definitely not Janine's. I recognize it instantly, and my confusion only grows.

_What the...? Why is her voice calling me?_

"You better get going, Chrys," A man a few feet away from me says. "You know how impatient Nadia gets."

_Chrys?_

Confused but quick to obey, I start to head for the door, but before I can the man who first spoke to me is racing towards me. "Woe, wait up a minute. I know you're in uniform but you need to fix yourself up first. You look like a mess."

He grabs my wrist but not even a second later I'm ripping myself away from the stranger's grasp, sneering angrily.

"Don't touch me!"

I freeze as soon as the words leave my mouth.

_I... talked. Why did I just talk? And why did my voice have a British accent?_

It doesn't sound like my old voice, obviously. I mean, I had a southern American accent... I just talked.

_This has to be a dream. Some weird, messed up dream._

But it can't be a dream, because I always see my dreams in third person, as if I have to watch myself make bad decisions and I have no way of stopping. So this can't be a dream.

"Whoa, Chrys, calm down. I just think you should brush your hair," He says.

"Runner Five, report at the north-west tunnel," Nadia repeats, her voice sounding more agitated.

I slowly make my way towards the mirror, breathing in deeply as I see my reflection. My face... isn't my face, and yet the same time it is.

I look exactly like I normally do-same skin, same hair, same body type. It's all the same, except for one thing: my eyes. My eyes-my real ones-are dark brown; This person, this Runner Five, has eyes that are dark green like moss.

My eyes trail downwards and I just now notice what I'm wearing. It's not Avery's pajamas. Instead it's store overalls with 'NC' painted on it as well as my running number.

My eyes go wide in realization and I mutter a curse.

"Hey, Chrysalis, are you alright?" The stranger asks.

_That's not my name... _

Then do I realize it.

I'm not Abel's 'Runner Five'. I am not me. I don't have my name anymore. I'm apparently Chrysalis, New Canton's Runner Five.

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I know you're probably confused right now but I promise there will be an explanation. You'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out what it is. Heheheh. Don't forget to vote and comment. Thank you and have a blessed day!**


	34. Chapter 34: Big Cheese

I've decided that this has to be a seriously messed up dream. It has to be. I'm not New Canton's Runner Five and my name isn't Chrysalis. And apparently according to everyone else it's not October, either; It's the middle of September.

_The past. My dreams are always in the past._

Although this isn't exactly a memory like most of my dreams are. I know nothing of this place, and trying to find the north-west tunnel is a complete nightmare.

"Runner Twenty, report to the north-west tunnel," Nadia says through my headset. She pauses and growls softly when she gets no reply. "Runner Twenty!"

"I'm here. I'm here," Another voice, presumably Runner Twenty, replies. "You don't have to shout. I requested this mission to the Keeley Center. I'm hardly going to be late to investigate my old offices."

_Keeley Center... I visited it in August... That must be why I'm dreaming in the past... because this is a dream. It has to be._

"Sorry," She apologizes. "It's just... Runner Five's going to be here any minute."

"Wow. What did I do to warrant the big cheese?" Runner Twenty giggles gleefully. "Big cheese... why cheese? Cheese isn't really scary or important. Big shark would work better; Big rhino? Although I suppose cheese is scary if someone is wheeling it down the road at you."

I snort. My subconscious makes up the funniest things.

"Not that I'm saying Runner Five is scary," She continues, "more like impressive or maybe intimidating."

I see a girl maybe in her mid twenties jabbering on and I immediately know this is the girl I'm apparently going on a mission with. Short black hair pulled into cute little pigtails with skin paler than mine-oddly enough. I didn't even think that was possible. I can only see one side of her face but I think I can see freckles splattered along her nose.

I slowly start to approach her as she continues to ramble.

"Runner Twenty," Nadia sighs.

"Yes, that's a good word. Intimidating. In-tim-a-dat-ing."

"Runner Twenty." Her voice holds more aggravation now.

"Lem always said Runner Five seemed kind of-"

"Archie!" She snaps, before quickly composing herself. "Runner Five is here now. Look to your left. No, your other left."

Archie's blue eyes sparkle when she sees me, and she beams so brightly it nearly hurts my eyes. "Ah, Runner Five-Chrysalis Gracier-good to see you again."

_Really? That's the best fake name my mind could come up with? Chrysalis Gracier? _

"I was just coming up with words to describe you. Want to join in?" Archie asks, but I don't respond, not wanting to get used to having a voice only for it to be snatched away when I wake up. "No? Okay."

"Runner Five and Runner Twenty, mission to the Keeley Center," Nadia announces. "Nothing too taxing. It's just five kilometers and we're light on zombies today. Should be an easy run there and back. Open the tunnel!"

I hear a loud groan of metal as the tunnel is opened in front of us.

"Set off the noise makers to the west!"

Loud booming noises sound into my ears seconds later, and I shift a bit uncomfortably at my mind's active imagination.

"Go!"

We take off, and I'm honestly surprised at how real this all feels. Almost too real to be honest- the pounding vibrations as my feet hit into the ground, the wind whipping my pony tail against my back, the slight chill in the air causing my skin to prickle-but I simply pass it off as me overthinking this-something I've never had the ability to do in my dreams before.

Through the corner of my eye I see Archie watching me and when I turn to give her a raised brow she smiles nervously.

"So, Runner Five, you're interested in this mission?"

I want to respond but I'm unsure how. I don't know what this 'mission' is about so honestly I'm not, but even if I wanted to tell her that I'd have to speak, and it's already bad enough I get dreams of my past where I had my voice, so talking here and now is not something I wish to do, but I can't sign her an answer because I don't remember how.

_And my mind may not have her knowing sign language..._

"Ah, I know. No chatting on the mission; No unnecessary clatter to the airwaves. Protocol. Responsibility," She then shrugs and adjusts her backpack. "I don't know. It's fun to talk on missions, isn't it? I like it. This is how Runner Thirty-four and I started dating. We did break up after a few weeks and then he got... eaten. But still it's fun to find out about new people, or at least you can find out about me."

I simply nod in response as she forces a smile. "You can tell me if I need to be quiet."

There's a hesitant tone in her voice, and by the way if wavers oh-so-slightly I can tell she's afraid of annoying me. Even if she is a creature of my own subconscious I don't want to be rude, so I simply shrug in response. Archie grins before sweeping her gaze over the sights before us.

"No zombies about, aye? Do you think the weather effects them? There was a woman in G-12 who used to be a meteorologist. She thinks there are fewer zombies when it rains heavily for three days. Rot sets in or maybe there's a certain air condition they don't like? We need to study it more. I said I'd help her.

"I liked working with Christopher McShell. Remember him? Yeah, I remember you two would always get confused since we both call you Chrys, although we called him Chris with an 'I'."

My eyes widen a fraction at that. I _went on a run with Chris about a week ago, so I guess that's why he was mentioned._

"Hey," She says suddenly, her pigtails bouncing, "want to swap stories about the apocalypse? I'll start. I was doing my post-doc in the University with an attachment to the Keeley Center two days a week. That's where we're going today to get equipment.

"And I was doing a bit of time in the labs of Pandora Hayes researching some crazy things to make mice regrow their legs," She snorts loudly. "I know, totally insane fairytale stuff. Also the mice had to have their legs cut off. We had death threats from the mice liberationists."

Now it's my turn to snort, and the look of pure happiness that appears on Archie's face is so priceless I almost wish she was real.

"But when everyone started to go crazy with the growling and the... lurching and you know, crazy, me and my boyfriend, Peter, just decided to stay inside. Our flat was on the top floor of the building. We cleared that whole floor of the zombies, put out buckets to catch the rain, made two or three raids to the supermarket, grew a little garden. It was quite nice, although a lot of our friends were dead.

"We decided to come to New Canton when it got rainy and cold; England is so rainy. Peter works in the New Canton gardens. He's seeing one of the girls there now." She giggles. "They are so cute together with their earthy fingernails."

Suddenly her smile drops and her brows knit together. "Earthy? Groundy? Soil...y? English is so funny."

Archie continues to babble on about words and boyfriends and other things that I'm barely paying attention to. Why this girl is a part of my dream I'll never know, but then again this dream is different than the others I've had.

My breathing is steady, although there is a few small beads of sweat forming against my forehead, and I'm very glad I don't have the straight-across bangs that my running partner has. The feeling of the hair sticking to my forehead like that would drive me insane.

_I can't wait to wake up and head back to Abel and see what other leads we can find. The closer we get to finding a vaccine-if there is one-the closer I can stop asking so many damn questions._

I'm still wary at the belief of finding a vaccine, but the more I see and find the more open to the thought I become.

"Look, do you see it?" Archie says, gaining my attention. I look at the building she's pointing to. "There is the Keeley Center-that big building in the middle of the grounds with the trees to the side."

_It's just like I remember... _I think, but then I narrow my eyes at said building.  
_Actually, it's not_.

There's detail there my brain didn't pick up. The way that one tree is tilting slightly or the bright yellow color of that patch of flowers near the entrance.

_Maybe I forgot?_

"It's so pretty," She giggles, pigtails bouncing, "and it hasn't crumbled like some of the buildings s-"

"Runner Five, Runner Twenty, stay alert," Nadia interrupts. "There's a runner two o'clock from your position."

I whip my head in that direction as Archie rolls her eyes. "We see the runner, Nadia. Looks like someone from Abel Township."

My breath catches in my throat as the runner races by, unaware of us standing so nearby. So stupid to be so unobservant. I can't believe who I'm staring at.

"She actually looks like Runner Five."

_No, she looks exactly like me. She is me. This is a third person dream after all, just a bit different than normal._

"What's Abel Township planning?" Nadia questions. "What could they want to have sent a runner out all that way for?"

Archie and I sneak closer to the Keeley Center as I watch myself run into the building, which Archie reports to Nadia.

I glance around and see a man in dark clothes wandering around. I narrow my eyes at him. He's waving his arms around almost like he's-

_Crap._

I bolt towards the tree line, knowing that he absolutely cannot see me, or... other me. I crouch down against a tree, turning my head to the side and seeing Runner Twenty isn't beside me. Instead she's still standing out in the open, practically asking to be seen.

"Shall we follow?" She asks the radio operator. "We could be spies following a suspect. Oh, wait... Runner Five, where'd you go?"

She looks around in confusion as I raise one hand to silently signal her over. "Over here," I whisper, hating the fact that this isn't my voice. God, I hate that.

"Where is she?" Nadia asks.

"She's over toward the tree line." Archie jogs over to me and before she can question my actions I pull her down. I can hear the whirling helicopter blades and my partner's face scrunches up, with confusion and curiosity swirling in her eyes. "Do you hear that?"

"Good thinking, Runner Five," Nadia says. "There's a man signaling to a chopper. Stay where you are and out of sight, both of you. That's not an aircraft we're expecting."

I remember this. I remember Sam telling me this and me nearly having a panic attack as I rushed to find Patient Twenty-Nine's files. I remember all of it.

But if this is a memory dream, why didn't it start with me leaving? Why did I have to be Chrysalis Gracier?

_Something's not right. This doesn't make sense._

"That chopper is landing. Stay clear."

I watch as what Nadia said is true, but Archie tugs on my arm and points at the figure pressed up against the building.

"Do you see, Runner Five? That runner went out an exit on the other side of the building. She looks so scared."

"I was," I mutter, eyebrows creasing at how small and frail I look. I need to start lifting weights.

I... well, Abel's Runner Five suddenly tenses and sprints towards the woods, praying that she won't be seen. I remember it. I remember praying that.

"What's that? Nadia, can you see what the running is carrying? I think it's a file."

"I can't see it clearly," She replies. "Stay low though, both of you. Start circling around through the trees."

We both slowly stand from our crouching position and briskly jog around as quietly as we can, keeping an eye out for whoever was signaling the chopper. We can't have him-or anyone else-seeing us.

"Tell me if you see anything, but be careful. We want to know what's going on but I don't want-"

"Oh, my God!" Archie exclaims, making me jump in surprise before angrily slapping my hand over her mouth. I sent her a glare and she shrugs in apology.

"What is it?" Nadia asks, voice sounding panicked and concerned.

She cautiously moves my hand from her mouth, shrinking back at my glare before turning her eyes to what's ahead of her. Once again her face morphs into shock. "Oh my... look at that man getting out of the helicopter."

I look at the man she's speaking of, and I tilt my head in confusion. The man-average height with straight posture, hair peppered with gray, and face slightly slouching-is someone I've never seen. I didn't see anyone's face when I fled. I was too busy, well, fleeing.

_Maybe he's like Archie. Someone my mind just made up._

"Do you know him?" Nadia asks, and Archie nods, not once taking her eyes off him.

"I used to work for him. It's Pro. Van Ark."

I blink in confusion. I don't understand. This wasn't how I envisioned Van Ark. I always thought of him as one of those mad scientists with the spiky white hair and large glasses and are skinny as a beam pole, so why does he look like this in my dream?

"Weird," I mutter, before turning to Archie. "Follow me."

•

"Runner Five, Runner Twenty, report," Nadia commands ten minutes later of running around.

"Can we report quietly?" Archie whispers. "We're trying to be very sneaky here, aye? Sneaky's a good word. Sneaky, sneaky, sneaky, sneaky." Her face suddenly falls. "I... now it sounds like it doesn't mean anything. Sneaky, sneaky... sneak. I've lost all language."

"You'll need some language, Runner Twenty, in order to report," She replies trying to hold back a laugh.

"Okay, I'm here following Runner Five who I think has some kind of plan."

_Uh... yeah. You keep thinking that while I keep improvising, _I think as I slow down and narrow my eyes at the two men in uniforms whose sight we are just out of.

"We're walking slowly around the far side of the building," She continues. "There are two guards at the main entrance; Runner Five is glaring at them. That Pandora Hayes helicopter is parked further back." Archie pauses again and I internally groan, having learned this is her 'thinking about words' face.

"Wait, do you park a helicopter?" She asks and I sigh. "That doesn't sound right. Land-but then if it's just there do you say 'it's landed further back'? That sounds like it's just arrived."

"I think there's a linguistics professor in Dorm Seventeen," Nadia answers. "You can ask him when you get back from your dangerous, important mission."

Archie nods even though the radio operator can't see her. "Okay, we're sneaking a bit closer to the guards." She giggles. "It's still fun to say."

"And what can you see?"

Archie gasps and my eyes widen as the entrance door opens. "There's someone coming out. We've got to get out of here." She grabs my arm and pulls me back. "Run."

We race towards the back of the building, pressing ourselves against the wall and not daring to look around the corner in case someone is walking there. After about ten seconds we start running to the other side of the building, peeking around at the men guarding the chopper about fifty feet from the building.

We keep from their sight by crouching low, and with a shared look we face to the group trees and bushes a few yards away. Once we reach it and know we're a safe distance away, we slow down to a brisk walk to keep from making too much noise.

"Okay. We're okay," Archie breathes. "We're farther away now, still looking but just circling 'round again. Pro. Van Ark's come out of the building with three soldiers."

I nod in confirmation at the sight, leaning against one of the trees before going completely still. My eyes focus on what is in the soldiers' hands.

"Are those boxes?" I whisper, and Archie scrunches up her face in concentration.

"Big boxes." She shrugs. "Equipment maybe? Or lots of files or..." Her voice trails off as I see one of the men near the chopper grab something. "Oh."

_Crap._

"What are you seeing? Are you and Runner Five safe?" Nadia questions with slightly shaky voice, and Archie swallows.

"I... we're safe, aren't we, Runner Five? We must be safe."

The ground shakes as an explosion goes off in the building, and then another and another. I pull Archie back as I watch the Keeley Center going up in flames.

_Oh, God._  
_Oh, God._  
_Oh, God._

_...This-I never saw this!_

No, the Keeley Center must be still there. This is a dream, after all.

Why does it seem harder to believe now than it was before?

"What are you seeing?"

"They've got... rocket launchers. They're firing them at the building." Archie's voice shakes as she speaks. "They're-why would they destroy the whole building? How can Van Ark still be alive? Why are they blowing up the Keeley? What did that Abel runner want?"

_Even in my dreams there are in unanswered questions._

She stops momentarily as Van Ark and his men climb into the chopper, and we watch as the blades start up again and it begins to lift into the air. She takes in a deep breath and looks at me, eyes hard and determined. "We need to follow that helicopter so we can roughly see the direction it's heading and figure out where to go next. Let's run."

She takes off once the chopper is in the sky and making its exit. It only takes me a second to catch up with her. I try to keep focused on the task at hand-on keeping up with that helicopter without being seen-but my mind keeps coming back to the question of why would I have this sort of dream? I never even thought of what Van Ark would have done to the Keeley Center after I left.

Well, actually I kind of did, but I never thought he'd blow it up with a rocket launcher. It makes no sense.

Archie gasps for breath as she and I pick up our paces to a full sprint to keep up with the helicopter, but still it keeps getting farther and farther away. We keep sprinting as fast as we can, sweat dripping down our now red faces as we go on like this for about five minutes.

My feet pound into the grass as we start going on an incline. "Just up this hill; We can stay there and still be able to see which direction they're going in," I breathe, my chest burning and I can't believe how hard it is to talk and run. I honestly don't remember it being this hard.

"I-I'm not sure I can," Archie replies, struggling to catch her breath.

"Yes, you can. You have to." I wheeze out. "We have to know where Van Ark is going... next. What if he... destroys something else?"

She breathes deeply and keeps going with me, pushing our achy, sweaty legs to run all the way to the top of the hill. Our breathing is labored and heavy and we both take in big gulps of air as we force our eyes to stay on the helicopter.

"There. We've done it. Do you see?" She asks once catching her breath.

"We've only got patchy cameras in that section, Runner Twenty," Nadia answers. "What's going on?"

She smiles widely and jumps up with glee. "Woo-hoo! We did it! We made it. I didn't think I could but Runner Five encouraged me for the last 500 meters."

I shrug when she grins at me. _I wouldn't exactly call that encouraging but whatever floats your boat with Jesus on it._

"Well, what did you do?"

"We're on the top of a hill," Archie replies. "We can see where the helicopter is heading. Due north; We'll have to find out what's there."

I open my mouth to speak but when I turn to look at Archie she isn't there anymore. I'm not on a hill anymore. Hell, I'm not even outside. I'm...

Back in the barn.

I sit up, looking around, wondering why I didn't have the sense of actually waking up. Something just doesn't seem right. It's like my eyes were open the whole time-like I never actually went to sleep.

_Strange. Very, very str-_

"You sleep with your eyes open."

A silent scream comes out of my mouth as I jump back, nearly falling off the hay loft. My head whips around to see a pair of un-humanly blue eyes staring at me. The owner of them wears a blank expression.

"And you mouth things too." Aaron fiddles with his hands. "You saw something through someone else's eyes, didn't you?"

****A/N: Hello! Here's the new chapter everyone! Hope you enjoyed because I really liked writing this chapter. These next few might be a bit confusing but it'll make sense soon. Anyway, don't forget to vote and comment! Thank you all and have a blessed day.****


	35. Chapter 35: D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E

I stare at Aaron with wide eyes, and he simply stares back, but his face is completely neutral. After a few terrifyingly awkward moments of silence I scramble for my notebook, scribbling down my question as quickly as possible.

'What do you mean saw something through someone else's eyes?'

Aaron shrugs. "You know. You saw what she saw." He frowns slightly, showing emotion for the first time since I've met him. "It's because she looked like you, or maybe you're just special. I have dreams like that too."

I blink in confusion. Is this kid saying what I think he's saying?

'What do you mean by special?' I ask.

"It means you're special like me. Can I kiss you?" The words come out in a fast jumble of sounds and it takes me a few seconds to register his question. I give him a perplexed look that obviously tells him 'what?'

"Well, can I?" He asks. "You're pretty, and you're like me. I've never met anyone like me before so can I-"

By now I've already grabbed my things and am climbing down the loft. _This kid's nuts, and would probably be put in an institution if it weren't for the zombie apocalypse._

I head straight for the house, looking back every few seconds to make sure that creepy little kid isn't just behind me. A part of me wonders if his parents are as odd as him, but they just hide it better. That's why I slept in the barn, since if they were planning on killing us and then eating us they'd have a harder time getting to me than Sarah. Selfish, yes, and also a bit paranoid, but Aaron's a strange child and most children get their parents' habits.

I climb over the fence, seeing as it's locked, and give it a raised brow. _If it's locked how did Aaron get out? He's a little small to be climbing the fence._

I push the thought aside while simultaneously adding it to the list of weird things about that kid. Once I reach the door I barely even raise my hand to knock before it's swinging open, revealing to me a very alive and uneaten Sarah Smith.

"Morning, Five. Did you sleep well in that barn?" She grins slyly; It could almost be considered a smirk. I shrug in reply, my hands too full with my pillow, headset, notebook, and pen to write anything down in answer.

I briskly walk inside, sliding past Sarah and into the house. Drowsily, I shuffle into the kitchen, where Avery sits with her husband who is eating what looks to be very, very stale corn flakes with what probably is canned milk.

"Good morning, Runner Five," The woman says with a smile. "We have some different cereal that you can pick, or if you'd like I could cook you something."

I shake my head with a raised hand in thanks before grabbing one of the bowls placed on the counter. I pick out Lucky Charms, which is odd since I was never too fond of the sugary sweet breakfast before. Still I pour the cereal into my bowl and reach for the can of milk I see nearby, using only a little bit since I don't know how much they have left if this.

After sitting down at the table, and putting a spoonful of cereal in my mouth, I nearly gagging at the taste. It's almost too sweet, which tells me I've gone far too long without a Hershey bar, but still I chew and swallow, knowing I'll need the fuel for when we run back to Abel Township.

"Five, have you seen Aaron out anywhere?" Avery asks. I jerk my head towards the widow which shows the barn outside. I don't write anything down since I'd rather not talk about the little discussion he and I had earlier.

"Oh, of course. He does like to go out there quite a bit," Travis chuckles. "Hope he didn't scare you."

_Yeah, that's totally not what he did, _  
I think as I take another bite of my cereal, but I want to get my mind off of that and my dream quickly so I change the subject to something else. _I wonder if Sam's checked in yet. I'm sure he and Maxine will want us back soon so we can talk more about what we saw._

I remember how Sarah was wearing her headset this morning, so maybe she's already been talking to him for a while. Slipping on my headset-but not doing the same to the camera-I click the headset on and listen in.

"Is Five awake yet?" Sam questions.

"She's up, although I can tell she's not much of a morning person," Sarah answers with a sliver of amusement in her tone, and Sam chuckles.

"Is anyone? Anyway, is she ready to go?"

"Not yet I don't think."

"You don't think?" He repeats.

"I can tell she's a bit anxious to get home, but I'm not sure if she's dressed and ready yet," She says. "Right now I'm heading for the barn to find Aaron since his mum was worried. I saw him go there and Five didn't mention him when she came up to the house so I'm guessing she didn't see 'em."

"Runner Five was in the barn? What was she doing there?"

'That's where I slept for the night.'

A small squeak comes from Sam's mouth and the sound of the wheels on his chair scraping against the floor follows.

"Oh, good morning, Runner Five," He says, surprisingly without stammering. "Did you sleep well?"

I shrug and take another large spoonful of cereal into my mouth. 'Well enough.'

"Huh, I'm guess that's because you slept in... the barn?" He guesses.

'Probably.'

"And why did you sleep in the barn exactly? I'm not judging; I'm just wondering why you would turn down sleeping on, you know, a nice, warm, real bed."

'Because I'd have to share it with Sarah,' I answer, standing up taking my bowl to the sink.

"Oh, um alright," He says awkwardly, and not a moment later Sarah enters the kitchen with Aaron right beside her.

"He was in the barn," She states. "He and Runner Five have a lot in common, I think. Especially with the two and their silence."

The blue eyed boy turns his gaze over to me; His face is expressionless but his eyes send me a message that sends chills down my spine.

_"That's not all we have in common."_

•

Not even ten minutes later Runner Eight and I are out the door, racing back towards Abel. I don't even really care about wearing this stupid head camera. I just want to be back at Abel Township and away from here.

"So Sam," Sarah says, "do you want us to go back and have a look at that Corner Shop on our way back to Abel?"

"Mmm, no. Not today. Dr. Meyers says she wants to take a look for herself later on and there's still probably quite a few zoms hanging around because of the noise and fire. Best you just head straight home."

She sighs in disappointment. "Alright, another time then."

"Anyway," Sam drags out the word unnecessarily, which causes a smile to grace my lips, "I can't see much from your head cams but from what I can see you look zom free for now. I won't be able to really tell of any danger until you both get back into scanner range."

"We'll be fine until then. Five's got her ax and I've got... quite a few ways to keep myself safe," Sarah assures sending me a wide smile. "Don't you worry about me and Five."

"You could tell me that all day-everyday and I'd still be worrying, Eight," He responds. "I'll check in in a few minutes. Tell me if you run into any trouble."

"Got it." The coms go silent, and Sarah's eyes dart to my face, but I ignore her stare and keep my eyes ahead. "So, Five, about what you said last night, did you really mean that?"

I look over at raised brow and nod. Honestly she doesn't look disappointed or hurt, and she didn't sound nervous in her question. Actually, she laughs.

"I don't blame you. I know you're still wary of me since it took me so long trust you when you said you were who you are, but we have a job to do, and eventually it will be put off hold."

I send her a sidelong glance with narrowed eyes, waiting for her to continue.

"And I know what you're thinking, but I won't pull a gun on you unless it's absolutely necessary and you pose as a threat."

_Why does that not make me feel any better whatsoever?_

"So, am I your good ol' pal Runner Eight, now?" She asks. I can't exactly see hope in her eyes but there is a small gleam of something in them.

_You wish, _I say inwardly, but I still shrug in response which makes Sarah laugh again.

"We'll work on it."

_Whatever you say, lady._

We continue to run in silence; Well, mostly silence since 'Hukuna Matata' is playing on my headset, but I actually don't mind this song since it's Disney, and everyone likes Disney. But even as Pumba and Timon sings about having no worries for the rest of their days, I can't help but let my mind wander back to what Aaron said-what he was implying.

_There's no way that could be real, or that it could've happened. You only get dreams like that if you a Prophet-or Prophetess in my case-A Seer, or a Medium, and I'm not any of those._

I know that Prophets and Mediums exist because of their mentions in the Bible; I don't remember if I read anything about Seers. In the Bible God tells Christians to not seek out Mediums, so I know I'm not that, and God doesn't speak to people like He did back then, so I can't be a Prophetess.

_But this day and age is different from before... _A little voice of doubt whispers quietly.

_No. No, no. That was a dream. My mind made up a fake name for me and it made up Archie as a representation of someone I knew, or something like that._

_And Van Ark's face was probably just some face I saw on a TV screen and my brain finally decided to put that memory to use. _

That's what it is. It has to be, because I can't handle any weird stuff like that right now.

We run through Hurtston fairly easily, although we do pick up a some zombies even though we made sure to stay clear of Simpson's Corner Shop. Looking back and seeing the four semi-fast zoms I'm get the feeling that avoiding the shop was in our best interest.

"Speed up, Five. Let's not take these zoms with all the way to Abel," Sarah commands breathlessly. I simply nod and pick up my pace.

My hand creeps up to grab a backpack strap, out of habit more than nervousness. The other hand raises up to wipe the sweat droplets forming on my forehead. I try to keep my focus on the task at hand, getting away from the zombies and safely returning back to Abel, but still my mind keeps returning to that dream and how much it truly bothers me.

_God, _I think in annoyance, _I just want to go home._

_•_

Two sports bras, a half bottle of antidepressants pills, and a couple of zoms chases later, Sarah and I both make it back to Abel safely; Sweaty and tired, but still safe.

After getting the all clear from Maxine, I'm met with Caleb and the kids, who begin to ask me too many questions to keep up with.

'I can't tell you exactly what my mission was for,' I sign when Willis paused to breathe, 'but I can tell you I went to Hurtston, and since I already ran yesterday Sam thought I'd be too tired to make a trip back so he asked a couple who owned a farmhouse of me and Runner Eight could stay the night.'

I don't exactly know if Sam actually thought that but it's a nice thought so that's what I'm going with.

"So it was like a sleepover?" Penelope asks, tipping her head to the side in question.

'Sort of,' I answer, mentally adding, _if sleepovers have really weird dreams and creepy children trying to convince you that you see things nobody else sees._

"I've never had a sleep over before," The younger girl sighs sadly, and I'm quick to crouch down to her level.

'Of course you have. You have a sleep over every night since you and all your friends share a room, right? Didn't they build a room for all the children to sleep in?'

"The ones who don't sleep with their parents," Milo mumbles.

"But Molly has come to sleep in the room with us sometimes!" Penelope beams, and I smile in return.

'See? So you have sleepovers all the time.' I stand up but still keep my eyes on the little girl, noting how lively she is compared to Aaron, and a part of me wonders if his oddness is because of his isolation from other children.

At the thought of the boy my dream comes flooding back to my mind. I know that it can't mean anything, but yet I'm still so bothered by it, and I'm unsure why.

_I mean, I've had worse dreams than this. Dreams of pain and guilt and regret; Dreams of things I've done, but they don't stay with me, at least not like this one has._

"Hey, Five, are you alright?" Caleb asks, concern flashing across his blue eyes.

I'm quick to nod and force the most natural smile I can muster. 'Just thinking. Do you know where Sam might be? I need to ask him about my next run.'

"You're next run?" Willis repeats, and I'm send a prayer of thanks that neither he nor his siblings or Caleb pressed about what my thoughts might be on. "You just got back."

'Yes, but I'm following a lead,' I pause. 'I think.'

"You think?" Caleb asks with a raised brow. A smirk starts to form on his face and I feel blood stray to drain from mine. "Are you sure that's the reason you want to go talk to Sam?"

'What other reason would there be?' I reply, trying to keep my face neutral.

Suddenly, Penelope gasps dramatically, taking in such a sharp intake of air I almost fear the girl will pass out. "You like Sam!"

She screams this loud enough for the few people passing by to hear, and I look away at embarrassment when they stare in curiosity.

_Caleb, I am going to kill you for this._

'No, I do not,' I respond lamely, but the younger girl is already squealing and jumping up and down in excitement, while her older brothers are both rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Great, now we're going to have to make sure she never sees you and Sam in the same room ever again," Willis groans, and Milo scoffs in reply.

"Yeah, or she'll try to get a priest to marry you two."

Caleb bursts into laughter, while I cover my blushing face with one hand. _Oh, God._

"I think Sam's still in the coms shack, Five," Caleb says after his laughter is calms down. I practically sprint over that way, but somehow Penelope manages to keep up with me, absolutely beaming about the idea.

"You could get married, Runner Five. We could have a cake and veil and I could be the flower girl," She gushes before gasping in delight. "And then I'd have a mum and dad!"

I freeze, causing Penelope to run into me. I whip my head around-my sweaty ponytail slapping me in the face-to look down at her. The six-year-old stares up at me with innocent eyes, and I sigh at the knowledge that I'm about to disappoint a little girl's dreams.

'Penelope, I'm not getting married to Sam,' I say, grimacing as I watch her smile fade. 'I'm not getting married to anyone.'

"But why?"

'I'm fifteen, for one, which is far too young to get married,' I explain. "And for two: Sam doesn't like me and I don't like Sam-'

"You're still my mum, though, right?" I shut my eyes for a moment to avoid seeing the vulnerability in hers.

'I'm not your mom, Penelope.'

"But Willis called you mom."

'It was an accident.'

"But you are a mom!" She explains, and I shrug uncomfortably where I stand. "You keep your promises! You come back! You don't leave us like she did!"

There's a long moment of silence. 'Your mom left you?'

She nods. "I don't remember much, but Milo and Willis said it was when the zombies started coming. She said she'd always come back because that's what a mum does... but then she didn't. She lied, so she's not my mum." Penelope looks at me when wide eyes, sparkling eyes. "But you always come back, so that must mean you're my mum, right?"

_Jesus on a boat. How the hell am I to say no to her now?_

'I don't know. Maybe,' I answer, hoping this will satisfy her for now, 'but I'm still not marrying Sam.'

"You mean you're not marrying him yet, because you're a teenager, right?"

_Lord, kill me now._

'We'll talk about this later,' I respond, having no plans to actually do that. I have enough on my plate and I really don't want to add this drama to it. 'Just don't go telling Sam we're going to get married. Please.'

"Okay!" She grins. "I'm gonna go tell Willis and Milo that you're our new mum!"

'I said maybe-' I start, but Penelope's already rushed off, and my teeth are now grinding against each other in frustration.

With clenched fists and a huff I make my way towards the coms shack, opening the door without even bothering to knock. Sam's eyes snap over to me, mouth open and ready to scold whoever came in unannounced, but his slight scowl turns into a genuine smile when he notices it's me.

"Runner Five, hey. Guess you're glad to be back, huh?" He asks.

'For the most part,' I answer. 'What do we plan on doing now that we found all that equipment in the Corner Shop?'

"Oh, uh, right. Maxine says that you and Sarah are going to visit Van Ark's house," He answers. "There might be some clues or maybe the professor will be there himself."

'We won't have to stay the night or anything, right?'

"Did you miss Abel that much?" He chuckles, and I roll my eyes.

'Just had a bad dream. Well, not bad but unnerving.' I shrug. 'Probably had nothing to do with staying there but...'

"What was it about?" Sam questions. "Was it a random nightmare or... something not so random?"

'A bit of both, I guess,' I answer, wondering how vaguely I should retell this dream.

"Well, um, here," Sam says, standing from his chair and offering it to me. "You're probably tired from the run."

The gesture is random, but I take a seat, while Sam sits on a little cot across the room.

'Thanks. There was a mention of Runner Ten in my dream, but I did do a mission with him recently, but I saw myself running into the Keeley Center like a did a few months ago, but I was watching it through someone else's eyes. I was someone else. Crazy, huh?'

"Yeah, but weird dreams are the closest we get to TV these days so I'm fine with hearing yours," He says, his smile growing a bit wider when I laugh.

'I was with someone. I was running with her; Her name was Archie, and I don't recognize her at all. I think my mind made her up instead of showing me someone I knew.' I shrug. 'But she must be a reminder of someone. I'm sure if that.'

"Who though?" Sam questions, and I shrug, although my mind has been going back to that a lot.

_My name starts with a 'C', and in my dream my name was Chrysalis, so who do I know has a name that starts with 'A'?_

My chest tightens as a name pops into my head, and I look down at my hands in my lap. Sam is quick to notice my sudden change of mood.

"What's wrong? Did I push too far? Like last night?" He sighs and smacks himself in the forehead but I'm quick to shake my head.

'No, I just know who Archie represents now,' I explain, and Sam raises a brow as he waits for me to continue. 'Her name was Anna.'

"Was she someone you knew before?"

I shake my head. 'I met her and her brother, Josh, at Mullins. She... was the closest thing to a friend I had there.'

I try not to think about Anna, but it's hard considering she and Josh were the ones who taught me sign language and Morse Code. When she died I shut myself off completely, because I realized as soon as you gained a friend you would lose them I couldn't handle that.

"I'm sorry, Five," He mumbles with eyes full of sympathy. I raise one shoulder in a half shrug.

'It's okay. So, when are we visiting Pro. Van Ark?' I ask, anxious to change the subject off of me and my past.

"Tomorrow. I know you usually get a day off of running but with this is something we have to get on as soon as possible; Plus there's the threat of New Canton so we need to figure this out as quickly as we can."

I nod curtly before stretching a bit in the swivel chair. 'Okay.'

"That means I want you as rested as possible, which means no nightmares or even unnerving dreams, alright? I'll even bring food to the sleeping area for you."

A huff of nervous laughter leaves my lips which are fixed into a smile. 'Please don't. There's really no need to fuel the fire.'

"Fuel the fire?" He scrunched his brows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

_I mean, no reason to give Caleb another reason to tease me and no need to give him or Penelope a reason to play matchmaker._

'Nothing,' I respond simply. 'It's a kind gesture but I'll be fine.'

•

I'm not fine. I'm really not fine.

Not because of me having to get food. No, I got that hours ago. I'm not fine because I just freaking closed my eyes and now I'm in New Canton's North-East tunnels with Archie as Chrysalis Gracier!

"Runner Five, Runner Twenty, ready?" Nadia questions.

"We're ready-raring. Raring to go," Archie answers, before she purses her lips and hums in thought. "Rare. Rare like, a rare painting? It's not rare to be excited. Rare like rare meat? Like we're bleeding with excitement?"

I sigh, muttering a curse under my breath-using a voice that is only mine in my dreams-as Nadia chuckles.

****A/N: Hope you all really enjoyed this chapter! Please be sure to vote and comment because I love to hear from you! Thanks, everyone and hope you have a blessed day!****


	36. Chapter 36: Etymology

_What am I doing back here in dream New Canton? _I think to myself as Archie continues to ramble in about the word 'raring'.

"I'm going to get you a dictionary on etymology for you birthday," Nadia chuckles lightly.

"Etymology," The raven haired girl repeats. "Insects?"

"Meanings of words," She corrects, "but that would make you do this more, wouldn't it?"

"Do what?" Archie questions with an innocent smile, and I roll my eyes with slight amusement.

"You clear on the mission? Know where you're going?"

I raise my hand to tap out an answer, but once again my knowledge of Morse Code and sign language has left, so I sigh and speak in a voice that definitely isn't my own. "Well, actually-"

"I told you where we're heading, silly Nadia," Archie interrupts. "Steve Reeves Hospital about five kilometers away. I know a group of scientists held up there after the apocalypse. Two people I know from the Keeley Center were there. We have to warn them that Keeley has been destroyed."

"Do you think they'll know what's going on?" I ask, very much wishing I had my southern American voice instead of this one with the British accent. I mean, I already have a new name an eye color, can't I at least have my old voice?

"I hope so. We need to see at least what they think is going on."

"And Runner Five's there for your protection," Nadia says, and I nod at hearing my purpose. Archie grins and bounces lightly on her feet, causing her black pigtails to bounce slightly.

"I feel so safe," She says sincerely. "Let's go!"

"Open the tunnel!" Our operator commands, and just like before the tunnel opens up before us. "Set off noise makers to the south-east. Go."

It's funny how vivid my imagination is. This outside of this tunnel looks different from the last one-not by much, but there's slight differences in the scenery, as if my brain decided that since this tunnel isn't the same one I exited last dream, that the scenery behind it should be different.

_Maybe it's created this over the few memories I have of New Canton... although I've only seen New Canton twice, and both times I was busy trying to get away from either them or zombies. Strange..._

We set a steady pace, with our feet hitting into the ground for only a split second before rising to take another step. It creates a steady tapping  
rhythm that seems so real, almost too real.

"Imagine that," Archie mumbles quietly, quickly gaining my attention. "Van Ark is still alive. I heard he died when they tried to evacuate the university." She shrugs and her lips press together in a half smile. "Crazy talk."

"You knew him?" Nadia asks.

"I met him a couple of times. I liked him-funny guy-and when he got angry this one little piece of hair would flop in his face and-" She bursts into a fit of giggles and shakes her head with a smile. Nadia sighs through the headset and I'm sure she's rolling her eyes.

"You like everyone."

"Not everyone," She insists with a scoff.

"You still like Runner Thirty even after she set your bunk on fire!"

My eyes widen and I frown. _What the hell? _

"It was a joke," Runner Twenty rolls her eyes, and again I think, _what the hell? _"I thought it was funny."

"What the hell?" I exclaim, outwardly this time. Archie looks at me in surprise, and sends me a look that questions my shouting. "What is wrong with you people? I don't think anyone would do that at-"

My voice cuts off and I sigh. _This is just a dream, _I remind myself, knowing that this doesn't mean anything.

"At where?" Nadia asks. "Chrys, you've never been anywhere else but New Canton. You acted a bit odd on your last mission at the Keeley Center a weeks ago-and you're acting like that now. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Right as rain," I nod, not sure if she can tell through the much smaller head cam I'm wearing. I don't question how that mission was a few weeks ago, meaning it must be around the beginning of October, which is still a week behind current time; And I don't ask why we're waiting so long because it's dream logic and will probably make no sense at all.

"Alright," She says, her voice skeptical and questioning, but still she moves on and doesn't question it. "Well, Archie, I'm still not trusting on whether to like people or not. Keep running. I'll come in if I see anything."

Music comes in after that, but it's new songs-well, newer since no new albums have been made since the middle of 2013 when the apocalypse started. There's even a few songs I don't recognize, some I don't remember, and some I don't think I've ever even listened to.

_How can that be possible?_

"Oh, I love this song!" Archie exclaims. "Runner Forty-seven and I use to dance around in the rain while listening to it... until I had to shoot her in the head because she got bit by a zombie, but still remembering it is fun! Do you like to dance, Runner Five? I saw you dancing with Nate when we had that little festival for springtime. You were quite good at it."

I snort at the thought of me-a white Baptist girl-dancing. "Like the famous Corbin Bleu once sang, I don't dance."

"You did with Nate though." Archie grind mischievously. "Does that mean you've got a crush on him?"

_I don't even know who Nate is. _"No, I don't."

"Chrysalis has a boyfriend," She sings while still having that sweet little smile. It's the only thing that stops me from punching her in the face.

"God, it's like you're Anna with a bit of Caleb mixed in just for annoyance," I mumble.

"Who is Anna and Caleb?"

"Just forget it," I deadpan.

"Guys, I'm picking up a cluster of zombies from the cameras," Nadia pipes in. I never even noticed the music stopped playing; I was too busy talking to Archie and being irritated.

My partner's face suddenly becomes serious, all giggles and smiles gone. "How far out?"

"One K and closing in fast."

"They're the fast zombies?" Archie asks as I mutter out a curse.

"Yeah, and they're coming from the same direction we've seen them emerge from before. North; North-west."

"How many?"

"Between fifteen and twenty, closely packed."

Archie sighs and looks behind her, lips pursed as she watches the zombies that are just blurred figures become more and more prominent as they get closer to us. I try not to study them for too long. Even with how long it's been staring at the rotting flesh of the walking dead isn't my favorite thing to do while running for my life.

"We can't outrun that many," Archie says with a straight face, and I refrain from saying that I can since I've outran more than that in the past. I want to say it, but I don't.

"Probably not. There's a rise if you cut west now. Should give you a good line of sight. Good luck, guys."

"We don't need luck," she replies as she pulls her pistol from its hold. "We've got guns."

_And there's the American part of my brain talking._

It only takes us about three minutes to get to the targeted area, huffing up the incline as quickly as possible. The rise of land does give better line of sight, but the scene I see as I look behind me doesn't make me feel any better.

The zombies are rushing after us, growling and groaning and making noises I never knew a mouth could make, but I keep from thinking too much on it and opt to look ahead and listen to Nadia instead.

"Runner Five, tactical is suggesting you head on. Runner Twenty, cut hard to the west. You'll still be able to see each other but the split up will confuse the zoms. Try to keep moving. Fire as they approach and then run on."

"Got it," Archie says with a nod. "We're splitting. See you soon, Runner Five."

She gives me a small wave as she heads west. I suck in a deep breath as my legs keep pumping, pushing me forward as the zombies keep catching up-their growls and groans strangled and inhuman sounding.

"Runner Five, I've got you on hard channel now, not the multiple channel," She explains. "Keep moving. I'll tell you when to turn and fire."

A particular loud moan causes my shoulders to tense. "Now at five o'clock and seven o'clock."

I swivel around, twisting my torso and pulling at the trigger. The bullet leaves the gun with the sound of a loud _boom _and takes down one zom by a perfect headshot. I shoot at the second zombie, just barely making my target since it had to turn its head just before the bullet went through.

But still it does the job, and they both fall to the ground as the other corpses walk over them to try and get me. I turn ahead again with my pistol still in hand and ready to fire at Nadia's command.

"Good. Archie's bagged two. Continue on that path." She pauses for a few seconds. "Fire now right behind you at six o'clock!"

Again I twist around, nearly turning my whole body to see the zombie reaching out a few yards behind me. With the pull of the trigger I send a bullet straight through the zom's skull, a swishing sound as the rotting flesh bag hits the ground. It's a sound I really would like to forget.

"Good shooting, Runner Five. I can see you haven't lost any of your skills," Nadia praises. "Four down and Archie's got another two. Now take the path slightly from to the right."

As I nod a few drops of sweat drip off my chin and hit my already soaked shirt. I curve to the right a bit, my feet pounding into the ground and kicking up dust and dirt which I'm sure is ruining my socks.

"Fire now at two and nine o'clock!"

I turn and fire, hitting the two in the head perfectly. Their heads snap back as they fall to the ground in a dead heap. I go to turn around again but through the dust I kicked up there's a glimpse of another zombie running after me.

I take the shot without a second thought, firing twice just for good measure.

"That's amazing shooting, Chrys. I didn't see that last one," She says. "And I think-yeah. Archie's mopped up those last two. Okay, head on down the path and you'll meet up with Archie at the end.

"You've been running for three kilometers now and you're going strong. Drink some water and well done. You've taken out some fast zoms. They won't be bothering New Canton again."

_Or Abel. Well, dream Abel anyway, _I add mentally.

I place my gun back into its holster which is on my hip and continue running. My hand comes up to wipe the sweat from my face and out of my eyes, and when I open them again I squint at the object on the ground a few feet ahead of me.

Just like routine I bend down and grab it, stumbling slightly before regaining my balance. My eyes scan over the bottle in my hands, and I hum at the unusual find.

Why would my mind conjure up whiskey for me to find?

_Weird. _But I shrug it off and twist in attempt to push it into my backpack. I shove it in my pack as good as I can, grunting as I realize this backpack is not _my _backpack and explains why it's taken to much effort just to shove a bottle in there. I try to zip up the zipper but it won't close all the way, and with a sigh of frustration I simply keep running to the end of the path where I meet up with Archie.

"Hey, Runner Five," She greets. "That was fun back there. I love how it plays out. 'Turn this what. Fire! Turn that way. Fire!' It's so exciting."

"I guess so," I say with a small smile, but it drops when Archie looks at my backpack with furrowed brows.

"You've got something sticking out of  
your backpack, Chrys."

"It's fine. I don't-"

"Slow down so I can fix it," She interrupts. Her face holds an expectant look that I know won't leave until I obey so with an annoyed sigh my pace begins to slow and Archie gets behind me and tries to fix my backpack.

I stiffen when I feel the backpack move against me-the movement caused by her hands instead my running. "What did you put in here, Five? Is that a bottle of... whiskey?"

"I'm not surprised," Nadia mutters, and I raise a brow in question.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" I ask, not even bothering to keep the edge out of my tone.

"We all know you pick up that stuff to give to June so she'll forgive you even though it wasn't your fault," Nadia spits back, and I can almost hear the eye roll.

"Fault? What would Runner Five be at fault for?" Archie asks before gasping. "Did you steal her boyfriend?"

"No," I answer quickly.

"Her girlfriend?"

"Oh, God, no." _What the hell, brain? Why would my mind even ask my a question like that?_

"She blames Chrys for getting Runner Two-Emit Johnson-killed," Nadia answers, "although Five had nothing to do with him getting bitten. She just gave him the mercy shot."

_Ah, so even in my dreams I'm guilty for someone's death. Perfect. Abso-freaking-lutely perfect._

"Anyway, you've been running for four kilometers and you're coming up to Steve Reeves Hospital now. Just as you pass those last buildings you should be able to see it at the end of the road.

"They've only had intermitted coms to save generator power for research, but we heard from them a few days ago and..."

Nadia's voice trails off as we reach the hospital, and my feet come to a stop with Archie's as we see the building that we were sent to.

"Jesus on a boat," I mutter, studying the building and the half of it that's nothing but burnt ash and rubble. I see something in the grass from the corner of my eye and when I turn to the right-

"Oh, God," I look away instantly, feeling appalled by this sight.

"Looks like things have changed from a few days ago, huh?" Archie says with her eyes never leaving the building. "Can you see what I'm seeing, Nadia?"

"If what you're seeing is the place half burnt down than yes, I do."

"There's more. Turn to the right," I croak out, still unable to look at it.

Archie does as told and goes completely still-completely silent. It takes about a minute for her to talk. "Bodies... three bodies shot in the back. By the looks of their clothes they worked here."

"If they were shot in the back then that means they weren't bitten," She states. "Be careful, you two. Watch yourselves."

_That means they were simply trying to get away. They were innocent. _The thought makes my heart wretch, even if this is just a dream.

"We'll run inside and take a look, but I think someone got here before us, Nadia. Someone with rocket launchers."

"Before we go in could you check and see if anyone else is hanging around?" I ask.

"I don't see anything for the nearby cameras or your headset. It looks like you're clear to go, but hurry."

"Okay, then," Archie says with determination as we walk through the door, although a piece of the wall right beside the door is missing so I could have easily walked through that instead.

The further we walk into the building, the more destruction we see. I cringe as I pass one of the office rooms. Its once white walls are black and crumbling and the desk and drawers that were once in it is destroyed beyond repair.

"A lot of it is burned up, but nothing seems to be falling down," Archie reports, and a second after the words leave her mouth a nearby wall gives way, crashing down loudly and causing the two of us to jump back. "Nothing that would hurt us anyway."

_I think you mean 'nothing that would hurt us yet.'_

"We'll be quick. We'll just look and see if there's anything-"

"Yes, hurry," Nadia interrupts, uneasiness a clear feature in her tone. "There's probably no one left alive anyway."

"We're in the main corridor of the hospital." We both come to a stop and look around at the shattered glass and strewn about medical equipment. "Everything's been smashed. It looks like... there were small fires in this room on the left, and that one. It's... I don't know how you're keeping your calm composure, Five."

"Because this doesn't bother me. What bothers me is the dead human bodies outside. What bothers me is that they were killed," I bend down and pick up a scrape of paper. There's many small ripped up pieces, all burned nearly to ash. "They were killed because they knew what was written on these little scraps of paper."

I stand upright and walking with Archie around the front desk, freezing when I see the puddle of dark red blood-human blood. Twenty let's out a sharp gasp.

"There's a-there's a woman's body here. There's blood all around her. It's coming from her head, I think. It's all stuck in her blond hair." She lets out a shaky breath. "I know we've all seen a lot of corpses but they're all gray with that watery-red fluid leaking out of them. Not dark red blood like humans.

"I can't remember the last time I saw dead person and not a dead zombie."

I close my eyes for a brief second_. I can._

Another gasp leaves Archie's lips and my eyes snap open, and they widen when I see the fingers of the woman's hands twitch. I start to reach for my weapon on instinct, just in case she might be reanimating.

"Help me," The woman gasps, lifting up her head to reveal brown eyes filled with fear. "There are... zombies in the next room. Help. You've got to get me out of here. Help."

I take a step toward her, but the floor gives away. I jump back, but the small area of the floor giving out creates a loud crashing noise that unfortunately is loud enough to get the nearby zombies' attention.

"Just my damn luck," I grind out, but my irritation dissipates when I look ahead and see zombies trying to get out of the room they're trapped in.

The door is closed, but the glass of the window is broken, and the zombies are currently trying to climb out, the broken glass cutting deep into the gray skin and tearing it from the bones. I gag at the watery-red fluid starts to pour from the newfound cuts.

"Quickly," Archie urges, grabbing a nearby wheelchair that is in adequate shape. "We'll have to get her into this and run out of the hospital. Quickly!"

I step over the puddle of blood and grab at the woman's arm, pulling her upwards enough for me to wrap an arm around her waist. I pretty much drag her to the wheelchair, and as soon as she's somewhat situated Archie grabs the handles and takes off, pushing the wheelchair towards the exit.

I rush after her, quickly catching up. The added weight of having to push the wheelchair is slowing her down, and the some of the zoms have climbed out of the room's window, although now they have several cuts and missing pieces of skin. I grab my pistol as soon as I realize they can run, and then I start shooting while running backwards.

_This is just a dream, _I tell myself. _This is just a dream._

_•_

We make it out the hospital safely with no fast zoms after us, although I emptied my entire clip (and most of Archie's) trying to take down all those zoms.

_But we're safe, and that's all that matters._

"There's one shot left in your gun, Twenty," I tell her, handing it over for her to put in back in her holster. "I left it just in case one of us gets, you know."

"Okay, I've got her file from that information database and the photos we from Vilala Clinic," Nadia explains. "The woman you're helping is... Monica Kaye. She was head of radiology, and has an expertise in immunal blotting?

"She's on our list of key personnel to find and retrieve if still living. You have to keep her safe. Keep running."

"How are you feeling, Monica?" Archie asks gently before I cut in.

"What happened here?"

"There were eight of them," She rasps, her voice sounding as if she's been sick and coughing. "They said they'd come from Pandora Hayes. They've set up a research station at Jeffro. They said they wanted to help; To look at our research; To share information.

"Their leader was an expert. They knew so much more than we did already, but the Geno research was new. He was impressed by that." She sniffles and let's out a strangled gasp. "We thought they were our friends. They left to bring us more technical supplies, and food, and drinking water."

"Who are they?" Archie softly questions , and Monica's eyes grow widen and her breathing quickens.

"Last night they came back with guns and fire... and zombies. Zombies-zombies everywhere. It was like they were obeying orders." Her eyes dart from one place to another as if the scenes are playing right before her very eyes. "They killed Brink and Alvin before we knew what was happening. Allie, Flincher, and Jonsie died trying to go for help.

"I wanted to protect... the specimen." Monic breathes in deeply through her nose. "They burned them in front of me. All of my work-years of work-they burned it. And Pro. Van Ark... laughed."

Archie opens her mouth to speak but Nadia cuts her off before she even has the chance to start.

"There are zoms on your tail. They're slow, but you're out of bullets. Keep running."

I look at the broken woman in the wheelchair, and I have to remind myself that she's not real-that this isn't real.

_It's just a dream. This is all just a dream..._

So why haven't I woken up?

****A/N: Here you go guys. There will be more soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to vote and comment! Thanks and have a blessed day!****


End file.
